Epic Water 7CP9 story
by Ascaisil
Summary: From Shift Station to Enies Lobby to Water 7, the adventures of the Strawhat crew. I totally suck at summaries, sorry! This is going to be a very long story, covering all of Water 7 and CP9 story arcs. Please read! -
1. Chapter 1

**This is Important!!! You need to read the Author's note to understand what's going on! Please read this first!!**

**Author's note:** I'm warning you now, this is going to be a LONG story! It will cover all of Water 7/CP9 so be prepared for a long story, and if you haven't watched it/read it yet I suggest you do that first. There are spoilers!! I have not extensively changed any part of the story, it's my own take on what happened and what people were thinking so no Lynching mobs please!

This jumps right into the story, starting with the first episode of Water 7, so if I've lost or confused you somehow check up with what happens right before that. (Mainly the Strawhats meeting Aokiji.)

And with that I'll let you go and read to your hearts content. Reviews are appreciated as I haven't written in a long time and it seems okay to ME but I might just be fooling myself. :P

**Chapter 1: In which they chase a frog**

"T-there's a frog doing the crawl stroke!" Zoro shouted from the lower deck. "What?" Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy turned towards him. "See for yourself when he gets over there!"

"Really?" Luffy asked as he turned to look out over the other side of the ship. Usopp leaned on the rail next to him. "Oi, Luffy. Do you really believe what that stupid Vice Admiral told you?" He turned to look at his captain. "I mean, a frog doing the crawl..." Turning his head to see what they were staring at his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Is Over There! T-The Frog Is Doing The Crawl!"

As the enormous frog swam in front of the ship Luffy and Chopper rain to the bow. "After him guys!" The impulsive man shouted.

"Aye!" Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro echoed.

They changed the course of the ship, chasing the frog for all they were worth, Sanji reciting recipes that used amphibians in them. Nami was looking through her binoculars...it looked like it was headed toward... "What's a lighthouse doing out here?" She said to herself quietly. "I wonder if anyone is there."

The frog continued forward, gaining speed, as the crew frantically oared their way behind him. He made a sudden leap from the water, high into the air. When he landed it was as though he were sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean, sinking only a foot and a half. "He jumped!" Luffy whooped pointing. "Yosh, the frog stopped! Cut off his escape!"

The Going Merry surged forward and then suddenly slammed to a stop jarring the crew. "I-it feels like we hit something!" Usopp gasped pulling himself up from the floor. The bow of the ship had risen into the air as if it had been beached. '_What? How the hell...?_'

Usopp's thoughts were interrupted by a loud clanging noise, ringing around them. "What? What's that sound?" Nami asked. They looked around for the mysterious bell. "Ah!" Luffy slapped one hand into the other. "It must be an invisible bell!" Nami ignored the sounds of Sanji kicking her captain as she surveyed the area. There...it was kinda far away but it looked like...a cloud of smoke? How could a cloud of smoke be on the water? And how was it coming towards them? "Ah!" Nami's eyes widened. "Reverse! Reverse!" She shouted down at the lower deck. "Turn us around one hundred eighty degrees!"

Luffy looked towards where she was pointing as Sanji ran back to the tiller. "Oi!"

A large metal ship of some kind was bearing down on them. Shaped almost like a bullet it sped towards them faster than any ship he had ever seen. "What the hell is that?" Sanji shouted.

"Stop looking at it and grab the oars! Hurry!" If the tiller was stuck on whatever they had hit the oars were the only way to move them out of the way in time!

Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy rushed to man the oars and began pulling with all their might. Merry jerked with the motions. '_We aren't going to make it!'_ Nami thought almost hysterically. "Gah!"

With a sudden leap Merry was over the obstacle she had been stuck on. The strange vessel rushed through the spot where they had just been.

"What is that thing!?" Luffy shouted as the wind from it's passage blew through his hair. "What is it? A block of iron!?" Usopp stared after the steaming alien ship. It was so fast! "No!" Nami shouted. "There is no way a ship like that could stay afloat!"

Their captain suddenly shouted as he pointed towards the metal ship which was now racing towards the gigantic frog. "Oi, frog!" He shouted at it. "Get out of the way! What're you doing?!"

The enormous amphibian was waiting directly in the ship's path. As it sped towards him he croaked at it in defiance. "Gero, Gero!" The Strawhat pirates stared in horror as the speeding ship connected and the frog went flying. "Ah! It got him!"

The frog turned in midair and dove into the water. The foreign ship continued forward and was soon out of the Going Merry's sight. Luffy and Usopp sat gasping together. "That ship was spewing out smoke!" Chopper stared in the direction it had disappeared after it.

"Gran! Gran, pirates!" A voice startled them. The pirate crew turned back to the lighthouse station next to them. "Go get the Den den Mushi!" An older woman tripped out of the open station door. "Right!" A girl, a blonde child with two braids that stood up straight in the air, around the age of eight, agreed.

"This could get ugly." Zoro muttered. "Two people came out of that building. They're going to call for help!"

The child set the Den den Mushi down. "Here gran." She handed the woman the receiver. "Hello there?" The old woman's voice sounded a little off. "Um...What was I gonna say? I forgot!" And she hung up again.

"You're drunk!?" Usopp shouted at her in disbelief. So much for the station's backup.

Minutes later Luffy, Nami, and Usopp had disembarked to talk to the older woman. She also had blonde hair, extremely curly, set into two pony tails. She wore a maroon coat and hat, a bottle of alcohol in one hand. Her face seemed to have a perpetual smile (made slightly creepy by the fact that her face was lined with age, her mouth was too wide, and her face too flat, with very little neck) and she laughed often. "Gyah ha ha ha!"

"Oh my! This would go well with beer." She noisily chewed on the small, round, flat bread Sanji had made earlier. "Wow! This tastes good!" The child exclaimed, the small animal with her made a noise of assent. "Nyah! Nyah!"

"I'm Chimney!" The little girl had the same smiling face as the old woman. "This is our cat Gombe..." The cat, which was obviously a rabbit, agreed again. "Nyah!" "...and my Gran, Kokoro."

The old woman held a wine bottle. "You guys aren't here to rob the sea-train, I'll wager." She laughed her drunken laugh.

"I'm Luffy, the man who will be the Pirate King." He introduced himself.

"Really?" Chimney tilted her head at she stared up at him. "Yeah!" He nodded. Kokoro laughed again. "You're an interesting man!"

"Hey Chimney." Nami interjected. "That looked like some kind of steam ship. But how can a ship sail with a body like that?" She put one hand on her hip. Chimney continued to snack on the flat bread. "I bet you've never seen anything like it!" She giggled. "It's the only one like it in the world! That's the sea-train, Puffing Tom!"

"Puffing Tom?" The navigator repeated in confusion.

"It uses a steam engine to turn it's paddles and move along the sea tracks."

Nami pictured the train rolling by again, remember the turning wheels and thick black smoke rising from the front. "Tracks?" Usopp asked. "That's right." Chimney pointed to the water next to the station. "They run just below the water's surface and let the train go on it's route every day carrying passengers from one island to another! It can carry mail and even ships!" She told them proudly.

Luffy and Usopp went to look at the water where she had pointed. "She's right! There really are tracks down there!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly. "That's awesome!"

"So that's what we hit." Sanji muttered, his suspicions confirmed.

"Yeah!" Chimney continued with her child like enthusiasm. "We have floating markers and a cross signal set up! Crossing the tracks is dangerous!" Usopp pointed to the crossing signal with a frown. "Hold on! Your crossing signal should be facing the other way! We didn't know what it was!"

Luffy closed his eyes in thought. "Dangerous, eh? Try telling that to the frog. It was pretty mean to run him down like that. We were trying to get him."

Chimney peered up at him. "You mean Yokozuna?"

"Yeah, the front crawl frog."

"It'll take more than that to kill him." Chimney sounded annoyed. "He's a big trouble maker around Shift Station. He loves to test his strength. He's always trying to beat the sea-train. He'll be back soon enough." She sounded unconcerned. Kokoro looked out to where the frog had disappeared. This was the closest to a frown she had shown so far. '_Maybe she doesn't like that frog either._' Luffy wondered. Not important though...

"Test his strength?" He looked back at Chimney. "Oh, so that's why he didn't move! He's a brave frog!"

Chimney stomped her foot and began waving her arms in the air. "Are you kidding!? He's caused all kinds of problems for us! Do you know how many cowcatchers he's broken?" She pointed to a warped and twisted pile of metal. It vaguely resembled the grate on the front of the sea-train.

"Every time he pops up he scares the living daylights out of our passengers!"

"I see." Luffy said seriously. Then he turned to Nami. "Yosh, I'm not going to eat him. I'd never eat something so brave!"

Usopp looked at his captain in exasperation. "You shouldn't eat frogs in the first place!" Nami said disapprovingly. Kokoro laughed again. She was smiling again and Luffy wondered if he had just imagined the look on her face earlier.

"So, where exactly are you headed? The sea-train can take you almost anywhere." She paused to drink more wine. "The city of Vernal Queen, Saint Poplar. The city of exquisite cuisine, Pucchi. The city of carnivals, Sand Fardo! They're all great places to visit." She thought for a moment. "Oh, there's also a train reserved for government personnel."

Usopp blinked. He hadn't even heard of half those places, but wasn't that one..? "The city of exquisite cuisine, Pucchi? Oh, those guys on the deserted island were talking about it." He remembered the group of desertee's they had helped...before that stupid Vice Admiral had shown up. He frowned. He didn't want to think about him.

"Oh, that's right!" Nami's agreement pulled him out of his thoughts. Which had been her intention. No one wanted to think about the insanely strong Marine they had met not so long ago. Someone who could beat Luffy and scared Robin so much...Now she was thinking about it. The navigator shook her head and refocused on the conversation in time to hear her captain.

"Okay, we'll go for exquisite cuisine-" Nami slapped him upside the head. "No, we won't!" She turned back to Kokoro and Chimney. "We have our own ship so we don't need the train. We'll just follow our log."

"Ah?" Chimney blinked. "Where's it pointing now?" She asked.

Nami raised her wrist to eye level. "To the east."

"I see." Kokoro nodded at them. "So you're headed to Water 7. That last train just departed from Water 7's Blue station. It's called the City of Water, and it's quite a place!" Nami crossed her arms over her chest from a sudden chill. What was this ominous feeling she was having..?

"Water 7?"

Kokoro nodded again. "The city is unique because it's renowned shipyards are what make it prosperous. The ships they build are so good that even the Government buys them! Pretty cool, eh?"

Luffy leaned forward excitedly. "Hey, that means they must have some really good shipwrights!" "Heh, they don't have just any good ones!" Kokoro disagreed. "That city is home to the finest shipwrights in the world!"

Luffy turned to his sniper in excitement. "Usopp!"

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed, feeling excited as well. "Yosh, I've decided! We're gonna go there and get a shipwright to be our nakama!" Luffy nodded while Usopp raised his arms and cheered.

"Oh I see. Gya ha ha ha!" Kokoro laughed, "Hold on a second. Up we go!" She heaved her bulk up and stumbled back inside the station.

"What's up?" Luffy asked. "Dunno." Usopp answered.

They both watched her drunken weaving as she came back. "Here you go. This is a simple map of the island with a message to introduce yourselves with." She held a paper out to Nami. "Give it to a guy named Iceburg and ask him to repair your ship. Water 7 is a big city so try not to get lost."

"Yahoo!" Luffy shouted.

"You have a big heart Kokoro-san! That's really nice of you!" Usopp praised as Nami took the folded piece of paper from her. They boarded the ship again, everyone eager to depart.

"We'll be going to Water 7 ourselves soon." Chimney told them. "Yes, indeed." Kokoro confirmed. "If our paths cross again I'll treat you to a pint in my favorite pub!" She laughed.

"Okay. Then I hope we meet again!" Luffy hopped onto his traditional seat at the bow of the ship. "It'll take about a week for the log to adapt at Water 7." The old woman told them. "Take it easy and enjoy yourselves!"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Luffy grinned. "Yosh, guys! Prepare to cast off!" "Aye!" Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper cheered. "We'll be going now!" Nami raised her hand in farewell. "Thanks for all your help, Chimney, Kokoro-san!" With a '_Boom!_' they let out their sail, the wind catching it immediately and pulling them away from Shift Station.

"Have a safe trip!" Chimney called as she waved. "Nyah! Nyah!" Gombe agreed. "Steer clear of the Government officials!" Kokoro warned.

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered from his seat on Merry's head. "We're off! The City of Meat!"

Usopp shook his head at his captain. "Where did you hear that?"

********

**Author's note:** So that's the end of the first chapter, please review and let me know what you think, even if it's a "hey u, u suck!" that at least gives me something to go off of. (Not that I'm encouraging you to send me flames. :P)

Go ahead and tell me if you want the chapters longer or shorter, and I'm totally willing to listen to any and all suggestions. Like I said I haven't written, well published, anything in ages so I'd like to know what others think.

Depending on the response I get I'll see how fast it will take me to put up another chapter. **Thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Well, I'm surprised at myself for posting a second chapter, I was kinda depressed 'cause of the whole review thing but oh well, I'm enjoying myself anyway. ^-^ Thank you though to the one person who did review, you made me very happy! :3 No notes to add I think, if you need to know anything I'll put it at the bottom. Please review!

**Chapter 2: In which they learn how to navigate the city**

Their first sight of the water metropolis was a shock. At first Usopp thought it looked like a fountain. But as they drew nearer and nearer he realized that wasn't quite the case.

It was a really really huge Fountain! So big it was a shock to see it rising in the sky.

"Spectacular." Robin murmured.

"Incredible!" Nami agreed.

There looked to be five levels, the first being the ocean, which it looked like the city was floating on! Very little actual land was visible. Enormous gates marked with numbers were set at regular intervals around the gigantic first wall. At the top of the wall was the second level, between it and the third were rows and rows of houses. They could barely make out the canals that separated the houses into blocks and streets.

The third, fourth, and fifth levels looked to be just water but it was amazing! Each of these last levels had to have at least sixty feet in between them, and at the very top level a geyser of water, a pillar forty feet wide was shooting into the air. The entire city was so huge that as they drew closer it began to block out a portion of the sky.

"Look at that!" Luffy shouted, as if anyone could look anywhere else. "It's a giant fountain!"

"I-it's beautiful!" Nami felt truly awestruck. This was the most amazing city she had ever seen and she wasn't even in side it yet! Of all places they had been in the Grand Line so far, this city was her instant favorite. The ominous feeling that had been weighing her down since Shift Station disappeared when she just looked at this magnificent metropolis.

"That's awesome!" Usopp's mouth dropped open in wonder. "It's the epitome of an industrial city!"

"That's why the sea train stops here." Sanji commented. He too was impressed. The City of Water was an appropriate name. He wondered what sort of specialty foods they had here and grinned in excitement.

"Wow!" Chopper gasped leaning on the railing next to Zoro. "Look at all that water!" Waterfalls were everywhere! Flowing from one level to another, adding to the look of a gigantic fountain. "Where does it all come from?"

"It certainly is interesting." Robin agreed. "It looks like those channels take the water down from the fountain and then empty into the sea." She leaned on the rail on the other side of the swordsman. "They probably have an internal plumbing system that takes the water to the top level and makes it shoot into the air like that. It must be a massive system to move that much water though."

Luffy pointed at the biggest channels flowing from one level to another. "Hey, wanna have a race down those water slides?" He asked looking at the swordsman and doctor.

"A race?" Chopper glanced at Luffy and then back at the water channels. In his mind's eye he could see himself shooting down the waterfalls in terror. "No!" Chopper wailed. "No Way!"

"You're a hammer. How long will it take you to remember that?" Zoro added to the rubber man. "Oh, right." How could he have even forgotten? The former bounty hunter looked back at the city they were sailing towards. As amazing as it was every beautiful city had a dark side to it, and he would be ready to deal with that darkness when it emerged. And it would. Luffy had a knack for finding that kind of trouble. Zoro sighed heavily. What a troublesome captain!

Robin looked over at him. Zoro had been even more stoic than usual the past few days. It wasn't hard to figure out what was troubling him. Robin closed her eyes and repressed the shudder her body naturally produced when she thought him. Aokiji. She focused on the man next to her instead. Zoro was the kind of man that didn't take failure of any kind well. It didn't matter that neither Sanji or Luffy could touch that man, the swordsman was angry at himself that he was unable to stop him. Unable to protect his nakama.

Robin smiled ever so slightly and opened her eyes again. It had taken a little while but Zoro did think of her as his nakama now. Though he had withheld judgment for a long time, he had finally capulated and had taken her into his circle of people to protect. She thought that he might even trust her a little now.

_**~"That woman betrays everyone. You'll find out soon enough."~**_

No! She was not the same...she was not...

"Robin?"

The dark haired archeologist looked over at Chopper.

"I'm sorry Doctor-kun what was that?" This was not a time to think about that. "I said, what do you think our new nakama should be like?" This was in reference to the conversation going on behind them on the lower deck.

Sanji wanted a woman, or course. And Luffy wanted a man five meters tall. Robin smiled again. She couldn't help but smile at these people and their impulsive natures. "The thing that is most important is someone who knows how to fix Merry. I wouldn't want to hope for one personality and get another, so we shall see." She smiled at the little zoan fruit user. Chopper really was very cute.

He grinned back at her.

"If I see someone who looks like that I'll jump into the sea." Sanji stared at the drawing Luffy had made of a shipwright who would be five meters tall. "Then again he looks part octopus so he would probably still find me."

"Argh! This map is useless!" Nami was at the steer of the ship and stomping the piece of paper Kokoro-san had given her. It looked like one of Luffy's drawings. She had put the outline of the city and this Iceburg guy's name in the middle of it. Totally useless. She glared at the offending piece of paper for one more minute and then looked up at the long building they were sailing past.

"That building must be the train stop. The sign says Blue Station I wonder where the port is?"

Usopp pointed far to the left of the station. "Probably over there." It was the only logical choice since the train tracks cut off the pathway to the right.

"Oi! You guys!" A fisherman hailed them. "Pirates can't be seen just walking in the front door! Pull around to the town on the other side!" He pointed behind them. "Okay, thanks!" Nami called back.

While wending their way through the maze of channels another man called to them. "Hey! Are you here to try and rob the city?" Nami stared at the man on the sidewalk they were gliding past. Did he just ask them if they were going to rob him? "No, we just came her for repairs!" Luffy called back cheerfully. "Ah! There's a peninsula you can dock at down that way!" He pointed them onward. "Thanks!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper waved as the man continued on his way. Nami frowned. '_That fisherman wasn't afraid of us...no one whose seen us is._'

They anchored at the peninsula, behind a small outcropping of rocks. Zoro was pulling on the sail's rope without paying much attention to what he was doing, and as a result he pulled too hard and the mast snapped in half. They all shouted in astonishment.

"What the hell man!?!" Usopp yelled at Zoro. "Hey, all I did was pull the rope!" He held the leaning mast on his shoulders. Carefully he reset it in it's proper place. "That was crazy! Is the Going Merry really in such bad shape?"

Nami walked down the stairs slowly. "By the way," She said slowly. "Why do you suppose the people here aren't afraid of pirates?" Zoro continued to shift the mast carefully as he answered. "As far as a shipyard is concerned, even pirate's are customers."

Usopp hit him on the back of the head. "Quit chatting and fix it!" He snarled.

"There must be people here strong enough to overpower them in case they become violent." Robin added her thoughts. "I bet there are." Sanji agreed. "It's a pretty big city."

"You really think so?! Oi, what about us? Shouldn't we be worried?" Usopp looked away from Zoro to Sanji who was shaking his head. "Of course not! We're customers!" Usopp nodded. "O-oh."

"Yosh, let's go!" Luffy commanded as he jumped off the ship with a cheer. The sharp shooter followed.

"Luffy, Usopp!" Nami called them, stopping them in their tracks. "You're coming with me." She told them firmly. They looked back at her as she hopped off the ship after them. "We are? Where are we going?"

"First we're going to take Kokoro-san's letter and find Iceburg. Then we're going to ask him to repair the ship and find a place to exchange our gold for money." She answered. "Oh." Luffy turned back the way he had been going. "Yosh, then let's go! The City of Water!" He cheered again as he began to walk away.

"You forgot the gold." Nami told him flatly. She was to used to his chronic idiocy to let it bother her anymore.

Minutes later they had the gold loaded on a cart and were starting their march up to the city. "Zoro, make sure it's good as new!" Usopp shouted back at the swordsman who was still struggling with the mast. "Dammit..." Zoro muttered. "Take care Nami-swan~!" Sanji called as he waved goodbye.

Chopper leaned with his back against the railing. "Ah, I feel like I'm missing out." He complained. Robin turned her head away from watching the green haired swordsman struggle against the mast to Chopper. "I'll accompany you if you like." She offered. The zoan fruit user looked up at her. "Really!?" He asked her. "Do you think there'll be a book store?" Robin smiled back at him. "Yes, I'm sure there will."

******

"Let's got to the exchange first." Usopp suggested. "Why? What about the shipyards?" Luffy towed the cart full of gold behind him. "We can't travel around the island with this cartload of gold." Usopp told him. "It makes me nervous, I'm sweating."

"Even if we exchange it for cash it will still be worth the same amount." Luffy pointed out. Usopp shook his head. "But these huge bags are just to conspicuous. If we ran into a gang of thieves..." The rubber man laughed it off. "We're a gang of thieves too remember?"

"Yeah, you're right." Nami nodded to Usopp who stuck his tongue out at Luffy behind her back. "If we cash in the gold we'll be able to carry it."

"Oi, Are you implying something?" He accused. "Are you saying that I shouldn't carry it?" Nami grinned. "Yeah! You'd loose it all." Usopp snickered. "You bet! It's Luffy after all."

"Hey, hey! Hold on!" He complained as they continued to the city. "Don't you trust me!?"

"Nope!" Nami and Usopp answered together. Their captain whimpered. "Oh, guys, that was harsh! I don't know if I can recover from that one!"

They stopped suddenly in surprise. The small island they had anchored to had ended, and a short stone bridge lead the way forward to the gate in the city wall. "Is this the only entrance into town?" Nami wondered. The sign above the gate said 'Rental Bull Shop'. "What's that?" Luffy asked.

"What would we rent here?" Nami wondered aloud. "What's a bull?" Luffy asked again. "Dunno..." Usopp looked up at the sign. "Maybe a bulldog?......Not a chance."

Luffy marched up the bridge. "Excuse me! I wanna rent some bulls! He announced. "Ask what they are first!" His companions shouted at him.

A man sat reading a newspaper behind his desk in the shop. "Oh? Welcome." He smiled at them. "Bulls, eh? For how many people?"

"For three." Luffy grinned at him.

"What kind of bull would you like?" The man folded his paper and got up from his desk. "There are three ranks-Yagara, Rabuka, and King. Well, for three people, two yagara's should do just fine." He turned and began walking deeper into the store, beckoning them to follow him.

"Yeah! Grill 'em up good!" Luffy seemed unperturbed...but then, when was he not calm?

"Hey wait! That was a strange conversation!" Usopp complained. "Did you understand any of that?" He turned to Nami who shook her head and continued on. It was better to not let Luffy be alone and unsupervised.

After explaining to the shop keeper how they had come to be there the man was nodding. "So you followed you log here. That must have been quite a journey." He pulled two two-manned boats to the small canal in the shop. "I bet you've never heard of a bull before." The three shook their heads.

"Right, well let me show you. Those are bulls." He pointed to the canal beyond his gate. "Yagara bulls. You'll find them all over town."

All up and down the water 'streets' people were using the same sort of small boats, which looked like they were being pulled by a strange cross between a horse and a fish. "The yagara is a fish native to this area that swims with it's head above water. This is called the City of Water because there are more waterways than roads. Bull's are an integral part of the citizens' lives." He continued. "The same goes for sightseeing."

"That fish can pull that boat?" Nami asked in surprise. "They don't really pull them." The shop owner explained. "They carry them on their backs. It's like riding on a saddle or horse drawn carriage. Yosha!" He heaved the two boats into the canal where they floated, waiting. "Check out the pen in front of you." He commanded. "You can ride one to try it out. Two two-passenger yagaras will be two thousand beri."

"Oh, he's so cute!" Nami said as one of the yagara swam over to the rail she and Luffy were leaning on. "This fish looks like a horse!" He exclaimed as the green yagara came face to face with him. "Nii..." It suddenly reached out it's long neck and licked him from his chin to hairline. "Oi, you bastard! What the hell was that for!?" Nami and Usopp laughed as all the yagara dove under the water.

"Oh, I think it likes you, I'll give you that one." The shop owner opened the gate to the yagara pen and two obediently swam out. They ducked under the boats and re-emerged, settling them on their backs. "Can they carry heavy bags?" Luffy asked uncertainly, holding the bag of gold.

"These guys are plenty strong!" The man assured them. "We use them when we have to move too. Is that your luggage? What's in it?"

"Gold." The pirate answered.

The shop owned laughed. "That's a good one. Well whatever if is, they can handle it."

"Look!" Luffy insisted opening the bag. The man's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa! Gimme!" He shouted. "Like Hell!" Nami smacked him on the top of his head. "This guy is so straight forward it's scary." Usopp commented.

"And you-" Nami shouted at Luffy, "Don't just show it to everyone you meet!" Her captain looked at her in confusion. "Why not? It's not like we lost any."

"Well, that was certainly a surprise." The shop owner recovered as he walked back to the main part of the store. "Now then, two yagara bulls will cost one million beri." He smiled and held out his hand. "I think you raised the price, Ossan." The sharp shooter glared at him.

"Sorry, I meant five million beri. " He corrected himself, unrepentant.

"You raised it again!" Usopp shouted.

The man laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "You found me out!" Usopp glared at him again. "Jeez, we can't let our guard down around here."

"Here you go, two thousand beri." Nami handed him the money. "Thank you."

"By the way, is there a good exchange nearby?"

The man thought about it. "Well, I know a few, but most of them wouldn't have enough to cover that much gold. You should head to the downtown area of the shipyard island."

"The downtown area of the shipyard island?" She repeated, making it a question. "Which way is that?"

He pointed deeper into the city, towards the left of the main fountain. "That way. Take this with you!" He tossed Nami a map. She jumped into the front seat of the boat with Usopp. "This'll be a big help, thanks!"

"Hey, ossan." Luffy called getting his attention again. "Are the shipyards over there too?" The man nodded. "Yeah, the best in the world!" He said proudly.

"Then that's perfect!" Luffy turned back towards the shipyards. "After we exchange the gold we can go straight to the shipyard!"

"Yeah! We can finally get the Going Merry repaired!" Usopp cheered. "And get a shipwright to be our nakama too!" Luffy added laughing. "I'm all fired up!"

"Then..."Nami started. "Here we go!" Usopp finished for her. "Yosh! Go yagara!" Luffy whooped.

The two yagara bulls took off, flowing into the main current of the canal. Nami waved goodbye to the shop owner. "Thanks for coming! Take care!" He called after them. They shot up the water street, the young pirate captain's cheerful shouts fading behind them.

****

**AN:** And end of chapter 2. Sorry not much happened in this one, but there will have to be some chapters that are setting up for other things so yeah. If you've read/seen this arc of the series you'll know that when stuff starts to happen it happens all at once. Like...almost the whole arc occurs in a two day period. 0.o

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So here I am again. Some of you may be wondering why it's taking so long to get to the action....and that would be because there is a freaking LOT of stuff that has to be covered. xD When I started this I didn't even realize how loooooong everything would take!!! Hopefully you're not getting bored. :P

And to those who wonder "Isn't this suppose to be a Paulie/Nami fic?" They don't even meet until like...the fifth or sixth chapter. xD They're definitely the main focus but I love the entire crew and I'm not cutting them out. I did say this was my take on what happened, so you'll just have to wait while I slog through all of what comes before. On the good side, I have like 30 chapters already actually written. I've just been sad with the lack of reviews. :( That's why it takes so long, so please, PLEASE, if you're reading this please leave a review. I don't care if it's a flame, I would just like some outside input. Thanks!

**Chapter 3: In which some pirates get beaten and Robin goes missing**

*****Zousenjyou*****

Nami watched the people as they floated by. Everyone was so friendly here, and the inside of the city was just as beautiful as the outside. The water streets were wide enough for several yagara to swim side by side, and the back streets had stone bridges crossing over them. It was so pretty! Random people they passed would give them helpful directions, men called to Nami and were then scolded by their wives for it. One man called to Usopp just to see if he would answer.

The yagara seemed to know where they were going so Nami and Luffy let them steer themselves. After a time they came to a fork in the road. "The path goes up but the water still flows down!" Usopp said in surprise. "Maybe we should go the other way so we won't get pulled under."

The yagara seemed to take this as a personal challenge and before their riders could grab the reigns they had bolted up the slide.

"Yahoo!" Luffy shouted. "You guys are pretty cool!" The yagara whinnied at him.

"This isn't where we want to go!" Nami called to Luffy who had taken the lead. "We want to go back to the market district!"

Luffy shrugged cheerfully. He was content to let them take him wherever they wanted. "They're taking us on a tour...what's up Usopp?" The sharp shooter was pointing directly ahead and stuttering. His nakama turned to look.

"I see! We're at the top of a slope! The waterways can go on the roof!" He looked around in interest as Nami and Usopp shrank in their seats. "But that means..." She didn't finish as they suddenly plunged down the water slide. "Yahoo! This is fun!" Luffy put his arms in the air and laughed.

"No it's not!" His crew were screaming behind him, tears being whipped away by the wind. The canal continued to drop, turning first one way and than the other, and even upside once! At the end of the canal both yagara flew off and into the air, like the bottom of a water slide. A very high water slide...

"We're falling!" Nami and Usopp howled.

The yagara landed in a new canal below them, completely unfazed. "Don't be so reckless!" Nami shouted and hit her yagara on the back of the head. The animal grinned at her, as unrepentant as his companion who had turned to lick Luffy again. The pirates looked around in surprise.

"Fifty percent off all stock today!" One vendor was shouting. "Big sale! The biggest you've ever seen!" Another was calling to those people closest to her. Men and women, both on bulls and the dry streets, were calling, buying, selling, and trading with each other.

"Huh? We're in the market district..." She leaned back into her chair a little. "Wait...was that a shortcut?" Her yagara bull nodded at her, a big bump had formed where she had hit him. She put her hands in front of her and bowed her head to him. "I'm sorry!" She apologized. "You are really smart, huh?"

"Hey look!" Luffy pointed. "That's a huge bull!"

It was. At least two and a half times taller, four times longer than their own, the huge bull passed them with a growl. "Huh? Who are they?" Usopp pointed to the giant bull's back. A row of beautifully dressed, but masked, figures sat. They were so still he wondered if they were even people at all, or just life sized dolls. "Are they having a party?"

Luffy's yagara suddenly took off to the left. "Luffy!? Where are you going?" The rubber man's arms were in the air. "Ask the yagara!" The bluish-green beast stopped in front of a floating meat shop. "Oh, you're hungry." Luffy looked at his yagara which was staring at the meat.

Luffy bought some meat and tried it. He reclined in his chair happily as Nami and Usopp caught up with him. "It's soo---- so-----ft!" Usopp tried to reach for one. "Is it good? Let me try one!"

"No! Go buy your own!"

"Oi, Nami! Take us over to that meat shop!" Usopp pleaded, but the navigator wasn't listening. A two person yagara was passing them, the rider wore beautiful clothes and a mask just like the ones on the King bull. "Another one..." She murmured to herself. "Not that I look, I see them all over the city. What are they for?"

"Nami!" Usopp was only a distant noise to her.

_'Those people wearing masks...'_

"Oi! Nami!" Usopp wailed pitifully.

******

*****Dock No.1*****

"Hey, hey! There are some pirates causing trouble at Dock No.1!" A man called to a group of passing individuals. "Whoa, really? We have to go see!"

"I don't quite understand." The head foreman of the Galley-La Company said, not looking up from his worktable. He had blonde hair, kept out of his eyes by orange goggles, and a blue jacket with purple flames on the sleeves. He was smoking a cigar and measuring the angle on a set of blueprints.

"Yes, about that." The pirate, whose ship they had finished earlier that day, said laughing. "I've been doing some thinking. A looooot of thinking. Well, you did repair our ship but I just can't get over how much you're charging us!"

The shipwright continued with what he was doing, unperturbed by the pirates arrogance. "You're interrupting my work." The pirate captain smirked and lay his unsheathed sword on the shipwright's shoulders. "And so I've decided not to pay a single beri for it." He and his men laughed again.

_'Idiots.'_ He blew out some cigar smoke. _'Here we go again...'_

"Thanks for the repairs!" One said, trying to goad him.

"And we loved your prices!" Another jeered.

Unnoticed by the pirates the crowd behind the fence parted, letting a man and woman through. The man had bluish purple hair and was gently petting the head of a mouse, who sat in his breast pocket. The woman had a severe blonde bun and glasses, she held a book and clipboard with a wanted poster. Neither of them looked worried.

"Nma..." The man turned slightly to look at his companion. "Kalifa, tell me what's happening."

"Yes Iceburg-san." She adjusted her glasses. "The customers at Dock No.1 are saying they can't pay." She lifted the clipboard, showing the wanted poster of the pirate captain who was still trying to get a rise out of the foreman. "Clearly a case of sexual harassment." She said with a completely straight face. The man, Iceburg, narrowed his eyes. "Well...clearly."

The pirates continued to taunt the annoyed shipwright.

"Sir, you shouldn't harass the workers." The blonde continued to measure out his plans, it wasn't worth the trouble to stop. He hoped Iceburg-san was seeing how patient he was being with these morons.

The pirate captain sneered at this, what could a bunch of shipwrights do to him? Out of nowhere a heavy log caught him on the back of the head, he went down like a rock as his crew cried out in alarm. "Boss!" The blonde smiled. Okay, this fight he Didn't start, and he was going to make sure someone backed him up on it this time.

"You bastard!" They drew their swords.

"Oh, pardon me." The carpenter didn't seem particularly disturbed having all those swords pointed at him. "You idiot!" One pirate shouted at him. "Watch where you turn with that thing-"

An enormous saw axe hit him in the back, interrupting him.

"Oh, pardon me." The man holding the saw was tall and thin wearing comfortable clothes to run in. His most noticeable feature was his nose which was long and square shaped.

"Y-you bastards want a fight!?" The pirates almost huddled together, swords still drawn. "Who do you think we are!?"

Another shipwright, this one with dark hair and glasses to match, past through the pirate's midst so fast they barely even saw him. Several of them went down, he had hit them with a hammer.

Pirates went flying into the air as a carpenter with thick wavy dark hair and a pigeon on his shoulder past them innocently.

"Shit!" A pirate said. "Who the hell are you!? You won't get away with this!"

A cannonball exploded in their midst, fired by a wild looking giant of a man with graying hair and beard. The giant laughed. "Looks like this one fires just fine." He boomed.

The head foreman looked down at the pile of unconscious pirates. "Do you think pirates could run amok in the worker's area without us doing anything about it?"

The crowd by the gate cheered for the five foremen of Galley-La.

_'Idiots.'_ The blonde thought again.

******

*****Zousenjyou*****

Nami studied the map carefully. "Okay, we'll be on ship-craft island after we take the Sluice-gate elevator." Luffy was lying in his boat behind them while Usopp stared ahead in amazement. This city was awesome!!

"Sluice-gate elevator?" Luffy asked, yawning.

"It's that big tower like structure." She pointed ahead of them. It looked like the elevator was built into a gigantic wall that could be seen from the ocean, the third level of the city she bet. Several yagara, their own included, headed into the tower through a large gate. "Please go inside!" A voice from a loudspeaker urged. "This elevator stops at ship-craft island, the shipyards, and downtown Water 7!" The stewardess stepped onto the sidewalk next to the gate, ushering boats inside quickly. "Please proceed inside the tower! The doors will close in one minute!"

"What's gonna happen in here?" Luffy wondered out loud.

The gate shut behind them. The fountain which Nami had assumed was decoration, continued to pump in water. With the tower gate closed the water had no where to escape so instead the level rose. "We're rising! We're rising!" Usopp sounded panicky. "We're going up!"

Nami nodded. "I see! It starts like this, the gate closes and we rise. Then a gate at the top opens and we're on a new level! That's how the Sluice-gate elevator works!" She looked upward, excited. The amazing things people had done with water! This city seemed to keep getting better and better!

"Wow, Water 7 is a really cool place!" Luffy seemed to read her thoughts. "They do everything with water here." How amazing!

******

*****Rocky Peninsula*****

The wind continued to blow the Going Merry's flags. "Oi!" Sanji's voice called up to the stern of the ship where their 'watchman' sat asleep. "Who are you calling a marimo..." He muttered in his sleep. Sanji climbed the stairs to the Stern's deck. "Oi, Zoro." The swordsman opened his eyes looking grumpy. Not that one could usually tell his grumpy face from him normal face. Sanji smirked.

"Where's Robin-chan? I don't see her on the ship."

Zoro stretched and shut her eyes again. "Yeah, she's gone." He answered the cook. "She and Chopper went into the city."

"What!?" Sanji looked horrified.

"They said they were going shopping. Probably for books..." The last part he mumbled under his breath to himself. Chopper and Robin were always looking for books.

Sanji raised his hands to his hair. "How can this be?" He moaned "Then you're the only other person on the ship!? What a boring atmosphere!"

"I agree." Zoro sounded bored. And tired. And grumpy.

"Yosh, I'm going shopping too." The cook decided. "Watch the ship while I'm gone." Zoro's eyes were closed and he was snoring slightly.

"He fell asleep already?" Sanji shook his head as he walked back down the stairs. "Okay. I'll leave the ship to you."

******

*****Outside Dock No. 1*****

The water elevator released them onto ship-craft island. "This is downtown Water 7, Zousenjima-the largest shipyard in the World!" Luffy cheered. "I've never seen a city this big!" Usopp shouted, arms raised.

"Seeing that fountain up close makes it seem even bigger!" Nami watched as the drew closer to the base of the enormous fountain. It was bigger. Even bigger than they had guessed from the sea. It had to be at least one hundred feet just in diameter!

"What are these people doing?" Usopp asked. The navigator looked to where he was pointing. An unusually large crowd of civilians were gathered around a gigantic gate with the number one on it. _'What is with this city? Does everything have to be ten times bigger than normal!?'_ Usopp stared at the gate for only a minute more. "Are they looking at the shipyard?"

"Let's check it out!" Their impulsive captain was already cruising closer to the crowd so Nami and Usopp follwed. It was the shipyard, and there were several unconscious bodies laying around inside. From the way they were dressed Usopp guessed they were pirates. Shipwrights and carpenters were moving the bodies, undisturbed by their task or the crowd watching them.

"Yeei!" A woman giggled in excitement. "Look over there! Lucchi-san is so hot!" Her friends giggled along with her. "Is Paulie around?" One man asked the crowd. He didn't get an answer.

"Lulu is there! What a guy!" An older man pointed into the shipyard but the Strawhats were to far from the gates to see. "He's a man among men!" Another agreed.

"No ones manlier than Tyselin-san!" Another member of the crowd disagreed. He was pointing to a man so large they could see him above the crowd. He was huge, with gray hair and a graying beard. He had an unconscious man on each shoulder.

"Hey, ossan." Luffy spoke to a tall man near the back of the group. "Did something happen?" The man nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, some pirates were causing a ruckus at Dock No.1. Well of course they ended up taking a sound beating from the workers." He sounded like this happened on a regular basis. "They're not the first fools to try something, not will they be the last."

"The shipwrights beat some pirates?" The young pirate captain looked back to the shipyard and the press of bodies covering it. "Oh, so you're a man of the sea too, eh?" The tall man nodded to himself. "This crowd..." He smiled and laughed at himself. "Well, we're basically onlookers. Galley-La Company's shipwrights are admired by all the townsfolk." He told them, looking back to the shipyard. With his height he could see in above the other people's heads.

"They are strong and skilled! They're the pride of Water 7!"

Luffy stared at the crowd's back like he could see through them and into the shipyard. "They sound fun!" Usopp suddenly fell backwards. He was carrying their bag of gold and the weight had pulled him over. "Hey Luffy!" Nami complained. "Let's get going to the gold exchange. We can come back later."

"Okay." He agreed. "Thanks ossan!" They waved goodbye to the tall man who had turned his attention back to the shipwrights.

******

*****Back street market*****

Robin and Chopper gazed at the map of the city, posted on the wall. "This is the back street market." Robin said confidently. "How can a place like this be called a back street?" Chopper wondered aloud. It wasn't like any back streets he had seen before. It was wide and open and clean. Shops were busy and the streets were crowded with people...if Chopper hadn't seen how many people could fit into Arabasta he might not have believed there were enough people in the world to fill a place like this. He was beginning to realize that not all islands in the Grand Line were quite and secluded like Drum Island.

"The flowing water makes the city quite picturesque." Robin commented. It really was pretty. "Yeah." Chopper agreed. He saw a person wearing very beautiful clothing but their face was very white and very blank. It was scary!

"Wow, what a breathtaking lady!" As Chopper and Robin walked down the street many men gave the latter admiring looks. "A whole city of Sanjis." Chopper said quietly to Robin who laughed privately.

She looked at the masks on display to her left and stopped. "What's that?" The small reindeer followed her gaze. "It's a mask shop." She began walking again. "We've seen people around wearing them."

"Oh," Chopper sounded relieved. "So they were wearing those? I just thought they had weird faces." Robin smiled at the young doctor. Chopper really was innocent and naive, it was cute.

"One of the islands the sea-train stops at, San Fardo, is having a multi-day masquerade carnival." She explained. Chopper looked up at her, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"The people walking by are talking about it."

"How can you hear them?" He looked around. No one he could hear was saying anything about the masks. "It's a habit." She told him. "When I was very young I learned to listen closely to whenever I saw a persons face."

Chopper stared up at her, his mouth hanging open. "You're incredible Robin!" He told her sincerely. She slowly shook her head. Not incredible...cautious and afraid.

"Doctor-san." She pointed ahead of them. "I see a bookstore over there."

"Really!?" Chopper darted forward in excitement. "Can we stop in here!?" He practically begged stopping at the door. She laughed silently, he was so much like a little kid sometimes. "Of course! Let's go inside!"

"Alright!" He cheered and Robin smiled. She walked toward the bookstore while her companion darted inside. A tall figure, dressed up in an orange and white checked cloak and masked, passed her.

"CP9."

Robin's eyes widened and her breath caught. The masked man continued on. She finally unfroze enough to turn but the figure was gone. The rest of the world came back into focus. Her heart thumped harder in her chest making her feel queasy. What was she going to...well there was only one thing to do of course. Robin closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them all traces of the shy but happy woman that she had been becoming was gone.

Chopper walked through the bookstore in his strong point. _'I should be okay in human form.'_ He looked around him with interest. The older woman who sat at the front desk called to him. "Oh, what a lovely mask! What are you dressed as?"

He was confused until he realized what she meant. She thought he was in a costume. "Eh? Oh, a human-reindeer." He answered a little nervously. That's what he was after all. She laughed in amusement. "Well, if that's what you like!" Chopper laughed slightly too, glad she hadn't seen through him.

"Huh?" Chopper looked around the store but he and the older woman were alone. He went back out into the street and looked around. "Robin?" He called, but she wasn't there. "Oi! Robin!"

******

**AN:** And that's the end of chapter three. ^-^ Please let me know if the chapters are too long or too short. I personally am a fan of bigger chapters so I have more to read at once, but you may not be of the same mind. I also realized that I haven't been putting peoples thoughts in italics, which I had meant to do, so sorry about that! I'll try to remember to do it from now on. So please leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**So I've returned again. After speaking to a friend I decided to make my descriptions a little "fleshier." (hee hee, Thanks Moonlit Mage ^-^) So hopefully the chapters will become a bit more substantial and not jump around so much. Please review and let me know if you think I did a better job on this chapter than previously. Well, you could review anyway but I just want to know if it's easier to read. :P

**Chapter 4: In which The Strawhats become rich**

*****Rocky Peninsula*****

Without the wind the Strawhat's pirate flag hung limp against the mast. Zoro still slept on the deck peacefully, sitting cross legged with his back to the railing. Unaware as a crowd of people slowly snuck onto the ship. They climbed, one after another, on each other's shoulders onto the upper deck. Quietly but quickly they surrounded the sleeping man, their swords all drawn.

The leader whipped his blade down, ready to dispatch Strawhat's lookout, but was blocked. The swordsman was still leaning against the rail. One hand held his Katana's hand guard, the other the sheath. He had blocked the down ward stroke with only half the blade out.

He opened his eyes and looked up. "I thought we had the drop on you." The man bearing down on him spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro asked calmly. "Give me your names!" He pushed the thug off, pulling the Katana out fully and putting the other hand on a second. There were seven of them, of various shapes and sizes. The only consistent thing about them were the goofy goggles they all wore and a star somewhere on their bodies or outfit. They looked like a bunch of clowns.

"Our names, eh?" The leader answered. "Pirate hunter Zoro! We're a group of bounty hunter's whose name scares crying children into silence-" He raised his sword. "The Franky brothers! Your head is worth sixty million beri and we'll be taking it, thank you. Now that we've ambushed you on your own ship we can round up the rest of your crew as well!" He laughed, pleased with himself.

"Easy money! Lucky!" One cheered.

The Franky brothers rushed him but Zoro stopped the downward stroke again with one arm, holding back their seven swords with his one.

"Lucky?" He murmured softly to himself. Then he smirked. "I'd say unlucky."

He punched the leader in the face with the hand guard of his second Katana, whipping it out of it's sheath. While the rest of the thugs rushed him again Zoro held his two swords straight up, parallel to each other. "**Mitouryuu...Sai Kuru!!**" (Two sword style rhino spin) He spun and hit every bounty hunter's sword one after the other. As soon as his swords made contact with theirs they went flying. The seven of them landed in the ocean beyond Merry.

Zoro leaned back against the railing. "Pathetic." He said to himself. Maybe he should have made the love-cook stay here and he should have gone into the city. Or course...in a city that size his nakama would never trust him enough to let him wander around alone. It was sad really, they were always getting lost.

He would have had to go with Robin and Chopper, since Luffy was with Usopp and Nami but...anything was better than sitting here being bored out of his skull. Might as well go back to sleep...

"S-shit!" The bounty hunter's leader cursed as he broke the water's surface.

*****Gold Exchange*****

Luffy, Nami, and Usopp stood before a building with a "Beri cashing" sign on it. "This is it." The navigator lead them into the building without noticing the man in black wearing goggles leaning against it's side. She sat on the couch in the lobby while the boys went to the teller's box.

"Well?" The teller seemed bored. "What do you three want?"

"We want to make an exchange." Luffy answered. He hauled the bag onto the counter. "How much can you give us?"

The teller let out a shout of surprise as the contents of the bag spilled over his station's books."I...I...I...." The man gulped and tried again, eyes on all the gold. "I-I'll go get my boss. Just one moment please..." Then he turned and went tearing down the isle between the other cashiers and disappeared behind a door on the far side.

***

"Owner! Come quickly!" He rushed to his boss' office. "G-gold! So much gold!" He babbled.

"What!?" The owner had his feet resting on his desk. In truth he was bored out of his skull. There were certainly things he could be doing, but he didn't want to. "What're you talking about?" He nearly yawned. "We're a gold exchange...of course there is gold."

"Not like this sir!" The cashier bent over his knees breathing hard. He was a middle aged man, and men his age should not run so much. "Three customers brought in a bag of gold...the most gold I've ever seen sir!" He puffed. "It's easily five times the amount of our biggest account!"

The owner leaped to his feet. "Why didn't you say so?!! Put them in the VIP room r-right-right away!"

The cashier saluted and began his weary trot back to the outer room. He hoped he would get a good commission for this...

***

Luffy and Usopp bounced on the comfy chair cushions. "This is so cool!" Their captain exclaimed. "For real! It's sloshing around!" The two teenagers began a contest of who could bounce highest and stay up in the air longest.

Nami sat with folded arms, annoyed at their childish behavior. The owner was looking at the gold through an eye telescope, totally speechless. "You'd better not say it's fake!" Usopp warned, still bouncing. "Not at all." The owner answered him. "I've been an appraiser for twenty five years and I'd estimate the value as roughly..."

The whole building shook with Luffy's shout. "_One Hundred Million!!?_"

"You idiot! Don't shout so loudly, everyone will hear!" The sharp shooter tried to silence his captain in vain. "Are you really gonna give us that much money!?" Luffy continued oblivious to his crew mate's glare. "It is certainly worth that much." The owner stared at the gold spread out on the coffee table in front of him. "These fantastic artifacts are pure gold and have historical value as well." He set the piece he had been looking at back in the pile.

"With that much we can fix Merry up good as new!" Luffy threw his arms into the air and cheered. "Yeah! We'll even have some left over!" Usopp was nodding happily, day dreaming of the kinds of cannons he might be able to get.

Luffy shook him out of the internal cannon catalogue in his brain. "Hey Usopp! Let's use the rest to buy a bronze statue!"

He slapped his captain upside the head. "No, we're not buying that."

The owner leaned forward to get their attention again. "If you agree to the price, then please sign and place your thumb print here." He held up the contract. "That will finalize the deal."

The teen took the pen. "Yosh! I'll sign anything you want!" Luffy told him. "If you need help, I will too!" Usopp added cheerfully. Luffy leaned forward to place his thumb on the paper....

And Nami slammed her leg down on the table, startling everyone in the room. Usopp realized she hadn't said anything though the conversation had been about a lot of money. In fact, Usopp gulped, she looked pretty pissed off.

"What? What's wrong Nami?" Luffy asked.

"I have three things I want to say." She said coolly. Lifting her hand she ticked them off on her fingers. "Mr. Appraiser. Firstly: I should have mentioned before but this man is wanted for one hundred million." She pulled Luffy over to her by the neck of his shirt. He looked clueless.

The appraiser looked like he was going to have a heart attack as she put one finger down.

"Second:" She continued. "I don't agree with your appraisal." She let Luffy go and put down her second finger. "Third: If you lie to me again..." Here she gave him a very very scary look. "I'll break your neck. That is all." Then she leaned back looking unconcerned.

The owner bowed down to them in terror. "I Apologize!" Luffy and Usopp looked at him surprised. The navigator glared at him out of the corner of her eye as if to say 'You'd better damn well be sorry!'

***

Not so long after wards....

"_Three hundred million beri!_" Usopp was almost speechless as he and Luffy sat in a pile of bills up to their chests. "This has to be a dream!"

"The adventure on sky island finally paid off!" Nami cheered as she tossed bills into the air. "I'm rich!"

"So are we!" The boys shouted at her. She smiled at them unrepentant and tossed another handful of bills into the air to shower down around them.

***

They left the exchange carrying a briefcase each of money. "We've got three hundred million!" Usopp was almost giddy. "Am I really holding a hundred million!?"

Luffy swung his briefcase around in a circle in the air. "Wow, Nami, you're scary when you're mad!" He laughed.

"I had an estimate in mind before we went in. Then he tried giving us a measly one hundred million. You guys were so giddy about it that you let him fool you!" She sniffed. Obviously she was the only pirate on their ship that knew anything about treasure.

Usopp looked at his captain in a panic. "Oi, Luffy! Quit swinging that around!" He looked around them nervously and clutched his own briefcase to his chest. "Well, all's well that ends well!" The rubber man said cheerfully. He then looked at his empty hand. The briefcase had slipped out of his fingers and was now flying away from them.

His companions both shouted "The river!" "Our one hundred million is headed to the river!" Usopp wailed. He and Nami both dove out to get it, but it disappeared back behind them and out of sight. Luffy had stretched out his arm and caught it, pulling it back to the safety of land. "Whoa, that was close!" He said completely unfazed.

Nami and Usopp fell into the water.

***

"I'll kick your ass!" Nami howled when they were back on shore.

"I'll break your teeth!" Usopp joined in.

"I-I-I'm sorry." A beaten and swelling Luffy apologized.

***

On the roof above them four men sat listening. "Did you hear that?" One said. "Yeah, three hundred million beri!" Another was practically drooling over the amount. "So those are the Strawhats eh?" The third said. "That's more than their total bounty, aint it?" The last added. "There's been a change in plans!" The first told his companions. "Oi, go get the guys at their ship."

***

Luffy, Nami, and Usopp were retracing their steps to the shipyard. Though Usopp had voted they drop some money off at the ship Nami had veto-ed the idea. "Oi, look!" Luffy pointed at a vendor. "Mizu manjuu! Let's buy a hundred!"

"Shut up." Nami and Usopp said together.

"Then let's buy a thousand!" Luffy continued undeterred.

"Shut up." His crew said again.

"Then-" "SHUT UP!" They shouted at him.

"Okay..." The young pirate pouted.

*****Outside Dock No.1*****

When they returned to the shipyards the crowd from earlier had dispersed, giving them their first clear view of Dock No.1 The doors they had seen before were beyond big, they stood fifty feet into the air and there didn't seem to be any way to open them. They also seemed to be pointless because the whole rest of the shipyard was fenced in by a fence maybe waist high on Zoro.

"Anyway, let's look for him...that guy...what's his name?" Luffy looked up thoughtfully. "Iceburg-san." Nami told him.

"Right! The Ice-ossan!" Luffy agreed. "I wonder who he is." Usopp said. "The old lady at Shift Station told us to talk to him, but..." He trailed off doubtfully.

"Yeah." Nami nodded to him. They didn't know anything about this guy.

"Well, maybe we can go inside..." They both looked back towards the doors and fence. Luffy had already started to climb over. "I'm coming in!" He announced cheerfully.

"Not again!" They both moaned. Wasn't that just like their captain...

Before the two pirates could grab him a shipwright was suddenly in front of Luffy, pushing him back with a finger on his forehead. "Whoa there!" He said. "Hold your horses! I don't think you work here. Let's talk outside." The man looked up at them from under his baseball cap. He had blonde hair with a white cap and the word "Galley" written on it.

The three of them couldn't stop from staring at his long square nose. "Only authorized personal are allowed in the shipyard." He smiled at them friendly like. He climbed over to their side of the fence, unaffected by their staring. "Do you need something from the dock?"

"Hey, are you Usopp?" Luffy asked dumbly, his head tilted to the side.

Usopp smacked his captain's cheek. "Oi! I'm right here Luffy!"

"That's right. This guy's nose is square!" Nami pointed out, still staring.

"Which means...he's Square Usopp!" Luffy decided. "NO, I don't come in squares or triangles." Usopp argued. "Oh, right." Nami pulled herself together. "Ah, how rude! Please excuse us! We..uh..we wanted to see Iceburg-san." She told him.

He smiled easily. "Iceburg-san?" The man repeated. "Are you customers?" Nami gave him the letter of introduction Kokoro-san had given her.

"Do you know this Iceburg person?" The man laughed. "How could I not? Iceburg-san is the mayor of Water 7!" He told them. "Eh!? The Mayor?" Nami blinked in surprise. What was a mayor going to do about their ship?

Luffy tilted his head sideways again. "He sounds pretty important."

"That's not all." The man continued still smiling. "He's also the president of the Galley-La Company and the superintendent of the sea-train."

"That guy's gotta be amazing!" Usopp said, impressed. How could one man find the time to do and be all of those things? "Well, there's not a man, woman, or child in Water 7 who doesn't know of him." The carpenter agreed.

"Where can we find him?" Nami asked.

The shipwright put his hands on his slim hips in thought. "I'm not sure where he'd be. He's a slippery character. He has responsabilities all over the map." She leaned forward anxiously. This was very important after all! "Isn't there any way to contact him?" He looked at her with concern. "It's not impossible, but is it urgent?" She looked down. "I wouldn't say urgent, but..."

He laughed pleasantly. "I take it you guys need your ship repaired?" He took off his working tool belt and laid it on the ground at his feet. Then he bent and did a runner's stretch. "Where is your ship moored?"

"Out by the rocky cape." Usopp watched him, puzzled. What was he doing? "Yosh. I'll run over and take a look at it. That way things will move quicker when you meet Iceburg-san. We'll also be able to discuss the price."

Looking over at their rented bulls Usopp repeated, "Run over? Using a yagara bull?" He thought of the wild journey they had had through the city. But undoubtedly a native of the town wouldn't have nearly as hard a time as the pirates had.

The shipwright laughed again. "If I did that you guys would have collapsed from boredom by the time I got back!" He stood again and gave them another friendly smile. '_He's a really nice guy._' Nami thought. '_But what does he mean?_' "Just wait ten minutes." The shipwright assured them.

"Ten minutes?" Her eyes widened. Was he serious? It had take more than an hour to get here by bull. "Yep, ten minutes." He bent down into a runners crouch. A second later he began his sprint, so fast that the wind blew Nami's hair and skirt. "Whoa!" Luffy shouted watching him go. "T-that's really fast!" Usopp gulped at his retreating back. Wow!

With one jump he launched himself off the shipyard island and into the sky. "Woah! He jumped!" They watched him land and then jump towards the wall. "But wait!" Nami shouted after him uselessly. "If he goes over that wall..."

"He'll Fall!" Usopp and Luffy shouted together. He dropped, disappearing from their sight. "Ah! He fell off!" The shipwright's laughter could be heard behind him. "Wow." Luffy stared after him. "Will he be okay!?" Usopp wondered. What a crazy guy!

"He runs freely through the city." A man's voice said from behind them. They turned to look at him. "He is called the mountain wind. He works at Galley-La Company's No.1 Dock and is one of the shipwright foremen. Kaku."

******

**AN: **Again, not much happened in this chapter and I'm sorry for that but all this stuff was important plot wise and the chapter was already getting kinda long. :P Next chapter though, things will start to pick up a little. Anyways, thanks as always for reading, and please leave me a review!

**Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** So NEXT chapter Paulie and Nami will actually meet. :P As I reread these chapters I realize that I have a tendency to switch whose POV I'm writing from, which I'm worried will confuse people. But when I try to rewrite it to make a little more sense I can never quite get it. As I write it just kinda flows out that way, so I apologize if it's a tad confusing, but I don't know how to fix that. xD

As always, Thank you for the reviews and please be kind enough to leave me a comment when you are done with this chapter. I'm always looking for people's opinions on my story. ^-^

One more thing, I try to keep the scenes separate by telling you where things are happening, but if there is only a space in-between with *** it's because things are happening too close to each other to justify a scene change. Hopefully no one is confused. ^^

**Chapter 5: In which they get robbed**

*****Back street market*****

"Ah, i see." Sanji sat on his own yagara bull, exploring the city. "The city of Water, eh? This is impressive!" It was like a serene fountain, with rivers to match, along with clean bustling streets full of people. And beautiful girls." Lots of beautiful girls." The chef chuckled to himself. "I'd like to take Nami-swan or Robin-chan on a date in this city!"

He continued to wander buying food supplies for the ship. In his imagination he was on a date with both his beautiful shipmates. Shop owners gave him directions to various booths and stalls, giving him weird looks from behind his back. Most were close enough that he decided to walk. Which, it turned out, was a bad idea.

"Am I lost?" He didn't recognize any of the streets as ones he'd been on already. How could he get lost trying to retrace his own steps? "Man, I'm wandering around like that shitty swordsman!" He turned back to try crossing another bridge when he saw Robin. "Oh! Robin-chaaaaan~!" He called to her. "Oi, it's me!"

She walked around the building following a talk masked figure and out of sight. Must not have heard him...He chased after her. "Yoohoo! Robin-cwa...huh?" He had turned the same corner she had but it was just a dead end, no one in sight. The pavement ended at the sea.

"Huh...?" He said again, confused. "She disappeared? I don't see any other paths or doors...Did she fly away?" He looked up in time to see a thin man with a long pointed nose, who strongly reminded him of Usopp, jumped from one rooftop to the other and out of sight. '_What's with this city? Am I going crazy?_'

*****Rocky peninsula*****

Kaku continued on to the rocky cape. '_That must be their ship._' A small caravel with one main mast and a sheep's head. He landed on the deck rail in front of one of their nakama who was asleep. "Excuse me!" When the man didn't stir he walked past and down to the lower deck. The swordsman opened one eye as Kaku walked past.

_'Oh'_ Zoro thought, still groggy from sleep. _'It's Usopp.'_ He closed his eye again.

"I see." Kaku said to himself. "There's a lot of damage." He touched the mast, looking up at all the metal plates keeping it together. "The whole mast needs to be replaced." There was another spot where it looked like the mast had snapped right off it's support. It must have been a fresh wound because there was no patch on it yet. Instead it was tied together, which made the shipwright snort. This was gonna be a big job, he could tell.

Zoro pictured Usopp in his mind, the image of the man on the lower deck superimposing itself on top of that. _'Uso...pp?'_ He jumped up, drawing two swords as he did so. "Wait Just A Minute!" He shouted at the Usopp impostor. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Oh, sorry." Kaku looked up at Zoro. "Did I wake you?"

*****Outside Dock No.1*****

"Wow, that surprised me." Usopp looked at the man who had somehow gotten behind them without their notice. Luffy pointed at the edge of the wall the carpenter had just disappeared on. "He just jumped off!" His childlike captain was obviously very impressed with this feat. "Well...our shipwrights are not to be underestimated." The man was about 5' 10 with black eyes and purplish hair that was combed back.

Luffy leaned over to Usopp. "By the way, who's this guy?" The sniper shrugged. "Dunno."

"If you want a fast sturdy ship then you can't trust someone with run-of-the-mill skills." The man continued. He turned to the female companion at his side. "So, Kalifa?" The tall blonde woman next to him was beautiful, but her face was completely blank, making it slightly creepy when she looked at them.

"Yes, I've identified them." She shifted her glasses looking back at her clipboard. "Strawhat Luffy, Pirate hunter Zoro, Nicco Robin. Three among their crew are wanted and their total bounty is two hundred thirty nine million beri. They are originally from East Blue. Their crew of seven is known as the Strawhat pirates." She read all of this off to him without ever showing interest or surprise.

_'T-they know all about us!'_ Usopp's eyes were wide. _'This could be big trouble.'_

"I see. You've come a long way." The man was looking at them intently. "I am Iceburg, the boss of this city." There was a small squeak and Iceburg reached for his breast pocket. "And this is a mouse I picked up earlier. His name shall be...Tyrannosaurus. I still have to buy him food and a cage." He gently pet the rodent on it's head. '_His face is so serious...maybe he never changes expression either_.' Usopp looked back and forth between the two strangers. '_She's still way creepier._'

"That's all been taken care of Iceburg-san." Kalifa told him. "Efficient as always, Kalifa." He praised her but didn't seem surprised. "Thank you sir. More importantly..." She held up a list and began reading it off. "May I remind you that you have a meeting with the owner of the glass factory in the Chiza hotel. After that you have a speech in the Riguria Plaza. After that you need to meet with Mayor Bimine of Puchi, the city of cuisine, in a press conference for the newspapers. After that there are some documents in your office you need to go over."

The mayor made a face. "Don't wanna!" He said stubbornly like a child. She looked back down at her clipboard and began writing herself a note. "Very well. I will cancel everything." She seemed very calm about it. "Oi, your letting him blow it off!?" Usopp said in surprise.

The mayor shrugged it off. "I am powerful enough to do what I please." He told them. His secretary continued to erase his day's schedule without concern. "It will all be done. Just not by Iceburg-san." She added.

"You're a pretty irresponsible mayor!" Usopp fumed at him. "This guy is selfish!" Luffy announced loudly. He turned to Nami. "But he's the one the old lady was talking about right?" She nodded. "Yes, that's the guy!" The pirate turned back to speak to the shipwright and had to duck a high heeled kick to the face. Then he had to dodge again...and again.

"Ungracious brutes!" Kalifa was kicking at them furiously. She was fast and very strong, her short skirt didn't seem to present a problem for her as she forced Luffy to duck and dodge over and over again.

Usopp fell, the two briefcases he had been carrying landing behnd him. "What the hell are you doing!?" Luffy gasped. "That scared me!" Nami breathed heavily looking at Usopp. He had gotten a kick right in the face and his nose was bleeding slightly. Luckily for her, she had tripped when moving backwards and fell causing the kicks to miss her.

"You dare to refer to the world's foremost expert on shipbuilding as _"that guy"!?_" She sounded pissed, and now a small crowd was forming. She might have continued her rant but the presence of more people seemed to bring her back to her senses. She lowered her leg and adjusted her glasses seemingly unconsciously. "I-I'm sorry. I lost my temper." Her cheeks were a little pink. "However Iceburg-san is beloved by the citizens. You musn't be so discourteous toward him!" She commanded.

"Don't get Kalifa mad." Iceburg warned them to late. "When she get's mad she doesn't discriminate!" She had accidentally kicked him in the face too! She blushed harder and hurriedly gave him a handkerchief to wipe blood away from his mouth.

"You kicked him in the face!" Usopp shouted. "You're the ungracious one!" Luffy added.

The would have continued shouting at her but Nami stepped in quickly. "Well a-anyway, you're Iceburg-san right?" She said soothingly, trying to smooth things over by hurrying them along. She pulled out the note the woman at the train station had given them and passed it over. "Look at this. It's a letter of introduction." He looked at the paper. "Old lady Kokoro?"

_'Look at their ship for them.'_ He read then tore the letter up.

"Eh? You mean you won't?" Nami asked feeling disappointed. "Please!" She leaned in. "Fix our ship! We can pay!" Luffy chimed in. "Merry's in rough shape from so much sailing. We need your help Ice-ossan!" The two pirates were looking up at him like kicked puppies.

"Okay." Iceburg agreed easily.

Usopp trip backwards again as he was trying to get up again. "So flippantly! It's that easy!?" He demanded.

"Sure." The older man yawned, looking and sounding bored.

"Then...why did you rip up the letter!?" He sounded outraged. What a lazy guy! And unpredictable! And...something about this place just didn't sit well with him. The sniper stood and glared at the mayor from the corner of his eye. Such childish behavior from someone so important annoyed him.

"That kiss mark she put on there was disgusting." He said completely straight faced. "Kokoro is my old drinking buddy. Well...That aside, Kaku has already gone to perform an estimate. Everything is progressing smoothly. Don't worry." He yawned again and stretched. "Ahh, it's such a boring day. I'll show you the shipyard."

"Cool!" The young pirate captain cheered. "For real?"

"This way please." Kalifa instructed turning towards the dock's enormous doors.

Usopp stared at the mayor's back, just trying to figure him out. "He canceled all his work and now he's bored??" What an irresponsible guy! Even Luffy wasn't this bad! His crewmates passed him, moving closer to the shipyard entrance. "Oh, right, the money..." Usopp mumbled to himself. "The money...?" He looked behind himself to the empty ground. Then he began looking around frantically.

"Hmmm?" Nami turned to tell him to hurry up when she caught sight of his face. "What's wrong Usopp?" The sniper was shaking in shock.

"The m-m-money..." He turned to her in horror. "The money is gone!" He wailed.

Nami let out a wordless shout of surprise. _'What?!'_

"Look for it!" She shrieked. The other teen was wringing his hands together, his eyes darting back and forth. "I did!" He wailed again. "It's gone!" He moved away from Nami quickly when he saw her fist begin to twitch. '_Oh shit!_' Frantically he redoubled his efforts to locate the missing briefcase. Their captain turned back to them to see what the hold up was. He and Usopp spotted them at the same time. "Hey! They've got it!" Four men had the two stolen briefcases and were now escaping on their rented yagara.

"Hey! You bastards!" Usopp shouted after them. "What the hell are you doing!? Don't steal other people's money! Hey, stop!" It was useless of course. They wouldn't stop just because he told them to. One of the bandits laughed at him. "It's been a pleasure!" He called, taunting them.

"Give back that money!!!" Usopp shouted again.

"The Franky Family." Iceburg was watching the fleeing men in the boats. He and Kalifa had turned from the Dock's doors to watch the pirates argue. "Those suitcases...they're ours!" Luffy was stunned, who would even try to steal from them?

"They have our money!" Nami howled. "Don't just stand there Luffy! Get it back!!!"

*****The Bridge across from Dock No.1*****

On the bridge above the escaping thieves a man was being chased. "Stop Paulie!" The three men chased the Galley-La foremen, refusing to let him get away. "You won't escape this time!" One shouted.

"I told you to be patient!" He yelled back as he ran.

***

"What's that?" Iceburg and Kalifa turned their attention away from the fleeing Frankies and to the bridge above them. "Paulie. The bill collectors are after him again." Kalifa said cooly. Iceburg sighed. '_Again...?'_

_***  
_

"Give back our two hundred million!" Usopp was running along the side of the canal but it was hopeless. He would never catch them like this. "Sorry bro!" One of the thieves called back. "We're gonna skedaddle!"

"You jerks!" Luffy had caught up with Usopp. "Did you give them the money?" He asked. The other teen hit him in the head. "No I didn't give it to them! They stole it!" Why the hell would he give two hundred million beri away?!!

"What!?" The rubber man looked after the fleeing men. "Can you hit them from here?" Usopp was stunned. He hadn't even thought of shooting them. "Can I hit them from here...who do you think you're talking to?" He grumbled to hide his embarrassment, unfortunately he didn't get the chance to shoot them.

***

"Pay up!" The man in the blue suit ordered. The blonde called back over his shoulder. "I'm telling you I don't have any money right now! Come back in two days!" Persistent bastards...

"That's not gonna get you off the hook!"

_'Shit!'_ How the hell were they gaining on him!? "Jeez, they don't give up!" A movement in the water below him caught his eye. _'Great! Yagara bulls. Perfect timing...'_

The blonde's right arm caught the stone bridge's railing and he hopped over the side. As he fell towards the unsuspecting yagara and passengers he pulled out his weapon of choice. "**Rope Action!**" The rope slide from either sleeve.

The Frankies now looked up in a panic. "He's one of Galley-La's shipwrights!"

"Sorry, but I need to borrow your yagara bull for a bit! **Round Turn!**" The ropes began spinning, catching all four thugs around the necks. Paulie tightened his hands on the rope and jerked them together. All four men flew out of the boats, colliding in midair, and then falling into the river below. The shipwright did this all while falling upside, now he flipped right side up as the ropes disappeared up his sleeves again, and landed right in the middle of the boat. _'Perfect.'_ He thought smugly.

***

Back on the shore Luffy and Usopp began clapping. "That was so cool!" The teens looked delighted.

***

"Shit! He got away again!" The bill collectors watched as Paulie turned back to them and waved. "Well everyone, have a nice day! I look forward to running with you again!" He felt very pleased with himself.

"Shit!" The short slim man in red cursed again. They had no choice but to leave for today.

The leader of the loan sharks watched Paulie grimly...

***

_'Wow, that really was perfect timing.'_ The blonde Galley-La foreman stretched. He deserved a drink after such a long run.

***

Kalifa and Iceburg came up behind Luffy and Usopp, who were both looking relieved. "This is great!" Usopp looked at the mayor. "That's one of your shipwrights, right?" He pointed at the man on their yagara.

"Yes." The mayor didn't meet the younger man's eyes.

"Oi! Thanks!" The teen waved and called across the water to get their rescuers attention. "That money is ours!"

***

Paulie looked back at the shore in surprise. _'Eh? Money?'_ He looked down at the briefcases. _'Oh, this?'_ He opened it and his eyes nearly popped when he saw how much there was. His cigar dropped from his mouth but he didn't care. _'This is exactly what I need! What good luck!'_

_***  
_

"Oi..." Usopp watched the shipwright in confusion. Why wasn't he stopping? "Oi! Get back here!" Luffy pushed Usopp aside. "That bastard!" He prepared to launch himself after the boats. "I'll catch him-" A hand caught his wrist causing the rubber man to look back.

A new man, tall with thick wavy black hair and a top hat, stood behind him. A pigeon wearing a tie was on his shoulder. The animal spoke. "I'll go." He had a funny high-pitched voice. Wait... Luffy stared at them both with wide eyes. "Huh? The pigeon?"

*****Rocky Peninsula*****

Kaku was in the men's quarters of the ship. _'Everything seems to be in order.'_ He bent and touched the floor. _'These floorboards need to be replaced.'_ One board bent any time to much pressure was put on it, so Kaku pulled the nail out and lifted it to see inside. It broke completely, as did the next two he tried to move.

"Hey, what're you doing down there." The green haired swordsman was looking down into the room, lured there by the sound of breaking boards. "No worries." The carpenter assured him. "I'll put everything back the way I found it."

He leaned over the hole he had made. This was really not good. What had they done to this poor ship? He looked back up at Zoro and something must have shown on his face because the pirate gave him a suspicious look.

****

**AN:** Rofl, Usopp imposter. xD These guys are so much fun to mess with. So yeah...Nami and Paulie meet next chapter. :P And I took the artistic liberty of adding a bit to their first meeting. :D Not that...I haven't been adding bits and pieces all over the place...Oh well. Please remember to R&R!!! ^-^

**Thank You!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** This is one of my favorite chapters....pretty much any chapter that has a lot of N/P gives me the kicks and giggles. ^-^ Furthermore...important stuff happens here that you might find later so keep your eyes peeled for it. (You'll totally never guess what it is though. xD Totally.) But that would be why this chapter is so long, 'cause I just couldn't cut anything out between them. :P

Also...technically the shipwright's should have noticed that Luffy isn't normal in this chapter but since I had already written it differently later...um...they don't. xD I totally cheated, so I'm going to ignore that they should see his devil fruit and so should you. xD

**Chapter 6: In which Nami gets irritated**

*****Outside Dock No.1*****

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey, hey! Let me go!" The Frankies still floated unconscious in the river as the yagara bull floated past. "What the hell are you doing!? I'm not gonna run away!" Lucchi held his companion by the ear, making sure he wouldn't run away again.

"I told you to lay off! Let go of my ear!" Paulie finally pushed the other man's hand away. His ear was red and sore as the blonde glared at his co-worker. "Just when I got a load of money!" He complained. "You'd better remember this Lucchi!" He warned. His companion didn't move or react at all. _'Figures.'_ Paulie sulked.

"Don't settle your debts with other people's money, idiot!" The pigeon told him. Paulie turned to yell at them both. "It didn't look like it belonged to anyone!" The animal shook it's head in disgust. "That excuse again? Koo koo." Their argument could be heard clearly from where Luffy and the others waited on shore.

"That excuse again?" Usopp repeated. He turned to the mayor. "Has he stolen other people's money before?" Iceburg raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "Nma...Don't judge him to harshly. When there's a big sum of money without an apparent owner he can't help himself." Usopp raised his arms into the air. "I was telling him we were the owners!"

"So he's somewhat of a thief?" This came from Nami who stood behind Iceburg, watching the yagara approach with an unreadable look on her face. Luffy looked at her...she didn't sound angry, which was weird considering they had been robbed twice...of two hundred million beris...

He realized she hadn't said a word since the shipwright had appeared and stolen their money back from the Frankies.

"It happened to be on a rental yagara!" Paulie and the pigeon were still arguing. "They're back." Iceburg announced unnecessarily.

"Well...what a relief, Usopp." Luffy was smiling again cheerfully. "Don't you talk like you don't care!" The sniper grabbed one of his captain's cheeks and pulled downward. Nami was on the other side and pulled his other cheek down so Luffy's face was horribly stretched. "Yeah! Why didn't you get it back before him!? That was our two hundred million!" Luffy pointed to the man still in the boat and his bird. "The pigeon said he'd get it back."

_(Side note: Yes, this is where they should notice he's made of rubber, but they don't. Just want you to know I realize I messed up here. ^-^b)_

Iceburg held his mouse, and let it climb back into his pocket. "Nma...Well my apologies." He looked to the three pirates. "Please allow our company to deal with it's own idiot. If you guys had caught him you may have used excessive force."

Kalifa adjusted her glasses. "Well, can we be thankful the Franky brother's didn't get away with it and consider the matter settled?"

"Yes, I think so." Nami agreed. She held her briefcase with one hand, the other still held Luffy's cheek. "I'm hungry." Their captain said clueless. They both glared at him and let go of his face at the same time causing it to snap up painfully and forcefully throw Luffy to the ground.

"So, who were those guys in the strange costumes?" The navigator pushed her bangs back to be held out of her face by her ear. "The Franky Family run a ship scrapyard." Kalifa told her. "Scrapyard?" The other woman repeated. "They didn't very much look like legitimate workers."

The lovely blonde shook her head in apparent disgust as she explained. "Yes, they also dabble in bounty hunting. They frequently skirmish with the pirates who come to the city. They have been quite a nuisance."

"By taking out pirates who come to this city, they can claim and dismantle their ships and then sell off the usable timber." Iceburg continued. "That's how the Franky brothers do business."

"What a rotten bunch of crooks!" Usopp growled. "It sounds like they scrap entire pirate crews."

"Nma. Well when they make a kill they don't even leave the bones."

Luffy had stood up again. "But they didn't seem very strong."

"Those were the henchmen." Iceburg disagreed. "Their leader, Franky, is not to be taken so lightly."

***

On the other side of the river the Frankys were being rescued by their brothers. "Shit! We didn't get away in time!" One muttered. "Oi, you okay!?" Another of the rescuers was pumping water out of one of their half drowned band. "Yeah, thanks."

"Oi!" Their leader, who had lead the unsuccessful attacked on the pirate's ship, called to get their attention as he and his group caught up. "Where are the Strawhats!?"

"T-they're probably still at Dock No.1"

The leader growled.

***

Lucchi pulled Paulie out of the boat by his ear. "I've brought him back, Iceburg-san." The pigeon announced. "That hurts, dammit!" They both ignored him. "Thank you for your help, Lucchi." The black hair shipwright nodded stoically.

"Please except our apologies for this man's brazen act." The bird continued to apologize to the pirates. "Ah! It's still talking!" They couldn't help but stare at the talking pigeon. Lucchi threw Paulie to the ground at their feet. "Now apologize, Paulie!" The animal ordered him. The other man tossed the two briefcases at him.

"That pigeon does all the talking!" Luffy stared. "It's like he's the spokesperson for the guy in the top hat." Usopp agreed. "Anyway at least we have our money back!"

"Oh, so this is yours." Paulie acted like he had never heard Usopp say so before as he stood again. "I picked it up for you." He handed the briefcases to Luffy. "Yeah, thanks." The pirate grinned. "If you wanna thank me, give me a ten percent cut." He said seriously as he held Luffy by the shoulders. He could really, really use that money. Lucchi beamed him in the back of the head with a carpenter's hammer. The other man fell to the ground in pain.

"Our apologies, sir." The bird said again. "This clod has racked up a huge gambling debt." He ignored the other shipwright who was clutching the back of his head in pain. "He doesn't have any respect for money."

"Why are you talking!?" Luffy pointed at the pigeon. He was obviously not going to be able to think of anything else until he knew. He clutched the briefcases as if the bird was possessed and they could somehow ward demons off.

"You bastard!" They looked down at Paulie who was glaring up at the other carpenter. "Now I'm pissed, Lucchi! Let's roll!" A rope appeared from no where. "**Rope Action!**" The rope spun towards the other shipwright causing the pigeon to hoot and take off.

"**Bowline knot!**" The rope snapped around the dark haired man's wrist. Paulie pulled hard and swung downward at the same time launching his co-worker into the air. "**Oshioki**..."

Usopp waved his hands frantically in the air. "Wait! Aren't you taking this too far!?"

There was a huge crash as the shipwright connected to the ground, whipping up dust from the pavement and blocking Lucchi from view. "**Ippon-zuri!**" (One line hook and tackle)

Luffy laughed, this was cool! Nami had shielded her eyes from the dust with one hand and was now peering towards where the two foremen had disappeared. "Is he okay?" She said stunned.

"Nma...This happens all the time." Iceburg assured her unfazed. The dust cleared to reveal the dark haired shipwright balancing upside down on his free arm.

"H-he stopped all the momentum with just one arm!" Usopp pointed in shock. "His fingers are stuck in the ground! They must be insanely strong! What's with the shipwrights around here?" He finished nervously.

Luffy marched past him. "Oi, you with the rope!"

_'Oh no...Don't start a fight Luffy!'_ Nami thought with an internal groan, she was pretty sure she was going to have to intervene.

Paulie looked over at them as the rope slithered back up his sleeve almost like a snake. "Listen, you have to think about this logically." The two other pirates blinked in surprise. Did their captain just say that? What was he up to now? "The one who's mocking and provoking you is..." He looked very serious, "...the pigeon!" He said it like it made perfect sense and Nami groaned again. _'Idiot!'_

"I don't care about that!" The blonde pointed at the still upside down shipwright. "Lucchi was the one who hit me!"

_'Are they both idiots?'_

"The pigeon made him do it because he couldn't himself!" Luffy put his hands on his hips stubbornly and glared at the bird that was flying in circles above their heads. "Oi, pigeon! Fight your own battles! Say something!" The dark haired shipwright hopped upright and the bird landed on his shoulder again.

The pigeon hooted and Paulie glared at them both again. "Oh, you wanna go? Bring it on curly!" He stomped up to them, pushing his sleeves back as he did.

"That's enough Paulie." Iceburg said.

"Please forgive the disturbance." The pigeon apologized again. "I am Rob-Oh, I mean Hattori the pigeon!" Using his wing he pointed his stoic human counterpart. "This guy is Rob Lucchi. He works here. It's a pleasure to meet you." The pigeon bowed.

_'Huh? He was about to introduce himself as the human...'_ It suddenly clicked in her mind. "I know what's going on!" She pointed at Hattori. "He's using ventriloquism!"

Usopp and Luffy clapped, impressed. "Whoa, really!? So you were the one who was complaining before!" Luffy cheered. "You're damn good! I didn't even notice!" Usopp added. Lucchi held up his hands and Hattori held up his wings in the same gesture. "No, please. It's nothing impressive."

Paulie walked up from behind him laughing, apparently over their little fight. "This weirdo's mouth never seems to work! He's a freak!" He laughed at him again. "It's better than an idiot who can't even look at a woman's legs!" Hattori retorted pointing at Nami.

Paulie looked. He turned bright red and pointed at her. "Hold it! Who does that woman think she is!? You are so shameless!"

"W-what?" Nami was taken back. Where the hell did this come from!?

"This is an all men factory! What are you trying to do? Taunt us? You have your legs exposed!"

She looked down at her short skirt and exposed legs.

He stepped towards her, for what purpose she wasn't sure but Kalifa intercepted him. "Come now Paulie, calm down." She was also wearing a short skirt. "Shit! Even Kalifa is wearing such a shameless sexy outfit!"

Lucchi held him back by one arm as the blonde shipwright shook his fist in the secretary's face. "You dare to obstinately strut around in that contemptuous attire! How many times do I have to tell you to wear long pants around here!?"

_'I-is this guy for Real?!!'_ The navigator thought incredulously. She had never before met a man who had complained about her legs. "Oi!" Paulie looked back at her, still blushing a bright red. "I happen to like this outfit!" Why was she even bothering to fight about it? "I look good in it, what's wrong with that!?" The blonde shipwright made a choking noise in the back of his throat.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Hattori/Lucchi assured her. "He's just an idiot who thinks that all women are shameless. You can ignore him."

"That's not it at all!" The blonde shouted waving his arms around. "Men have the right to a safe, temptation free workplace!" Nami marched up to him. She knew it was a stupid argument, not even worth her time, but something about this guy just pissed her off. "You work here don't you?"

He blinked, thrown off his rant by her question.

"Yeah-" She cut him off. "And if a customer comes in and asks you to build a ship would you do it!?"

"Of course but-"

"Are all your customers men?!"

"Well no, but-"

"Do you have some sort of dress code they have to follow then!? What difference does it make what she wears, all you're doing is building her a ship, it's not like you have to be around her!" She spun on her heel, leaving him to speak to her back. "Besides," She couldn't help adding as a parting shot. "Do any of you guys have a problem with what Kalifa or I am wearing?" She glared at the other four males present who all hastily shook their heads. "There you have it then. Seems like you're the only one who might be..._tempted_."

Hattori hooted in what was unmistakably a laugh. So did Luffy. Even Kalifa looked away to hide a smile. Paulie stared at her back dumbfounded. "What's going on?" Usopp asked Luffy. The rubber man laughed harder. "He's a weirdo too!"

"Nma...That's enough." Iceburg stepped in before things escalated further. His head of Mast repair divison looked like he could die of embarrassment. "Open the door so we can go in." The blonde looked back at him, still angry, but he sighed and dropped it. The two foremen walked to the Dock No.1 doors.

"Man, that's a big door!" Usopp stared upwards...all fifty feet to the top. "But do you have to open it manually!?" Each of them put one hand on a door. "Can those two weirdos open it by themselves?" He added quieter. The two men pushed, still only using one hand each, Paulie on the right and Lucchi on the left. "I-it...it is opening!" The sniper gaped in amazement.

"Nma...despite their appearances, their knowledge of ships puts them among the five workers skilled enough to be foremen at this dock." Iceburg told him. "Kaku is one of them as well. This is a world created by the workers. Don't worry if they seem a bit strange."

"They're strange alright!" Luffy was smiling. He was having a blast, and he loved meeting strong people. "Oh, it's almost open already!" The two male teens darted forward eagerly to see inside. Nami looked up at the open doors. It took only two men to open those huge doors? _'How much stronger will people get from here on?'_ "That's....impressive.." She spoke to Kalifa, somewhat reluctantly. It wasn't like she was praising that...that idiot.

"Remember not to leave your money lying around. There shouldn't be any thieves inside, but you never know." The mayor said as he walked towards the open doors and the shipyard beyond.

Usopp turned back around. "Well what happened before was partially my fault and it just got out of hand." He turned his head to his captain. "Oi, Luffy! You'd better guard me carefully!" He held up two of the briefcases to reinforce his statement. "Yosh, you bet! I can handle it!" The other teen said mock seriously.

Nami walked past them carrying the last case. "Not reassuring." She said. "I can handle it!" Luffy repeated.

She continued past Paulie who frowned at her. She turned her head away with a _'Hmph!'_

"Dock No.1 is where the main force of the Galley-La Company is based. Our hardest work is done here. Now, let's go in." Iceburg motioned the pirates inside before him.

*****Inside Dock No.1*****

The Dock No.1 shipyard was enormous and people were everywhere. "Wow!" Luffy looked around in excitement. "It's huge!" The pirates continued to stare as they were led forward. "This is amazing!" Usopp cheered. "It really is impressive." Nami said to Kalifa who she was walking next to. The other woman gave a cursory look around, but having seen it so often was not impressed. They looked back to the master carpenter as he spoke, "Please follow me." The mayor continued into the shipyard and their little group trouped after him, minus Lucchi who had disappeared after the doors were open.

"Oh, it's Iceburg-san!" A worker said. Another looked up and called to his mates. "Oi, the president's here!" Everywhere they went calls and cheers could be heard. "Good morning Iceburg-san!"

"Glad you could make it!"

"President, could you help with this fitting?" One man called down to him from the deck of a half finished ship. Iceburg raised his hand. "Sure, I'll come by later." He called back.

"Thanks for always working so hard Iceburg-san!" Another man shouted to him.

"Nma...the same to you. Are things running smoothly?" "Y-yes sir!" The fact that the president had answered back seemed to brighten the man's day. "Even the boards are smooth!" Another man from the same team joked.

"What's this?" Luffy looked around at the many men cheering for their leader. "The Ice-ossan sure is popular!" Kalifa adjusted her glasses. "Of course. "She replied. "In this city, skill is everything. Years ago, this island was a center of the ship building industry with seven separate companies competing with each other. Workers from these companies became impressed by his ingenious talent and five years ago, he united the companies to found his own-The Galley-La Company."

They watched Iceburg speak to a carpenter about a set of blueprints. Whatever he said must have been the solution to the man's problem because the other carpenter became very happy.

"His passion for and skill at shipbuilding are as strong as ever and the workers have never lost respect for him. Their pride in him is the reason the workers never yield to pirates or authority. That is how this company works." She finished. "So...it isn't that he's an irresponsible mayor...it's that this is where he most wants to be?" Nami guessed. Kalifa gave her a rare smile. "That is it exactly."

Luffy pat Iceburg on the back, hard. "Oi, ossan! They say you're a really good shipwright! Wanna join my pirate crew?"

Usopp held Paulie back while Nami kept a hold on Kalifa. "What the hell are you saying!?" The foreman shouted. "You ungracious brute!" The secretary howled. "Please understand, that's the way he is!" Nami apologized for her captain, laughing nervously. When she got her hands on him...!! "Sorry!" Usopp apologized as well.

"Nma...you mean to say you don't have a shipwright on you ship?" Iceburg seemed surprised. "That's right." Luffy agreed. "We came to this island to get our ship repaired and find a new nakama!"

"We do have plenty of shipwrights, but I'm not sure if any of them would want to sail on a pirate ship. If anyone says they want to go, you're free to take them with you."

"Really!? Wow, you know how to keep it real!" Luffy cheered. "Ossan, can't you come?"

"Nma...of course I can't. I'm the mayor." His mouse had fallen out of his pocket when the pirate captain had pat him on the back, and was hanging on for dear life as he reached to rescue it. "So what?" Luffy asked recklessly knocking him on the back again. Iceburg almost dropped the mouse. He looked at the pirate captain suspiciously...could he really be so laid back? "By the way, is it true you have a woman named Nico Robin in your crew?"

"Yeah we do. She's pretty smart!" He laughed carelessly. Then he looked at Iceburg. The master shipwright looked worried. "What's wrong? Is there something bad about Robin?" Aokiji's warning flashed through his mind.

**_~"Every organization that woman has been in has been completely destroyed, leaving her the only survivor."~_**

The rubber man pushed this thought away. That man didn't know anything about Robin.

The mayor looked at him for a moment before averting his eyes. "...No."

Luffy smiled again, as if nothing was wrong. "Hey ossan! Can I go look at that ship?" He pointed to the skeleton of a galleon. "Of course, I don't mind." Iceburg gave his permission.

"Okay thanks!" He started running off before he realized something was holding his arm, making it stretch twelve feet behind him. "Eh?" Nami had a grip on his wrist, looking firm. "Do not break anything or cause any trouble or I'm make sure Sanji-kun doesn't feed you for a week."

Luffy stared at his navigator in horror. "N-Nami! I won't do anything! You don't have to say something so terrible like that!" She let him go and his arm snapped back into place, he took off without noticing the look on their escort's faces.

"W-what the...?" Paulie stared after the teen who was happily looking at the galleon from all sides. "What _is_ he?" Nami almost laughed, everyone asked that. "Devil fruit..." Iceburg said quietly. He too was watching the young captain play. A very careless youth...is that where Nico Robin had chosen to hide?

"He ate the Gomu Gomu fruit, now he's a rubber man." Nami watched as her captain stretched his arms to the top of the galleon's skeleton and launched himself up, scaring the living day lights out of the carpenters closest to him.

The blonde shipwright looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Does he usually cause trouble and break other people's things?" He asked suspiciously. She glared at him. She normal didn't care if people insulted Luffy, he could take care of himself, but she wasn't going to let this insufferable jerk get away with it...!

"Do You often steal other people's belongings?" She snapped back.

He blinked. Ah! Was she still going on about that? "It was unclaimed!"

"Ha!" Her fingers clutched the last briefcases tighter in anger. "You didn't even notice it until Usopp told you it was money and it was ours!" Well, she was right but he wasn't going to admit the point. "I heard no such thing, I looked down and there they were." He said stubbornly.

Nami switched tactics. "Even if it wasn't ours...you had just taken those yagara bulls from the Franky family, so it would have been theirs. You still stole it."

"W-w-wha..?" She was defending the guys who had stolen it from them in the first place? "Hey, I rescued it for you!" He stepped closer. This lewd woman was annoying!

"We're pirates. Pi-rat-es!" She said slowly for him like he was an idiot. "People don't steal from pirates without regretting it." He crossed his arms across his chest and snorted. "A pirate who's arrogant..what a shock! I've never met one before!"

Iceburg, Kalifa, and Usopp watched the argument quietly. It was a little amusing for Iceburg to watch Paulie getting so flustered, and amusing for Kalifa to see someone finally taking him down a few notches. He had been calling her a lewd and shameless woman for five years. It was refreshing to see a woman who would defend herself.

Usopp was nervously backing away from his shipmate. That poor carpenter had no idea what he was provoking. "I'll j-just go over there." He mumbled, afraid of bringing himself to Nami's attention. He turned and high tailed it away from them.

"The Frankys have taken apart more than one worthless group of pirates before." The blonde was now saying. "But if you want to try your luck against them be my guest! Just means more lumber when they take your ship apart and sell us the pieces."

Oh he had Not just insinuated that Merry would be scrapped!

She laughed contemptuously, like he didn't know what he was talking about. "Anyone who messes with the Strawhats ends up regretting it. Besides...." She turned slightly to look back at him over her shoulder. "If you were able to take out four of them at once they must not be that tough." She turned her head away again, but peeked through her hair at him to see his reaction. Ha! That had really gotten him riled up!

Was she implying he was weak!?! What the hell!? He had heard her say that she was impressed with them when they had opened the door to the shipyards! She was so full of shit, and he was about to say so when Iceburg stepped in...again.

"What model is your ship?" Better to stop this fight before it escalated further. These two really didn't like each other...

It was obvious the Galley-La president had only asked to stop their fight, which she had been winning, but the woman answered him anyway. "She's a caravel. About twenty five to thirty feet long, and maybe fourteen feet wide."

Behind Iceburg, Paulie snorted. "Caravel's are such a shitty model..." His mentor gave him a warning look. He exhaled cigar smoke angrily but was quiet. Fine, he didn't have anything to say to that annoying, arrogant, lewd woman anyway...

Nami's fist was twitching under her effort to contain herself. This guy was really asking for it, and she longed to give it to him, _'Pow!'_ right in the kisser, but she forced herself to calm down. Only Luffy and Zoro would let themselves be provoked so easily.

"She was a gift to us." Nami explained, not that the master shipwright had asked for one. "From a very special girl in East Blue to thank us for saving her village. She's been through a lot so it might be difficult to repair her."

"Nma...What exactly is 'a lot'? It would help to know just how much damage your ship has sustained." He gently pet the mouse in his shirt pocket on the head.

"Eh?" The navigator thought back to all of their adventures and winced. How could she even encompass it all? Thinking about it now she felt bad for all the abuse they had put Merry through. After they fixed her up she would definately make sure the crew was gentler. She looked back at Iceburg helplessly. "I don't think I can explain everything that we've done. It would be better for you to see it."

"We'll see. I'll wait for Kaku to come back and give me an estimate first. Then we'll know what needs to be done and how long it will take."

******

Usopp watched as beautiful cannons were raised onto new ships deck's. He had run from Nami to escape her anger, but the lure of seeing the newest cannons on the market stopped him from making a clean getaway. Ah, he wanted an amazing new cannon too!

"Damn, this is so cool! Whoa, a demi-culverin! It's beautiful!" He started at the shiny new cannon longingly. _'I'd love to shoot that baby just once! Maybe they'd let me test fire it!'_

The teen wasn't ever aware of the thugs sneaking up on him. They grabbed him and the two briefcases quickly, moving so fast no one noticed their presence.

The man working on the cannon Usopp had just been admiring looked up. "Wasn't someone just standing over there?"

******

**AN:** So now things are starting to move....After having gone over all of this arc in freaking tiny detail all I can say is "OMGWTF?!?!" Usopp can take a MAJOR freaking beating!!! Usopp is sexy as hell, and as a lovely lovely author once said "Get thee to a nunnery unbeliever!!" xD


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **As my fiancee and I watched the series I often said that Zoro was a freaking beast, (and he is!) but I gotta say....Usopp is also a freaking beast. He can take damage like nobody's business man!!! This is why it's so hard for me to pick a favorite character...they are all so insanely awesomsauce!!

**Chapter 7: In which they get bad news**

*****Back street market*****

Chopper was in his jumping point form. He sniffed at the ground trying to catch a hint of what he was looking for. _'Where did Robin go?'_ The smell was very faint by now so it was hard to tell where it was going. He looked up across a small bridge spanning one of the many back street canals. _'This way.'_ He finally decided.

Bending down to find the scent on the other side of the bridge he caught a whiff of expensive wine and cigarette's. _'I know this scent...Why did he come this way?'_ He sniffed the ground again. Robin's smell, like coffee mixed with the smell of fresh pages in a book, was even fainter, covered by the new scent, but they seemed to go in the same direction. He continued around the corner and saw what he had just smelt. _'I was right!'_ Sanji sat cross-legged at the end of the pier where Robin had vanished.

"Who was that guy in the mask walking with Robin-chan? Was it Chopper?"

As if summoned by the thought of him, the cook heard a voice behind him. "Sanji!" He turned to look at the reindeer in surprise. "Chopper?"

******

*****Dock No.1*****

Kaku leaped from building to building until he reached the far doors of Dock No.1 again. He flipped off the gate and landed in between Paulie and Kalifa. "Oi, Kaku. Where have you been?" Paulie looked at him, he didn't look happy. Lucchi returned to their group as well when he saw the long nosed carpenter's return.

"Doing an assessment." He didn't sound happy either.

"Ah, it's you!" Nami recognized him from behind Paulie's shoulder. "Did you look at our ship?"

"Yeah." The shipwright sighed. "I was just there." He looked at the Galley-La president. "Iceburg-san, you're here too."

"I'm aware of the situation." Iceburg said seriously. "What do you think?"

"Well..."

Nami looked up to where her captain was still marveling at the half finished galleon. "Luffy, come down here!" She shouted up at him. "Okay, I'm coming!"

******

*****Rocky peninsula*****

Zoro sat on the rail of the Going Merry's deck. He looked down at the hatch leading to the men's quarters, thinking about the conversation he had had with the shipwright.

**_~"What? Are you serious? If you're lying, you're gonna have me to answer to!" Zoro had one hand on his Katana. Kaku looked up at him coldly. "I'm a professional. I don't lie."~_**

The green haired swordsman looked out at the sea beyond Merry while the ocean breeze blew past him.

******

*****Dock No.1*****

Luffy jumped down and landed in front of Nami. "Where's Usopp?" He asked her.

"He was ogling the equipment over there a minute ago." He had thought she didn't notice him running away but that was ridiculous. She wouldn't let two hundred million beri just disappear without her realizing it! She turned and pointed to the cannons being moved by heavy cranes.

Out of the alley next to where she had last seen the sharp shooter a man came out carrying their briefcases. "Oi, you guys!" He raised his hand and called to the two pirates. "These cases are your right?" He set them next to Nami's.

"These are the cases Usopp had." She looked up at the man. "Yes, they're ours."

"Thanks!" Luffy added. "Jeez, where did Usopp go? He just left our money lying around!"

The man looked down at the cases. "Money?"

"Yeah, there's two hundred million beri in these!" The teen told him as he pat the top of the briefcases. The carpenter looked at him and laughed. "Two hundred million? Good one! See ya!" He turned and walked away again. Luffy waved goodbye to him and Nami watched him go with an uneasy feeling stirring in her stomach.

"So, how much do you think it'll be?" Luffy distracted her. She turned back to the gathered shipwrights. Her captain patted each case in turn. "You can name your price! We're rich after all!"

Kaku walked to a pile of lumber waiting to be split and sanded. He sat down, not looking either pirate in the eye.

"If possible, I wanna make her stronger, faster, and give her more cannons!" The rubber man continued.

"Hold on there." Kaku said quietly. "You guys have had a pretty spectacular voyage, haven't you? Your ship showed as much."

Luffy raised his arms to the sky grinning. "Yeah! She's flown to the sky and fallen down, gone up a mountain, and gotten impaled!" He held his stomach, mimicking being impaled. "We've been through a lot! So we wanna fix her up!" Kaku didn't say anything. Luffy leaned forward. "I'm not lying!" He added thinking the shipwright didn't believe him.

"I know." Kaku finally tilted his head up to look at them. He looked very grave, and there was a little bit of pity in his eyes.

"The damage is too extensive." He said quietly. The unease in Nami's stomach jumped up to real worry.

"You mean it's going to take a long time to fix?" _'Right?'_ She added in her mind, pretending she wasn't afraid of the answer.

"No. I'll tell you straight-out. Your ship...Even with our skills, it can't be repaired." There was a moment of tense quite while the pirates tried to understand what he was saying. Now all the shipwrights were looking at them with pity. Paulie sighed and sat on the lumber pile too. He took in a deep breath and then let the cigar smoke out. "Was the keel damaged?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Beyond any hope of repair." The blonde looked down. For some reason hearing that made him sadder than normal. It was always a sad thing when a ship couldn't go on any more. Especially a well loved ship. And these pirates really did seem to love their ship. He thought about what the girl had said earlier.

_**~"She was a gift to us. From a very special girl in East Blue..."~**_

He felt a little worst and didn't know why. He hadn't even ever seen the doomed ship. He wished he hadn't made fun of it now. He had told her it would end up as scrap lumber and now it looked like that would really happen. Man, he could be such a jackass...

"T-that can't be..."She whispered. "But we we've been sailing just fine until today!"

The tall thin man looked back at her and spoke in a flat unchanging tone. "Even if we tried to repair it...The chances of the patches holding even until the next island..." He made sure to look both pirates in the eye to make sure they were listening to what he was saying. "...Are zero."

******

*****Rocky peninsula*****

The wind was blowing the flags again. "Merry..." Zoro said quietly. "Is that true? You really can't sail anymore?" He looked at the smiling sheep's head. The wind blew through the sails and ropes making them creak and groan, but behind that noise it almost sounded like a faint crying.

******

*****Dock No.1*****

"Why can't you fix the Going Merry!?" Luffy shouted suddenly, surprising the group before him. "Aren't you the best ship repairmen in the world!?" He reached down and touched the cases again. "If it's money you want, I have lots!!" His voice had lowered in volume again but his tone was pleading.

Even before the younger man had finished Kaku was shaking his head. "That's...not the problem. The ship cannot be repaired no matter how much money you have." The square nosed shipwright looked down at the ground. "It's already a miracle that you sailed here safely with that ship...I'm really impressed about that."

"What do you mean though?" Nami asked urgently. "What's wrong with the Going Merry?" Her hands were shaking slightly but she put her arm out in front of Luffy to stop him from interrupting again.

This couldn't be happening...this just couldn't be happening!

She licked her lips nervously meeting Kaku's eyes again when he looked up. The horrible truth was easy to read in his dark brown eyes and Nami felt all her breath leaving her in a '_Whoosh!_' as she realized he really truly meant it. This couldn't be happening!

"Do you know what the keel is, shameless girl?" The head foreman looked at her. She ignored his jab, now was not the time to get riled up about that. "It's on the bottom of the ship." She said quietly.

He exhaled cigar smoke.

"Correct. It's the support that goes from the head to the tail of the ship. It's the most important part." Paulie leaned back against the pile of lumber he was sitting on. Kaku was to his left and Lucchi was sitting a little above and behind them. "When you build a ship you have to start with the keel...then the head, the tail, the spines, the rib, the pillar...Every piece of wood in the ship is put together with the keel at the center. This is the basics of ship construction. The keel at the center of the ship is it's "Life Line"...if the keel is broken you can't just take it off and put in a new one. Replacing the keel is the same thing as building a whole new ship!"

He blew out smoke again. "Thus, no one can "repair" your ship." Looking at the two pirates it was evident the girl understood, while her captain was shaking his head and looking at the ground. "Now it really is nothing more than a pile of wood waiting to be scrapped." Oops. He hadn't meant to say that part out loud.

"Hey! How could you say that!?" Nami shouted at him but he turned away again. '_That insensitive jackass! Merry is not a pile of wood waiting to be scrapped! Merry is...Merry is...one of us._'

With his face still turned away the head foreman made a half-hearted attempt at defending himself. "I'm only telling the truth."

Nami would have said more but the other pirate with her suddenly leaned forward to look at Kaku again. "Then...just remake the ship from the start!" Luffy demanded desperately. "Remake Going Merry!!"

"That's not possible either. Koo koo." Hattori told him.

"Why not!?"

Lucchi's face never changed as the pigeon on his shoulder explained. "While it is possible for us to build a ship that looks like yours, it's still technically not "remaking" the same ship. In this world their are no two identical ships."

The navigator's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Marines all use the same ships."

"The same design, not the same ship." The bird corrected her. "Are there two completely identical trees in the world? And ships are built from wood. The size and shape of the ship depends on the wood. So even if we have the blueprint we can't build an identical ship."

The navigator's stomach was sinking lower and lower. Everything they were saying was making horrible sense. Nami wrapped her arms around her own waist, trying to keep her feelings from coming out. Even if they could replicate Merry...the Strawhat's didn't have the blueprints, which meant they had no way of remaking Merry the right way. Even if they tried they wouldn't be able to get it just right.

Lucchi/Hattori seemed to know what she was thinking. The pigeon pointed at her. "Even if we do make a ship that is nearly identical, the one who will most feel "This is not the same ship." Will be yourselves. Koo koo."

"So then," She didn't want to ask but..."You guys are saying that Going Merry will never set sail again!?" She bit down on her lip, it seemed like the air was heavier...harder to breath because of the terrible things they were saying.

"That is correct." Kaku answered. "You can either take it apart now, or let it die and sink naturally."

Luffy had gone quiet. He was remembering the day Usopp had painted their flag on the sail.

_**~"It's finished! This is our own ship, Going Merry!"~**_

He heard them continue the conversation and he tried to refocus on the words.

"Nma. That ship has lived out it's life. But if you think of it another way, with your old one gone you can buy a brand new ship. You have the money for it, no?" The Galley-La president added. "I've heard about your ships caliber, it's a very old model. The sea beyond this point is too rough for it even if it's not broken..."

The casual dismissal of one of their own made something inside the pirate snap out. "No! I don't want a new ship!" Luffy looked at each of the shipwrights in turn ignoring Nami when she said his name quietly. "Our ship is Going Merry! If you just fix it, it'll definitely keep going!" His plea changed nothing and the young man felt frustrated at their inability to understand. "Plus, we sailed perfectly today! Who says we can't go on!?" He shouted. "I don't believe you! You have no idea how strong our ship is!"

Nami looked down at the ground again. She knew how Luffy felt but....what should they do? The question kept repeating itself in her head until she heard the Mayor speak.

"....Then you can just sit in that ship and sink with it." Iceburg said coldly. He pet the mouse in his pocket, unconcerned with the pirate's outburst. "Lil' punk. You call yourself a captain?" He made a small sound of disgust at the back of his throat.

Luffy glared at him, ignoring Nami's hand on his arm. He was too angry to hit the uncaring man.

That man, who thought he was so important! He didn't know anything!

The inner tirade the young captain was having was interrupted by his crew mate's more insistent tug on his arm. He looked back at her angrily, but Nam's eyes were silently pleading with him to hold his temper. He turned away from her and the shipwrights.

"That's enough talk for today. Think about it and come back, when you want to buy a new ship. With three hundred million you can easily afford the best we can make." The president continued in a more neutral tone of voice. "Kalifa."

The beautiful secretary stepped forward. "Yes sir. Please reconsider." She held out a catalog. "This catalog lists everything from second hand ships to the newest in production..." She held it our to the navigator who reached out a trembling hand.

Nami took the offered magazine numbly. "Thank you." She said quietly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Luffy clenching and unclenching his hands indecisively. She wasn't sure what to say to him so instead she held the catalog close to her chest and watched him, biting her lip in concern.

***

"Iceburg-san!" A new voice called, pulling Nami's attention away from her captain and to the new person approaching them. A tall muscular man with dark glasses and tattoos decorating him all across his chest, shoulders, and upper arms was walking towards them. "There are some customers at the front door. They're representatives of the World Government again. Should I tell them to leave?" By far the strangest thing about the man was the one bit of black hair that was standing up from his head into a point.

"Nma...tell them I'm not here." The president looked at his chief mechanic of nailing and sanding curiously. "Also...did you comb your hair after your nap, Lulu?" The man, Lulu, put a hand to his hair and pushed the pointed lock down to lie flat. As he did so another stuck up on the other side of his head, just as pointy. "Excuse me?" He asked clueless. "I'll tell them to come back another time. Yes, that's what I'll do."

He didn't notice Iceburg's eye twitch while he stared at the new point on his head.

"Hold on Iceburg-kun." Three men in suits were now coming towards them, having apparently followed Lulu from the gate. "Ah." The dark haired shipwright seemed surprised at their presence, having assumed they would wait for him to return. The leader was a short man wearing a cowboy hat with sandy colored hair hanging around his eyes and from his long handlebar mustache. "Nfufufufu...I knew you would be here."

Paulie turned to the pirates who were watching their enemy approach clueless. "Hey, you two, hide. They're from the government!"

He watched the lewd woman grab her briefcase and motioned her captain behind the pile of lumber Kaku and Lucchi were still sitting on. How had these pirates gotten so far into the Grand Line without ever getting caught? They were either incredibly lucky or the World Government had really bungled in their dealings with them.

Iceburg watched them approach with a neutral look on his face. The lack of emotion spoke volumes of his dislike. "...Nma. Long time no see Kougii. Sorry but I'm not here today."

The government official looked at the taller man in annoyance. "What are you, drunk? I sat on the sea-train for a long time to get here! Don't kick me out just yet." He stepped in front of Water 7's beloved mayor then turned his head suspiciously to look at where the two pirates had been standing. The man took in a quick intake of air. 'Sniff, sniff' "...Hm!? I smell pirates..." But apparently he didn't care enough to pursue it. "Nfufufufu. Never mind. I need to talk to you."

Iceburg crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like you. Go away."

Kougii glared at him. "You're acting childish...Don't be so stubborn. I have some good news for you. Let's go somewhere private first." He led the way back out of the shipyards followed by a reluctant Iceburg and Kalifa.

***

"These guys are so annoying...What do they want with Iceburg-san this time...?" The Galley-La foremen had apparently forgotten about the hiding pirates. That or they didn't care if they were overheard. Nami listened to their conversation with interest. "It's none of your business. Koo koo." Hattori rebuked Lulu. "Let's beat them up." The dark haired man offered.

"Don't be a fool." Kaku chastized him. "They're from the government."

Nami was distracted from their conversation by a tug on her arm. "Huh?" The eavesdropper looked back at her captain. "What?" Luffy was looking at her with an 'oh-shit-this-is-bad' face. "It's light..." He held up his two briefcases.

"What? Don't joke around There's two hundred million in there. How can it be light...?"

***

All four of the dock foremen jumped when a girl suddenly screamed, reminding them of the two pirates hidding behind the wood they were lounging on. "Aaaaaah!!! Aaaaaah!"

Paulie moved around the pile of lumber, a rope already appearing in his hands. "What the hell are you screaming for!?" She was looking at the briefcases with her legs drawn up to her chin. The blonde shipwright's jaw dropped as he came to a sudden halt. Her panties were showing.

"Shameless girl! Why do you sit like that!?" He shouted at her while turning a bright red. They were the same blue as her shirt...

Ignoring him the two pirates jumped to their feet, and began yelling at each other. Two of their briefcases were lying open and empty at their feet. "Two hundred million beri!!" Strawhat was shouting. "Gone!!!!"

"If you look closely these two cases aren't even ours!" Nami whimpered. She felt faint. Oh my God! How could she have let them get robbed!? They stared wide eyed at the Head Galley-La foreman.

"What!? I didn't take it!!" Apparently Paulie thought they were accusing him.

"Hey...Don't scream." Hattori said.

Lulu looked down at the empty cases curiously and then turned to his co-worker, dismissing the commotion. "So noisy...Hey Kaku, weren't you with the Frankys earlier?" The other carpenter looked up from his position on the timber in surprise. "Hm? What are you talking about? I haven't seen them at all today."

He scratched his head, the one lock of pointed hair moving from one place to another again. "That's weird...I'm sure I saw your long-nose..." He trailed of in confusion. Behind him the pirate navigator jerked back to look at him wide eyed. Nami ignored Paulie, who she had been arguing with again to speak with the dark haired foreman. "Hey! Hold it! What did you just say!?" Luffy jumped in as well, crowding the surprised mechanic. "Usopp...is he with those weirdos from before!?"

Lulu held up his hands in a gesture of peace as he looked back and forth between the two. "More precisely, they were carrying him." Distractedly he pushed at the one lock of hair, pushing it flat and making it reappear in his mustache.

"Kidnapped!!!?" Nami turned her captain to face her. "Luffy, go find him!" The rubber man was running in a second. "Okay!!" He shouted without looking back. Instantly she realized her mistake and shouted after him. "Wait. Do you know where to go Luffy!?" To late, he was already gone.

The copper haired woman turned back to Paulie. "Hey! Where do the Franky's live!?" The blonde stared at her like she was nuts. "Their base...? The scrap factory...Go from where you docked your ship and then go northeast along the beach. You'll see the 'Franky House'..."

Ignoring his confusing she swung back around, with the full briefcase in hand, and made to run out of the shipyard.

"Oi! You're not going to try and go there alone!?" He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "It doesn't matter if you're a pirate, you'll be too badly outnumbered." _'Crazy lewd woman!'_

Nami's heart beat hard, fear for Usopp, and anger at the thieves making her body pump with adrenaline. "I don't need to go there,." She said impatiently. "I'll make Zoro do it, but I have to get this," She indicated the last case. "back to the ship. I can't protect it here."

Alright, so she wasn't completely crazy, but still...

"And how are you going to fight them off if you get ambushed in the city?" He demanded. Paulie was vaguely aware that his comrades were behind him, watching the argument with interest.

"I am not defenseless." She snapped back. "Besides, Luffy will wander around lost and we have to get Usopp back! So I have to go to my ship!"

Paulie ground his teeth around his cigar. She'd definitely never make it back to her nakama with all that money by herself. Running a hand through his hair he came to a decision. "Fine, I'll take you to your ship."

She stopped struggling to release her arm and looked up at him in surprise. "Wha...?"

"The Franky's wouldn't have all gone back to their house, some will definitely be waiting to get the rest of your money. Hurry it up and I'll take you back to your ship." He answered with exaggerated patience.

Nami nodded ignoring his condescending attitude, and turned back to the shipyard's entrance. There really wasn't time to argue, and it didn't make a difference if he was there or not.

"I'll be back soon." She heard the blonde say to the other shipwrights.

"Don't worry." Kaku and Lulu were both smiling, like there was something enormously funny he was missing. Lucchi, of course, looked exactly the same as always. "Take your time."

"Whatever..." He followed the crazy pirate woman to her rented yagara bulls. "Luffy---!!" She looked around on the slim hope that he was still close enough to hear her. "Lu---ffy---!! That idiot! How does he think he can find them alone!?"

She climbed into the first rented boat. "There's no time to find him...please yagara-chan. Take the shortest route to the bull rental place." She gently pet the animal's neck, hoping to coax it into swimming faster for her. "NI!!"

Both yagara neighed and took off at top speed, Nami in one boat and Paulie in the other. They stayed neck and neck with each other, bypassing the more populated canals to avoid any traffic.

When the Franky's did attack Nami was unprepared.

They jumped off a bridge above the canal, the same way Paulie had earlier, one landing behind her on the boat. "Ack!" The thug grabbed her arm in an attempt to throw her off.

Remembering the few very brief lessons Sanji had given her she let herself drop to the bottom of the boat. Thrown off by the sudden shifting of her weight the man was forced to lean down, off balanced and rocking the boat. Using his unsteady position she kicked up as hard as she could, hitting him from the side of the face, and throwing him off and into the channel.

She sat up and looked over at the other boat but Paulie seemed completely undisturbed. It wasn't until she looked back in the water that she realized he must have dispatched three of them in the time it had taken her to get rid of one. He smirked at her when she looked back at him in surprise.

_'Told you so.'_ His smug grin said. She sighed but admitted defeat. "Thank you." She said reluctantly as the wind whipped her hair around her face and shoulders. To his credit he didn't gloat over his victory. _'Soon,'_ She promised herself. _'I'll make Sanji-kun give me more lessons.'_

_******_

**AN:** I'm not gonna say all the snarky bits and pieces that are on my mind.

I'm just gonna go....place.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Usopp just really amazed me through this whole arc. He was so awesome!! :D

I found that I also enjoy writing Franky's character. :P I mean, he's slightly insane to begin with so that's a plus but I'm enjoying adding bits and pieces to his character that I think would stem from his master. Franky is a really deliberate person, and it always felt like he was hiding everything about Tom-san until the story came out, which is understandable, but I decided to tweak that a bit. :D

**Chapter 8: In which Usopp's life is in danger**

*****Zousenjyou*****

"We are at the ground level, the market district. Please travel safely." The female conductor of the water elevator called as she opened the flood door. The yagara didn't have to wait for encouragement, they raced each other down winding canals above houses and streets. "Ni!!!"

A large mass of people on one of the streets below caught Nami's eye. "What a crowd!" They seemed to be grouped around something in the middle..."Ah!" Her heart skipped a beat and then began pounding...she couldn't have seen...what she thought she just saw...! "Go down there yagara-chan!" She commanded, pointing urgently.

"Oi, what about your ship?" Paulie called but was ignored by the pirate. Grumbling under his breath the shipwright turned his yagara to follow hers down the water slide, but refused to speed up any more than he already was. That crazy pirate chick could go ahead and fall off her yagara for how careless she was being...

Nami was almost at the channel's side where the mass of people were standing around uneasily. As she urged her bull closer she peeked through the milling crowds legs praying she had been wrong. The bloody mass in the middle of the group made her heart stop in horror.

Oh God! It was him! "Usopp!" She shouted, hardly waited for the yagara bull to pull over to the side before she was out and pushing her way through the crowd. "U-usopp! Wake up! Wake up! It's okay you'll be fine!" The sharp shooter was laying in the middle of the street, bleeding from so many places she couldn't even tell where his wounds were.

"Hey, aren't they pirates?" She heard a spectator say to his neighbor. She glared around at them fiercely. "Shut up! What are you looking at!?" The crowd backed away uneasily.

Paulie had finally made it through the pressing mass, they had given way when they saw it was one of the Galley-La Dock No.1 foremen. He had the pirate's briefcase under one arm. '_Jeez! No wonder they were robbed, she just left it there!_'

He stopped as he realized the bloody beaten mass on the sidewalk was her nakama from earlier that day. _'Shit!'_ She gently propped him up against her arms, ignoring the blood that had begun to stain her clothes.

"Usopp! Did the Frankys do this to you!?" The man took shallow breaths as he struggled to open his eyes and look at his crew mate.

Paulie let out a puff of cigar smoke. _'Broken lungs probably. He must be in a lot of pain.'_ The shipwright crouched next to them running a hand through his hair uneasily. This kid had gotten seriously messed up.

"Y-yes...I'm so useless..." His voice was thick and choked. "The money...they took it...Nami...I-I'm sorry everyone." He started to sob, tremors shaking his whole body. "We were finally able to fix Going Merry, yet..." Paulie saw her jerk back, the look on her face was one of pain that she immediately tried to hide. _'That's right.'_ He thought. _'He wasn't there when we told them.'_

He felt a surge of sympathy. For him, who would undoubtedly be heartbroken when he learned the truth, and for her when she had to tell him.

"I lost the money...I'm so useless..." His head dropped back as if he was in to much pain to keep it up. "I'm sorry...I'm so useless..." He just kept repeating it over and over again.

Nami's breath escaped from her lungs in a '_Whoosh!_' "It'll be fine Usopp..!" She said gently. "We will definitely get our money back!!" Bitting her lip she began thinking quickly, '_He's injured really badly...better to not move him around to much...'_

"Usopp...wait here." She said urgently. "I'll go back to the ship, I'll get help and tell Chopper to tend your wounds here...I think the Franky's base is just ahead, we'll defiantly get them back!!" Her voice had been burning with anger but she gentled it as she reassured him. "Don't worry about the money..."

Hearing the crowd at her back muttering amongst themselves she made her voice loud and angry again scowling at them. "Don't worry about the money!" They backed away further. Unnoticed by the navigator Usopp's eyes had opened wide again when she told him the base was just up ahead.

Looking back at her nakama whose head was lowered she gently propped him up against the wall of the building he had been lying next to. "Can you hear me Usopp!? Wait here!!" Then she was up and running again to get back to the bulls, her escort easily keeping up with her. _'I'll be right back!'_

Paulie gave a fleeting look back to the beaten sniper and the crowd around him. He hesitated. To leave a beaten pirate all alone was like asking for someone to take him to the authorities...on the other hand the girl was trying to get the doctor, and if she was caught on her way back to the ship the kid would probably die.

Making a quick decision the head foreman glared at the crowd still standing by. "Hey!" When he had their attention he pointed back at the beaten man. "He'd better still be here when she gets back!" That was all that needed to be said. Giving each other worried looks the group hastily departed. No one wanted to mess with a carpenter of Galley-La.

Satisfied that he would at least be able to remain where he was the blonde ran back to his waiting bull. The pirate woman was already far ahead of him and he cursed as he urged his yagara to catch up. '_It's like they attract trouble..._'

Nami had not noticed when her escort had stopped, too intent on reaching the safety of her ship, and the help of her nakama. "Faster yagara!" She commanded. The yagara bull enthusiastically agreed. "Ni! Nii!! Niiii!!" People hastily jerked out of her way.

"Ah! That bull has gone berserk!"

The woman forced herself to breath slower...to concentrate her anger. But she couldn't stop picturing Usopp's face as he cried.

_**~"We were finally able to fix Going Merry..."~**_

And then Kaku's face as he had told them there was no hope.

_**~"No matter how much you pay we cannot fix that ship."~**_

_'Be it repairing, rebuilding, or buying a new ship we'll need that whole three hundred million if we want to survive in the seas beyond...We have to get that money back!!'_

Water splashed everyone they passed as the two rented yagara bulls, and their passengers, shot past. "Ni!! Nii!!"

******

*****Rocky peninsula*****

"You're serious...!? That's what the carpenter said...? This ship is..." Sanji didn't finish. It couldn't be true. "T-they can't repair it even if we pay them?" Chopper whimpered. "Why...did it end up like this...?"

Zoro was still sitting at the stern of the ship, his back against the railing. "I don't know. I wonder what Luffy and the others decided...those three probably came up with a good answer at the shipyards already."

The cook exhaled smoke. "...Are you sure he wasn't just exaggerating? Just look! The ship looks as good as always. Didn't it make it all the way here from East Blue with us?"

Zoro looked at the smiling sheep's head seriously. "That is probably the reason why it's broken. A person gets stronger with wounds but...For a ship, the damage only stacks up more and more."

"I just can't believe this..." Sanji said to himself. "I wonder what Usopp will thinking when he hears about this..."

"B-but!" Chopper looked at Zoro imploringly. "But I like Merry very much!"

"...Everyone does...but there's no way to save it..." The swordsman looked down at the deck below him. "Merry is broken...Robin is missing...This afternoon is filled with trouble..." He spoke almost too quietly to hear.

Chopper sniffed. He didn't want to cry...Zoro and Sanji weren't crying...and he wanted to be like them. But it was hard...Merry was his friend! He turned, had he just heard something?

"Everyone!!"

"Eh, Nami is back!!" He hopped onto the rail to get a better look at their navigator who had a briefcase under one arm and was running full tilt toward them. Chopper felt the cook come up behind him. "Huh? Why is she alone? Where are Luffy and Usopp!?" Sanji raised his arm in a wave. "Nami! Did something happen!?"

******

**A corner in Water 7, Northeast beach, Scrap factory, Franky House**

******

"Wow!"

"Two hundred million!?"

"Woow! Two hundred million beri!!"

"What do you think bro!?" Zambai shouted triumphantly. The giant man sitting in the room's throne like chair was staring at the two opened cases at his feet. "It's amazing!! You guys did very well!!" The leader of the Franky Family shuffled a wad of cash. "With this much money...we can buy the things that we've always wanted."

The gang of dismantlers cheered. "This is great bro! We waited three years for it!"

"It felt like an eternity, thinking about it every night..."

"When we got a little bit of money we bet on the yagara race-"

"We lost every penny!" One man interjected making the gang laugh.

"When we got reward money from bounties we had a banquet to celebrate-"

"We lost every penny!" A different man threw out to more laughter. Zambai scowled back at them breifly but he refocused his attention on Aniki.

The leader spoke approvingly. "We got from having almost nothing to two hundred million in an instant! You guys did an amazing job!!" He lifted a handful of bills so the gang of thugs could see it. "This isn't much but take five million, take it." He tossed it into the air, making a rain of bills, amid his followers cheers. "Eat! Drink! Spend it however you want!!!"

"Yahoo!!" The men were almost giddy with their success...Aniki praised them! Nothing could make this day go wrong!

**'BOOM!'**

With the force of a cannon the door exploded inward.

"Waaaaaah!!!"

"What was that!?"

The shocked family picked themselves up from the floor in confusion. Their masked leader rose from his seat on the back wall as a silhouette became visible through the smoke in the door frame's wreckage.

"Damn it!"

"Who's that?"

"Who dares to attack the Frankys!!?"

His followers were shouting angrily at the new hole in their wall but he narrowed his eyes and waited for the doorway to clear. Eventually the smoke was blown away and the doorway was opened. The silhouette was of a man, late teens, wearing a bandanna on his head, and a pack over one shoulder that stretched across his chest to rest on the opposite hip. He was already pretty beaten up but he held a slingshot in his left hand.

"Ah! You're that weakling!" One man shouted. "H-how did you even manage to stand back up!?"

"...The money..." The kid was still bleeding and gasping in pain. "Give it back!!"

No way could that kid have caused that kind of explosion with just a slingshot. And coming here in that state..he was either crazy or had a death wish. The gang leader could admire any man that used his guts with a Don, but walking into here after pulling a stunt like that...

"Give the money back to you? So you are one of the Strawhat's crew?" He called to the beaten teen.

"Stupid boy, how much damage do you think you could do with a kid's toy!?" Another of the Franky's shouted at him but Zambai put his arm up to silence the rest of their taunts. He turned to Aniki. "That's right bro. He's with the Strawhat Luffy, I thought he was strong but actually...Aha-ha-hah." The second-in-command laughed. "He's a weak piece of crap!!"

"Buzz off!" Another taunted as the pirate charged forward recklessly.

"I can't give the money back to you." The masked man said. He moved the case out of the teens reach, causing him to fall amid the laughter of the Frankys. "Too slow!"

The boy was up again in a second though.

"Give it back!!" He shouted furiously. "We need it to repair our ship! It's very important!" He was gasping shallowly again...had to have at least one or two broken ribs. "That money is for repairing the damages to Going Merry! You can't have it!"

The Frankys laughed more. "It's very important!" They jeered.

_'Can't have it?'_ The head dismantler smiled cruelly behind his mask. _'It's already mine!'_

"Calm down....Ahahaha!! Your ship is very important to you, eh? But no matter what happens to your ship...This money is ours now!" He looked down at the teen. "And sadly for you, we don't get prosecuted for robbing from pirates. I don't want to know where you got the dirty money." He smirked. "If you don't like it, go ahead and go to the Marines! You'll just get arrested...too bad for Strawhat Luffy! He has a worthless crew..."

The fist to his stomach caught the sharp shooter by complete surprise, not that his body could have dodged with the state it was in. "Who can't even keep money in his hands!!" Zambai finished the sentence as he stepped back and let the boy fall.

The pirate fell back painfully and the masked man stepped over him like he was a pile of garbage.

"Play with him if you like guys. I'm going shopping with this money. Ahahaha, I can't wait." He waved one giant hand carelessly, dismissing the wounded man. The boy's shout made him look back over his shoulder. Balancing unsteadily on one knee he had pulled out his slingshot again. When the leader looked at him he aimed between his eyes and let it fly.

"Eat this! **Certain Death Fire Star!!**"

It was surprising how fast the attack came from such a weak and beaten man, but the dismantler punched straight through it. He glared down at the stunned man. In the cover of his cloak he rubbed the fist that had impacted. That thing had kind of hurt! "Remember this long-nosed freak." He growled down at him. "My name is Franky. If you want to leave this city alive...don't agitate me."

Two of his followers grabbed the weaklings arms. "Ah! Let me go!!" He shouted as they took the slingshot from him. They only laughed at him. "What good would that kind of weapon do!?" Franky turned away from the pitiful man. "...Goodbye. Thanks for the two hundred million."

He raised his arm in farewell as the boy cried out behind him. "Wait! Give it back!!" A gasp of pain and then a '_Thud!_' told Franky that someone had punched him in the gut again. There was more raucous laughter. "**Give it back------!!!**" He screamed as the door closed.

*****Rocky peninsula*****

Nami stood with a pistol in each hand. The boys were gone and she was all alone again. The Galley-La Company shipwright, Paulie, had taken her as far as the bull rental place and then left her there at her insistence. She was certainly capable of making it to the ship on her own from there!

She felt the tiniest bit of gratitude that he had insisted on taking her that far. She could have handled those thugs alone but...four to one were bad odds in Nami's mind. Besides, time taken to beat up the bad guys was critical and shouldn't be wasted.

_'I'll stay here and wait for Robin to come back.'_ She had promised her nakama. _'I would have only been a burden if I had gone anyways, I'll protect the ship and the one hundred million beri.'_

She looked around nervously hoping no one would come. "Please take care, everyone..."

*****Zousenjyou*****

"Stop! Stop!" Chopper shouted frantically to the racing bull. He, Zoro, and Sanji had taken a rental bull to the spot Nami had directed them to. The only problem was...it was empty.

"Didn't Nami say that Usopp is somewhere around here?" Sanji asked as he looked up and down the lonely street. "Usopp!" Chopper called. "Usopp!...Where are you...?"

Zoro crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure that we're at the right place?" Sanji snorted. "Like you're the one to talk! Shut up!"

"Look!" Chopper interrupted before their bickering became a full fight. He pointed to a dark stain that looked like..."Blood!" Sanji stared down at the drying puddle of blood as well. "Did he go on his own!?"

"...no way...he went there!!?" The reindeer looked up at the two older men in horror. "But...but he was hurt!!"

Zoro put one hand on the hilt of his Katana. _'Usopp wouldn't do that...go into such a dangerous situation by himself.' _The swordsman thought of the cowardly sniper. _'Unless he thought it was his fault and he had to do something...!'_

Dammit! They would have to hurry to save him. If he was already as hurt as Nami claimed, for him to try and fight those guys a second time...Zoro turned to tell his nakama to hurry it up when what they thought was a rocket shot down from above them, slammed into a wall, and rolled into the water. "Help!" The drowning man gasped before he sank.

"Luffy!!?" The three shouted in astonishment.

***

When Sanji had pulled him out of the water he began yelling. "What the hell were you thinking!? Where did you jump down from!?" The blonde pat his captain on the back to help him breath, being gentle despite his tone.

"I tried to fly down like that carpenter guy and find Usopp.." the young captain lifted his head urgently. "Ah! That's right. Usopp disappeared!! He was kidnapped along with the money-"

Sanji waved his hand. "We know. Come on, we're going to their place right now. Usopp got beaten and the money got stolen..." They hurried to catch up to Zoro before he could get lost.

The swordsman looked grimmer than usual. "He probably felt responsible and went to the Franky's place alone." He said quietly.

Zoro let out a deep breath. Usopp had better still be alive...

*****Outside the Franky House*****

The four members of the Strawhat crew looked down at their comrade seriously. "Is he still breathing...Chopper?" Sanji's voice was quiet, as he tightly controlled his anger.

Chopper sniffed and spoke will a dull, disbelieving tone. "He's alive. No problem. He'll be okay." The zoan fruit user looked down as he gently touched Usopp's arm. "Even though...he's lost consciousness..."

Tears were still evident on the beaten man's face. Tears and blood...mixing and running trails all over his body. The people who did this had to have beaten him until he couldn't move...and then beaten him some more. The young pirate captain crossed his arms across his chest as he looked down at his nakama. "Wait here a little bit, Usopp." He said quietly.

Sanji lit a new cigarette.

Luffy cracked his knuckles.

Zoro tied his bandanna around his head.

Chopper looked up at the gaudy building in front of him, shifting to his Strong Point form. Loud laughter and jokes from inside the house only infuriated them more. As one they began walking forward.

"Let's cause trouble in that house...and then send it flying with a kick...!"

*****Rocky peninsula*****

_**~"They took all our money...Nami...I'm sorry, I'm sorry everyone..."~**_

Usopp's agonized face, his tears, his voice so broken with despair wouldn't leave Nami's mind. _'Smash them up good guys!!' _She thought viciously.

******

**AN: **The next chapter was fun to write, mostly because I enjoy bringing out Luffy's protective nature of his crew. Plus I got to add a little bit of depth to his relationship with Shanks and that's always fun...and okay, also because I got the beat the Franky family senseless! Are you happy now? You made me confess! :P


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I have to say...I really really enjoyed writing this chapter. :D

Luffy might seem a little OOC for part of it but I've always thought there was a lot of emotion inside him that isn't portrayed. Such as when Usopp gets the ever loving tar beaten outta him. You get a tiny taste of his anger...so I chose to elaborate on it. I also really like the idea of Luffy thinking back on lessons Shanks would have taught him. So all in all he might be a little more homicidal than in the anime/manga but I felt justified enough to put it in.

**Chapter 9: In which the Strawhat's get revenge**

*****Franky House*****

"You lost! You lost!" A Franky family member cheered. The group sitting around the poker table laughed and pointed at the loser. "Wah!" Knowing the rules the loser stood. "You're going shopping!" Zambai pointed at him "Buy the best rum and meat in the shop!! We have plenty of money!! Haha!!"

The huge human laughed with them and went to the door. "Just you wait! I'll get you back!" He turned as his nakama cheered and opened the door. "Huh?" There were people out here...that's all he was able to think before he went flying, unconscious.

Pandemonium broke out immediately as the group of ship dismantlers jumped up from their various seats around the house. Not only was the door blown off it's hinges but so was half the wall!

"Bwaaa--!!"

"What the hell!!?"

" Someone's there!!"

"Who is it!?"

The gang was thrown into confusion and when they turned to look four men stood in the ruined wall.

"Ah!" Zambai choked. "You're...Strawhat Luffy!!"

The pirates stepped through the entrance they had made with cold looks on their faces.

_**~"I think he felt responsible and went to the Frankys place alone..."~**_

Zoro's words were an echo in Luffy's thoughts. _'No mercy.'_ His mind whispered.

Another giant of a man, almost the same size as the one they had just sent flying, stood over the four and laughed at them incredulously. "Wahahahaha!! Are you here for the money? Look how many people we have!!" There were at least fifty men, some looked like they were half giants they were so big. "You only have four! Four little guys at that!" The jeering continued, now from all around as the disoriented men regrouped. "I'll teach you a lesson, and then turn in your heads for the bounty money!!"

Another pointed at Luffy. "So you're that long-nose's captain!?" He laughed. "You must have a death wish too, trying to break in here with that level of strength!" Overconfident, the group of dismantlers began mocking the pirates. When the four didn't answer they became even more overconfident.

Uncaring about the thugs taunts, Luffy's hat was drawn down far enough that his eyes weren't visible as he had an internal fight. Patience, Focus, Control...that was what Shank's had said on more than one occasion. _'Control...Control...'_

"I'll give you a free shot! Shortie!" The half giant was loudly laughing again. He bent down to be more on level with the captain and patted his own chest, indicating for him to 'take his best shot.' And now Luffy looked up into his face._ 'Control...Control...Con-trol..?'_ His inner mantra was being drowned out by his anger, eyes narrowed as he looked around at the mocking faces.

_'No.' _It whispered.'_No mercy.'_

"**Gomu Gomu...**" His fists began moving at a speed that made it look like he had twenty instead of two.

"Eh? What's he doing?"

The thugs stared at the teen in amazement as they realized he was really going to attack.

"Wahahaha! He's going to use his fists!! Not even a cannon can scratch that super armor!"

"Wahaha! I'm going to laugh to death!"

Shaking his head in amusement the target of Luffy's attack decided to end it. "That's enough boy!" The huge man said, encouraged by his comrade's laughter. "Let me show you how to fight correctly!"

The impact, when it happened, was so unexpected the Frankys could only stare in shock and horror.

"**Bazooka!!!**"

The half giant fell backwards, unconscious, with a huge hole in the center of his chest plate.

The dismantler's looked back and forth between their downed nakama and the young pirate, whose hat had slipped back over his eyes.

"Aaaah! He broke through the super armor!!"

"My God!"

"What do we do!?" The group of men were beginning to panic. Their second in command, Zambai, held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Le...le...let's talk this out peacefully...like gentlemen..." Then he smirked and dodged to the side, revealing a row of cannons. "Fire!!" He shouted. "Die suckers!"

Zoro stepped forward, all three swords drawn. "**Three sword style...Rock...**" He jumped into the air at the incoming cannonballs. "**Hunting!!!**"

Every cannonball split in half, falling uselessly to the ground. The former bounty hunter looked up at the gang of thugs from his crouched position on the floor. They had every right to be terrified. "Those cannonballs were made of iron!!" Zoro slashed outward again, faster than their eyes could follow. The cannons split in half, perfectly down the middle. "Yeeek!!"

Now the Frankys were worried enough to think about running. "This is bad! These people are not normal!!" They wailed. "Escape through the backdoor!!" There was a streak of black to their side. "Huh!?!" Sanji balanced himself with one hand on a man's face.

"....You should've done your homework when picking who to rob from!!"

Both legs kicked out at once, downing a man each. "**Party Table Kick Course!**"

"Gyaah!!"

When the area was cleared again it revealed Sanji, balancing upside down on one hand again.

Men scrambled away from him as fast as they could, shouting to each other. "G-go through the windows!! Run away!"

"**Rumble...**" The small ball shattered as Chopper bit down. "**Horn point.**" The reindeer was suddenly in their midst tossing them left and right. "**Rose Cornet!**"

"Gyaaah!!" Zambai shouted in astonishment, so many men down in such a short period of time! It was definitely time to give up! "Le-let's talk about this!" He squeaked. "We d-don't have to resort to violence. All you want is the money right? The two hundred million we got from that Pinocchio guy? The truth is that money isn't here anymore!" The four pirates began moving towards him again and he almost screamed.

Holding his arms out in front of him as if that would hold them off he continued desperately. "Our boss, Franky, already took it and went shopping! He's probably already on his way in the sea-train! We have no idea where he's going either!!" He was seriously afraid of the look on Strawhat Luffy's face.

"No matter how much havok you wreak you can't get your two hundred million back any-Moraaaah!!" His sentence was cut off as Zambai went flying into a wall. The remaining Frankys were shaking...even the second in command was down!

"You yap too much..." Sanji said quietly. "Also...It's not about the money anymore..."

"That's right." Zoro had sheathed two swords, the third rested lightly across his shoulders. "You've really ticked us off."

Their captain had a hard, dangerous look on his face. "We're going to...Pulverize you!"

_'No Mercy.' _His inner self hissed triumphantly.

"P-p-pulverize!?"

One thug had regained his courage and turned to yell at the others. "Idiot! Don't get scared! That's what we're suppose to say to them! Don't forget that we're the Frankies!!"

The largest cannon fired. "Eat this! The Franky's Special Attack: **The Anything-goes shot cannon!!**"

They weren't joking. Swords, spears, bombs, a skull, a bowl, a fork, and a melon launched towards the Strawhats.

"Here they come! Chop them into pieces! They're only four people!"

****

At the end of it all not a single piece of the Franky House was left standing. Sanji sat on some rubble loosening his tie. "Should we go after Franky?"

"Where would we go?" Zoro answered. "Damn it...those small fries really don't know where the money is...And we can only take care of Franky after he's finished shopping." The swordsman snorted in disgust and looked up at his captain who was standing on the tallest pile of rubble left, facing away from them.

Sanji lit a new cigarette. "What now? Do we wait here? I don't think he'll be back any time soon..."

"Okay! I'm done! Come help lift him!" Chopper had cleaned and bandaged Usopp enough to be transported back to the ship.

"We're just wasting time here. Let's go back. Nami is alone on the ship, and Robin is nowhere to be found. The ship itself is breaking apart..." The cook raised his voice so the captain could hear him. "Hey, Luffy!"

"The ship..." Their captain had crossed his arms and was looking out at the sunset. "I've decided...It's time to say goodbye to the Going Merry!"

The three other pirates looked up at their captain in shocked silence. "!!!!?"

******

**Water 7, Zousenjima, City Center, Galley-La Company Headquarters**

******

"In that case, we will take our leave for today..." As they walked away Kougii almost growled with frustration. "What a stubborn man. Plus, it's still not certain if he has it or not...They just send me here again and again. Can't they think in my shoes for once...!?"

Iceburg watched the Government Officials leave from his office window on the third floor. There was a soft knock at his door. "It's Kalifa." Came his secretary's muffled voice.

"Nma. Come in."

She shut the door quietly behind her. "You must be tired, Iceburg-san. Would you like some refreshments?"

The tired mayor sat again. "Some red tea please." Tea sounded good after such a long day.

"I have it right here." She said smoothly as she set down the silver tea tray.

Kalifa never ceased to surprise him, even though they had been working together for a long time. "Nma! Kalifa, you are so thoughtful!" He turned in his chair, away from the window and to his desk.

"You flatter me." She said. Hesitating slightly she finally asked, "Why do they keep coming again and again? And Kougii always leaves with an angry look on his face."

The Mayor stretched out his arms, sitting for so long made his shoulders ache. "They want to take something that's mine. They keep trying to make deals with me."

"It must be very important." She commented.

He smiled wryly. "Nma...I told them I don't have it...And send them back every time...But he just refuses to believe me and keeps blabbering..."

The two continued their pleasant conversation, turning from Kougii and his associates to other matters.

On the wall directly behind his chair was a wanted poster of one Nico Robin. An eight year old with raven black hair and sharp blue eyes, she had not changed much since the picture was taken. This particular poster was itself twenty years old.

*******

**AN:** Sorry this chapter was so short. I really had fun making Luffy a homicidal maniac but I had to set things up for the next chapter too. xD Please remember to review!! ^-^ Also I'm moving this weekend so there might not be an update next Monday, it depends on how much we get done, but I don't think it's likely. Sorry, to anyone who is actually reading this. xD


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **I've posted a day early because it turns out tomorrow is our moving day and there is no way in hell I'll be alive enough to post then. x_x I hate moving...I really really do.

Total sadness all around here. ;_ ; I know it had to happen but really....it just makes me sad. And like....it just sucked. :(

**Chapter 10: In which everything falls apart**

*****Going Merry, Rocky peninsula*****

"Ah! Hey--!!" Chopper burst onto the deck from the inside quarters. "Usopp's awake!" Luffy jumped into the air. "Really!? That's great!"

Sanji looked out at the towering city of Water 7, it was almost six in the evening. "Why hasn't Robin-chan come back yet...?"

Inside the distraught man was begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry everyone!!! I lost our money!" Chopper frantically tried to sooth him enough to lie back down. He definitely should not be moving around so much. The sniper ignored the young reindeer as he continued to cry in shame. "We worked so hard to get that money and I just gave it away like that!"

"Hey...Calm down, Hey! Usopp! You need to rest!"

*****After a retelling of what happened at the Franky House*****

"...So in the end, we still don't have it..." Usopp was looking down at his bandaged hands. His tears had stopped and now he felt drained and defeated.

"We don't know yet. We're waiting for Franky to come back." How could his captain sound so unconcerned? "Even if he doesn't we still have the hundred million. Don't worry about it!!" The pirate captain sat cross-legged on the table, smiling.

Sanji nodded. "You're so lucky you're alive...!!" He wanted to yell at the young sniper for going into a dangerous situation like that so recklessly but...Usopp had been through enough today...and he still didn't know about...The cook looked down. How could they tell him?

Usopp bowed his head. "I'm so sorry..." A thought occurred to him and he looked up hastily. "So can we fix Going Merry with one hundred million? We came a long way to get to this high class shipyard. We need to make the ship even stronger for us to continue sailing beyond here..."

His eyes were focused on Luffy so he didn't notice when all his other shipmates looked away. If they couldn't fix Merry because of his weakness...!

"Nope! Usopp," Luffy continued to smile. "I've decided to change the ship! Going Merry helped us a lot, but it's sailing days will end right here."

The sniper blinked, feeling like everything was slowing down. There was no way he had just heard what he thought he heard. _'Wha..? What? What is he saying!?'_ Usopp stared at his captain in disbelief. Luffy picked up a ship catalogue from the table and began flipping through it. "Let's talk about which ship to buy. Most of the second-hand ship's that we can buy with a hundred million are bigger than ours."

Usopp held out a trembling hand. "Hold on, hold on. Don't joke around..!! I-it's not funny at all!"

_'Oh God, I knew it! Merry's repairs would cost more than a hundred million...this-this can't be happening!'_

He continued feeling slightly hysterical. "Do we not have enough money to repair the ship anymore because I lost the two hundred million!? We just don't have enough money, right?" He got up, ignoring Chopper's protests. "Since the world-class shipyard probably charges world-class prices..." Luffy held out his hands. "No, that's not it!"

"T-then what is it!? Tell me! Don't worry about hurting my feelings!!" The panic and fear in his voice was plain now.

His captain looked down and then back up at him with a frustrated look on his face. "I don't..! It has nothing to do with the money!!"

Usopp could not believe Luffy was saying such outrageous things! His whole body was shaking from stress and trauma. "Then why do you say such nonsense like changing ship!?" He didn't realize he had begun shouting.

"Stop yelling, you two!" Zoro jumped in. "Sit down and talk calmly."

Had they all gone mad!?

"Calm!? How can I be calm after hearing such stupid things!?"

"You should calm down and listen instead of yelling!" Luffy shouted back.

"We only decided on that because there was no other choice!" Chopper said desperately. "Usopp, you shouldn't do any intense movement with your current condition!"

But Luffy had had enough. Sanji held him back as he shouted those terrible words. "Merry is...going to die!!!" They all went silent except for the two teens panting. Usopp felt like a huge hole had been ripped through his chest.

"No one can fix it no matter what." Sanji still had a hand on one shoulder even though the younger man had stopped struggeling forward. "I would never make that decision otherwise!"

"But this ship..." The sniper pounded the floor beneath him in frustration. "It took us all the way here, didn't it?"

"Yeah...but it's only a matter of time before it sinks!!"

No...no he would not accept this! What did Luffy know!? He never even paid attention when he did things that broke Merry. "What are you talking about Luffy?" He was so angry! This wasn't fair! This wasn't...wasn't...this wasn't happening...!

"I'm not kidding, it's the truth! The ship mechanic guy said we won't get to the next island with this ship no matter what!"

How could they all believe that so easily!? Did no one trust in the Going Merry's strength!? "Ah...He said you can't get to the next island...Do you always listen to strangers and trust everything they say?" His voice was bitter. How could they betray Merry like this...?

"What!?" Luffy couldn't believe the absurdity of the question. It wasn't like some random person off the street had said so! They came here to get the shipwrights opinion and that was that! He was acting like they didn't even care!

Usopp grit his teeth and fought against the tears that wanted to flow. "Just because a few carpenter's say it can't be saved, it's going to die? It came all this way with us...Be it giant waves or deadly sea battles...this ship is a friend that came through it all with us!!!" He was shouting again, "Yet you're going to leave it here to die!!"

Luffy's arms dropped to his sides now.

"T-this ship is just a tool to you isn't it? Luffy!!!" He snarled. Unable to stop himself he coughed and some blood came up.

The young doctor tried to touch him but he wouldn't allow it. "Usopp, stop! You need to rest!" Chopper was desperate. The rest of the crew remained silent...they all agreed with Luffy...!?

"What would you know!? There is no carpenter on this ship, that's why we need them to take a look for us!" Luffy glared back.

Usopp put one hand to the ground in preparation to rise. "Big deal! We don't need them! I'll fix the ship like I always have!"

"S-stop Usopp!" Chopper wailed.

"It's decided then. Everyone, give me a hand!! First, we'll buy wood from the shipyard...time to get busy!" He felt like he was on the edge of hysteria.

"You're not a shipwright Usopp!" Luffy's voice was louder and angrier than is had been before...it was so frustrating...!

"Hey Luffy!" Nami jumped in. Someone had to stop this before it escalated even further out of hand.

"Yeah, but so what!?" Usopp shouted back. "And so what if they are!? It's not their ship! They don't give a damn! They're just bullshitting us and I don't believe them! We'll fix our own ship!" The sharp shooter finally made it to his feet. "I'll never give up this ship! Are you all idiots!? Do you listen to those shipwrights like dogs!?" Usopp lunged and grabbed Luffy by the shirt.

"The Strawhat's I know wouldn't give in to a marketing scheme! They would believe in the Going Merry's strength and fortitude! Stop bluffing, damn brat! Don't say 'I've decided' like you're a real captain!"

He was gasping again but he'd be damned if he cared about himself right now! The Going Merry's life was in danger! "I've misjudged you, Luffy!"

Nami tried to jump forward again. "Stop, Usopp!!! Luffy didn't-" The rubber man put an arm across her path. "Shut up, Nami!"

The two teens hadn't broken eye contact as the rubber man answered. "I have made my decision! I won't change my mind no matter what you say!! We're changing ship, and we're going to say goodbye to Going Merry right here!!"

"Bull shit! I won't allow that!" Usopp wanted to shake him but was shaking too badly himself.

"Calm down! Stop yelling at each other!!" Sanji had to yell himself to be heard.

Ignoring the others Usopp continued. "Listen Luffy!! Not everyone can ruthlessly move forward in cold blood like you! I can't leave behind a wounded comrade and I won't!"

"That's stupid! Ships and people are two different things!!"

The sniper shook his head fiercely. "They're the same! Going Merry is alive!!" He coughed up more blood but continued to shout even when Chopper began to cry. "You probably wanted a new ship from the start! You're just too careless about leaving Going Merry!!"

Luffy dove on top of him, throwing the injured man to the ground. "Don't talk like you know everything, punk!!" He shouted.

"Luffy!" Nami shrieked.

"Stop Luffy, he's hurt!" Chopper wailed as well. He ignored them both. "You're not the only one who cares about Merry!"

"If you care you won't want to change ships!!!" He choked out from beneath the younger man.

"Fine!! If you don't like my decision, then just leave-"

Sanji's kick sent him into the table, crushing it into pieces.

"**Idiot!!**" The cook roared.

"S-sanji!" The young reindeer looked at the cook, afraid of him loosing his temper too.

The blonde was panting, trying to control his fury. "Luffy, What were you thinking!?! Calm down!! Watch what you say!!"

The rubber man pulled himself up from the table remains slowly...He was shaking but it wasn't from anger...how could he have said something like that? Patience, Focus, Control...He had let himself get out of hand and said something terrible. "Ah...sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No, that's find Luffy!! Since that's what you really feel!" Usopp had not moved from where Luffy had tackled him.

"W-what did you say!?" He snarled.

Now the sharp shooter sat up. "Leaving behind the crew mates that are useless to you one by one, so you can keep moving forward!! If you want to leave this ship behind, then leave me behind too!"

"Usopp! You're not serious!" Sanji couldn't believe this. Usopp didn't really want to stay behind...?

"No, I am. I've thought about it. I knew...That I would never be able to catch up to any of you..." His nakama stared at him.

"As of today I am nothing more than a bad baggage boy who can't hold on to cash...In the future, I will probably get you into even more troubles...There is no doubt that you don't want a useless crew member like me..."

He stood again, fists clenched.

"Luffy, your goal is to become the Pirate King...but I don't necessarily want to go that far...If you think back to when I first joined I only went with you because you invited me..."

They clearly remembered that day too.

_**~"Just shut up and get on board." Zoro pointed at the deck. "We're friends aren't we?" Luffy said clueless.~**_

"The fate that brought us together is only so strong...But since we don't have the same goals, we should go our separate ways!"

Luffy said nothing.

"H-hey Usopp!" Nami called to him as he passed her and went onto the deck. "Where are you going!?" Chopper was crying harder as he followed the sniper to the edge of the ship. "I go where I want to go." He said quietly. "I...quit."

"No! Let's talk about this!!" Nami said desperately.

"Hey come back!!" Sanji leaned against the rail calling to him as well.

"Waaahh! Don't leave us! Usopp!" Chopper was openly wailing as he stared at his friend through the railing.

"I can't go with you anymore...I won't cause you trouble anymore..." He didn't turn back to them but he had stopped. "But the ship belongs to the captain...so fight me." The rest of the pirates stared at the injured man's back in stunned silence.

"If I win I'm taking Going Merry! Monkey D. Luffy!!"

He turned and glared at Luffy. "I challenge you to a duel!!!"

*****Some time later*****

"What are you thinking!?" Nami shouted at Luffy. "Nothing good can possibly come out of this stupid fight!" Her captain was lying in his hammock below deck in the men's quarters. "Why must two good friends duel each other!?" He had his arms tucked behind his head and was staring at the wall across from him. He remained silent.

"Just calm down! We just need to calm down! Usopp only said that stuff because he lost his head for a moment!"

He glared at her then turned back to the wall pulling his hat down over his face. "'What's done is done.' right?"

"No! Just apologize to him! We can solve this by talking it out!!" How could he just be sitting there when Usopp was thinking of never coming back!? This was all so stupid in the first place and it made her stomach queasy to think things might never be the same again.

_**~"Tonight at ten! I'll come back here! We will duel for the right to have Going Merry! After the fight, everything is over between us!"~**_

She had to get them to see reason before ten. They couldn't be allowed to really fight! Besides...how could Usopp possibly hold up after everything he had been through today!? He didn't even stand a chance against Luffy normally so how...? What was he thinking!?

"...Complain all you want. There's no turning back...Usopp is not so stupid as to give up his life for an argument..." Luffy's voice was so hard..."If there was any other way, it wouldn't have ended up like this."

Nami swallowed hard. W-was he right?

"Go off and chill if you understand!!" He turned his back toward her and stared at the back wall.

"Luffy..."

***

"Didn't they come here during the day!? The Frankies!! Why didn't you just finish them off!?" Sanji was in the kitchen shouting at Zoro. "If you had Usopp wouldn't have got robbed and lost his pride!!"

"Look who's talking!?" The swordsman yelled back. "You went off shopping instead of staying here to help!!"

"I'm a cook! I was doing my job!!"

It was a tribute to how serious the situation was that neither of them had gotten violent like they usually did, it was too serious for that.

"Shut up both of you!! This is not the time!!" Nami had given up on talking to Luffy. She stormed into the kitchen with clenched fists. "There's no point arguing about it!"

"Nami...It's all this trash's fault." Sanji objected, but there was no conviction behind it. This was at once everyone and no ones fault at the same time.

Chopper walked into the kitchen silently. "Didn't you run after Usopp..?" The reindeer was looking down at the floor miserably.

"...I wanted to finish treating him...but he forced me to come back...Usopp is in the city now...and he said..." The childlike doctor sobbed and looked up. His fur was drenched from the tears still running down his face. "He said...'You and me are finished!! Go back to the ship!'" Chopper didn't even bother going to a seat he simply sat down where he stood, crying. Nami watched him. Even if Usopp was angry he should know better than to take it out of Chopper. He was young and innocent, when bad things happened they hurt him deeply...especially considering the zoan fruit users sad and tragic past.

She sat on the kitchen bench and stared at the floor. "Everyone was so happy just this morning...And we still don't know Robin's whereabouts..." The crew sat in unhappy silence, only broken by Chopper's quiet sobs.

Inside his room Luff still lay in his hammock and she could only guess what he was thinking. _'It feels like...the whole group is falling apart...'_

******

**AN:** So that's the end of that. You can laugh at me if you want but I freaking BAWLED my eyes out when I wrote the next chapter. So freaking sad. ;_ ;

I apologize if this chapter is worst than the others....I really just didn't feel like re-editing this again. xD Since I don't have a beta reader I have to do my own editing and I usually go through each chapter at least 57 times (not kidding, I'm paranoid that I'm making huge mistakes. X3) but this one I only went over maybe 4 times. So sorry if it isn't all shiny...although given all the sad stuffs that are happening right now it's not shiny anyway but whatever. I'm gonna go....place. .


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Holy crap! Thought you could get rid of me did you? Kidding. So it has been a freaking long time since I updated, and my excuse for that is moving into our new house and then getting married. So I was busy. Although there is still a disappointing amount of reviews. I'm not looking for praise guys, I just want to know if anyone is still reading this.

**Chapter 11: In which Usopp shows everyone what he's made of  
**

*****Rocky peninsula*****

"It's ten, Usopp is coming..." Zoro sat on the rail of Merry's deck. Sanji, Nami, and Chopper stood next to him watching the city exit. "Don't come down, any of you!!" Their captain had commanded.

Now he stood alone on the rocky shore they were anchored to, waiting for the challenger.

Since she was watching for him she saw him cross the bridge out of the city first. "He's here..." Nami said softly. The sniper was still heavily bandaged and he walked stiffly with pride. His shoulder bag was bulging and they could only wince at how painful the weight must be. "Usopp!!~" Chopper called. He wanted desperatly to run to him, to check his injuries and beg him to reconsider, but stayed where he was obediantly.

Usopp stopped fifteen feet from his former friend.

"You look determined but...I hope you won't regret your decision later! This is what you want!!" Luffy called to the sniper.

"Stop pretending and just come get me! I came prepaired! I'll beat you!!" He called back. Both their voices were hard, no sign of hesitation or remorse... "Don't think that I am the same as your previous opponents who knew nothing about you Luffy! I've been with you for a long time...I know you inside out!"

**

On the deck Chopper turned to Zoro in desperation. "Can't we stop them!? Usopp's hurt really bad!" He pleaded. Zoro's arms were crossed against his chest. "Go inside if you can't watch." He said impassivly.

"Don't be suprised when I tell you this, Luffy, but...I have eight thousand followers waiting for my signal!!" The sniper shouted. "Surrender now if you don't want to die!!"

The swordman shook his head. How sad...to take his favorite joke and use it in this situation...it was like he was saying that all their fun and games meant nothing to him now.

"Oh my God~!! Eight thousand people!!?" Chopper's eyes went and wide in shock and his mouth hung open.

Zoro looked down at him in pity. He was really to young and innocent to deal with this. "You should go inside."

"I am pretty sure you're just lying, Usopp!" Luffy yelled back at him across the few feet seperating them.

He was only 'pretty sure' Usopp was lying?! Zoro sighed. His captain was really to innocent for this too.

The injured man looked down at the ground benieth his feet. When he looked up again his eyes were burning with anger. "Then eat Usopp spell! Gigantic razor blades between each and every tooth in your mouth!" The cronic liar used this when trying to force and enemy to flinch. A weak and pathetic trick that never even-

"Gyaaaaaaa~!!" Chopper shouted in imagined pain.

"Go inside already!" Zoro shouted. Jeez! He was so receptive to everything, even if it was only in his mind!

**

On the battlefield Luffy had started to move. "**Gomu Gomu...!!**" He was running toward the sniper who suddenly coughed painfully. "U...gheo!!" He collapsed as he coughed up more blood. The rubber man stopped indesisevly. He couldn't hit a downed former comrade and Usopp knew it.

"U-usopp!" Nami shouted in horror. "Waaahh! See! See! See! I told you he's hurt really bad!" Chopper was gasping, to overemotional to control himself. He looked up at Zoro pleadingly again but the swordsman only had eyes for the horrible fight taking place before them.

"**Certain Death Ketchup Star!!**" Usopp looked up grimly, ketchup still dripping from his hand. " It's foolish to pity your enemy and leave yourself vulnerable!!"

Realizing he had been tricked Luffy jerked back a little too late. "**Flash dial!!!!**" The flash was so close...he was blinded and couldn't see Usopp jump up and move. Not giving his opponent time to recover he made his next shot. "**Certain Death Egg Star!!**" It hit Luffy dead on and shattered.

"Ah! So smelly! How old are these things!?" The rubber man stumbled but looked up. Obviously he was able to see a little again. "Stupid!! Get serious already!!" The rotten egg yokes were dripping down his hair and shirt and the smell made him want to retch.

"You think this is stupid!? Soon, Luffy, you won't think so!! This is my fighting style!!" Usopp shouted grimly as he lined up another shot. "By the way Luffy, don't open your mouth so wide!! You might get burned. **Certain Death Tabasco Star!!**"

The small projectile hit dead center and Luffy almost choked as the pellet shot into his mouth and down his throat. "Upu!!" He turned his face upwards, gasping. "Hot~!!!!" It was like fire inside!

"Also, when you're falling down, you should look out beneath you!!" He heard the sniper say as he stumbled backwards and fell, dozens of sharp bits stabbing and clinging to him. "How do you like my caltrup hell?!"

**

The crew was watching them, speachless. "U-usopp is so...fast!!" Nami whispered. Chopper could hardly believe it either. Beaten, and mostly broken...Usopp was beating Luffy!!! As if in response to his thought the challenger fell into his stance again grimly, another shot aimed and ready. "Luffy, I'm going to beat you and get Going Merry, and I don't care how I do it!"

Zoro looked on stoically. Usopp was right. He may be much weaker than Luffy, but he also knew him well enough to form a plan of attack that was tailor made for the Rubber Man. Usopp couldn't beat him with strength...so he would use his brain. But how long could Usopp keep going like this? His body was a disaster. In the end, he knew, Luffy would win. Even if it was only because he could hold out longer.

**

"Waaah..." Luffy got to his feet still coughing from the Tabasco Star. "Damn it! So smelly...spicy...it hurts..." He coughed again painfully. It hurt to try and swallow.

"Didn't I tell you? I've prepared all my attacks just for you!!" The sniper had his slingshot pulled back again, ready to shoot. "You won't get a chance to catch your breath!! **Certain Death Shuriken Shower!!**" The shurikens had all been connected together so that when one was fired they were all released, seperating and creating a storm of razor sharp metal.

"Wah!!" Luffy dodged but was still caught by one or two of them. It was impossible not to be hit! There were too many and not enough space in between. One had almost sliced right into his neck! He crouched to avoid another onslaught and tried to think. Rotten eggs, tabasco, caltrups, and then finely sharpened shurikens...Usopp knew he could be hurt by piercing weapons!

"Shyuu..." A soft sound made him look up hastily for the source of the noise. It could be another of Usopp's traps. "Shyuu..." A dial was set in the rocks to his left. It was releasing..."Smoke!?"

"It's a breeze dial! I used the rotten egg to stop you from smelling it...while I surrounded you with gas!!" Usopp was also panting, but his lack of breath was from his earlier injuries. How much time did he have left before he collapsed? How much longer could he push his body?

"Gas?" Sanji gasped.

"He's going to..." Nami didn't finish.

"No hard feelings!!" The sniper let his slingshot loose. "**Flame Star!!**"

The explosion it caused was enormous, big enough that the Going Merry rocked in the suddenly choppy sea. "What an explosion!" Zoro had covered his eyes with his arm. The smoke from the blast was rising almost as high as the top level of the city.

"Luffy! Usopp!" Nami was shouting, it was obvious what she was thinking. Were they okay!? Did they both get caught in that!?

The ocean winds finally blew enough of the smoke away, revealing the two opponents. Luffy was lying on the ground. He was burnt and bleeding but his face was still hard. Usopp had fallen backwards against a rock. His legs, already shaky, had been unable to support his weight, and had collapsed beneath him. He was panting harder than ever but was also unable to give up.

_~"I see an island!" Usopp yelled as he pointed forward. "Wow awesome!! What kind of island is that!?" Luffy shouted in excitement. "Let's go there~Going Merry~full speed ahead!!" Both teens laughed carelessly.~_

Water from the splashing waves dripped slowly down Going Merry's head and face making it appear the ship was silently crying.

"I really don't like this..." Nami groaned. Her nakama were...!

"Luffy---!!!" Chopper sobbed. "Usopp--!!!"

Usopp forced himself to his feet again. "I know...you won't...get...haa....knocked out so easily...Luffy! Haa..." He readied his weapon, aware of the shaking in his arms and shoulders. He wouldn't be able to draw back the slingshot soon. He had a few minutes...five at the most...

The remains of the smoke finally dispersed. The two men stood apart, facing each other once again. They both knew it would be over soon...At the same time the jumped back into action.

"**Certain Death..."**

"**Gomu Gomu!!!**"

The released their attacks at the same time.

"**Explosive Cactus Star!!**"

"**Gataling!!**"

Luffy's fist connected with the pellet but instead of going threw it the tiny projectile exploded, hurling him back again. "**Triple Flame Star!!!**" The rubber man rolled to the side as he heard Usopp's next attack. "**Gomu Gomu...pistol!!!**" Finishing his roll he attacked immediately.

Usopp's face snapped to the side as the fist hit him in the jaw. Luffy continued to attack, hoping that his opponent would become unconcious soon and end the fight. "**Bazooka...!!"**

Incredibly Usopp had been forced back a few feet but was not hurt in any other way. H-how had he stopped that-!? "Shyuu..." Luffy's eyes widened a fraction when he saw the white dial in the sharp shooter's hand. "It's a 'dial.'" The other teen said coldly. "Thanks...for your impact."

Luffy began to jerk back, feeling truly shocked at the snipers' speed. From over ten feet away to right in front of him, almost in an instant...the dial was less than three inches from his nose when Usopp let it explode.

"**Impact!!!**"

Nami and Chopper shouted together in shock. "Impact dial...!" B-but the damage that could cause to the one who used it...!

"Uwaaa!!!...!!..haa...haa..." Usopp clutched his useless right arm feeling like all the bones had shattered. They probably hadn't but...Damn! It hurt so much!! "T-take that dammit!!!" He sobbed. Unable to stand for even one more moment he fell and landed flat on his back. That was it....that was all he had left in him...

Halfway across the rocky island Luffy stopped his backwards movement by digging his sandles into the ground. He skid to a halt painfully. Feeling suddenly much older than he should the pirate captain looked at his opponent. Usopp was looking back at him...they both knew he was unable to move again. "Haa..haa..."

_~"I am Usopp, the Captain of the pirates who dominate this town!!!"~_

Luffy stretched his arm back. "**Gomu Gomu...**"

_~"How's this!?" Usopp said boastfully. The completed pirate flag was so much better than Luffy's attempt they had to laugh. "Good! Let's put that on the sail too!"~_

"Noooo!!" Nami scream was only a distant noise to the two men. Looking across the distance at each other they shared one last look of mutual understanding. Unable to stand the look on his former nakama's face Luffy shifted his eyes downward, his strawhat falling over his eyes.

"**Bullet!!!!**"

***

It was over.

Nami sobbed into her hands while Zoro and Sanji looked away. "Usopp!!!" Chopper yelled. He was unable to tell if the sharp shooter was concious or not. Shaking in relief he saw the man's chest rise and fall with his breathing/

"Haa...haa..." Every breath drawn in hurt, and the exhale hurt even more. "Haa...haa..."

"...It's decided then." Zoro turned away completely. Shocked at his calloused dismissal of what had happened Nami stared at his back. Did he...not even care about what happened??!

Next to the rib of the ship Luffy collapsed to his knees. He panted in pain as he cast a sidelong look at the other man. Thank God he was still breathing...If he hadn't...If he wasn't...The tormented captain clenched his fists and yelled. "Stupid Asshole...!!" His voice was choked with emotion. "There's no way that you'll win!!!"

Usopp remained silent and finally the rubber man rose to his feet again.

"I-I can't...take this...!!" Nami sobbed, burying her face in her hands again. The pirate's captain began walking towards them. "...Do whatever you want with Going Merry. We'll get a new ship...and we'll go on to the seas ahead!!!" His treasured hat continued to hide his eyes but his voice was firm.

_~"Take turns Luffy!!" Usopp complained trying to pull the rubber man down from Merry's head. "No!! This is my special seat!"~_

_~"What're you making Usopp?" Chopper asked interested. Usopp pointed at him and yelled. "Hey hey you guys! No dirt allowed in the Usopp factory!"~_

_~"Someday," Usopp and Luffy were laughing and dancing with their arms on each others shoulders. "I will go to Elbaf!! The country of Warriors!" Luffy cheered him on. "Yeah Usopp! We'll definately go!!"~_

_~The Strawhat crew and forest animals danced wildly around their bonfire. "Party! Party! This is the party before the Gold Fest--!!"~_

"Goodbye Usopp. It's been...fun."

On deck Chopper was struggling wildly. "Usopp--!!!" He screamed as Sanji held him back. The blond spit his cigarette to the side as he tried to explain. "Hey! Stop, Chopper!!!" The reindeer suddenly turned on his shipmate with tears matting his fur. "....!! Why!! He was in pieces to start with and got beaten up like that...!!" The young doctor shifted to his Strong Point in an effort to get away.

"This is not just a fight or a game!!" The cook told him. "So what!!? I'm a doctor!! At least let me look at his wounds!!" He gasped as Sanji slammed him against a wall, forcing the air out of his lungs. "He lost a duel and was then pitied!" The older man said softly, strong emotions simmered just below the surface in his voice. "Think about how he must feel right now!!!"

The cook looked angrier than Chopper had ever seen him. "Think about how this kind of kindness pains the 'loser'!!!" Chopper couldn't say anything as he was began crying again. "He entered this fight knowing that this might happen!!" Sanji's voice turned soothing, trying to explain. The young doctor gave up struggling and shifted back to normal. "Waaaaah!!!" Sanji gently touched his shoulder. He knew it hurt.

Zoro looked down at his captain who had reached the ship. "Heavy...!!!" Luffy's voice was full of barely surpressed emotion. "That's what a captain is..." Zoro said quietly. "Don't hesitate. If you can't be decisive...who can we believe in?!!" The rubber man nodded slowly.

Chopper jumped off the ship and ran towards the downed man but stopped before he was too close. Hastily he set out medicine and bandages and then, crying so hard he could barely see, he ran away again.

"Let's clear the ship." Zoro spoke again. At least he could keep them busy and get them away from this place and atmosphere. "We can't...return to this ship ever again."

Tears ran down the face of their captain from beneath his hat, but he didn't make a sound. He began moving again and his crew moved with him.

******

**AN:** You can laugh at me all you want, when I first started writing this chapter I bawled my eyes out. T.T Poor Usopp. Poor Luffy. Poor everybody. *sniff, sniff*


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** This is one of my favorite chapters so far, so hurray for finally reaching it! So you'll probably all be able to guess by the end of the chapter but I know NOTHING about alcohol. I've never drank a drop in my life and I plan to keep it like that. But I have been around people who have been drunk so it was fun playing around with it. Again, I am totally bull shiting my way through anything drink related (I googled the names of some drinks xD) so there is no need to tell me I'm wrong. I know. :P

**Chapter 12: In which Nami goes for a walk and tried not to think  
**

*****Zousenjyou*****

It had been three hours since the Strawhat Pirates had left the Going Merry for the last time and rented space at an inn. They didn't speak to each other the rest of the night, but no one could sleep. After forty minutes of sitting in her and (the still missing) Robin's room in silence Nami had gotten up and left. Even if she had no where to go she couldn't stand to sit there anymore.

She had stopped crying an hour ago. Once, a long time ago, she had promised herself that she would not cry anymore, and she had failed. She had cried so hard and so long that she felt like a wrung out towel with no more tears left in her. Now she wandered, dry eyed, without knowing or caring where she would end up.

***

It was just past one in the morning, the time when drunks started being thrown out of bars.

Most respectable citizens would be at home in bed by now, but Paulie wasn't always respectable. Still, he was one of the Galley-La foremen, so the bartender didn't throw him out, but polietly asked him to leave when he though Paulie had had enough.

'Idiot.' The shipwright thought sourly on his way home. 'That weak shit isn't anywhere near enough to even give me a buzz.' The blond had an almost unnatural tolerance for booze, especially considering that he didn't drink often. Only one place in town was willing to sell Poitin, an alcoholic beverage that could effect even him. It was between ninety and ninety five percent pure alcohol. But still...he didn't drink often and only went there when he felt he needed to get good and hammered.

He yawned and stretched as he walked. Oh well. He had been feeling slightly down today, which was why he went drinking in the first place, but not enough to justify getting drunk. He still had to work tomorrow after all.

He was only six blocks from home when he saw the pirate girl. She was standing on one of the many stone bridges in the darkness. She still wore the shameless outfit that had embarrassed him earlier, blood stains and all, but she didn't seem to notice. Her face was completely blank.

"Shit." He muttered quietly. Standing alone, in the middle of the night, so far from her ship could only mean...the kid from earlier must have died. He had been messed up enough that it was likely. The shipwright rubbed the back of his neck and continued to watch her. She apparently hadn't noticed.

It was against his nature to leave a defenseless woman alone at night, (and despite what she thought she was pretty defenseless against thugs in this town.) but to go over and talk to her meant she might start crying and he wasn't good with crying women.

It didn't look like she would be going back any time soon though so he was stuck. He certainly wasn't going to stay up all night watching her to keep her out of trouble. He walked toward her, resigned. Maybe, after he had made sure she was safe, he would end up getting drunk after all.

He was only a couple feet from her when she finally noticed his presence, another sign of how bad things must be for her. It was lucky no one else had come across her tonight or she might have ended up dead too. He ignored the uncomfortable feeling such a thought brought up. He didn't say anything as he came and leaned on the rail next to her and she appreciated it. After a while she spoke.

"Do you know what time it is?" Her voice was quiet and a little raw like she had been crying a lot.

"I'd say it's around one thirty," He answered, glad there wasn't any crying happening...yet. "It's pretty late to be out."He said casually.

She leaned against the railing too. "You're out."

Paulie nodded with half a smile. If she was ready to argue with him then the worst of her emotional problems had probably already past. She'd be alright and he wouldn't have to deal with crying.

"What're you doing out here?" She asked quietly. If he could distract her from her thoughts for even a moment she would take back all the mean things she had said about him. That he had stopped to talk to her at all showed either concern or curiosity and she didn't care which it was. At least he was talking to her...which was more than what she had had for hours with her nakama. They had all been too numb to speak to each other.

Paulie watched her out of the corner of his eye pondering his answer. She was awfully young...maybe he shouldn't...but then again...She was young and in pain and probably wanted to be distracted from it. Oh, what the hell. He'd ask and see what she said.

"Had a few drinks...I was off to have a few more if you'd like to go..." Not so much a question as an open ended invitation.

Nami sighed softly. Drinking...wouldn't do her much good. Her alcohol tolerance was too high...Then again, she didn't have to get drunk...he was offering her a way to stop thinking for a while and she was willing to take it. Without knowing why her instincts told her that this man could be trusted. If, on the small chance, she did get drunk she was positive he wouldn't take advantage of that.

"Yeah, okay."

The shipwright blinked. He hadn't expected her to actually...well nothing for it now. He led her to Blueno's bar, glad that it wasn't that far away. He wasn't good with women at all really, especially when they were crying or depressed, and a long walk with this kind of tension would have sucked.

*****Blueno's Bar*****

Blueno's was almost always open. It had no regular hours and could be open day or night. Paulie idilly wondered if the man ever slept. It was in Middle town, a good location, and it was clean and well thought of. The blond was glad that Blueno took such good care of his bar, he didn't want to take the kid to some seedy back-alley pub. He led the girl, _'Nami right?'_, to the end of the bar. It wasn't to crowded, but not empty either, a pretty nice atmosphere for a bar. Of course, anyone who caused trouble at Blueno's got a ban for life, so the troublemakers never came back a second time.

Blueno moved over to them after a minute. "How's it going Paulie?" The tall man asked slowly. That was Blueno's way of asking how drunk he was planning on getting. Considering the only times he came here was when he got smashed the foreman couldn't blame him.

"It's alright." He shrugged. "Can I have my usual? And..."

He looked at the woman sitting next to him sideways, unsure of what to get...she was probably under aged anyway.

She studied the drink menu board on the back wall before placing her order. "I'd like a Rakia please."

Both men stared at her. That was some hard stuff! Did she even know what she was ordering!? The dumbfounded look on her companion's face made her crack a smile, the first one since leaving the shipyard hours ago. She answered their unvoiced question. "I can handle it."

Blueno shrugged and went to get their order, not any of his business what his customers got...But this was the first time Paulie had brought someone with him to drink, and a woman no less. This was going to make great gossip...

"I take it you've had a few drinks before?" The shipwright asked dryly. Rakia, that stuff was probably the most alcoholic thing Blueno served besides the Poitin. It was still far behind in terms of percentages but really...Damn.

Nami almost smiled again but forced herself to supress it. What was wrong with her? She hadn't even drank anything yet! This guy was a mystery, how did he get such a variety of reactions from her?

She ignored her inner questions and answered his.

"A few times..." She matched the dry note in his voice. "Don't worry, I'm not going to get drunk."

Paulie highly doubted that and it showed on his face. If she was starting with a Rakia she would probably be shit-faced pretty quick.

_'What? He doesn't believe me?'_ She thought in annoyance. Though it wasn't really a surprise. No one ever believed she could hold her own until she had drunk them under the table, and some still didn't believe her after that. But she had yet to lose a single drinking contest.

She shrugged as their drinks arrived...she was not going to be annoyed by this...

"Drink it slowly." The blond ordered.

...But she hated people trying to tell her what to do. She looked at him impassively then swallowed her drink in one gulp. "Another please."

She could see even the bartender was surprised, apparently neither of them believed she could hold her liquor. But while her companion's doubt annoyed her the tall man's surprise made her smile. She did usually enjoy getting the drop on people. She had won fortunes before by betting on herself in drinking contests.

Nami smiled up at the big man. "May I have another?" She asked sweetly. On the counter top Paulie's hand twitched on his glass. He was drinking something she'd never seen before. _'Maybe a specialty of Water Seven?'  
_

The blond blew out cigar smoke slowly, convinced she had done that to purposefully annoy him. She was a little brat even when depressed. _'Whatever'_ He thought while taking another deep breath around his cigar. _'If she wants to get drunk and pass out here she can.'_ He ignored the reasoning that he would be responsible for her if she did.

As the copper haired woman settled herself more comfortable on her bar stool he glared down into his drink. It had occured to him that she might think he was a lightweight if he didn't down his too. It was stupid and pointless to think about or even care if that's what she thought but...

He slammed it as fast as she had.

"Can I get another Blueno?"

The bartender had just returned with Nami's second drink. He was a bit surprised by Paulie...he didn't usually drink that fas-

She swallowed her glass again and set it down on the bar. "Can I have another please?"

She looked at Paulie as if to say _'I don't need your advice, I am a perfectly capable adult.'_ And he looked back at her with a _'You're going to regret starting this.'_ face.

Blueno smiled as he turned to get them new drinks. This could turn into an interesting night...

He moved to walk away when the young lady stopped him. "Excuse me, what's this that he's drinking?" The bartender looked back at her. "It's called Poitin." He saw what she was going to say in her eyes. "It's very hard stuff." He warned.

He wouldn't stop her if she ordered it, but at least he could warn her of how strong it was. She ignored the warning. "I'd like one of those then."

Now Paulie glared at her outright. _'Stupid woman wants to get alcohol poisoning!_' He was on the verge of snapping at her when he remembered her reason for being here. Maybe she did want to get drunk and pass out as quickly as possible. It was a stupid thing to do but if that's how she wanted to deal with her pain...it was her choice.

Blueno returned with two glasses and a bottle of Poitin. Apparently he foresaw a lot of drinking in the near future.

Paulie poured them both a glass...and was surprised when she didn't down it immediately. Were her other drinks catching up to her already?

But Nami tasted the new drink cautiously. She didn't want to gulp down a glass of something vial just to one-up her companion, and it looked likely they would be drinking this for a while. Thankfully it wasn't bad, if anything it was a little to sweet for her taste.

Next to her the blond slammed his drink again. That was two for two as he poured himself another.

She was pretty sure if she finished hers in one gulp he would take it as a challenge but..._'What the hell? What's a little challenge between friends?'_

She tipped her glass back and finished her drink in one swallow, ignoring the fact that she had only known this man since that morning, and therefore couldn't really call him a friend.

He finished his drink and poured them another round. Three for three. This could become a long night...

******

*****Zousenjyou*****

Nami laughed at herself as she leaned on Paulie. It had been a long time since she had been drunk enough to need help when walking. The ground was a little tillty though and it made her weave around a bit, so the extra support was appreciated. Luckily the man with her was in pretty much the same state so if she fell down he would too. He had put her arm around his shoulders to help steady them both.

"Wow." She rubbed a hand across her eyes. "It's been a long time since I've been this drunk!!" He laughed at her. "Told you if you drank that kind of stuff you'd get sloshed." She turned to stick her tongue out at him, unfortunately due to leaning on each other he was a little too close and she ended up licking the tip of his nose.

"Whoops..." She laughed. Normally she would be embarrassed by such a mistake but she was feeling a little too floaty to care. The blond however turned a bright red and began yelling at her. "What that the hell did you do that for!?" She had licked him!!! Shameless woman!!

"Shhhhh, shush! You'll wake everybody up!!" She couldn't stop from giggling again, he looked so funny when he turned all red like that. "You're really an easy mark..." He glared at the petite woman who was leaning on him. Despite his hour of drinking before he found her, and the two glasses of Poitin he had before they started their little contest, he wasn't as drunk as she was. Either his tolerance was just a little higher than hers, or she really hadn't been drunk in a long time and couldn't control herself.

Blueno had finally kicked them out when it became apparent their game wouldn't have a winner that night. Maybe if they had started on equal terms...

She almost tripped and he was glad she was already leaning on him or he would have dropped her. Drunk he might be, but not falling down, shit-faced drunk. She wasn't really too bad off either...but her high heeled sandles were not meant for walking when you were tired and drunk.

"Aww, don't be mad Paulie!" She said cheerfully. "If you get mad..." She tried to think of why he shouldn't be. Well, he wouldn't be having fun if he was mad! "...You'd be mad and that would suck." _'Real persuasive argument there.'_ But he smiled. She was a little cute when she tipsy. And when she wasn't yelling at him.

"That was damn fun." He had to agree. He felt good, cheerful even. The smaller woman with him was a good drinking partner. She certainly had more tolerance than he had originally given her credit for. For a kid her size she could pack it down. He blinked.

"How old are you anyway, kid? I probably shouldn't have let you drink if you're under aged." He wasn't terribly worried about it but he did feel a little guilty. But then again...she was in an infinitely better mood now than when he had found her, he had kept her out of trouble, and he was taking her home, so there was no real harm done.

"I'm not a kid." She glared at him. "How old are you?"

"I asked you first!"

She almost stuck her tongue out again but remembered her failed attempt earlier and giggled. "I'm nineteen. I've been drinking for longer than that though so being under aged doesn't matter..."

Nineteen huh? She did look to be about that age. Only four years younger than him.

"I'm twenty three."

"Don't call me kid then."

He laughed at her. When she was drunk she acted like a little kid.

They made their slow and unsteady way toward the tourist district right inside the Lower city, the yagara bull rental was just beyond that. This time he would take her all the way to her ship before leaving himself. It had been pretty irresponsible of him to have left her alone earlier but she had insisted she would make it to her ship unharmed.

"Uh-oh." Nami giggled again. "I don't remember the name of our hotel!"

"Hotel?" Paulie stopped and they leaned against a wall gratefully. "Aren't you staying on your ship?" Nami rubbed her hand across her eyes so he wouldn't see her flash of pain. It had been long enough that she probably had more tears in her and she didn't want the shipwright to see them. "It's not...our ship anymore..." She said slowly.

"Not..?" Had their captain given in and realized it would never sail again? He had been so insistant that they wouldn't change ships this afternoon...or yesterday...or whenever the hell that was.

"Luffy left the ship to Usopp so...Ha ha ha." She tired to laugh it off but it was a false laugh and they both knew it. But she couldn't make herself do better.

"Isn't Usopp the long nosed guy? The one that...?" He cut himself off before he said the word 'died.' But if he was dead how would he keep the ship? What was going on?

"Usopp quit our crew...but he couldn't leave Going Merry so he and Luffy f-fought." She was almost numb to the pain, thanks to the Poitin, but she couldn't sound unaffected.

Wait, wait, wait...What? So the kid hadn't died...he had left their crew..It was beginning to make some sense to him. So the teen had beat Strawhat Luffy? And then taken the ship....which would force the pirates to go to a hotel...so that was the reason she had been wandering by herself.

The death of a nakama would be easier to take then them leaving...Ah, poor girl...

Paulie patted her shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't know." There were benefits to being drunk, one being that he wasn't uncomfortable talking to her about this even though she was emotional about it.

"Mn." She shook her head. "It's okay. There was no way for you to know."

She looked down the street towards the tourist district. "I can probably remember which one it is if we go down that street..."

Paulie frowned. Something about her voice...

"Hey, you okay?" Her right hand was clenched into a fist holding her skirt. So she had finally given in and broken down, eh? That was okay now, and she probably needed to anyway. Her pushed himself up from the wall so he could see her face which was still turned away.

Since she couldn't hide Nami looked back up at him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was biting her lip to keep herself quiet. She couldn't just stand there like that though so she laughed pitifully.

"S-sorry! I thought I wasn't g-going to cry anymore...Ha ha ha." She put the heel of her hand against her eye, her fingertips gripping her hair. "I guessed it's just kinda been a bad day, what with Merry dying, then Usopp is kidnapped...beaten...and robbed..." Her shoulders were shaking and her voice was becoming choked with emotion. "Then he left the crew and fought Luffy." Shakily she sank down to the ground starting to cry harder. "Ha ha ha...Sorry!" She apologized again.

Paulie crouched next to her. Even though they were both drunk, he guessed she needed someone to take her seriously...he could do that. She kept apologizing for falling apart but she didn't really have a choice. She had too much alcohol in her system, and high tolerance or not, that didn't help her stay in control when she was already drunk.

"One crew member leaves...one's missing...and L-luffy..."

He sat next to her against the wall and let her cry herself out. He knew that life could sometimes be such a bitch. But what else was there to do except go on...? He exhaled cigar smoke. Eventually her little wimpers stopped and she rubbed the evidence of tears from her face. "I'm sorry...that never happens." She was embarrassed...and becoming more so. God, what must he think of her!?

"Ah ha ha..at least I remember where my hotel is now." Her little crying fit had sobered her up some but now she had a massive headache.

The man rose and surprisingly offered his hand to help her to her feet as well. Nami reached up and took it gratefully, she was still a little unsteady and could use the added support. They resumed walking towards the tourist district, he hadn't said a single thing about her outburst..

Nami thought the silence would make her feel more uncomfortable, but instead as they walked she began to feel relaxed. That really had help clear her head, and she would need a clear head to focus over the next few days. She thought about Zoro and how calm he was earlier...she had thought that he didn't care, but looking back on it now she saw that Zoro's hard influence had driven them into action. He didn't let them sit and stagnate in their misery. She had misjudged him...

In the present though she was surprised to realize that she wasn't ashamed of crying in front of Paulie. Maybe it was because he hadn't said anything but she didn't feel like he was judging her, for her feelings on everything that had happened that day or for crying about it. They walked in silence but it wasn't an awkward or uneasy silence. It was just...quiet. No pressure, no hidden motives or agendas...It felt like walking down the street with a best friend...

Nami smiled a genuine smile. She looked at him and hoped he realized how grateful she was. He looked calm and she was glad to realize that he didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable either. He stretched and yawned, completely relaxed.

They were almost to her hotel when the clock tower in the district chimed four.

"Ah shit." He groaned. "I gotta be to work in a few hours." They stopped in front of the inn. He yawned again and then blew out a puff of cigar smoke. "Don't forget to drink some water before you sleep or you'll regret it." He ordered her.

Instead of getting annoyed she smiled again. "I think I remember hearing something about that before..." She said dryly. He smirked up at her as she made it up the steps by herself. "Your choice kid, I'm not telling you what to do." He rolled the cigar in his mouth, damn he was tired! "We should go get really shit-faced sometime...but you're paying next time. I actually gotta work for my money."

The unexpected comment on her profession made her laugh. Not many people could joke about how a pirate came by their money. "Oh yeah, stealing other peoples money can be so very difficult." She was now at a safe enough distance that she could stick her tongue out at him again, playfully.

"Hmph!"

She was sure he was about to go into a rant about how he was innocent so his next remark surpised another laugh out of her. "You have no idea how hard it can be...I'm really a criminal master mind, see? I had to time everything perfectly to get those briefcases..." He was still smirking, enjoying playing around with her. She clutched her side, unable to stop giggling.

"Go away or I'll never go to sleep!" She was grinning at him while she said it though.

"See ya kid." He turned to walk away.

"My name is Nami." She was feeling relaxed and content, she just couldn't seem to help it. After all of this, everything he had done for her tonight, she could at least give him permission to use her given name.

He looked over his shoulder at her and winked. "I know that, you shameless woman." He exhaled smoke as he began to saunter away. "I'm Paulie." That was his way of consenting to her using his given name too. Her smile was so wide her cheeks hurt...Okay...She took back every mean thing she had said about him...

******

*****Rocky peninsula*****

The wind was blowing the abandoned pirate flag at the top of the doomed ship. Her owner now lay on the deck...tired, beaten, and lonely. Everything was gone...Everyone was gone...

Usopp continued to lie on the deck staring up at the sky which was beginning to lighten...he couldn't stand to think of what he was suppose to do now...

******

**AN:** So yay! Though it may not seem like it a lot of important stuff for later was in this chapter. Well not exactly important, I mean, not vital to the story or anything...no wait. Yes it is! xD But that stuff won't really come into play until after the Enies Lobby stuff is finished. So by then you'll probably have forgotten all this anyway. :P And if I haven't mentioned in a while, I love Nami and Paulie. They are just so cute!!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Okay, there is a lot of skipping around town in this chapter, so even if it's only a few lines I've tried to keep them separated so there will be less confusion. (Hopefully.) If not then....um...look a distraction!! .

Many many thanks to Moonlit Mage who has been my encouragement. You are awesomesauce! :D

**Chapter 13: In which Water Seven is shocked**

**********

**The next morning, the streets of Water Seven  
**

**********

"Hey did you hear about what happened in Zousenjima!?" People had gathered in pockets and small groups all over the city to discuss the outrageous breaking news...whoever had done it was going to pay...! "Yah! It's gotta be Franky!! Only he would do something like that!! We should have arrested him when he first appeared!" A woman shouted angrily.

"No, it might be one of the pirates going in and out of the island!" A man disagreed. The argument, which had been going for a while already, continued to get more and more heated, and even turned to blows in some places. In other parts of town the people were so shocked that they couldn't speak at all. Rumors of the event continued to run rampant through all the streets, each becoming wilder than the next. Almost the whole of Water seven had shut down, and those who did bother to go into work paid barely any attention to it at all.

This was a disaster unlike any that had happened before.

*****Shipyard, entrance to the First Dock*****

"Please comment!!"

"Do you have a suspect!!?"

"Give us the latest information!!"

Reporters and photographers had crammed themselves together at the entrance to the Galley-La Company dock. Two hassled employees were barely able to keep the raging crowd at bay. Waving pencils and pens, pads of paper and recorders the crowd tried to press in even closer.

"Who was the first to find out about the shooting!!?"

"Does it have anything to do with the destruction of the Franky House!!?"

Galley-La's doormen continued their futile effort to keep people away. "We'll tell you more when there's more to know!! Please! Step back and leave the doorway clear!!" They shouted, but the noise of the reporters drown them out. They exchanged twin looks of exhaustion, knowing they wouldn't be able to hold their position much longer.

**"**EVERYONE STEP BACK AND CLEAR THE DOORWAY!!!!**"**

Tyselin-san's booming voice made the entire crowd jump and hastily scuttle back and away from the dock's entrance. Stalking forward, anger in every stride, he walked five feet from the gates and bent to draw a line on the ground. He glared at the crowd and his message became clear, "Step past this line and you're done." The impressive foreman moved back until he stood behind the two doormen, who were looking up at him in gratitude, with arms folded across his chest glaring at nothing in particular. The foremen were feeling the worst out of everyone...

*****The Inn roof top in Zousenjyou*****

"There you are." The blond cook emerged from the stairwell to walk towards his companions. "We paid for rooms and no one's in there. Guess they can't sleep..." He looked down at Chopper who was closest to him. "Or something...Where's Luffy?"

"There." The green haired swordsman was sitting against the short wall at the edge of the roof top. He pointed to the top of a nearby tower where their captain sat, hugging his legs to his chest, his back to them, and staring out over the city.

Sanji leaned against the roof's railing, saying nothing. "Where'd you go Sanji?" Chopper had slept for barely four hours last night. Nami had not returned by the time he had finally collapsed at three, and Sanji was gone by the time he had woken up.

"I was keeping watch at the peninsula...I thought maybe...Robin-chan would come back." The wind caught and blew his cigarette smoke away in a long thin line. "...Wonder where she went without saying a word...I think I'll search around on the streets today. If anything happens, we'll regroup in the hotel room."

Chopper looked up at him, trying to hid his worry. "I-I'll go too!! To search!" The cook nodded, anyone could see Chopper needed to do something to take his mind off of...things... "Okay, sure."

The door to the roof slammed open suddenly and Nami stood there, holding onto the door handle for support, and panting. On his way up he had seen her in the hotel's restaurant, looking dead on her feet and drinking coffee to wake herself up. Now she was leaning on the door and breathing heavily, having run up the five flights of stairs to reach the roof. "Luffy!!" She gasped out.

"Nami-san..."

"Big news guys! Everyone in the city is talking about it..!!! Luffy..!!" Her captain finally turned his head, indicating that he was listening. "Last night Iceburg-san was...!!!"

******

*****Paulie's appartment*****

"Iceburg-san was shot in his house!!?" Paulie rolled over to the side of his bed, desperately looking for his boots. He shouted at the Den den mushi receiver. "Hey!!! Don't kid with me man!! Is he dead!!?" He finished tying his shoes in record time and looked around for his coat. "He's not the type to make people hold a grudge against him!"

"Hey! Calm down and listen to me!!" Lulu's voice came through the receiver. "He was found in a pool of his own blood this morning. He's in a comatose state...I mean he's unconscious..."

"Shit!" He forced his jacket on while glancing at the clock...almost ten. He had overslept and not gone to work...no wonder he didn't know anything had happened. "Anyway...Come to HQ right away!!"

Like Paulie needed him to say that...he hung up the receiver and sprinted through his front door. One hand on the stair railing and he had thrown himself over the side, just as he had yesterday in front of the shipyards. He fell the two stories, landing easily on his feet, and was out of the apartment building as fast as possible.

Whoever had done this was gonna pay...!!!

****Galley-La Company HQ*****

"Lulu! Where's Paulie!?" The dark haired man turned to his comrade as he set the receiver back down. "I just called him. He's coming...He wasn't at any of the shipyards, that's why I couldn't find him sooner." He blew out a deep breath, putting his hands on his hips. "...What a mess...The whole city is in a state of panic. If something happens to him Water Seven and Galley-La Company are finished!!"

Kaku stopped in front of him. "Yeah, there are reporters pushing at the front doors of HQ, too. Who could've done it and why...?" He raised a hand to remove his cap and run his fingers through his hair in a distracted motion. "...Although it's really messed up in Iceburg-san's office nothing of value, like gold, was stolen. So it wasn't just a simple burglary!"

Lulu mimicked him and ran a hand over his head, trying futility to flatten the one point of straight hair. "I think it might be...the government."

"!?"

Responding to his companions shocked face he began to explain his reasoning. "That man, Kougii...He comes to talk to Iceburg-san, and he gets thrown out every time. Don't know what they talk about, but he might've been angry enough about it."

Kaku put one hand on his waist and shook his head. "Hey, don't complain about the government..If someone were to hear, who knows what might happen." Lulu crossed his arms across his tattooed chest, his body language suggested he hadn't changed his mind.

"Right now," Kaku continued. "Iceburg-san's safety is the top priority. Everything else comes after..."

******

*****Streets of Water Seven*****

"Extra--!! Extra! Extra---!!" The paper boy threw his assigned fliers everywhere he went. "The hero of Water Seven, Mayor Iceburg, has fallen at the fiendish hands of an assassin!! What is this unforgivable criminal after? Wealth? Power!? Who is the assasin that disappeared without a trace!!?"

He fell over in his small boat as a gust of forceful wind generated by a crazy yagara's passage whipped by...most of his fliers fell in the water.

The yagara continued at top speed towards Galley-La Company's Dock No.1 and Headquarters. "Whoever the hell it was..!!! He is so dead!!!" The head foreman snarled.

******

*****Inn roof top*****

"Ice-ossan was...!?" Luffy hadn't moved from his spot on the tower but the news had surprised him. He had witnessed firsthand how much the people here loved their mayor, so who...?

"Yeah, he was shot. He's unconscious right now..." In one hand the woman clenched the morning's newspaper, which had Iceburg's face on it and the headline, which read "Who shot Mayor Iceburg?!" She had drank four cups of weak coffee before she was awake enough to read the paper and as soon as she started she realized that most of the people in the restaurant had been talking about the same thing.

"Who is that, Nami-san?" The navigator looked over at Sanji to explain. "They guy who took care of us at the shipyards yesterday. He's the president of the company and mayor of Water Seven."

The blonde's eyebrows rose. "Wow! He must be an important guy..." A really important guy..._'Why would the company's president go out of his way to help pirates? I can understand them being able to get away with making ships for them since that is their business, but wouldn't it cause trouble with the marines if he showed such sympathy to us?'_

"It's said to be the biggest catastrophe to ever happen to this city." She continued.

"That guy...he's respected by so many people..." Luffy jumped down from the tower. "I'll go." He decided. He walked past his four nakama and through the door to the roof. "Wait Luffy! I'll go, too." Nami chased after him quickly so he wouldn't leave her behind.

"Then we'll go search for Robin-chan. You coming?" His question was directed at Zoro who hadn't moved. "...No." The swordsman leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "I'll wait and see what happens next..."

"...?" When he saw Zoro wasn't going to explain he took Chopper and left. It was probably just as well...that Marimo head would have just gotten lost anyway...

******

*****Blue Station*****

"We are nearing Water Seven, the City of Water. Blue station, Blue station. Make sure you take all your luggage." The announcement was followed by passengers shuffling around and retrieving their luggage. The sea-train hissed to a slow stop and the people began to disembark. Franky, Kiwi, and Mozu stepped off the train as well. Time to go home...

******

****Galley-La Company HQ, Zousenjima, Iceburg Residence****

******

More than just reporters had joined the crowd surrounding Iceburg-san's house now. Worried citizens who loved their mayor were cheering him on from the outside.

"How is Iceburg-san!?"

"Please, tell us what you know concerning the incident."

"Iceburg-san, don't die!!!"

*****Inside HQ*****

Kalifa was holding a handkerchief to her face, trying to wipe away her tears. "How is he doctor?" Iceburg-san was lying in bed, pale and silent. His pet mouse was on the pillow next to his head. "Chu, chu." It squeaked pitifully.

"Hmm..." The doctor turned to Kalifa and Lucchi, who sat with a stoic look on his face. "He was shot..twice in the front...three times in the back...I don't know what happened in that room...But this is too cruel." The older man shook his head at the brutality of it. Why shoot him five times? And in non-vital spots?

Lulu and Kaku sat on benches outside the room. "According to the police there were no signs of the locks being open. There was no way anyone could've gotten in or out..." Kaku murmured quietly. Both men sat waiting impatiently for Paulie. As head foreman it was his call what the next move would be. "The only thing they found there...was a common mask."

******

*****Outside Gally-La Company HQ*****

"Paulie-san!!

"Ah, Paulie-san, a word please!?" Cameras flashed and reporters jostled each other to get close to the foreman. They were blocking his way. "Shut-up...Move!!!" He snarled with barely controlled fury.

More flashes. "Why did you come here!?"

His anger kicked up another notch when the people continued to crowd him. "What are you, deaf!!? Lemme through!!"

"Were there any indications before now that Iceburg-san's life was being threatened?!"

"Paulie-san!"

"A question please!"

He lost it. "Get outta my way!!" He shouted. The crowd backed off immediately, but he was still pissed. "You frickin' morons!!!"

******

*****Streets of Water Seven*****

"Ni!!" Nami held the rented yagara bull's reigns while Luffy read the newspaper article behind her. "Look, his face is on the front page!"

Nami, who had already read it, nodded distractedly. "With this kind of panic going on we might not be able to see him..." She said quietly. They were only visitors in this city...there was no pressing reason why they should be allowed an audience.

"Ni!! Nii!!!" The yagara continued on cheerfully.

******

*****Former site of the Franky House*****

The wind blew through where the Franky House had stood until yesterday. Franky himself was staring...unable to believe what he was seeing. "Kiwi...Mozu...I..Am I dreaming...?"

The two young women next to him were also speechless in shock. "No sir. This is where the Franky House should be." Kiwi stared out at the carnage. The whole thing was in pieces. Not a single board or stone was still on top of each other. _'What kind of wild thing did this?'_

"But this is...terrible." Mozu added in a whisper. She leaned against her sisters shoulder in complete shock...Their home! Their 'family! _'What...Why...?'_ She couldn't even think straight. There was just no way to believe it! The Franky House was a strong and secure building! It had to be to survive out here in the open.

Franky threw down his mask angrily.

"What the hell...happened here---!!" Then he laughed darkly as it clicked in his mind. "Heh heh...I see...it was them!!!"

The girls looked up at him for answers. He clenched his fists. "Damn you...Strawhat Luffy!! Is this your revenge!?" He looked down at the piles of unconscious bodies. "My dear, sweet followers...!!" At least Mozu and Kiwi had been with him If anyone had hurt his little sisters like this...!! "I'll never forgive you!!" He growled.

"That's so cruel..." Mozu said quietly behind him. She had crouched over one of the unconscious gang members. There was still a pulse. They weren't dead, but still...

"B...Big-bro Franky!! You're back!!" Four of the dismantlers had apparently woken up and gone out scouting. They looked pretty banged up but were hobbling through the wreckage as fast as they could. "Yeah, You guys okay!?" They limped painfully towards him. "Not really...They were just so crazy..." Zambai groaned. "We really want bro to avenge us, so we went and searched for their hideout!!"

The look on Franky's face became ever darker. "Where are they..?!!" His voice was like a roll of thunder, and even though they knew it wasn't them his anger was directed at they all gulped and took a step back. Aniki was scary!!

He started stalking forward. When he found them and got his hands on them...!!! "We saw them entering an inn in the Lower City. But then they headed for Zousenjima, so they're probably at Dock No.1 by now..." The six of them tried to keep up with Franky's much longer strides.

"Then we'll go to Dock No.1...!!"

*****Shift Station, West of Water Seven*****

"Gramma!! The wind is amazing!" Chimney hollered. "Nyah! Nyah!"

"Wow, the wind...Wow, the wind!" The child danced and sang as she swung her pet cat (rabbit) around in a circle. "Don't go crazy over there...!!" Her grandma warned casually. The old woman swallowed some wine. "Ngagagaga...It Karock, the south wind...The waves are gonna get rougher as well..The sea-train is going to have to stop tonight..."

Her granddaughter and Gombe danced around her in a circle. "Chimney, Gombe! Get ready to go back to the island!!" She ordered. Chimney stopped skipping and looked up at her with large trusting eyes. "Okay."

As the child ran back into shift station Kokoro drank more wine and looked out over the waves which were continuing to get rougher.

"The Aqua Laguna is comin'."

*****Water Seven, Zousenjyou*****

The sirens rang for the town's attention."This is an announcement." The voice from the loudspeaker could be heard even in the back streets. "The Water Seven weather forecast department has officially declared an Aqua Laguna warning for the entire island. I repeat an Aqua Laguna warning is issued for the island."

People looked up from the flyer's and newspapers in dismay and surprise. "...It's that time of year already...?"

"Yeah...We were all to distracted by Iceburg-san's assassination attempt."

Sanji and Chopper had been walking along the back street market looking for any sign of Robin when the warning was issued. Though it didn't make sense to them all the citizens began talking about it immediately with worried or annoyed voices. "Heeeey, Aqua Laguna's comin'!!!"

"Go tell people who haven't heard about it!!"

"Take a break from work!!"

People began moving faster and surprisingly, all the market stalls began closing. It wasn't even lunch yet. "...What?" Chopper looked around in confusion as the busy street began emptying. Sanji hailed a pedestrian passing by. "Hey you, what was that announcement about?" He waved away the curling smoke from his cigarette. _'I thought their mayor's assassination attempt was the talk of the town...What's more important than that?'_ He remembered Nami-san saying it was the biggest disaster the city had ever had.

"Huh?" The man looked the two of them over. "Ah, you must be travelers. What a bad time to be here, eh?" He laughed and shrugged casually. He didn't appear to be worried about the situation at all. "Aqua Laguna is what you would call a high tide."

"High tide?" Sanji looked at the townsfolk now rushing by. _'All this for a high tide?'_

"Yeah. Make sure you get to a high place...This town is gonna sink."

The two pirates, who had begun peering around again, whipped back around to stare at him in astonishment. "What!? The town is gonna what!!?" _'No tide is enough to drown an entire city! And especially one as big as Water Seven.'_

The man held out his hands in a calming gesture and backtracked. "Well it's not like it'll happen immediately. Don't worry. It usually happens around midnight after the warning." He raised his arm to them as he began to walk off. "It's like this every year. Take care!"

This was crazy! A tide big enough to SINK Water Seven?!! How was it possible?!

Chopper suddenly gasped and turned to him with wide eyes as his mind adjusted to the new information. "Wait...this place is gonna sink!?"

Sanji looked around...the street was almost deserted now. These people moved fast! Well...if this happened every year they would undoubtedly be used to it. "...It seems that way...so we have to hurry and find Robin-chan." He agreed.

The loudspeaker's announcement began again, ringing through the rapidly emptying streets. "Repeat: Official warning has been declared. Aqua Laguna will arrive sometime around midnight."

*****Galley-La Company HQ*****

"Is there any change in Iceburg-san's condition?"

"His life is in safe hands, right!?"

"Tell us how the investigation is going!!"

"I told you. We'll tell you as soon as there's anything new!!" Tyslen roared at the crowd. "Tyslen-san, please stop it!!" A hassled employee begged as he he pushed against the giant's massive chest. "SHUT UP!!" The crowd hastily backed away.

*****Dock No. 1*****

Dock No.1 was as packed as she feared. There were so many people they couldn't even get close enough to shore to disembark. "Wow...so many people..." Nami watched the crowd at the front. "We can't get into the shipyard either." Luffy held his hat to keep it from being snatched by the wind. "We're gonna have to meet with Ice-ossan eventually."

"Hey, Excuse me?" Nami asked the man in the boat closest to them. "Do you know how to get to the HQ?" He shook his head. "I do but it's useless. You have to go through the Dock 1 door and only selected reporters may enter." They looked back at the enormous crowd. "Everyone's here hoping to get any news first hand. We're all just so worried." The listened to the crowd around them.

"Please tell us--!"

"Is Iceburg-san--?!"

Nami sighed. Didn't look good for them. "What a crowd. I don't think we can get any closer...oh well, guess we'll have to find out from the newspapers."

**

High above them three figures stared down at the milling mass of people. "What the hell's going on here?" He couldn't recall having ever seen a crowd this large gathered at the docks. It wasn't a holiday was it? Just to be sure he turned to the woman on his right. "Hey, hey, there's nothing special about today is there?" The two next to him were peering over the edge and shaking their heads. "Not that I know of...."

The man in the middle shrugged it off and then smirked. "Ha...just more of an audience."

**

Loud music began playing, drums.

All the people crowded together began looking around for the source of the noise.

"What?"

"!!?"

"Eh?"

As the beat picked up the people around them suddenly began to panic. "Uwa...!! This rhythm is...!!!"

"It can't be!! That's impossible!!!"

Luffy and Nami stared at the townspeople as they began to fight to get away. Due to the congestion in the water the yagara drawn boats were packed in too tight, ramming into each other, their passengers yelling at one another. On the land people were getting crushed together in their haste to escape.

Above the beat of the music a man's voice suddenly rang out. "Hey guys, Did you call my name?"

'_Eh? What's that voice?' _The delicate pirate woman grabbed both sides of their boat as they were accidentally rammed again. People had began to stand up and shake their fists around. _'What's going on here?!! Everyone is acting crazy!'_

"Aaaagh!"

"No we didn't!!"

"Go away!!"

The crowd, unable to flee, began shouting angrily at the mysterious speaker.

"W-where are they?!"

"There!!!" One man pointed to the top of the fourth level wall. "Aaaah!"

More people began pointing in panic. "There!"

"There they are!!"

"Oh no, they're here---!!"

The two pirates looked up. A sheet was stretched across so three figures were visible behind it. They were all leaning on their right legs, bent at the knee with hands on their hips."We're in our rhythm---!!!"

As one the three figures changed position. They turned to the left with both arms above their heads, as if they were showing off muscles. "Don't be shy, Ask!!" The middle figure, a muscular man, sang. His companions were two curvy women with block shaped hair-dos.

"Ask my name!!" He sang.

"We don't wanna ask!! Go away!!"

The crowd's mood was rapidly disintegrating from panic into anger. "You're the one who attacked Iceburg-san aren't you?!"

"Begone from this island!!"

"W-what? Him?!"

"No doubt about it!"

"Hang him!!"

"You hooligan!!!"

The two pirates were staring around again in confusion. Who was that guy?! Why was everyone suddenly blaming him for the attempt on Iceburg-san's life?

He obviously wasn't listening to them though. "Hey...be quiet idiots!" The man snapped in annoyance. But then he seemed to forget everything else as he called to his true target. "I know you're here...Strawhat Luffy!!!"

"Eh?" Luffy and Nami both looked up at the three figures again in surprise. What did this weirdo want with them?

"Reveal yourself!" The man commanded and as he did so the three silhouettes put their right hand on their hips, left hand out and let the sheet blow away.

"Au!! I am this island's "most super" man!! Water Seven's other famous face!! When people see me they say Wow!!" He bent and drummed his fists on the wall below him. 'Don!! Don!! Don!!'

"Mmmmm!!! Franky----!!!!" The three posed again, with their right leg out, leaning over their left knee, both arms together above their heads, wrists facing out. One woman wore only a tank top and swim bottoms, the other a pair of Capri pants and a bikini top, they both had long noses and black square shaped hair.

The man....Nami face vaulted. _'A pervert! A pervert has appeared!!'_

The man had very large arms in comparison to the rest of his body, long blue hair stuck up so it looked like a wave...he only wore a Hawaiian printed shirt, a gold chain around his neck, dark sunglasses...and seawater panties...

It appeared he had the tattoo of a blue star on both arms so locked together as they were, the two halves of the stars facing upward made a star facing out.

The crowd around them suddenly lost their anger and began wailing in fear again.

"Uwaaaa!!"

"They've gone berserk!!"

"Run away!!!" The people who had been stuck at the front of the crowds were now pushing to get away as fast as possible, and the people who had been at the rear were pouring out of the square in front of Dock No.1 and into whatever street they could reach.

The sea pantie weirdo tilted his dark triangle shaped glasses up and looked down. "Come out Strawhat!!!" He shouted.

"...What the hell is with that weirdo?" Luffy was looking up at him in surprised confusion. Nami's eyes widened once she got over the shock..."Did he just say Franky!??"She gasped.

Luffy's eyes snapped down to his navigator in realization than glared upward again...so he was the one... "It's him....!!?"

The woman next to him suppressed a shudder at the look on her captain's face. She really did NOT envy that guy right now.

"Hey!!" The teen shouted, standing in the second seat of their rented boat. "Luffy!!" Nami protested. If he called attention to them here and now there would be big trouble. He ignored her and called for the pervert's attention again. "Sea water panty guy!!"

"Ah!!?" Franky looked down at the boy in the boat who was glaring up at him. _'What a little punk!!Who the hell does he think he's calling-'_

The boy pointed at himself with a deadly serious look on his face. "I'm Luffy."

******

**AN:** Ho ho ho! I love Franky!! And I loved watching this scene in the anime. xD It's was challenging but also kind of fun writing out how they first appeared, because I wanted to do it the way it was in the anime, and it just gave me the kicks and giggles to have them keep refering to him as "the pervert" lol. I love Franky.

Not that this is in any way relevant to the story but I hadn't ever seen One Piece and my husband (my fiancee at the time) was in the middle of this arc, so the episode where this happened was the first one I ever saw, and I immediately fell in love with Franky. 3 He's pretty much one of the reasons that I watched the show. (The other being because it made my sweetheart happy. 3)


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**Ha ha, I forgot to update on Monday. xD Sorry about that, I have the flu (regular not the piggy kind) so all I did on Monday was sleep. (And play Fable, my husband got me hooked and I freaking hate that game. . But I am still driven to beat it! Grr!)

Thank you again to Moonlit Mage, because you continue to be my favorite person. :P

Just to lessen the confusion, when there is one * in between a paragraph it means I'm staying at that scene but switching to someone else's POV. Like during the fight with Franky it kind of jumps back and forth between him and Luffy. Two ** means there is a scene change but it's either a very short one or going to go right back into the previous one, it just cuts down a little on the skipping around...I apologize if there are any glaringly obvious errors which I should have caught, I blame sickyness. That's my story and I'm stickin' to it. xD

**Chapter 14: In which Luffy fights a lot**

*****Gally-La HQ*****

"Everyone," Paulie, Lulu, and Kaku looked up as the secretary walked towards them. "Iceburg-san has regained consciousness." She sniffed, her eyes and cheeks red from crying. The three men all jumped up with wide smiles though. "Great!!!" With Kalifa's permission they were allowed to enter the president's room, with a strict order to stay quiet.

**

In the streets below the people of Water seven waited anxiously for good news. The only updates they had gotten were from a Galley-La carpenter who would occasionally lean out one of the windows on the second floor and tell them everything he knew, and then they'd have to wait again. Since he was their only news source the crowded square would become silent whenever he appeared, as it did now. He waved for attention and then when there was enough silence to be heard he shouted his good news.

"Hey!! Iceburg-san woke up!!"

It was instant pandemonium. The shouts of joy and relief could be heard blocks away. "Yay!!"

"Wow, really!?" Tears sometimes streaming down their cheeks the people happily ran to spread the good news.

**

Paulie led the way into Iceburg-san's room, where Lucchi waited by his bedside. "Iceburg-san!!"He started loudly with relief but a sharp look from Kalifa and he lowered his voice. "It's good to see you awake." The shipwright felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his lungs and he could breath properly again. _'If Iceburg-san hadn't made it through this...!!'_

"Ah...Nma..I made you worry..." His mentor was still lying back in bed, either unwilling or unable to lift his head from the pillow. Paulie sat in the chair Lucchi had just vacated by his bed. "---I'm just glad you're not dead! Best rest well, now. We'll take care of the shipyard, don't worry about it."

_'Ah...Thank God he's okay...'_

"Alright..." The master shipwright agreed quietly. The injured man looked down at his bed covers while he gently pet his mouse on the head. "By the way," He began slowly. "Last night...the guys who came into my room..."

"Oh...We're still looking into that." Paulie assured him quickly. Iceburg-san shouldn't worry about such things right now...

"No.." The pale man looked up at his ceiling. "I remember."

"Eh!!?" The sharp intake of air was followed by Kaku and Lulu behind him.

_'Iceburg-san remembers his attacker!!?'_

"There were two..." He said impassively. "One was a big man wearing a mask, the other one...A tall woman with black hair. Those sharp eyes..." He took a deep breath and then winced at the pain...He had been right to worry when he realized she was here..."It was probably...Nicco Robin."

"!?"

*****Dock No.1*****

"So you're...Strawhat Luffy!?" Franky looked down at the skinny boy in the boat. He was only the same age as the punk from yesterday! "While I was away...you sure made a big mess, little guy!! When I came back I couldn't believe what I saw...my house was completely demolished!!"

Incredibly the three dismantlers where still posing! Synchronized they switched their weight to the right foot, bending over it with their heads cocked the the side.

"I can't stand it!" The large man raged. "I probably won't be able to stop for a week!" They all moved their hands into an 'X' shape in front of their chests as their leader shouted down at the pirates. "Until I turn you into a beat-up rag doll...This rage won't subside!!!"

"Wait a minute!!" The girl with Strawhat shouted up at them. "What did you do with our money!? Our two hundred million!!!"

They put their hands on their hips as Franky smirked at her smugly. "Ah? That...I already spent every penny!! Where did you steal that money from? Don't think you can just demand your money back when you're a pirate!!!"He wagged a finger down at her annoyingly and then turned his attention back to his real objective.

Strawhat Luffy was still glaring up at him. "The money doesn't matter!! I won't stop until I send you flying far away with a kick!!"

_'That little brat!'_

"I'm the one who won't stop until I've kicked your ass, bastard!!" The older man shouted back. The remaining people below had paused to watch their exchange but now, when it looked like Franky was getting really mad, they began running in panic again. "Franky is going berserk!!"

"Waah! Run away!!"

Due to the size of the crowd, and their panic, the area around the pirates was slow to clear. Franky ignored the people running in fear as he focused solely on Strawhat. _'I've had enough of that punk's shit.' _He thought darkly. _'I'll take care of him just like that long-nosed freak from yesterday...'_ The three Frankies leaned backwards, their hands clenched into fists and taking deep breaths.

*

"Hey!! Get down here!!" Luffy was shouting up at the perverted trio. Nami was also watching them as they tilted further and further back. "What...is he doing?" As if to answer her all three suddenly leaned forward and a jet of flame came streaking down at them. Luckily Franky himself was the only one who could breath fire, but one fireball was enough!

"!?"

"Waaaah!"

A fast reaction from Luffy got them away from where the fire connected with the water, and their yagara began splashing like crazy in distress. "He's breathing fire!!" Luffy stared upward again, his mouth hung open. "What is he!?" Nami gasped as she frantically soothed the yagara bull.

Smoke came from his open mouth as he laughed at them condescendingly. "What's so...amazing about fire breathing!?" He leered down at them.

"Maybe he has a devil fruit power...!!" The copper haired woman guessed uncertainly. "But what kind of fruit does that?" _'Does he have some sort of control of fire!?' _The two women to either side of Franky were grinning at each other and giving them superior looks, as if they knew something the pirates didn't. And Franky...He smirked again and lept off the wall landing in the water with an enormous splash.

Nami's eyes widened in shock. "Ah!?"

"He jumped into the water!" Luffy was looking at the place the weirdo had sunk for any sign of him. "If he ate a devil's fruit, he'll drown!!" Nami hung onto both sides of their little boat as Luffy rocked it looking for the dismantler. "Maybe he slipped." She said hesitantly...she didn't think so but... "He must have the devil fruit power of fire!!"

_'How else could he...?'_ She saw their yagara dive.

"Aaah!!" Nami was thrown into the water as their boat shattered beneath her.

*

In the air above the sunken boat Luffy stared down at the man in the water. The teenage fruit user had managed to jump into the air before the dismantler's fist had impacted with the bottom of the boat and was now holding his hat and thinking quickly. _'What!!? He can swim!!!' _

Franky held the two biggest pieces of the ripped ship in his giant hands and was giving him a taunting smile. "I didn't eat...any devil fruit!!"

Recovering from his surprise quickly he narrowed his eyes at the man in the water. "**Gomu Gomu...**" The pirate started.

*

"I've heard about your ability..." Before Strawhat could throw his first punch the larger man pushed his right arm forward, his wrist extending and throwing the little brat into dock No1's doors. "**Strong Right!!!**"

From behind him he heard a woman's exclamation of disbelief. "What!?" Strawhat's companion had just made it to the side of the canal and was hanging onto the pavement. "...How did he do that...?" Luffy fell painfully to the pavement as Franky hopped out of the water cheekily. "Ah...don't you guys know?" He laughed.

"...!?" Strawhat got up slowly, watching the bounty hunter with more care.

"I'll tell you then..." He pulled his fist back and they saw it was connected to his arm by a chain. "I am...a Cyborg!!!" He smirked at them.

*****Galley-La Company HQ*****

"Koo koo! Iceburg-san...according to the government officials Nicco Robin came to this island...as a member of the Strawhat pirates." Hattori reported. "Nma...Is that so?" He knew that already of course, their captain had confirmed it yesterday... "Then...they are behind this.." Kaku looked down at his feet. "But why?" Lulu growled as he glared out the window. "Is it because we told them that their ship couldn't be repaired!?"

Iceburg looked at Paulie. He had expected the head foreman to lead the opposition against the Strawhats but the blond was looking down at the bed covers with a confused and hurt expression on his face.

_'Did she trick me...?'_

_**  
_

"Breaking news!!!" The Galley-La carpenter shouted as he leaned out the window again. "Iceburg-san has discovered who the attackers are!!"

The crowd below him roared with rage.

"Spread the word and let's round up these criminals!!"

"We must not let them escape Water Seven!!"

"So, who are these people who attacked Iceburg-san!?"

"Pirates!!" The man shouted. "The Strawhat Pirates!!!!"

**

"Wu---wuaaaa!!" Tyselin ran down the third floor hall leading to Iceburg-san's room. **'Tromp! Tromp! Tromp! Tromp! Tromp!'** "Hey!! Something bad's happened!!!" He burst into the room without a clue, like always. Kaku and Lulu moved towards the door, trying to shush him as they did. "You're too loud, Tyselin!!" They said together. "Mind your manners! Be quiet!!!" Kalifa berated them all. The secretary was giving the giant in the doorway a hard look but the foreman didn't notice.

Instead Tyselin had looked over at the bed and seen Iceburg-san awake. The giant man laughed loudly in relief when he saw his boss' eyes where open. "Ah! Iceburg-san!!" The chief mechanic of Ship Production had no volume control. "You're awake, that's great! Wuooooo!!"

Paulie had moved out of his chair and across the room to smack him in the face with his hammer, making him fall back into the hallway on his back, before he had realized it. "Be quiet, damn it!! Iceburg-san is still sick!!"

"Oh!! My bad!!" He sat up suddenly and looked at Paulie urgently. The head foreman was standing in the doorway, keeping him from coming back in. "Talk over there, don't come any closer!" He commanded. Used to this sort of behavior he went back to what he had been saying. "By the way bad news!!" He shouted again.

_'No volume control whatsoever.' _The shipwright blocking the door thought in disgust.

"Right now at Dock 1...The Strawhat pirate that was there yesterday...is fighting with Franky!! And they're breaking everything in the shipyard!" The four other dock mechanics gave each other incredulous looks. What were the odds of Strawhat doing something that would draw their attention right when they were talking about him?

Lulu came to the door next to Paulie and gave his nakama an intense look. "Strawhat? Are you sure?"

"The Strawhat....!? Iceburg-san!!" Lucchi looked back at the sick president, his urgency showing in Hattori's voice. Kaku had also gotten to his feet but his eyes were watching the head foreman's back. "....." Paulie looked down at the ground.

"H-how dare he just barge in there and..." Kalifa continued but Iceburg was now thinking quickly.

_'I doubt it has anything to do with yesterday...Maybe their goal is that thing..If that's so have they teamed up with the Government? Or do they want it for themselves...?'_

By the time he reopened his eyes and looked again his five foremen were gone. "Please rest, Iceburg-san." Kalifa said gently. "I'll stay here...right beside you..."

*****Dock No.1*****

"It's going to fall!! Watch out!!" The gigantic crane tilted, the ship it had been holding smashed into the side of a building. Half of it shattered into pieces that rained down on the crowd watching.

"Wuaaaah!!"

"The ship crashed!!"

"Stop it! Stop fighting!!"

"Aaaah!!"

Three people in the crowd were not panicking, but were shouting encouragement to their separate leaders. "Luffy----!!" Nami shouted with a fist raised in the air. "Send that seawater panty-wearing perv flying!"

About a hundred and fifty yards to her left the square sisters, Kiwi and Mozu, were also cheering. "Big Brother!!" They were still posing. "Rock 'n' Roll!!"

The rubber man and the cyborg were both panting as they glared at each other.

"I'm going to...kick you really far away!!" Luffy promised. "Wahahaha!! Let's see you try it!" The blue haired dismantler taunted him. "Your attacks are completely useless against me!!" He held out his left arm. His hand twisted off at the wrist to reveal a cannon and four pistol sized holes. The stethoscope in his hand focused the pirate in the middle. "**Weapons Left!!**"

Luffy dodged the shots. "**Gomu Gomu...Whip!!**" The cyborg took the impact on his forearm.

At the same moment they paused as the air around them changed subtly, but both men looked to their left too late. They went flying into the rubble around them in either direction. "Wah!" Franky hit and was buried by a pile of rubble closest to the crowd. "Ouch!!"The young pirate captain had flown into and smashed through a brick wall closer to the crane.

The townspeople who hadn't made it away from Dock No.1 sighed in relief. The fight had been exciting but was so uncontrolled, but now things were going to be put back in order...and it was always a plus to get to watch Galley-La work, even if that work was only cleaning up a pirate's mess.

"Who did that!?" Luffy glared around as he pulled himself up out of a pile of crumbling bricks. Off to the side he could hear the people who had stayed to watch his fight with Franky cheering.

"Ah?" The pirate navigator stared at the five men who had appeared.

"Galley-La...! What do you want!?" Franky had also regained his feet but was watching Iceburg's lackeys with surprise. The people began cheering louder. "Wow!! It's the chief mechanics of Dock No.1!!" The five men stood in a line facing both Luffy and Franky. "Making such a big mess...What are you trying to do here...!!! Strawhat!!!" Paulie said coolly as he watched the confused pirate.

*

Nami was also surprised and confused...they looked ready for a fight...well Luffy and that seawater panty pervert had smashed up the shipyard pretty good, but...she looked over the chief mechanics carefully as a trickle of worry entered her stomach. _'There's no way we'll be able to pay for these damages and still be able to buy a ship...but we aren't the ones who started it!'_

Lulu carried two sawed-off shotguns, one in each hand, Lucchi and the giant they had seen earlier were cracking their knuckles. Kaku was glaring, his hand resting on his tool belt...it looked like a strange expression on his face since she had only seen him smile or be serious before.

But it was the blond in the middle of their group that had her attention. She felt herself turn red. After two and a half hours of sleep, and completely sobering up, the embarrassment that had faded in the early hours of the morning was back full force. How could she have let herself break down in front of a guy she didn't even know!?

Nami bit her lip as she studied him. He looked royally pissed and it couldn't have just been the shipyard. He had his hands on his hips and was glaring at Luffy. They all seemed to be ignoring Franky, which seemed unfair since he had started the whole fight.

But still..."It's the carpenters from yesterday...they're on our side right?!!" They hadn't done anything wrong...really...

Around her the people were cheering on their town's heroes. "This is good! The overseers are here!!"

"Good thing! The shipyard was about to be destroyed by Franky and those pirates!" That was putting it in a bad light. Besides, she hadn't done anything!

"What a bother." One of the square head sisters said. Franky stepped out of his pile of rubble too, brushing himself off. "Oh oh...you boys from Galley-La...It's not nice to interrupt other people's fights you know?"

"It's not your place to say such things..." Kaku said darkly. "We'd have come to stop you anyhow if you were messing with this company this much."

"Woah!!!" The giant man hollared. "Franky! How do you intend to fix this, huh?!!"

"Just wait, Tyselin. We'll settle that later." The head foreman brushed the damage off. "There's something more important than that right now..." He glared at Luffy again. "Hey Strawhat Luffy...You remember it, right..!? How dare you show your face around here."

_'Huh? What's going on?' _Both pirates looked at the blond in surprised confusion.

"...Why? We heard the news about pops and-" Luffy began.

"Haaa! You couldn't get enough with just my family, so you messed with Galley-La too? What are you, some adolescent who scars everything he touches?!!" Franky taunted him, he didn't like being ignored. Especially not for some snot nosed punk home wrecker!!

"We didn't do anything!!" The young pirate shouted back. "You attacked us, we just retaliated!!"

Galley-La moved the moment he looked away.

"If you're going to bluff I'll just have to tie you up!!" The rope was out of Paulie's sleeve and around Luffy's throat before he knew it. "**Rope Action Half Knot!!**"

"Weh! Ow...oww..!! Ah!" It was to tight! He wasn't getting any air! "**Air Drive!!!**" Luffy resisted against the pull, the blond was trying to throw him like he did to that pigeon guy yesterday... "?!" As he leaned back against the tug the shipwright let the rope out, using the pirate's own momentum against him. Luffy went crashing back into the pile of rubble he had just climbed out of.

*

"W-what!?" Nami stared in horror. No way! What the hell were they doing!? "Luffy!!"

"Ya bastards!!" Franky shouted. "I said don't butt in on our fight!! I'm the one who hates him!!" The chief mechanics continued to ignore him as they pulled out their weapons.

"Do it---! Galley-La Company!!" The people watching cheered.

"Wait!! Stop it!!" Nami couldn't be heard over the roar of the crowd.

"The five strongest men of the Galley-La are going to fight!!!"

"Wait!! Why!?" No use, she couldn't be heard when they were all shouting. "Why are the carpenters our enemy too!?" She didn't understand...! If they hadn't liked Luffy's reaction at the shipyard yesterday than why..!? Paulie had been completely nice to her last night! What happened!? A horrible thought struck her...had he been playing with her emotions!? She had trusted him when she was vulnerable!!! He...! Angry tears tried to fill her eyes but she pushed them away. "Luffy!!!!"

The Franky sisters watched in silence.

*

'Cough, cough!' "Haa...ha..! W...wait! I still don't get why..!!" The rubber man tried to get the sentence out but Lulu's shots caught him in the chest. When his body stretched back and then bounced the bullets away the shipwright threw his guns down. "A Devil fruit user." Before the pirate could recover he kicked him in the face.

"Hey you...did you hear anything I said!?" Franky's hand twisted to the side again. "Yo!!" He fired at Lulu. "I'm saying he's mine!!" He looked up as the shadow of the slim carpenter sailed overhead. "Huh?"

"We don't have time to deal with you, Franky." Kaku dismissed him. "Why you...you monkey!!" He raised his arm to shoot and was hit in the head from behind. Tyselin had picked up a whole log and was swinging it around like it weighed nothing. "You're in our way, Franky---!!"

"Woohoo!!"

"Tyselin's super human strength!!"

Franky flew like like a baseball until Kaku caught him in midair with his feet on his shoulders. "Nuh!!?" The shipwright turned, using his momentum to slam the cyborg to the ground.

Luffy was dodging Lucchi's punches as fast as he threw them. "Hey!! Stop it!!" He slapped the carpenter's hands away leaving himself open. The dark haired man got him in the stomach and he flew backwards again.

"Gaaah!! These guys are really strong." He jumped to his feet again, getting pissed himself. If they didn't stop he would start doing more than just defending himself! "Dammit!! At least tell me the reason!! What the hell?!!"

Paulie stalked toward him, glaring darkly. "We're the ones who want the reason!!"

"??" Luffy wiped a thin trail of blood away from his mouth. _'What the hell...?!'_

"You're the ones who snuck into HQ and shot Iceburg-san!!!" He shouted, pointing at the confused pirate.

"! Iceburg...What're you talking about!?" Franky had picked himself back up and was staring at Paulie as well. _'What did he say...Iceburg was shot?!!'_

"What!?"

"!!"

The crow of spectators were shocked almost to speechlessness. It was these guys...?!

"W-what was that!!?" Nami was staring at the blond shipwright as well. _'What would give him a stupid idea like that?! I even told him what happened last night!! He should know we weren't involved!'_ The foremen were all glaring at her captain again and it made her worry even more. _'It doesn't look like...they're even going to give us the whole story...'_

"What!?" Luffy was shouting back. "Why would we do that?!!"

"Iceburg-san remembered two people when he regained consciousness. According to the government, she's one of you. Some chick with a price on her head named Nicco Robin!!"

"Robin!!"

"!?"

Both pirates were speechless...Robin had been missing since almost the time they first came to this city, but...there was no way she would do something like that!! They both wanted to say so but the head foreman was speaking again. "Whether you came for his life, or decided to after meeting him...I don't know how a pirate thinks. But we won't let you get away now that we know..!!"

The crowd around Nami was getting over their own shock and becoming angry. "T-they shot Iceburg-san!!"

"We can't forgive them..!!"

The pirate navigator looked around anxiously. This was starting to look really bad!

Franky waved his hands, trying to get Galley-La's attention. "Hey, hey, so Iceburg is dead!?" He sounded absolutely shocked.

"He wouldn't dare die by their hands!!!" Paulie growled. "It's because he's still alive...that's why we're gonna finish him off right now."

Kaku's arm moved so fast she barely saw it. Luffy only had time to drop before the sharpened cement smoothers whizzed past, getting stuck in a thick board behind him. Blood dripped down his cheek...it had cut him..?!

"Dead or Alive. You know the meaning of those words." Kaku said grimly. "Pirates can't complain when they've been messed with. The laws of the world will not protect you." The pirate captain brushed himself off as he stood. "Yeah I know we don't abide by the law..." He looked up at them his eyes burning with anger. "But you know what?" He shouted. "You don't know Robin like we do so don't talk about her like that!!"

To the side his nakama whispered his name in worry. "Luffy..." He was right though. There was absolutely no way that Robin would have just gone out and shot anyone. "Let me see Ice-ossan!!" He demanded. "It's gotta be a mistake! It can't be Robin!!"

"Yeah, like we're gonna let someone like you get close to Iceburg-san." Lulu shouted back.

The watching crowd's mood began to get really ugly. They had witnessed the day before how loved the mayor was in this city...if they didn't get a chance to explain then everyone would be against them!

"Yeah!! Tie 'em up!!"

"They tried to kill our hero!!"

"You can slit their throats for all we care!"

The copper haired woman shifted her weight from leg to leg in uncertainty. _'How are we going to get them to listen..? Robin wouldn't-'_ Her thoughts were cut off as a man grabbed Nami in a choke hold. "You!"

"What?! Kyaa!" She couldn't breath!

"Hey, I saw you with Strawhat earlier!"

"You're one of them aren't you?!"

"...?!" She couldn't get enough air to defend herself.

"Really!? Don't let her get away!!"

"L-let me go!!" She gasped.

*

"Nami!!" Strawhat looked over at his companion. Paulie looked too...he knew she hadn't been there when Iceburg-san was shot but...had she purposefully kept him busy while her nakama did? There wasn't any way to know for sure...! But that crowd might kill her just for being with Strawhat..._'Shit! What am I...suppose to do?!'_

"Give it up!! The news'll spread throughout the island. You can't get away." Lulu said from the blonde's right. Strawhat turned back to the foremen and they could see the thoughts pass through his mind. He'd have to deal with them first if he wanted to save his nakama from that crows.

"We'll give them hell, all of them!!" Tyselin shouted, causing the watching crowd to cheer loudly again. They were getting really worked up!

*

"Hang on Nami!! I'll be there in a minute!" The young pirate captain shouted to his trapped nakama. He focused on his opponents seriously. _'If I don't do something about them Nami might...'_ He pushed his treasured hat back to hang around his neck and out of trouble. _'Hold on Nami!'_

Time to get serious...

*****Streets of Water 7*****

All around the city Galley-La workers had been assigned to spread the news, and try to stop the press from getting to much info at the same time. The last thing they needed was for the newspapers to get part of the story and start 'embelishing' it for their own purposes. But information spread fast and in several streets crowds had been gathered by reporters looking for information. "The culprits in the shooting of Iceburg-san are the Strawhat pirates! Any information pertaining to sightings will be purchased by the Mizumizu newspaper!"

Sitting at a table alone in the roof top cafe above their heads a black haired woman sat listening. "The criminals are somewhere on this island!! Find them all and hang them!!!"

Robin said nothing...

******

**AN:** So sorry again about not updating. In addition to sleeping all of Monday, yesterday was our one month anniversary so we ignored computers and phone calls to hang out with each other. My husband is teh awesomsauce. 3


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Sorry I missed my regular update again this week. I think I might have to cut it down to only twice a month though, personal stuffs and all that. T.T

Story-wise, I enjoy this chapter even if it is short. I made Nami a little bad ass, and Franky is awesomesauce. But that's not really new is it? :P Still jumping around from person to person, I just seem to end up writing that way, and while it's all well and good for me I don't want to make everyone else confused about who is thinking or saying what so I tried to make it more obvious. Let me know if you're still confused.

Btw, Moonlit Mage is still my hero. Just thought I'd let you know. :P

**Chapter 15: In which Nami gets angry**

*****Rocky peninsula*****

"Hey, hey!!! There's a freakin' giant tide called Aqua Laguna comin' this way---!!" Sanji shouted at the top of his lungs. "Yeah, yeah!! This town's gonna sink at around midnight!!! The beach is gonna go 'bloop!'!!!" Chopper shouted back. "This is bad!! We can't just stand around here doing nothing!! We gotta go get to a higher place!!"

"Yeah, yeah!!! We gotta take refuge!! Refuge!! Refuge!!" Chopper shouted even louder than before. The both stopped and looked. "........." _'Did he...?'_

A noise on the deck made them realize their message had been delivered. _'Run away!!!'_ They bolted back to the city as fast as they could.

_'What was that conversation about?'_ Usopp stared at where they had been._ 'Something about a high tide...' _He felt a chill as the wind swept past him. "Now that I think about it, the wind's kinda strong today..." He carefully did not look up at the flag, flapping in the wind.

*****Dock No.1*****

"Get 'em!!"

"Don't let those assassins get away---!!"

Nami held onto the arm across her throat fighting to keep her windpipe free. "Stop it!! Let go of me!! I didn't do anything!" The man holding her captive jerked his arm and she gasped. "Don't play dumb with us you assassin!! How dare you shoot Iceburg-san?!! I won't let you get away!!"

Her captain watched in frustration. "Damn!!" Luffy cursed to himself. He shouldn't have brought Nami with him after all. "Hey! Stop it!!"

"We d-didn't do anything!" She gasped. The navigator looked across the open space at their accusers. "Robin didn't have any reason to target Iceburg-san!!" But they didn't listen to her. Kaku gave her a cold look and Lulu deliberately turned his back as she shouted to them.

Paulie wouldn't look at her. If she was guilty as well..."We don't care how long you play your little game...but this is it for the two of you. Hurting that person means making Galley-La Company your enemies." The blond exhaled smoke. _'Shit, was she in on it or wasn't she...?!'_ "And this city...Water Seven also becomes your enemy!!"

The angry tears she had been pushing away were back. She had trusted this son-ova-bitch!!

"Yo!! That's not even...!!" Luffy was getting really frustrated. They weren't going to listen! "Just let me talk to Ice-ossan!!"

"Get over it, Pirates." The blond looked at his opponent from the corner of his eye. The teen was obviously frustrated, but he was still strong. _'Better do this quick...'_ If they could stop Strawhat fast enough they could take the rest of his crew into custody...and then he would find out the real truth.

*

"Get them Galley-La Company!!" The man holding her by the throat cheered. _'These stupid people...!' _If they could get the carpenters alone they might have a chance of talking to them, but this crowd was starting to go berserk, and there was no chance of talk when people started going crazy.

Again she struggled to push back the man's larger forearm with no success. She grit her teeth and helplessly watched as Luffy began dodging again.

*

Paulie let his rope fly again...but incredibly, the pirate caught his arm on it instead of his throat. He lept when Kaku threw more of his sharpened tools and the blond shipwright jerked the rope to throw him down. The rubber man fell but rolled as soon as he touched ground, pulling the rope taunt...almost enough that he lost his grip on it. _'What?' _He tightened his grip on the rope before it could slip free from his hands._ 'A minute ago he couldn't even dodge...?'_ "Hang on Nami!" Strawhat shouted to her.

"What's wrong? Why don't you fight back?" The pirate glared back at the carpenter. The teen's arm was still trapped by the rope, but when he met the young captain's eyes he had a peculiar feeling that the boy could escape at any time. The question was, why didn't he?

"I said...I don't have any reason to fight you!!"

"L-luffy! Look out!!" Nami desperately tried to warn her captain of the danger approaching him from behind. Lulu, Lucchi, and Tyselin had armed themselves with huge saws. "Now that we know pistols won't work..."

The teen dodged the saws. "Damn...they're so intense about this!!!" _'Is there no way to escape without having to hurt them?'_

Tyselin shot the cannon he was holding at Luffy, whose arm was still tangled by the rope. The blast caused a huge dust could to kick up as it impacted.

"Bulls-eye!!" The crowd cheered. "Wow!!"

Paulie had felt the tension on his line loosen and jerked the rope back towards him in case Strawhat was still attached. He growled softly as he got a look at the end of his severed rope. "...Nah, he got away."

The Rubber man was hanging off the rope of the mostly fallen crane. "That was close." He jerked back in time to avoid being sliced open by Lucchi. Then he had to throw himself to the side to avoid Lulu's giant saws. His back hit a wall...and Kaku's sharpened cement scrappers were suddenly pinning him there. "Damn, I can't move!" He looked up at the largest of the shipwrights as he took aim. Tyselin fired at him again and the wall exploded.

*

"Luffy!!" Nami shrieked. The crowd of spectators jeered. "They got him!!"

Not far from her Franky and his little floozies were laughing and drinking at a round table as if it was a show they had come to watch. "Ahahahahahaha!"

"We're in a really good mood right now!" One of the sisters cheered pouring her Aniki another drink. "Yeah, He can just go fly away for all I care!! This is just what we expect from our proud Galley-La Company!!" The cyborg laughed loudly as he pounded their table in amusement.

Nami looked at him, feeling her anger grow. It was because of him that Luffy had fought here and not gotten to see Iceburg in time to clear this up! It was because of him they didn't have the extra two hundred million beri! It was because of him that Usopp..!!!

Finishing his last glass he pushed back from the table and stood, his hands holding it's edge. "No,no,no...But see...That Strawhat midget's suppose to be hated by the Frankies! And I was suppose to be the first one to fight him! So, as I said, stealing my prey, you bastards. Right...so how many times're you gonna make me say it??!" In synchronization again the three Frankys flipped the table over. "Galley-La!!" He shouted.

Paulie looked over at him. "Just wait a bit. We'll take care of you when we're done with him."

Distracted as they all were Nami took her chance. Using all her strength the navigator rammed her elbow into her captor's gut. His arm loosened as he groaned. She didn't wait to make sure he was down as she began running towards Franky. The two parts of her Bo staff were out and twirling, releasing hot and cold bubbles into the air. He was a cyborg...half man, half machine. _'His body is a perfect conduct for...!!'_

"I'm askin'...!!! Why're you takin' my prey?!!" The blue haired man was yelling. When they didn't answer he narrowed his eyes at them and then smirked. "You know what? Fine, I don't think you'll understand with words alone." With a dramatic flourish he raised his arms, and listened with satisfaction to the crowd's panicked yelling.

"Paulie-san, watch out!"

"Run away Galley-La!!"

"Franky is gonna do something really bad!!"

The five chief mechanics looked at the crowd in surprise as they began shouting urgently. Paulie's eyes widened. _'Wha..? Wait a minute! Where did...?!'_

"**Connector Set...**" The cyborg's arms connected together with an audible snap.

"He used this to break that huge crane earlier!!!" The other carpenters looked up at the giant crane nearly bent in half. Franky had opened a hole in one hand, his arms set together and pointed at them. "A cannon?"

"Do it, bro--!!" Kiwi and Mozu shouted.

"Run away, Galley-La!!"

"Oh no," Franky laughed. "There won't be any bullets coming out of this thing. It's only the 'Air bullet' that's gonna fly...although it's way faster than a nice breeze..."

"It's dangerous, run!!"

The head foreman finally caught sight of Nami as she connected her Bo staff together, still running towards the dismantler. Dear God! What did she think she was doing?! Paulie started sprinting in the same direction, surprising and confusing the blue haired man.

"Don't! You little idiot!!" The blond shouted. Franky turned to see what he was yelling at.

Strawhat's female companion swung the blue Bo staff down barely ten feet from him.

**"Thunderbolt Tempo!!"**

Paulie grabbed her and rolled away just as the lightning stuck the cyborg. He heard her gasp for air, felt the searing heat against his back, and was momentarily blinded by the intense light, as he rolled her underneath him to shield her body with his.

He blinked over and over again to clear his vision, feeling disoriented and looked over to where Franky had been standing. Now there was a massive circle of blackened earth. The cyborg was intact, but looked down for the count.

Paulie was relieved to see his nakama had made it out of the blast zone too.

He looked back down at the woman he had saved angrily. _'How could she be so stupid?!'_ She was glaring up at him but her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "Son-of-a-bitch..." She said softly, her voice was full of bitterness...and she sounded...betrayed...?

_'Maybe she really didn't have anything to do with...?'_ Someone grabbed the back of his jacket and threw him aside. He rolled again and looked up in time to see Strawhat Luffy stretch his arms to the top of a building across the street from Galley-La HQ. The pirate woman glared at him again with her arms around her captain's neck before he launched them to safety. _'Dammit! Is she in on it or not!?'_

"They ran away!!" He heard the crowd shouting again. "After them!"

He doubted they would catch them again so soon. Tiredly he rose to his feet again. Dammit! The last few minutes wore him out than the whole rest of the day had! He turned back to the circle of charred earth. "Shit." Franky and his sisters were gone too. What the hell had she done anyway? That was a massive bolt of lightning that she had called down somehow...maybe she wasn't quite as defenseless as he thought...She seemed to have a way of making him change his opinion of her ever few minutes and it was getting to be really friggin' annoying!

This just sucked...He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He reached into a jacket pocket and pulled out his lighter as the other four chief mechanics came towards him. He lit a new cigar, _'When did I lose the old one?'_, and waited for them to reach him. What would they do now?

*****Rooftop, Zousenjima*****

"Haa...haa...haa..." Nami panted leaning against the closest wall. "I-I thought I was gonna die!" What the hell had Usopp been thinking?!! He had made it way to powerful! If Paulie hadn't-

She glared down at her hands resting on her knees. She refused to think about that jerk! That lowlife! That scum!

Instead she looked back up at her captain who was leaning against the same wall. "Luffy!! Are you okay!?" He was dirty and a little roughed up but not to bad considering he had been hit by a cannon.

"Like I'm getting screwed by that!! I don't get what's going on, let's just get to Ice-ossan!!"

"What!? How can we in this uproar?!!" To get to Iceburg-san they'd have to go through Galley-La Company Headquarters...which meant facing the five foremen again. Could Luffy beat them? Probably...but not if he was holding back like earlier.

"It's okay, I've got an idea!" He pulled Nami up and crouched in front of her. "Get on quick!" With him piggy backing her they were able to move much quicker around the city, staying on the roof tops to remain unnoticed.

*****Alleyway, Zousenjima*****

"Bro!! Are you okay!?" Mozu was leaning over him looking scared. "Wha...Yeah, or course I am." He sat up...ouch! He had underestimated that pirate girl...how the hell had she struck him with lightning?! She wasn't a devil fruit user...he had seen her swim when he broke their boat.

He stood up and stretched. Ah, his body was a little sore but not really damaged. Smart idea though...to try and fry him. Being a cyborg his body was an excellent electric conductor. The power and sudden shock of being hit by lightning had flattened him. _'Ha! I bet she thinks she got me!'_

"They got away, Aniki." Kiwi told him. "Any idea what that pirate did?" He led his little sisters out of the alley where they had been sitting.

"Her Bo staff." Kiwi looked at Mozu who nodded in agreement. He remembered seeing her swing it but..."When she was running towards you it was disconnected in her hands and when she started twirling the separated pieces it made a cloud over Aniki."

Mozu and Kiwi had to take two steps for every one of his as he moved them along. _'Might as well go get a refill... '_"It was when she swung the staff that the clouds released the lightning."

So...she hadn't just manipulated a passing cloud, she had made one...a staff that could control the weather...might be worth stealing. He laughed. "In any case. Let's go get a refill before we go finish Strawhat...so he really is worth one hundred million. He's gonna be tough..." The cyborg smirked. It was going to be more fun than he had though.

*****Dock No.1*****

"They sure messed things up didn't they?" Kaku straightened his hat. "First Strawhat and Franky and then that pirate girl..." Some of the wood had caught fire when the lightning stuck. It was only luck that the pile was far enough away from others that it didn't spread. Still...that lumber was gone, no profit to anyone now.

"What a day..." Lulu pat his sore shoulders. That Strawhat was fast. He looked at the head foreman. Paulie seemed more bummed than angry now. Like his depression was stronger than his anger. This pirate crew was causing all sorts of unforeseen problems...

The blond noticed Lulu watching him and frowned.

"Well we can't let them get away with this...Tonight is Aqua Laguna. Other than the two trains going out today, there are no other ways of getting off this island." He blew out a cloud of cigar smoke. Unless they stole someone else's ship...which being pirates was probable, but he didn't want to try and cover that option until they had covered the others. He needed to get himself together and organize a search party...no matter what they couldn't be allowed to escape again.

"Since they can't use the ship they came here with, have the Galley-La employees spread throughout the island." He stood up, a sign that it was time to get to work. "We'll get this over with before dawn." No one who hurt Iceburg-san could be allowed to live...

*****Blue Station*****

"Water Seven!!" Chimney shouted as she leaned out the train window. "Nyah! Nyah!"

"Don't get to excited now! Gagagagagaga!"

The sea-train slowed as it prepared to stop at the Water metropolis' Blue Station.

******


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** I admit to taking liberties with people's characters in this chapter....more so than usual I mean. I know that all of CP9's agents are hardened professionals who don't show much emotion but what you show and what you think are two different things. So I have allowed myself to add bits and pieces of what I think they were thinking as things were happening. Call it artistic liberty if you will. :P

Moonlit Mage, you are still my favorite person. Thanks for encouraging me to continue when I feel down. :)

**Chapter 16: In which Luffy tries to talk to Iceburg and Franky hears some gossip**

*****Across the square from Gally-La HQ*****

"...Bad? What's bad?" Luffy asked.

"The topography and climate of this island." The navigator explained. "The wind is blowing hard, and the pressure is dropping. A typhoon might pass through tonight." She looked out at the milling crowds below who were looking for them. "This place is called the City of Water...so subsequently, it's vulnerable to any natural disasters on the seas."

"So what?" Luffy asked cluelessly.

She sighed...That was the point, she didn't know what the unusual weather patterns meant. "I'll check into it later..." She pointed across the square below to the towering building on the other side. "Anyway, that's it...look down. Journalists are crowding around that place. It's connected to the first Dock too...Iceburg-san must be in that mansion!"

Luffy nodded seriously, watching the people far below them. If it had been anyone else she would have tried to talk them out of such a foolish idea, or at least convince them to wait until dark...but this was Luffy. Still, she asked once more just to be sure. "You're really going!?"

He held his hat to keep it from blowing away in the wind as he looked at her. She knew that look. She wasn't going to be able to talk him out of it. "Yeah." He looked back at the Galley-La HQ. "I'm gonna ask him why he thinks Robin shot him."

"Let me remind you that we are being chased. So find Iceburg's room first, then enter when no one..."

He stretched his arms out and caught hold of the targeted building. "See you later."

"What...? Wait!!!" To late. The idiot shot across the square and through the giant window, shattering it completely. Nami put her face in her hands... _'Ugh. And how the hell am I suppose to get down!?'_

The cold wind blew across her exposed arms and legs making her shiver. _'He'd better remember to come back for me...!'_ Even through her annoyance at being left behind she felt a tinge of worry for him. "Be careful, Luffy." She whispered.

**

"W-who...?!"

"Aaaah!!"

The workers inside jumped away from him in shock as glass rained down on them. "What!!?"

"A window broke!!" Down in the square below people were looking up and pointing at the broken window and yelling. "What's happening?!!" One of the harried carpenters inside ran to the window to sound the alarm. "We're being attacked!! Strawhat Luffy has invaded headquarters!!"

"W-what!!? In broad daylight!!?"

"So sudden!!"

"Where is he!?"

"From the second floor stairs to the third floor!!" It was complete pandemonium. Workers ran everywhere, up and down the stairs trying to secure the exits and stop the assassin. "He's probably going after the bedroom, stall him!!"

"He's wearing a red vest and a strawhat!!"

"Protect Iceburg-san!!"

"It's the strawhat!!!"

**

On the roof across the open square Nami listened to the crowd organize and put a hand to her head. That was her captain alright. So much for finding Iceburg-san quietly.

**

"Are you serious!!? Where are the heads?!"

"They're ordering the workers around the island!"

"He's going after headquarters again so fast!!" Men shouted to each other, passing the news as fast as possible in an attempt to warn their division leaders.

"Haa...haa..haa...Where is it?" Luffy was running around wildly looking for Iceburg. The first problem was he kept running across angry carpenters instead. "There!!" A group shouted as the pirate ducked down another hallway. "Whoa!!" The second problem was all the doors he was running past were closed so he couldn't see if the mayor was inside. And the third problem was that no matter how fast he was the carpenters knew the layout of the building and he didn't, so when he managed to get away from one group another found him just as quickly.

"Hey Ice-ossan!!! Where are you?!" He shouted as he dodged another group of angry men.

**

"I am terribly sorry it's so noisy outside." Kalifa said while adjusting her glasses. The president had been dozing lightly, a side effect of the pain medication prescribed by his doctor, when the first shouts of confusion had reached them. He tried to cleared his throat but the pressure it put on his chest was to painful. His secretary leaned over with a cup of water and let him drink. "Nma...What is it?"

"Apparently, the strawhat has invaded Headquarters..." She answered as she set the glass back onto his night stand. "There are a lot of people here today though, so they should catch him soon." She sounded calm but seemed a little nervous as she plumped his pillows with a worried little frown.

The master shipwright looked up at his ceiling thoughtfully._ 'Why would Strawhat Luffy come here right now? What's his goal? What is he hoping to do here?'_ The five foremen had already reported about their confrontation with the pirate and how he had gotten away. But that had been barely a half hour ago. Lulu had reported the pirates apparent confusion about last nights attack...so why would he attack here right after expressing his innocence? Iceburg suspected there was another reason for the teen's rash action, and if he was caught and hanged the shipwright would never know what that reason was...

".......Kalifa, I have a favor to ask..."

**

A shotgun fired and missed it's intended target and the pirate ducked back out of sight. "Idiot!" The man's companion shouted. "Don't use a gun!! We're inside!"

"But he's..." The man holding the shotgun tried to defend himself. The small groups' leader ignored his protests, pointing out the dangers to their beloved leader. "It'll effect Iceburg-san's body!!" The man looked chagrined but chastised and he returned the shotgun to it's previous position over his shoulder.

Though Strawhat Luffy's attack was unexpected the workers of Galley-La prided themselves on their ability to deal with pirates and it hadn't taken long to organize a search of the building while others had been sent to find the division heads. Small groups, consisting of four or five men each, were sent out to search the large building and surrounding area. Some of the more experienced workers had gathered in the front hall, where the pirate had first entered, to lead the searches from one place. They set the groups up, giving each their own certain area to patrol, and then hurried to send a larger group of carpenters to Iceburg-san's bedroom on the third floor.

The shipwrights were well trained and it didn't take long for them to get set into position. Their strategy was simple. The pirate would run into one group and they would chase him into the area patrolled by the next group who would chase him into another area. In this way they would be able to herd him away from their injured leader, and eventually corner and catch him.

The problem was that Strawhat Luffy was not only fast, but he moved in unpredictable ways. When he was crowded into a blank wall he used his devil fruit ability to escape. They were hardly able to keep sight of him, let alone lead him where they wanted him to go. The shouts of the milling shipwrights had begun to be filled with anger and frustration. "Where did he go!?"

A man on the ground floor caught sight of him and pointed. "He went to the second wing!! Go up! Up!!" He shouted frantically.

Luffy dodged another group of carpenters. The sound of a woman's voice behind him made him turn, but no one was there. "Strawhat!!" The pirate looked up to the railed walkway above him. Iceburg's secretary was waving her arm to catch his attention. "Huh? You're...." She motioned him to join her, and prompted by the sound of more shipwrights headed in his direction he did.

**

"Kalifa-san! Did a pirate pass by?" Several carpenters stopped outside the president's room breathing heavily. The beautiful woman shook her head, looking distressed. "No. But please, chase him quietly!! Iceburg-san is still sleeping."

Feeling chastised the men looked down at the ground in front of her. Kalifa-san often made people feel like they were children again, being punished for doing something wrong. "O-okay, then we'll guard here...He'll definitely come for this room." The leader raised himself to his full height and gave the woman a quick look from the corner of his eye.

She had said nothing, but looked back at the shut door.

**

Inside the room behind her Strawhat Luffy faced Iceburg. The mayor had been set up to lean against his pillows rather than lie weakly in bed and he watched the young pirate warily. "Nma...You have business with me? Pirate twerp." He showed no fear, even though there was a high chance this man wanted him dead...but not right now. No, there must be another reason to invade so rashly.

"...Yeah. Thanks for calling me."

"It's very unlikely you've come to kill me in this chaos." He casually waved the thanks away while gently petting Tyrannosaurs' head. Strawhat Luffy's eyes were puzzled for a brief moment but then he raised his chin and began to speak. "I want to hear the real story!! Why...do you think it was Robin who shot you?"

_'He's looking at me so seriously. Is he lying or does he just not believe what that woman is capable of?'_ In the end there was no real difference. It had definitely been her. "Last night, I saw Nicco Robin with my own eyes..!! She's one of you."

The rubber man shook his head before looking up again. Iceburg got the feeling that this youth was not often so serious. "That's true, but are you sure it was Robin?"

The pirate's question made him feel an irrational annoyance. _'What a pathetic excuse...to suggest I saw wrong just so he won't have trouble here. I gave him to much credit as a captain. I assumed he'd take responsibility for what his crew does while here.'_ His first impression of the semi-famous pirate had been a cheerful and carefree youth...Even if he didn't realize what Nicco Robin was capable of....this teen was her captain! The responsibility was still his. Evidently Strawhat Luffy was only a child who, with luck, had made it so far into the Grand Line. There was no other explanation. "Don't speak." The mayor said coldly. "Your words hold no power anymore. The reason I called you here is because I have a favor to ask...Let me meet with Nicco Robin one more time."

The boy's eyebrows raised in surprise. "......That's impossible. I don't know where she is..."

Iceburg didn't believe that either, but there was obviously no more use talking to this child. If he wished to hide that devil than he was her accomplice. And he had made a promise to never let her get what she wanted...

**

Kalifa turned and slammed the door open as a gun shot went off. The men guarding the hall were right behind her. "Iceburg-san..!!"

"We heard the gun, are you okay!?"

The mayor was still sitting up in his bed, holding the gun. "You're safe." Kalifa straightened her glasses, she had allowed herself to get ruffled. "Yeah..." Iceburg was looking out his open window. Since Strawhat Luffy wasn't there she assumed that was where he escaped. "It's useless. I was hoping I could get closer to the truth but...Arrest all of them..." The injured man suddenly sounded so tired, like he just wanted all this to be over with. She nodded. "Of course!!"

*****Across the square from HQ*****

"....Were you able to talk to Iceburg-san?" Nami was sitting right where he had left her. "He really did see Robin..." The young captain sat next to her. "But...why would Robin do such a thing...?" It didn't make sense. Luffy clenched his fists. "I won't believe it!!!"

******

**Water 7, Middle Town, Blueno's Bar**

******

Blueno looked up as the door to his bar opened. "Hehehe...Welcome."

"Au! How you doing, Blueno?!!" Franky, Kiwi, and Mozu had stopped to pose in the doorway. "Are you super!!?"

"Hehehe...I guess. Yeah." The bartender was drying glass' with a towel. Franky looked over at the taller man in annoyance. "I guess? Be a bit more clear, will ya?" His annoyance faded as quickly as it came and the cyborg opened the refrigerator compartment in his stomach, reaching for the three empty bottles inside. "I'll take the usual, Fill 'er up."

The bar owner calmly set the dry glass back onto the counter. "You got money?" He knew the Frankies well.

"Whatever, just give me some coke." He took the empty bottles, and set the cyborg's usual drink onto the counter while the eccentric man grumbled. "You'd take money from your customer? How can you run a bar like that..." Behind him Franky's little sisters looked at each other and shared a secret grin. "We've got change from yesterday's shopping." Mozu offered innocently.

Franky gave a startled sound, and then began coughing for air as his drink went down the wrong tube. "Change!?" He demanded.

"One million beri." Kiwi was grinning openly now, she knew Aniki well. Undoubtedly he'd...

"What!!? We still got that much!!? What shameful behaviour!! It looks bad for me to have 'overnight change' with me!!" He struck a tragic pose, pretending embarrassment. The girls grinned wider....their Aniki was so cute.

He took the money held out to him and turned to look at the rest of the room. "Au!!" He jumped onto his stool and gave a super pose. "Customers!! What luck!!!" The blue haired man held out the wad of bills and threw it into the air. "Your bill's on me. Drink whatever!!" He laughed as the bar cheered for him, rushing to catch the falling money out of the air. "Whoa!! Really!? You're a great person Franky!!"

"Water Seven's dark face!! Thanks a lot!!"

He sat back on the stool he had claimed. It didn't bother him to give away so much money, there were always pirates around to capture and turn in. He had to work with the government a little but the reward money they claimed was worth that small interaction. His sisters took the two stools to his left. To his right...

"Ngagagagaga...You seem to be in a good mood, Franky..!!" The cyborg stared at the older woman he had seen but not really registered in his mind. He leaned back quickly and nearly toppled to the floor. "Nyu! I thought you were some kinda statue of a weird monster!"

Old lady Kokoro downed her drink. "Ngagagaga!" His calloused remarks about her looks didn't bother her...it had been a really long time since she had last seen him. Chimney and Gombe leaned around her from her right so they could see him too. "Can I have a refill on my juice, Franky?" The child looked at him with big, bright eyes as her pet made his peculiar chirping sound in greeting. "Nyah! Nyah!"

_'Why the hell did Kokoro-san bring the kid with her here!?'_ "Yo, this is a bar. It's not a place for little twerps." _'Must not have had anything else to do except bring her.'_ He waved at Blueno to get the kid a drink then leaned against the counter and pouted. "I'm having a good time, but I'm in a bad mood. This is a load of crap...'cause of some pirates!"

"Yay--I got juice--! I got juice--!" Chimney sang as the bartender set her drink on the counter, and then three full bottles of coke next to Franky. "Here you go. All full."

"Au!! Finally, some fuel!" He shut his stomach's door and doubled over while the coke took effect. "Hn---Super~~!!" Franky pumped both arms into the air, Kiwi and Mozu applauded while laughing. "Gah! Alright, I'm back!! Next time I meet that bastard he'd better...!!!"

He sat on his stool and leaned against the bar again, allowing himself to relax. Though he would deny it if someone said it to his face the cyborg had an almost insatiable curiosity...Kokoro-san's presence here in Water Seven where she hated to be, combined with the news that Iceburg had been shot gave him a small chill. Was the older man's injuries so bad that Kokoro-san had come here...to say good bye?!! He gave a dark look around the bar, pretending he wasn't worried. "By the way, hag. Why're you here?"

Again she ignored the insult. Franky had been like that since he was a kid. "Aqua Laguna's coming."

The dismantler nodded feeling slightly relieved, then inwardly chastised himself for getting so worked up over nothing. _'Like something like that is gonna bump off that bastard...'_ He turned back to her comment. "So that's why the wind is so freaking strong." He had been gone for most of yesterday and this morning, and when he came back he had gone after the pirates so he hadn't given it much thought.

Blueno handed her another full mug. "Did you finish guarding your house against it?" The old woman asked.

The innocent question made Franky's eye twitch in minor irritation, but then he laughed it away. "No, I didn't. 'Cause I got no house to sink, isn't that amazing? Ha ha ha ha..." He had somewhere else to stay tonight but that wasn't the point...That strawhat bastard had still better watch out..!

"I was hoping to drink with Iceburg today, but apparently...he was shot." She said blandly. Franky tipped his head back and chugged the drink Blueno had just brought him. "Apparently...They say it's those pirates, so the workers and citizen's are mad." There voices were light but there was an underlying emotion neither was willing to think about.

"Pirates? Ngagaga." She looked at him slyly, like she knew something. "Are you really gonna believe that?"

He raised one blue eyebrow at her. "Hmph. You seem to know something. Don't go around saying random things, hag."

She turned back to her beer. "But isn't Iceburg being stalked?" She said pointedly. "By the World Government..!!"

_'What's that? She thinks...?' _He silently shook off her dangerous notion. He'd seen the Government's representative before, and that asshole wouldn't have even gotten close. "Huh? So what, that Kougii guy did it? That lead-gut isn't the assassin type." Firmly he brushed her insinuation off as her getting old and senile. Bakaburg practically worked for the world government...they wouldn't have any reason to kill him.

Kokoro-san gave him a slightly offended look. "No, I mean the crimes in the dark are done by CP9...!!" She turned to the bartender who was topping off her glass again, looking for back-up. "Do you know Blueno?"

"Rumors, yeah..."

"What a boring bourgeois...You believe in some organization that doesn't even exists and get happy about it." He drank again while she gave an indelicate sniff. "Stupid...They exists...They just don't show themselves. They're the behind-the-scenes unit."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "...What's with the confidence...you got something?" _'Enough with the games of cat and mouse...if she knows something she should just say it.'_ Kiwi and Mozu were quiet behind him and he knew they were listening too.

"I heard it here." She told them seriously.

The three dismantlers face vaulted onto the counter."That's a rumor!!" He yelled at her. Jeez, and here he thought the wine soaked old woman actually had something of value to gossip about. "The fact that they're considered a rumor is what's scary. They make people disappear without exposing themselves. You'll die if you get involved." The old hag insisted.

"Franky, can I have a refill?"

"Nyah! Nyah!"

Chimney and Gombe had leaned around Kokoro-san's waist again and were peering up at him. "You just drink what you want!!" He said in disgust. She smiled at him and looked back to the bartender for her refill. Blueno was looking at the dismantler thoughtfully. Franky's curiosity meant he kept track of most of what was happening in Water Seven...and the bartender had been waiting for someone to share his newest piece of gossip with. "Hehehe...You want to hear something that's not a rumor?" He poured the juice in the child's drink.

Franky raised one blue eyebrow. "How do I know that it's real and not just something you picked up?"

Blueno leaned on the bar conspiratorially. "Because I saw it myself. Had them here almost all night, laughing and drinking together."

The cyborg leaned back against the counter facing the door. He wasn't interested in the assorted love lives Blueno kept track of. Mozu and Kiwi however had leaned in They wanted to know all the sordid details. Pleased with their obvious interest the bartender began cleaning the counter with a dishrag.

"It was around one thirty this morning when they came in. Now he's been here before of course, but only when he wants the hard stuff. He never leaves here sober." The tall man indicated a bottle of Poitin sitting on the back shelf.

Kiwi and Mozu began crowding him as they tried to get closer to the bartender. _'Tsk! As if that will make the idiot talk faster.'_ Franky sometimes thought that Blueno would have rather been a story teller than the owner of a successful bar.

"So they came in and sit at the end of the counter, and just like I thought he starts in with the hard stuff..." To Franky's surprise it was Kokoro-san on his right who asked. "Who was it?" Ugh. He was surrounded by love starved gossiping twits.

Blueno smiled as he dropped the proverbial bomb on them. "Why, Galley-La Company's Head Foreman, Paulie-san."

The three women gasped and Franky shifted on his stool..._'That woman hater?'_ Every time that man saw his little sisters he told them they were shameless. While he personally could care less who Galley-La's foreman had drinks with the three women around him crowded in even closer, begging Blueno to continue.

"Who was it?!"

"Who did he come in with?!"

The dark haired man refilled Kokoro-san's drink as he continued his story, obviously enjoying the suspense he was creating with his words. "I'd never seen her before, but she was pretty and young. About five seven with brown eyes...she was a fiery one too. Paulie-san tried to keep her on something light so she started drinking Poitin just to defy him."

The women around him had almost crowded him out of his seat and he gave a small snort of disgust. _'Why would anyone even care who has drinks with who?'_ Though the useless gossip was a grate on his nerves against Franky's will he realized he was listening.

"She and Paulie-san drank together for two hours and she kept up with him the whole time."

The prudish shipwright's tolerance for booze was somewhat legendary. No one had ever drank more than him in one sitting, mostly because the drinking contests consisted of a lower alcohol percent-aged drinks. "Two hours of Poitin and both of them were still able to get up and walk away." He shook his head.

"You didn't recognize her then?" Kiwi leaned back disappointed. She had wanted to know all the details...without knowing who she was..."But still," Mozu cheered her up. "Paulie-san willingly in a females company! That's news worth knowing right?" The girls giggled to each other. Kokoro-san was still drinking like she hadn't ever been interested. Not enough dirt for her either...

Blueno gave a slow smile. They were right where he wanted them.

"I said I didn't recognize her...I didn't say I hadn't found out who she is."

Kiwi and Mozu nearly pushed Franky out of his seat as they leaned back in excitedly. "Who was it?" Kokoro set her glass down. _'Old hag is still listening!'_ The blue haired man pushed himself off his stool in annoyance. Ignoring the distraction his sisters pushed even closer, taking his vacated seat. With an indignant huff, which was also ignored, he stole Kiwi's bar stool instead. "Tell us Blueno, please?" Mozu begged while Kiwi gave him a conspiratorial smile. "We won't tell anyone." She said innocently.

"Well," The bartender said slowly, to torture them Franky suspected. "She's a traveler here...arrived in town only yesterday..."

For Paulie-san to have been out with a woman was interesting news. For it to be a woman he had only met that day...!! Kiwi and Mozu squealed in excitement. "Tell us!!" They begged again.

"Ngagagaga..."

Blueno was having too much fun keeping them in suspense but he grudgingly decided to give them the chance to guess. He was sure they wouldn't be able to anyway. "I'd say her most distinguishing feature...the reason I was able to find out who it was..."

The girls waited while their brother rolled his eyes..._'Enough with the suspense already!'_

"Was her shoulder length copper colored hair..." The bartender looked back down at his counter with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He would let them guess for a while before giving them all the details...The girls were exchanging quizzical looks and leaned in for a hastily whispered conference. Kokoro-san had her hand on her glass but was looking down into the amber colored liquid, obviously puzzled as well. And Franky....Strangely a woman came right to the cyborg's mind but...he tried to brush it away. It would only encourage Blueno if he joined in their guessing game. But still....he looked down at the bar top too. The woman he had just described..._ 'There's no way!' _He scoffed in his mind._ 'It couldn't possibly be her because...because...'_

Franky's eyes widened slowly as he realized he couldn't think of any reason it wouldn't have been her...About five seven, brown eyes, shoulder length copper hair, who arrived yesterday...!!! "That pirate chick!!?" Franky shouted. His exclamation of surprise startled the three women around him and they jumped. Blueno looked at the younger man in shock and then disappointment. He had probably wanted to drag it out longer but the dismantler could care less about that.

"Really..!" He leaned over the counter top to look the bartender right in the eyes. "You don't mean that pirate girl on Strawhat Luffy's crew, do you?!!" He said incredulously. His sisters gasped, apparently they hadn't put it together yet. There was no way...!! The shipwright had been trying to kill Strawhat today!! The cyborg accidentally shattered his glass as he had a sudden flash memory.

_~"Don't! You little idiot!" Paulie started running towards him. Franky turned to see what he was yelling at. The pirate swung her blue Bo staff barely ten feet from him. Just before the lightning struck the shipwright reached her, knocking her back and rolling on top of her to shield her body with his.~_

"Holy Shit!!" He shouted, leaping back up off his stool in surprise. He heard Kiwi and Mozu question the bartender further as his mind tried to put it together...Out drinking all night with each other and then him trying to arrest and kill them today...and last night someone had shot iceburg...

_'Strawhat...?!'_ Had she been assigned to distract Paulie so one less foreman would be there to protect Iceburg?!! _'If that's the case...oh no wonder Paulie was so freaking pissed off!' _The cyborg was staring off into space with a stupefied look on his face while his sisters tried to pry the facts from Blueno. "Was it really her?!" Kiwi pushed up from her stool to try and meet the tall man's eyes.

"But..." Mozu looked over at her sister in confusion. "What about today...?"

Blueno gave Franky's back a speculative look but then turned his attention back to the small women in front of him. He noticed that Kokoro-san had not joined Kiwi and Mozu to interrogate him. The old woman had looked surprised all right but now she had a vaguely amused smile on her face. Kokoro-san's granddaughter was looking back and forth between the square head sisters, the startled Franky, and her guardian. She tugged on the old maroon coat Kokoro-san still wore and asked in her clear childish voice, "Gran? Are they talking about that pirate-neechan from Shift Station?"

"Ngagagaga! Sounds like it."

Franky blinked and then turned to look down at the little blond child. His sisters ad also looked over at the little girl. "What do you think Chimney-chan? Think Paulie-san likes her?" Mozu leaned over to the child indulgently, since she wanted to be a part of the conversation. Kiwi abandoned her attempt to pry more information from their gossiping friend and was now leaning over towards the little girl as well.

Unaware that her interruption had caused such a stir the child looked at the two women in surprise. "Who wouldn't like her?" She asked innocently. "She was really nice and gave me really yummy food." Chimney sipped the last of her orange juice with her straw. "And she's pretty too, don't you think?"

The blue haired man wasn't interested in anyone's love life, to him it was a waste of energy to try and keep track of what was happening between people he didn't even care about. But the possibility that Strawhat Luffy had tried to assassinate Water Seven's beloved mayor, and that he might have had his nakama use feminine wiles to do it_, _made him mad....Iceburg was an idiot, but he was an idiot that was intimately tied up in Franky's own past.

He looked over at the hag for answers but she was guzzling her beer and ignored him. _'What the hell is going on?! __Why would Kokoro-san and Chimney know that woman...?'  
_

******

**Water 7, Back street, Empty storage**

******

"First I want to say that yesterday was a success." Robin continued to read her newspaper, feigning disinterest. "Piece of cake." She said dismissively. "Of course, you also became and outlaw...Nicco Robin." Her 'employer' continued. The fake sympathy in his voice made her angry but she didn't show any hint of it on her face.

"Yes."

"But that's temporary." The man continued. "What's important is tonight!! Get into Iceburg-san's mansion again. If worst comes to worst, you can erase all evidence. 'Tom' had it originally, and of all his apprentices, the only living one is Iceburg-san." The man turned to glare at her. "I don't care how you do it."

_'Of course he doesn't.'_ She thought bitterly. _'Nothing to lose for him.'_

"In the name of CP9, you must take it tonight. You must understand that this is the duty of justice..."

The raven haired woman looked back at him with no expression. Whatever she thought of him, or their plan, or their petty view of justice...He didn't need to worry. She would not fail in her mission. She was not going to let anyone stop her...

******

**AN:** Like I said before, I wrote what I think the members of CP9 might act like, not their real personalities but ones that make them seem more human. Blueno is just really stoic after they find out who he is, so I thought I would try to really show the difference between his pretended personality and his real one. And making him a huge gossip gave me the kicks and sniggles.

...Oh alright! It's also because I just enjoy teasing Franky. He's so very wonderful. lol.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**Well...I'm sick again. x_x I think it's because the windows in our bedroom are old so cold air gets through, so while I sleep my throat closes up and DIES! Ugh. But I said I'd update every two weeks and I'm going to try to keep to that schedule! I do apologize if this chapter is...um...whatever that word is. I'm editing for the last time before I put up and I can see all sorts of places that are dumb but I cannot get my brain to work. So sorry if this chapter is lame/dumb/stupid/incoherent.

**Chapter 17: In which the Strawhats decide to take action**

*****Wall between Zousenjima and Zousenjyou*****

Realizing what he was about to do she screamed. "No..!!"

Too late...he hopped off the wall's edge and began a free fall to the lower level far below.

"Noooo...!!" Nami shrieked in Luffy's ear the entire way as he jumped down to the lower level. They touched down on a roof in the Lower City and Luffy stood. "Good landing." He said casually. Shaking with the extra adrenaline the navigator jumped up and started beating him. "Good landing my butt!! I almost had a heart attack!!" She only got a few hits in before he dodged out of her way.

"We can't help it!" He whined. Rubbing his head where she had hit him he reminded her, "We couldn't use the elevator because we can't be seen, you said so yourself!"

"But I didn't tell you to jump down! Who do you think you are, that long-nosed shipwright!?" She relaxed and turned to look out at the city. "Heh...heh..Oh well. It's fine as long as we're down here safely..."

"Then don't hit me!!!" Luffy yelled. She ignored him. "Let's go back to the hotel. The sky and town are...so gloomy..."

*****Streets of Water Seven*****

"This is a warning to everyone on the island. Aqua Laguna is approaching. All of the shipyards in Zousenjima are now open as shelters for evacuees during the storm." The elevator operators had been given the job of instructing people where to go, using hand signals they directed traffic through the giant water elevators in large groups. Used to the routine, the workers had no problem herding the citizens around and into shelters. "As you can imagine, there will be a crowd entering the shipyards. So please do not wait until the last moment." All over the city the same announcements were being made by loudspeaker. "Also, Dock No.1 is currently in disarray. Therefore..."

**

"I'm sealing the door! Did you forget anything?" A man called inside his house.

"No. We're all ready to go." His wife called back. A moment later she lead her two small children out and into the street. Satisfied with the rolled up blankets and food basket his family was carrying the man began the tiring job of safe guarding the house. His six year old son, holding his four year old son's hand, was watching him with series eyes. "If the door isn't sealed tight it'll leak, and all the furniture in the house will be ruined." The child told him importantly.

Hiding a smile he thanked his son for the advice and continued his work.

**

People were hurrying to get a few provisions packed and get to the shipyards. Guarding the houses and shops required hammering in a special sealing agent around all entrances and exits. Men, women, and children were moving along the front and back streets. "The wind is getting stronger..."

"Let's hurry it up!!"

"If we don't those killer pirates might come!!"

"Ah, scary!!"

*****Blue Station*****

"Sea-train, Puffing Tom, will be leaving the station for Sento Bobura at exactly One p.m." The loudspeaker announced. The conductors were having to stop and check everyone waiting to board the train. "All passengers must show their faces before boarding. The usage of masks aboard today's train are forbidden!"

"Please show your tickets as well as your face! The Strawhat pirates, who attempted to assassinate Mayor Iceburg are still at large...Please cooperate to hasten their arrest."

*****Lower City, Back Alley*****

"So this is why..." The annoyed swordsman held the newspaper. "The reason I'm being chased...is because I'm an associate of the assassin." He was crouched down low so the people running in front of the alley wouldn't see him.

"I think he went that way!"

Zoro let out a 'huff!' of annoyance. "What are we going to do now...We can't go back to the hotel...Only my, Luffy's, and Robin's pictures are here. That's probably because we're the only ones with bounties on our heads..." '_Is this why Robin disappeared yesterday?'_ She had been running from the World Government for twenty years, to keep from being caught she would have to have some blood on her hands...so Zoro knew she was capable of it. _'But why would she?'_

And there was still the fact that Sanji had seen her in the company of a tall masked man. Chopper said she hadn't been upset the last time he saw her, but Sanji said she had been walking with her head down...That didn't necessarily mean she was upset though. The blond had complained that she was only a street away when he lost sight of her, and he figured she hadn't heard him calling to her.

Zoro snorted. That love cook was so loud and annoying he could be heard from blocks away. It made sense that Robin would just ignore the idiot, but again the question was why?

If she was upset though, and she had ignored him, and she was following a stranger and then disappeared...What would that mean? That she was being made to try and assassinate that mayor guy? Robin was too smart to be manipulated like that...

No point trying to figure it out on his own. The only thing he could do now was find his nakama. He took a deep breath and then sprinted out of the alley.

*****Lower City, Hotel*****

"They should be around here." The owner of the hotel led the Galley-La workers onto the roof of his building. "Are you sure mister?" The plump man nodded. "Yes. They came here yesterday...they were sleeping here last night. Also, their bags are still in their rooms...They'll be back." And Galley-La would catch those bastards when they did!

*****Rocky Peninsula*****

"Are you sure this is the right ship?" One of the Galley-La carpenters looked at his companions. "Yes, this is it. Just look at that flag." It was Strawhat's flag blowing on the top but..."Nobody's here...They've probably abandoned this ship, by the looks of it."

"I heard they found our this ship is no good yesterday." No point staying here...

"There's almost nothing left on that ship." One said as they made their way back to the city. "They must have abandoned it."

Behind a rock twenty feet away with slingshot drawn, Usopp watched the men leave. _'Who are they? They're carrying weapons...'_ At least they hadn't done anything to Merry.

*****Lower City, Front Market Street*****

The Galley-La workers moved through the crowd stopping random people to ask if they had seen anything. "Do you know anything about those pirates?" Always a shake of the head. "No, sorry."

"If we can catch any of those three we can find the rest easy!"

"We have to hurry and catch them before the tide comes!"

**

Sanji looked up at the sea train schedule board. On one side of the hulking stone tablet there was a set schedule, sea train leaves for San Fardo at this time every two days, things like that. The last train of the day seemed to have a permanent appointment at the Government's Judicial Island. The train had a long way to travel everyday and the pirate could see how big an influence it was in the lives of the people.

"The sea-train is still operational" He read quietly. "One train during the day and one in the night...The weather is this bad and they can still go to Enies Lobby at 11 pm...the sea-train sure is amazing." Idly the cook and doctor watched people in line getting on the train while conductors checked them. "Hopefully Robin-chan didn't get on the train already...otherwise it will be a hell of a lot of trouble. It's already hard enough searching Water Seven."

Chopper looked down at the ground sadly. "I wonder why she left..." He said hesitantly. "Did I make her mad when I went into the bookstore?"

Sanji resisted a sigh. It was easy to forget how young and naive Chopper was. Something like that wouldn't make anyone mad. "Idiot, that's impossible." He said affectionately. Chopper gave him a weak smile as they turned from the schedule board.

They left the train station, returning to the Market street where they stopped a passing man. "Have you seen the cute girl in this picture?" Sanji held up a newspaper and pointed to the wanted poster. The man looked at him like he was crazy. "No, but the real person is around twenty years older. If I'd seen her I would be telling Galley-La by now, she's the assassin!" The man wandered off muttering about stupid tourists.

"...This sounds bad..." Sanji exhaled smoke. He wasn't sure where to look now. They had been to all the places it seemed likely Robin would visit, and when that got them nothing they had started wandering randomly, which had brought them to Blue Station. There was still no sign of her and they couldn't just keep walking and hoping they'd find her. The city was far too large to search thoroughly...and besides that there was the giant tidal wave coming. Sanji worried that Robin-chan wouldn't know about it and wouldn't have a safe place to hide.

"I wonder what happened to Luffy..." Chopper said, breaking him out of his thoughts. The small doctor had stayed close as they wandered down the deserted street, his voice was worried again.

"Luffy is fine." The blond man waved his concern away. "It's Nami-san I'm worried about."

He looked up and down the empty street they were walking on. "This place looks so deserted now...the wind is getting stronger too...everyone has probably already evacuated."

"Hey---!! Robin-chan--!!" He shouted now that no one else was around to hear and report them. Sanji didn't notice when the reindeer stopped walking with him. It was the startled little gasp that made him turn around. "What? Chop-" He looked across the canal to find what the doctor was staring at. "!!"

It was her! She had managed to find them! "Robin-chan!!"

"Robin!"

The cook waved his arms at her feeling relieved. Chopper called to her too and his relief was evident in his voice. "Where did you go!? Everyone is worried about you! Let's go back to the hotel! We can't talk here, I'll tell you everything later!" It was annoying to shout across the canal. "Wait there. I'll come over to you."

"No. We're fine where we are."

The archaeologist's cold voice stopped him in surprise. "!" '_What's wrong?' _Why did Robin-chan look so..he couldn't put his finger on it. Not anger, or sadness, or stress, or worry...he got it. She looked different because there was no emotion on her face. It was as blank as a doll's.

She stood across from them and began speaking. "I won't...go back with you..."

"Ah!?" He stared at her in unpleasant confusion. "Let's say our farewell here...in this town.." She continued emotionlessly.

"...R-robin!?" Chopper had to force himself to swallow, and it felt like there was lead in his stomach. His worry had been gnawing at him since she had disappeared so suddenly yesterday...and now she had re-appeared but the feeling didn't go away. If anything it was getting worst.

Sanji could only stare at her stupidly for a moment. _'What...the hell...?'_

"Er...What are you saying Robin-chan? Ah! Is it about the papers? Don't worry! We don't believe it!" He shrugged and smiled like nothing was wrong. They had to make Robin realize they didn't believe the rumors...or that man. "They always blame the pirates whenever anything bad happens!" His tone made it obvious he was mocking the very idea of Robin being an assassin. It was meant to be soothing but it didn't seem to effect the woman across from him.

Robin nodded, still expressionless. "Yes. You guys were falsely accused of the crime. However...for me, it is the truth. I did, in fact, infiltrate the Mayor's office last night."

Sanji's heart and stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. "Huh?" He couldn't believe...!

"I am shrouded in a darkness that you have no knowledge of. And that darkness will eventually be the death of you."

"...!!" The blond swallowed harshly...Aokiji's words about Robin came back full force.

_~"Up 'til now, every group that ever associated with Nicco Robin has been destroyed...that woman is always the sole survivor."~_

He shook his head, trying to get the memory out. He couldn't allow himself to doubt Robin, not even for one minute! Beside him he heard the quavering voice of his companion. "Huh? W-what's...?" Chopper looked at the dark haired woman in alarm._ 'What is she...What is she saying?! What does she mean?'_

She continued, her words like a slap in the face. "Now...you will be my scapegoats for this incident." Her voice was so cold, so unlike her. "!!?" Both pirates started as they tried to understand the foreign words she was saying. She couldn't mean them..!! "I will leave soon...and the situation will worsen."

Sanji leaned forward, suddenly angry but desperately wanting to control it. "What are you talking about!?" He shouted at her. His cigarette dropped from his lips but he didn't care. "Why are you..!?"

"Why am I doing this?" She finished for him. "Yes...." She seemed to size them up with her eyes. "There's no need to tell you that." She said simply.

Frustrated and with his heart pounding unpleasantly Sanji called to her again."!!? Robin-chan you're not making any sense! Did something happen to you!?" If she was in some kind of trouble she should know that they would be there for her. It was like she had given up on them before they even got a chance to try!

"R-robin!! Let's go back together!!" Unable to control himself Chopper's voice ended in a wail. Robin couldn't...! She...they couldn't lose her too!!

She continued to break them with her words, as unstoppable as the tide. "We haven't known each other long...and after today we will never see each other again." She ignored the doctor's cries and the cook's stupefied look. "Say 'hello' to everyone for me." She finished, as if nothing was wrong with never seeing them again. The dark haired woman turned to go. "In the time I've been with you...you have treated me well." She didn't turn to face them again. "Goodbye." And then she just began to walk away.

"Hey...I-I don't believe this..." Sanji's words were almost a whisper. Chopper's lower lip trembled...Robin was really leaving them?! "Wait a minute!! Robin-chan!" Sanji dove into the water separating them. "This isn't funny!!"Robin---!!" Chopper shouted after her, his eyes swimming against tears. She did not stopped or even slow down.

By the time the reindeer had crossed the bridge and Sanji had swam across the channel she had disappeared. "She's gone..." The tiny doctor whispered in shock. "Yeah..." The blond was wringing out his shirt. "....Chopper." The young fruit user's face swung back towards him slowly, disbelief and pain written all over it. "Huh?"

"Find Luffy, tell him exactly what happened. Don't miss a single word." He stood and lit a new cigarette. "What about you Sanji?" The cook didn't look down at him, but in the direction their nakama had vanished in. "I have a plan. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

There was nothing he could do but nod and obey. _'Robin.....Why....?'  
_

*****Somewhere in Lower City*****

"Where are they hiding?"

"Are they on one of the roofs!?"

"We'll find them eventually!!"

All citizens had already evacuated, leaving the Galley-La crewmen room to search and try to catch the Strawhats. "Anything from that street?" Men called back and forth to one another. "Nothing."

"I saw them come this way..." Underneath the bridge the unknowing shipwrights stood on the pirates hid. Luffy's body was stretched across, hands on one edge and toes desperately pinching onto the other. Nami and Zoro sat on their captain like he was their own personal bridge.

"Let's check over there!" Men stopped across just above their heads. "Where did they disappear to?"

The Rubber man clenched his teeth as his extremities shook in exertion. If they slipped at all...

"Is it...safe now?" He grunted quietly. Zoro sat on his stomach cross legged. "Not yet." The teenager panted as quietly as he could while waiting for the carpenter's to leave. Just when the swordsman was about to give the OK a large fuzzy face leaned over the rail to look Luffy right in the eye.

He let go in surprise and they all dropped. "Waaah!!"

*****After Zoro pulled them out and they relocate to a roof*****

"How did you find us Chopper?" Luffy looked at his crew member who stared back at him dully. "Smell."

"I think it's clear now." Zoro said seriously. "Clear? This is all your fault, you were being chased by so many of them!" Nami rebuked. "And then you got us spotted too!"

"I couldn't help it! There's just so many...it's impossible to stay out of sight..."

Luffy leaned towards Chopper ignoring the argument. "Where's Sanji?" The young reindeer sniffed miserably....

*****After the update*****

"Is that for real!!?" Luffy shouted angrily. "Robin really said that!?"

The four pirates were sitting in a square on the windy roof top. The young fruit user looked down at the tiled roof, his eyes were watering and beginning to overflow again. He sniffed loudly.

"It's time for everyone to wake up..." Zoro set his sheathed sword on the ground in the middle of them. "Robin started out as our enemy. Then we let her on our ship. She wouldn't have left us out of fear after all this time."

Robin knew them well enough by now to know they would not hurt her...and even though she admitted to letting them be her scapegoat she had apologized and warned them to leave before things got worst, so she hadn't hurt them either.

Zoro had kept his guard up around her until he had been completely satisfied she wasn't planning a way to kill them. Eventually he had come to realize that the quiet woman had really meant what she said when she first joined them. She just didn't have anywhere to go, and she had no desire to hurt them...after a while she even seemed to enjoy their company. So she hadn't left out of fear or dislike for them...so why had she? And if she wasn't with them anymore who was she with?

"Before the sun goes down, we need to figure out...is that woman friend...or foe..?"

His three nakama looked down, each lost in their own thoughts. Zoro's brow furrowed as he thought back to something Chopper had said. "She said we won't ever meet after 'today', right Chopper?"

"Uh-huh, those were her exact words."

"Then it sounds like...she's announcing that she's going to do something that will make it worst for us. The attempt on the Mayor's life has already caused this much of an uproar. If someone was to make matters worst...there's only one way."

Nami had already caught on to what he was thinking. "This time...the successful assassination of the mayor."

"That's what she must have meant when she said that she'd be leaving and the situation would worsen..." Chopper added. "At least she warned us...so...so maybe she wants us to escape and not be caught..?" He ended hopefully.

"Not necessarily...The assassination of the mayor is a natural thing for us to think. But now that we know she's framing us for the crime this could be viewed as a trap to lead us to the crime scene...If we're found at the scene of the crime, then we'll automatically be framed." The swordsman finished his line of thought. No need to tell them his own private suspicions...

Looking back up at him Nami gave him an accusing look. "Wait!! You sound like you're already thinking of Robin as the enemy!!" The copper haired woman bit her lip..._'Does Zoro really believe...? I thought he had finally begun to trust Robin.'_

"I'm just talking about the possibilities." He disagreed. "I'm not really on either side. Whether to believe it or not...If I pick one side and the truth is the opposite...The instant in which I make my move, I'll be slowed down."

_'So he's saying....that if he chooses to believe Robin and she...'_ She couldn't bring herself to even think it. _'Zoro would be surprised long enough that it would be dangerous? I suppose that makes sense.'_ She agreed internally but she didn't have to like it.

"If something's gonna happen, it's gonna be tonight." They all looked at their captain when he spoke. "Do we go to the crime scene?" Zoro asked calmly. If they didn't...well they'd never know for sure and Robin would be long gone.

"We go."

The three nodded as Luffy decided. Nami frowned as a new thought occurred to her. "I don't mind if we do...but there is a problem. Sanji-kun said he saw Robin walking with someone. Iceburg said the same thing. A 'masked person'. That's not any of us." She looked back and forth between Luffy and Zoro. "Maybe he's the reason for Robin's sudden change."

"Did he do something to Robin!? To control her!?" Chopper looked up hopefully again.

"That's the optimistic guess." Zoro always had to shoot his hopes down! "The pessimistic guess would be that Robin and that guy are actually partners."

"But just knowing about 'a masked person' doesn't help much." Nami was speaking softer now, more to herself than to them. The wind blew her hair into her face and she pushed it back in annoyance. "What's our goal in this trip?"

Luffy stood. "To catch Robin! Otherwise, we'll never know the truth."

"Yeah...just thinking about it like this is a waste of time." Zoro stood as well. "...But then, she's someone who the World Government has tried and failed to capture for twenty years..."

"Yes." Nami agreed. "But this is the only way for us to find out the truth..." She stood, Chopper hopping to his feet right behind her. "OK! I-I'll try my best too!!" He hastily brushed away the last of his tears...he would do his best even if he was afraid of the truth.

"Then...let's go." They followed Luffy across the roof towards the giant walls that separated the Lower and Middle cities.

******

**AN: **Um....I have no idea if this chapter was good or bad. Like I said, my brain is kind of burning inside my head, so there's probably a lot I missed or made confusing, and if so I apologize again.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** As always I'm impressed with Usopp's devotion in this chapter. Usopp is so cool....I think he's my hero. While I was writing the shop owners perspective of Usopp I tried to subtly show how his attitude towards him, first annoyance, then worry, and then respect. I'm not sure why but I really enjoy writing stuff like that.

So many thanks and happy returns of the season, I hope everyone enjoys their holidays, and as always thanks to Moonlit Mage. :D

**Chapter 18: In which Usopp is a man and Galley-La prepares for an attack**

*****Streets of Water Seven*****

"Please!!!" He begged, looking up at the owner pleadingly. The larger man continued to refuse him. "Come back tomorrow!! I've gotta evacuate!! Go away!!"He made a flapping motion with his hands, trying to shoo the teen away from him so he could finish closing up his store.

The bandaged man raised his fist shakily, holding out all the money he had. "Please...! I want as much as I can get with this money...some wood, tar, and rope..." He coughed, a deep wracking cough in his chest but continued rattling off his list. "And nails and latches...and some tin plating...please."

The owner held onto the shop's door indecisively. "I'm closing shop now." He said plaintively. _'Why can't this kid just come back tomorrow?'_

The youth bowed his head apologetically. "...Yeah, sorry...but please..."

What else could he do? The boy looked so pitiful. He let out an extended and aggravated sigh. "Che...alright, ---but you can't buy much with just this." He looked down at the small amount now in his hand.

"Then..." The kid rummaged through the bag on his hip desperately. "I can trade you some of my tools..." He sounded torn but determined.

"Hey! No, stop. We only sell, not trade. What kind of rustic are you?" The boy swayed on his feet as his stomach let out an enormous growl. "Oh, okay..."

**

Panting with exhaustion the youth lifted the planks onto one shoulder. "Are you okay...? You're hurt real bad..." The shop owner watched the kid take a few stumbling steps away from his store.

He slipped and everything dropped, mostly on top of him. "Told ya." He muttered under his breath. What was with kids today? No one ever stopped to listen to their elders!

"If you're buying so much stuff why don't you have some friends help you carry it!? Hey!" The wind was picking up enough even in the streets now that he had to shout to be heard across the short distance between them.

The shopkeeper was about to yell at him a second time when they kid rose again. "Hng...!! Haa..haa.." The older man could only watch, astonished, as the poor boy continued to struggle along on his own.

When he slipped again, he rose again.

The owner swallowed against the lump of sympathy in his throat. He had badly misjudged this youth...he was no boy but a man.

"H...hey wait Twerp!" He dug out what would have been his midnight snack. "What...? I'm okay...!" The bandaged man said stubbornly. "No...take these. You're hungry aren't you?" His stomach let out another tremendous growl as he stared at the proffered onigiri. Without even thinking about manners he quickly wolfed two of them down. _'When was the last time he...?'_ The owner looked down at the pitiful pile of money in his hand. _'This money...and he choose to buy materials for a ship instead...?'_

The injured man gave a satisfied sigh, though he'd only eaten half of the offered food. "Th...thanks." He said quietly.

"Yeah..." Feeling confused and a little sympathetic he watched the man stubble away with his burden again. "Take care..."

The shop owner stared after him, unsure of what to make of the whole thing. "Take care of yourself!!" He shouted after him again. He had never seen a person so dedicated...!! He hoped this man, and whatever ship he was risking his life for, survived the storm.

**

"Mmm...aw, that's good." Usopp sat on the rail of his ship, finishing the food the shop keeper had given him. "It's so good. Mmm...What a nice guy!" He swallowed it all, grateful for it.

"The tide sure is getting high...Don't worry." He said to Merry. "It's okay!" He went back to work with all the energy the food had given him. "You're a ship that flew!! So don't worry..."

******

**Zousenjima, Blueno's Bar**

******

The air around the cyborg exploded into steam. "!!!"

Kokoro watched him as she drank. Really! He had no self control over his emotions at all. "What was that for?" She asked calmly as she waved away the smoke from Franky's outburst. The other bar patrons were frozen to their seats in terror. They had relaxed earlier, gradually, since the dismantler had been pretty quite and normal for the afternoon. His sudden explosion of temper caught them all by surprise and they wondered worriedly what had set him off.

"What happened Franky?" Chimney leaned up on the bar so she could seen him past her grandmother. "Nyah." Gombe was right behind her as always. The square sisters had turned to look at him too. "Bro?"

"Ahhh!!! I'm feeling really cramped in here!!" He shouted. "I think it's time I go berserk again!!!" The entire bar held it's collective breath as Franky stood from his stool, and then released it again as he stomped out of the bar without a backwards glance. The girls hurried to catch up. "Ah, bro! Wait for us!!" Mozu ran out. "Thanks for the food Blueno!!" Kiwi cried as she dashed out into the windy street too.

"Ngagagaga!!" Kokoro's eyes sparkled as she drained her cup. "What got into him, Kokoro-san...?" Blueno leaned over the bar and began wiping up the mess Franky had left behind him. "Dunno." She looked back at the door cheerfully though. "I wouldn't know how idiots think!! Gyagagaga!!"The older woman smiled down into her cup. Franky never change...He would still have childish tantrums and then go off to pout...how cute! It was just like the old days.

*****Streets of Water Seven*****

"Damn..! It's finally sunset..." Paulie was staring out over the lower city at the ocean, following the tide with his eyes. "Paulie-san! It's useless! Plus, it's dangerous to stay out here!" The carpenters who had been searching for the Strawhat's with him pleaded. "...Yeah." The blond foreman turned away from the setting sun. "You guys go back. I'm going to headquarters." The men hastily jumped out of his way, wary of the look on his face. "Yes sir." They evacuated to their assigned docks.

He had done everything he could to stop those pirates from escaping...he hoped. He hoped he hadn't overlooked anything. He hoped they would be able to catch them. He hoped he would find them first...it was about damn time he got some straight answers! And when he caught her he would!

*****Dock No.1*****

"So what's happening with the criminals?" Inside the basement at Dock No.1 the carpenters and citizens sat together, trading bits of information. "Apparently, they haven't been caught yet."

"Ah, scary!!"

"They're saying they might make a move in the storm." An older man who caught the tail end of that comment laughed. "But tonight it's gonna be amazing. Some of the Galley-La guys are gonna be guarding HQ." The people around him nodded their heads, looking relieved. "That is amazing."

No doubt...Galley-La Company could take anyone.

"How many people are in the Strawhat crew anyway?"

"Some say fifty, some say a hundred!! Their captain is worth one hundred million after all!!"

Another man caught the rumor and upped it. "And some say there's gonna be three thousand pirates attacking from the sea tonight!!"

"That's sounds bad!!"

*****Galley-La Company HQ*****

"Form a tight line!!" The shipwrights of the famous company stood, some inside, some outside, ready to guard against attack. "Don't let even one rat come through!!" It was going to be a long night...

*****Outside Iceburg's room*****

The five chief dock mechanics sat in chairs in front of Iceburg-san's door, forming a barrier to the president. "Come if you dare!! Wooooo!!!" The giant on the end shouted defiantly. "You're to loud! Be quiet, Tyselin!" Hattori and Lucchi glared at him..."S-sorry!" He was a little quieter. "Just don't speak!" The pigeon commanded.

"They didn't get on the sea-train." Lulu said softly to Paulie, easily ignoring the familiar argument happening to his left. "They must still be on this island somewhere." Kaku stared straight ahead. "But they'd have to be really stupid to show up here with so many people guarding."

"There was that idiot who came crashing through a window in broad daylight today." Paulie reminded him. "So we can't use normal logic with them..!!"The blond cracked his knuckles angrily. The head foreman's depression from earlier seemed to have melted away into a firm determination to catch the perpetrators, and though no one had mentioned his actions from earlier there was quite a bit of speculation from the men around him.

*****Iceburg's bedroom*****

"Nma...They don't have to do this much to protect me..." The purple haired man lay in bed, leaning against the fluffy pillows his secretary had brought him earlier. A glass of water with a straw sat on his bed side table, and his new pet mouse was curled up next to it fast asleep.

"They did it spontaneously..." Kalifa gave one of her rare smiles. He just didn't understand how loved he was here...His death would be...catastrophic...

"It's as if I were a king..." He joked weakly.

The lovely woman reached down to smooth his bed sheets again, seemingly unconsciously. "By the way, Iceburg-san, why do you have Nicco Robin's bounty here?" The wanted poster had been brought from his office to sit on the wall across from him where he could see it.

The injured man looked at the faded picture of an eight year old child. "...You wanna know..?"

Lifting one slim eyebrow at his tone she adjusted her glasses. "...A little."

The mayor shook his head with a large sigh. "It's better if you don't...she is a devil."

*****Two blocks from HQ, Tree*****

"It's so far!" Luffy complained.

"You can just use your arms and fly over there if an uproar occurs." Nami snapped, rearranging herself on the branch behind him. "Yeah, but if we're the ones who cause the uproar..." Zoro had leaned against the rough bark of the trunk, balancing easily on a thinner branch. "So many people!!" Chopper gasped. He was lying on his belly on the branch across from Zoro's, watching the shipwright's HQ through a pair of binoculars. "We would have played right into their hands."

Luffy was perching easily on his own branch, pouting a little as his nakama ignored him. Listening to them discuss their plans the young pirate captain looked out from between the branches at the surrounded building. _'Robin....Where are you now?'_

*****Roof in the square*****

To the left of the Galley-La Company Headquarters a woman stepped up to the roof top's edge, her high heel making a soft click on the stone. The heavy green cloak she wore brushed the stone beneath her feet as it stirred in the wind. It was almost time to begin. And once this was done it would all be finished...

******

**Somewhere in the Middle City**

******

"Where are you---? Strawhat!!" Franky stormed up the street, fuming. "I thought he had guts. Why isn't he coming out!?" The square sisters were facing him on either side, sliding along as fast as they could.

"It can't be helped...Big bro...They've pissed off everyone on this island...They must be hiding out right now." Both women panted, trying to keep up with a raging Aniki was hard work!

"...By the way..." Franky looked at each women shuffling along beside him. "What the hell are you two doing?!"

"It's hard work for us to walk straight against the wind." One puffed.

"Big bro, you're getting so violent today! That's so unlike you!"

"Shut up!" He was so petulant, it really was endearing. "I've been like this all week!" Franky stopped as familiar voices called out to them. "?"

"Big bro---!"

"Big bro-!"

"Aniki!!!"

The dismantler turned and watched as part of his gang hurried to catch up. "Did you beat them up good for us!?" They asked eagerly. "No. Some people got in the way...they escaped..." Annoyed he might be, but he had to look good for his guys. Kiwi and Mozu had a hard time posing with him in the wind, and he had to catch them, one in each arm, to keep them from being blown away.

"What!? They escaped from an angry Aniki?! They sure got lucky..." Zambai stepped closer trying to get his attention. "We saw that worthless long-nosed guy fixing up their ship alone...So we thought Big bro already took care of the others..."

"What? You saw one of them...?" He leaned down and glared at Zambai who began stuttering nervously. "Y-yes...on their ship."

The cyborg flicked his dark glasses to cover his eyes and gave a very 'I'm-about-to-be-a-bastard' smile. "That makes things easier...we can use that guy...To lure out the others!!"

The Franky clan backed away from him hastily. "Wooow!! Aniki did an evil grin--!!"

He ignored their reaction. "Okay. All of you...start going around town yelling "We got the long-nosed guy!! If you don't want us to feed him to the fishes come by the warehouse under the bridge and see Franky." Then we'll set a trap for them there..."

The Franky Family cheered for their leader. "Yeah!! We got it Big bro! Leave it to us!!"

*****The Galley-La Company HQ*****

"Keep your guard up!"

"If we let anyone get through the pride of Galley-La would be destroyed!!"

"How's it look in back?"

"Don't worry, we've surrounded the place. Now even a fly can get through!!"

*****Across the square from HQ, Tree*****

Chopper was quiet as he watched the carpenters through the binoculars. "Everyone has a weapon...They look so strong!" He didn't want to be nervous! He could do this too...

"Yes...Those mechanics could pin any pirate to the ground." Luffy said. "It would be very bad if someone just barges in there recklessly..."

Nami dropped her head with a huff of annoyance. It was like having a kid! A big, noisy, reckless kid!! "I wonder who tried to get through earlier..?" She said tartly and then sighed. At least he was taking it seriously now.

"Tell me as soon as you see them make a move..." Zoro ordered quietly. "Okay!" The small reindeer was proud he could at least be the lookout.

"This is going to be a long night, but don't lose your concentration." Zoro continued as he shifted his back against the trunk of the tree. "If we don't catch her tonight we'll probably never know the truth. I don't think we'll ever get a second chance to find Robin..!" She was too smart, she had hidden herself for too long to allow herself to be hunted down and caught by them...And if she had betrayed them he would hunt her down...it might take another twenty years but he would find her...

"I'll definitely catch her!!!" Luffy said softly, his eyes fixed on the mansion across from them.

*****Iceburg's Room*****

It was five after nine when Iceburg finally made up his mind. "Kalifa..." She was still sitting at his bed side. "Yes, Iceburg-san?" The mayor was sitting up in bed again...his body was healing well. "Can you leave the room for a while?"

"....Understood."

She was such a wonderful secretary. Never any questions, never any gossip, always on top of everything, and loyal. He was lucky to have her assistance.

"Tell Paulie to come in here on your way out..."

******

**AN:** Sorry, this chapter and the next one are kind of short. That's just the way the cookie crumbles, the dice roll, and all those other silly metaphors. :P


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Sorry, I forgot to update again. xD And there's a lot of jumping around at the end of the chapter but hopefully no one will get lost. And um...Merry Christmas? Happy Holidays to anyone who doesn't celebrate christmas. 3

**Chapter 19: In which Paulie gets involved**

*****HQ 3rd Floor Hallway*****

"Paulie..."

He looked up at her as she opened the door. "Huh?"

"Iceburg-san has something to say to you." Kalifa's voice was soft, so as not to disturb the injured man in the room behind her.

He looked up at her uncomfortably. "To me?"

"Yes, just you. I'm going to the secretary's room. Tell me if anything happens." If she thought the president's request was strange at all her voice didn't show it, and after these final words she walked away quietly, looking just as tired as Iceburg-san, since she hadn't left his side for hours.

"!!!? He's going to say his last words!!?" Tyselin's shout of horror made him jump and brought him back from his thoughts. Lucchi was glaring at the giant man, seemingly debating on whether he should shut him up again...Then he shrugged as if to say "It's not even worth the effort."

"To ask for a private conversation right now..." Kaku swallowed and looked at the slightly open door behind their chairs. "I wonder what it's about..." He murmured softly.

Lulu stood from his chair. "It must be important...You should go in there quickly. We'll move away from the door." Lulu was very considerate of Iceburg-san's wishes and privacy.

Paulie stood slowly though as the others moved further down the hall._ 'Do they all really think...?'_

He shut the door behind him and walked over to the chair sitting next to Iceburg-san's bed, almost afraid to look at his mentor.

"Paulie."

He didn't sound like a dying person...or if he was he was the healthiest dying person Paulie had ever been near. "Yes Iceburg-san?"

"I need your help in something that is very dangerous."

The blond finally looked up at him, his confusion evident on his face. What sort of danger, besides the obvious, could a dying man be worrying about. "Huh?"

"In case I should die..." He said seriously.

_'Oh my God! He really IS saying his last words!!'_

The younger man didn't know what to think...Iceburg-san couldn't...! He wasn't at all ready for him to die!!

Unaware of the younger man's inner turmoil the injured man continued. "I need your help to stop the Strawhat's from getting what they shot me for."

"!!" He drew in a surprised breath..._'Iceburg-san knew what they had been after?! But then why...?'_

The master shipwright continued, ignoring the confusion on his apprentice's face. "Listen, I don't know how much time there is.." Paulie swallowed hard, _'Iceburg-san shouldn't speak like that.'_, but he nodded to show he was listening.

"You know I was Tom-san's apprentice." The older man began speaking quickly and urgently. "The reason Tom-san died was because he was hiding this from the government."

_'But...! Wasn't his crime building the Pirate King's ship?'_ As a small boy Paulie had been awed by the seat-train and it's creator. It was the reason he had become a shipwright...Tom-sama himself had let Paulie have the orange goggles he always wore.

Iceburg-san was speaking again and he leaned in to listen. If time was really so short he couldn't afford to miss a single word his mentor would say to him.

"Before his second trial he entrusted it to me and told me I must never let anyone have it. That's why Kougii always comes here, I've been telling them I don't have it...and I don't." Iceburg-san shook his head as if to dislodge a painful memory before continuing.

"Four years ago I realized that just being a public figure was not a guarantee that I could keep it safe. At that time I secretly entrusted it to someone else. The government was sure I still had it, I don't know how the pirates learned about it but I'm almost certain it's the reason I've been targeted."

"Nma..." He had to clear his throat and take a drink of water...speaking so quickly hurt his chest but there wasn't time!

"I cannot let Nicco Robin near it. But especially if they've made a deal with the government. Do you understand?"

Paulie nodded silently under Iceburg-san's intense stare. This was obviously gravely important. Seemingly important enough that Iceburg-san was willing to die for it. The thought of losing his cherished mentor was agonizing, but if there was no hope for him then his last wishes must be carried out. And Iceburg-san had chosen him to do it...so he would no matter what it was.

The president nodded, Glad that Paulie understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Everyone thinks that I still have it but I don't...If I have to give up my life to keep that fiction I will..." He ignored the wince on the younger man's face. "I need you to help me."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I want to entrust to you a fake set of blueprints...complicated enough to fool them into thinking it's what they're really after. They will follow you for them and you should let it fall into their hands. After that the real one will be lost."

_'So...they're some kind of blueprints._' If it had been handed down master to apprentice, the way Tom-sama had given it to Iceburg-san, it wasn't a wonder it could be traced. Iceburg-san had broken that chain to protect it.

He nodded again.

"This means though...you'll be the new target...Helping me hide this might mean you'll be killed..."

Iceburg's voice was very soft at the end. It was necessary to do this, he knew that...but he was putting Paulie in an almost assuredly deadly position and he hated it. If it was possible he would have done it all himself, dying at the end with his secret and insuring the real blueprints would be lost but...he couldn't do it himself. And if there was one person he knew he could trust it was the younger man sitting next to him. Paulie's loyalty was absolute.

His apprentice met his eyes again...and Iceburg knew he shouldn't have worried.

"Where are they?"

Iceburg-san nodded approvingly and despite the seriousness of the situation Paulie felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Iceburg-san was proud of him....That was the one thing he was always striving for.

"Look beneath the floor, under the desk, in the president's room. There's a safe hidden there...Be sure to remember the combination which is Right to six, left to forty-four, right to fifty-nine, and left to thirteen. Can you remember all that?"

"Yeah...I got it." He rose and blew out a puff of smoke as he crossed to the door. Iceburg couldn't resist asking once more. "There is a lot of danger in this task...after much consideration you are the best man for this job, are you sure you're willing to do it?" The unspoken "I won't hold it against you if you don't" lay in the air.

Paulie looked at him from over his shoulder. "You don't need to be so polite. Just leave it to me!!" Iceburg-san nodded again looking relieved. "Please be careful."

He looked at his boss seriously. There was a good chance he would be attacked tonight as well and they both knew it. "Okay." He said quietly opening the door." I'll take care of it right now."

He stepped back into the hall and looked up at his fellow shipwrights who were still hanging back from the door, giving them privacy.

"Koo, Finished talking?"

He looked down, struggling to master his expression, before looking back up at them. "Yeah...I have to do some stuff. I need to leave for a little bit."

Lulu spoke for the group. "That's fine. The four of us should be enough."

He nodded and walked down the left hallway...hoping that wasn't the last time he would see Iceburg-san alive again.

*****President's Office*****

It was nine thirty as Paulie reached it. '_The president's room...'_ He stepped into the dark office and made his way to the desk.

_~"Look beneath the floor, under the desk in the president's room...There's a safe hidden there."~_

The floor tile was hard to spot if you didn't know what you were looking for. It matched so seamlessly with the surrounding tiles that is was difficult to pry out. "There it is.." He said softly to himself.

_~"Be sure to remember the combination..."~_

"Turn right to six..." He spoke to himself out loud in an effort to fully concentrate on what he was doing. There wasn't time for screw-ups, no matter how worried he was about Iceburg-san. He'd better be prepared, the shit was about to hit the fan...

*****Roof in the square*****

"Brururu..." He picked up the receiver, the Den den mushi was tiny on his giant hand. "Is everyone ready?" The female voice asked.

Her companion turned to her. "Robin...are you ready?" Ready to do what it took for her wish...

"Yes."

The woman on the other end of the line heard her. "Then I'm going to stir things up...the four of you proceed as planned when you get my signal." The line cut abruptly and across the square an explosion went off.

*****Below them*****

"What happened?"

"Cannon fire?!?"

On the ground below the members of the Galley-La company were picking themselves up, astonished. "Was it a bomb?!"

"I didn't see anything fly over there...!"

*****Rooftop*****

"That's a stylish signal...Let's go!" Her companion led the way.

*****President's office*****

"What's that explosion about!!?" Paulie had felt it all the way in the president's office. _'Iceburg-san!'_

*****Across the street from HQ, Tree*****

"Ah! Something exploded!!" Luffy and Chopper jumped up in surprise.

*****Square*****

"The north end of the first floor, is everyone alright!?" The overseer shouted. The shaken employee's were climbing back to their feet as well...they had been much closer to the blast. "H-half of us are down..! But we don't see the enemy anywhere!"

*****Iceburg's room*****

"......!!" Iceburg looked towards his window to see black clouds of smoke rising. It was all he could do, unable to rise and assist the men outside he cursed under his breath. Tyselin almost broke down the door by opening it. "Iceburg-san!! Are you okay!!?" They could probably hear him outside.

"Yes. It just startled me a bit..." Behind the giant in the doorway he could hear some of the carpenters shouting. "Did you see that!!?"

"He's wearing a mask! Catch him!!"

Tyselin whipped around, nearly breaking the door frame that he held onto. "Someone came? Woooo! Leave it to me!!" He began running down the hall as Lulu caught up to him. "What? He's mine!"

"Hey...wait! You two!!" They had already gone. Only Lucchi and Kaku remainded. "Geez..." The tall thin shipwright peeked in on his boss as he rose to close the door. "Everything is under control Iceburg-san. Don't worry, it will all be over by tomorrow." He assured him. The president nodded and leaned back against his propped up pillow as Kaku closed the door.

"......"

"......"

Yes, it would be over by tomorrow.

******

**AN: **La la la...not much to say. I enjoyed messing with Paulie's head at the beginning of the chapter, but I also enjoyed getting to write the dialogue between him and Iceburg about the blueprints. It's skipped over in the manga and anime so I took artistic liberties....again. :P_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Sorry I'm late again!! I had to get a root canal on Monday, and school started on Tuesday so...yeah. That's why I'm late again. Forgive meeeee!!! As for this chapter there's lots of jumping about again but it's important so blah.

Cedezbenz, you made me a seriously happy person today when I checked my email. It sometimes seems no one is even reading this so you totally made my day!! Thank you!! I'll try to respond to each review but I don't have a lot of time today, but I definitely will respond, because you are made of win. :D

**Chapter 20: In which HQ is attacked**

*****Inner courtyard of HQ*****

The invader dodged every person on the first floor with ease. The frustrated carpenters shouted back and forth at each other as the masked man evaded all of them. Cries of "Catch him!!" and "He's only one person!!" were shouted over and over but the Galley-La workers couldn't match the criminal's speed.

The assassin snapped a wire whip out, catching the rooftop, and was up so fast it looked like a jump leaving the confused men below. As the intruder flipped away from the roof's edge another group of men tried to surround him. "Did you think that there wouldn't be anyone on the roof?" The head carpenter of that unit asked coolly.

"Just give up..." The invader suggested. "You are no match for me..."

*****On the ground*****

"Two more over there!!"

"Don't let them get away!"

Robin and her 'partner' dodged the many carpenters easily, both moved so fast and gracefully they looked like paper floating on the wind. "Do you remember the blueprints of the house, Nicco Robin?" He asked her. "Yes..."

*****In the tree*****

"Wuuaa--" Chopper, Nami, and Zoro watched the Galley-La company become totally confused and out maneuvered. "It's in chaos..." The reindeer turned to speak to- "Eh?! Where's Luffy?"

Zoro and Nami swung around to stare at the empty spot their captain had been occupying. "AAH!!"

*****President's office*****

_'This must be it. That thing that Iceburg-san talked about.'_ Paulie held the rolled blueprints carefully...These use to belong to..?

"Hoho." A voice from the doorway made him turn.

"Ah! Is that what Mr. Iceburg was hiding? Better hand it over...You wouldn't understand it's value!!"

"Shit!!?" There were two of them, masked and hooded...His eyes widened in realization. Both male voices...Nicco Robin wasn't here which meant she had to be..!

*****Outside HQ*****

"We have you surrounded, pirates!"

"Surrender! There's no where to run!"

"You sure have guts charging in with all of us here."

The Galley-La workers had finally backed them against a wall, guns raised. "Show your faces and...put your hands up!" One commanded.

The masked man whipped off his cloak, completely covering him and Robin and giving them mere seconds of defense.

"He's up to no good! Fire!!"

Shots fired off in a semi-circle immediately. The dark cloak was torn to shreds with bullets and...

"!!?"

"They...disappeared..."

****1st floor, HQ*****

"Waa!!" Men were thrown back from the roof so hard they shattered wooden tables when they landed. "Hey! Are you okay!?"

"What happened?"

Blood leaking from his mouth the squad leader coughed and tried to speak. "Too strong..."

"!!?"

"The whip user...he...can walk on the air..."

They stared upward again, fear creeping in. "Walk!?"

"On the air?"

*****Roof*****

"...I told you, you should just give up."

"Damn you!!"

The masked invader jumped easily to avoid the men attempting to ambush from behind. "He jumped...!!" They turned to follow the jumper.

"Geppou."

It was like he had jumped from an invisible step in the air. Once again he was suddenly behind them. "!?"

Three more steps in midair.

"He's walking around on air again!" How...were they suppose to fight this...this demon! "Devil fruit?!"

"Thorn road." Was all the assassin said. The wired whip was to fast for them to avoid. "Uwaa!" More men went flying down to the open courtyard three stories below.

The masked assassin jumped in the air again, aware that Galley-La would follow.

"He went to the courtyard!! Go after him!!"

*****President's office*****

"Who are you!? Where did you come from!?" Paulie still knelt next to the open safe in the floor, the precious blueprints in hand.

"We've come...from the darkness..." That voice was almost...familiar?!? Was it Strawhat's? Or the long nosed guy from yesterday? Wait.. didn't that long nosed guy leave the Strawhat's last night? Shit! Nothing made sense!

"As for our assignment...we represent justice...Anyaku-sakan, Chiper Pol No.9!"

Represent justice? Chiper Pol? Shit...It was the government!? Wasn't CP9 suppose to be some sort of behind the scenes assassin unit!? These bastards really had come here to kill Iceburg-san!!

"Regardless of how you got in you should've run into our carpenters..." The blond glared at them both, seething with anger. The fucking world government had betrayed them...after all Iceburg-san had done!

"....Maybe we did...Maybe we ddin't." The one wearing the bull mask said softly.

'Drip, drip, drip'

The quiet noise in the tense silence made Paulie focused on the man's hand. Blood...it was blood dripping from his hand. "...!!" Were the workers okay? ...Was Iceburg-san?

"Going this far tonight...makes last night's assassination attempt look like child's play..." Were these Strawhat's men working with the government or....Paulie felt a sick trickle in his stomach...or were these CP9 guys doing it on their own and the Strawhat's really were innocent?

"We never said anything about that...In any case, just hand over Mr. Iceburg's treasure." The bull masked man continued.

"...."

"Along with your life since you know to much..." The assassin said this casually, off hand, like his life wasn't even important enough for them to worry about.

'_Shit!' _He ground his teeth around his cigar, a habit he had when very annoyed or frustrated. Iceburg-san had said to just let them have it...but since they wanted to kill him anyway he wasn't going to go down without a fucking fight!!

*****Courtyard, HQ*****

"Those two who vanished aren't back?"

"What about inside the building?"

The shipwrights were really panicking now, everything was happening so fast! "We nailed all the door's and windows shut!" One said loudly. "They...they shouldn't be able to get in..." He finished in a much quieter voice his own fear evident. Two people shouldn't be able to disappear behind a cloak either.

"Watch out for that guy with the whip!!"

*****Room to the right of Iceburg's*****

"He should be on the other side of this wall." Robin pointed to the solid wall separating them and their prey. The tall man with her leaned against it. "All right...push me."

There was an audible 'click!' and then she pushed her companion through the wall like a door and into Iceburg's room.

"!"

He watched as the man shut the 'door' leaving no trace behind, it was once again a solid unbroken wall. "...Amazing..." He said quietly. "Even though I knew you would come again..." The mayor shook his head, so that was it....Devil's Fruit.

"I would never imagine that you would come through there. Did you do the same last night? There shouldn't be a door there."

The tall man cocked a gun now aimed at Iceburg. "It's the Doa doa fruit. Any wall that I touch will become a door, no matter how strong the wall is. I can go through any door freely."

He shot the president without remorse. Left shoulder only, not fatal but still... "Ugh!!" He gasped.

"Why did you do that? We didn't get the signal yet." There was no sound of agitation or even curiosity in her voice, she was so cold...no wonder Nicco Robin had become an assassin.

He managed to glare up at her while holding his bleeding shoulder. "Wuh...!!"

"He could still speak, so he's not as weak as he should be..." The man masked with a bear's head ignored the master shipwright's pain. "A good cook is never lazy in his preparation. Even though it is not time, in order to prevent any complication in the future precautions must be taken. That is the way of a professional killer."

Iceburg rolled out of his bed and landed heavily on the floor. "....!! That..." He swallowed and tried to block out the pain and think. "That sounds like...the CP9...!!" Blood was beginning to trick out of his mouth and he couldn't lift his head from where he had fallen.

Nicco Robin lifted her mask and looked at him. "!"

"....You seem to know a lot. But you are correct."

"Heh...I wronged...the Strawhat's..." He wheezed out painfully. "They are innocent...after all..."

"You did nothing wrong." _'What? Nicco Robin...'_

"It's true you saw me last night." She continued.

"Huff...It's all...part of your plan then...?"

"Yes." She looked down at him with those sharp cold eyes.

The man spoke again. "We allowed you to live so we could frame those pirates. Also, if we had killed you then our main objective, the blueprints for that ship, would 've remained hidden."

"From one carpenter to another, that thing is a secret treasure past down through generations. When you feel that your life is threatened..." The man paused and looked down at Iceburg, his voice was filled with contempt. "You will no doubt pass it down to someone else."

"...." So they had fallen for it....thank goodness... He let out another huff of painful air.

"The person you chose is Chief mechanic, Paulie-san. Right now, two of my comrades are dealing with him."

Painfully Iceburg struggled until he was sitting upright, leaning against his bed for support. "So then...I've played right into your hands..."

The masked man went to the doors. "---To be on the safe side I'm going outside to take care of the carpenters in the hallway. I'm leaving him to you, Nicco Robin. Once they get the blueprints from Paulie they will send you a signal. When they do, kill him."

The woman looked at her companion and then back at Iceburg...there was something in her eyes...something that was not there before.

"After that we just need to eliminate Paulie. Then, our mission will be complete. And the Strawhat's will take the blame."

*****Street leading to HQ*****

"Arrrg!!"

"Why doesn't he ever listen!!?" Nami, Zoro and Chopper had left their hiding place in the tree and were now running full tilt towards the square. "No use complaining now!" They carefully kept Zoro between them so he couldn't get lost. "Maybe Robin is in the crowd!" Chopper suggested. Of the three of them he was having the least amount of trouble running....being on four legs vs. their two.

"What should we do? And...Do we need to be sneaking!?"

"Actually..." Nami huffed. "This might be to our advantage. Do you think that Luffy would use stealth to enter the building?"

"Most likely not." Zoro said dryly.

"Not! Not!" Chopper agreed.

"He likely flew or charged in from the front. It's good if he got in. He's probably being chased by the shipwrights." Zoro nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

"Agree! Agree!" Chopper added, sounding like the child he was. Then again, the idea of not having to face 50 men at once was appealing....she hoped she was right.

"When the enemy's boss appears, everyone will chase after him. So, the front of the building should be poorly defended right now. We can use this chance to get in!"

"I see. So Luffy's recklessness gives us an opportunity!!" The swordsman thought about their plan. If Luffy was being chased....how would they catch Robin?! If their captain was busy with the shipwright's too long they would miss their one chance. He'd have to catch her himself.

"I agree! So we can just charge in there!"

The wind was getting a lot stronger. Chopper could feel it rippling through his fur almost violently.

"Jump over that fence!" Nami pointed.

"Follow Luffy!!"

"Yeah, let's go!!"

The three pirates stopped short after vaulting the fence....Agh!!! _'Shit!!'_

"Hey, look there." One man pointed at the three still figures.

"They're all still there---!!!" Nami wailed as they turned and ran again, this time being chased by the carpenter's they had assumed were after their captain.

*****Crack in the building*****

"Damn it!" Luffy shouted as best as he could. "I can't get out...I was going to just jump into the building..." The rubber man struggled to get out of the crack in between two buildings he had accidentally launched himself into. "But I got stuck!!! Ouch!"

'Squeeze.'

"I have to hurry..! Ouch!"

'Squeeze.'

The pirate captain tried wiggling his way out..."Somebody help me!!!"

*****Inner courtyard*****

"Come to the president's room! All the guards on the third floor are down!" The man was hurriedly checking his mates pulses while trying to contact one of the foremen.

"How!? Kaku and Lucchi are over there!!" Tyselin was breathing heavily...what was going on? These assassins were so strong and fast...

"Ah! Tyselin-san, look!!"

"!!?" The gigantic man looked to the end of the hallway...W-what?! Kaku was slumped in his chair, blood running down his chest. Lucchi was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, Hattori the pigeon was sitting on his back. "Koo! Koo!" It said mournfully.

"Lucchi!! Kaku!!"

A tall man wearing a cloak and bear's mask sat in what had formerly been Lulu's chair. He held his own Den den mushi. "...Oh damn...There's no end to them over here."

"Aren't they finished yet?" The other said from the receiver.

"Damn you!" Tyselin howled. "What did you do to Kaku and Lucchi!!? What did you do to Iceburg-san in the bedroom!!?" He charged towards the assassin, his giant hammer in his hands. "Uwooooo!!!!"

The man stood. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He said, sounding amused at Tyselin's antics. "Tekkai."

As Tyselin swung the man moved his arm up to intercept and....shattered the iron mallet.

"!!!?" The carpenters who had run to the third floor were gasping in shock. "Aaah!! Tyselin-san's giant hammer was...shattered by a fist!!"

The invader grabbed the foreman's arm.

"You seem confident in your strength."

Tyselin'seyes widened. _'I...I can't move!!? I never lose in strength..!'_

The assassin hit the foreman, almost shattering the floor they stood on with the force of the blow. "!!!!" They grey haired giant didn't get back up.

"O-one hit...!!" The carpenters turned to run. "Three of the chief mechanics in Dock 1..!!"

"Oh crap! Let's go get help!"

"Gyaaaa!!!"

They didn't move again as the invader went back to his seat.

******

**AN: **Kinda a short chapter but they pick up again after this. Please remember to review! Reviewing makes me want to update faster. :3 Which I guess I could if I really wanted to...I'm at least 20 chapters ahead at this point, but I hate editing. . But the lovely part is that my hubby and I have been re-watching One Piece and we're now at this arc. I'm hoping re-watching it will give me better ideas. xD


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Many thanks to Cedezbenz, Moonlit Mage, and Aska the light. ^-^ I was kinda feeling down and only working on this here and there but you guys have given me motivation again!!!! Thank you!!

My sweet hubby and I have been re-watching One Piece and we just finished this arc yesterday. Le sigh, I love this show. But I had forgotten about the filler episodes....mwahahahaah! I am going to vastly enjoy playing around with those. xD

As for this chapter...um...not much to say except that it's long. Sorry about that. I write and it's only when I'm going in to edit I remember it has to be broken into chapters. xD So this one is pretty long, and you have my apologies.

**Chapter 21: In which there is much confusion and Robin gets angry**

*****Square*****

"It's Roronoa Zoro! He's finally appeared!!"

The three Strawhat pirates were again running full tilt, this time with a mob of mechanics behind them. "What happened to Luffy!?" Nami shouted.

"I saw that woman with them earlier today!!"

"How the heck would I know?" Zoro answered.

"Don't let them get away!"

"They're Strawhats!!"

"Waaah!!" Chopper shouted. "Why is this happening!?" He wailed.

"Damn it...!" Zoro stopped, all three swords drawn and at the ready as he turned to face the incoming crowd. "There's no point in running!! In any case they saw us jump over the fence, so..."

Nami and Chopper had run past him, unable to stop as abruptly as he did. "Ah! What are you saying, Zoro?" The woman yelled.

"There's no point running around the house! We should just charge in...and find Robin!!"

The furry zoan user almost whimpered. "But they're the shipwrights! They aren't our enemy!" If Zoro actually fought them...Who knew how many he'd hurt or even kill..!

"No problem...I'll hit them using the back of my blades...Get outta my way!" This last part was directed to the first wave of carpenters. They were unprepared for Zoro's strength and speed...men went flying in every direction.

"!!?"

"Aaah!!"

Nami and Chopper stared after the demon as he charged back through the ranks of carpenters. "Y...you're still causing serious injuries!"

**"***Roof next to HQ*****

"Heh...heh...ouch..." Luffy rested on the roof of the building he had been stuck against. _'I finally got out...so unlucky...'_

"Whew!!" He stretched his arms out again. Nothing was going to stop him this time!

"**Gomu gomu no....Rocket!!**"

*****Iceburg's room*****

She watched him fight his pain. "Heh...heh...heh...Nma...I was surprised to meet you here...I never thought I would see you here, Nicco Robin." The older man held his shoulder while looking up at her.

"!?" _'What does he mean?'_ She narrowed her eyes at him calculating.

"...Have we met before?"

He leaned over as he panted. "Last night was the first time...but I had always...w-wanted to meet you..."

"...?" She shifted from one foot to the other under her heavy green cloak._ 'What is he trying to do?' _She watched him carefully. He was injured but Robin doubted he was beaten. He had been stubborn enough to survive the first attack and then to accuse the Strawhat's of it, in spite of her own guess that he would have succumbed to his injuries by now, so she couldn't take him lightly. It seemed CP9 truly did know what he was capable of.

"Heh..heh.."

With his body hunched in on itself she almost didn't see him move in time. "!!?"

They had their guns out and pointed at each other at the same time. The mayor's eyes were hard as he held his gun steady, filled with a deep anger and loathing. "In order to kill me...?" She asked coolly. She wasn't surprised, most people thought she deserved to die.

"That is correct. Before you...destroy the world..!! Heh...heh..." Even the amount of pain couldn't make his arm shake as he kept his gun steady on her.

"...!" Robin's eyes had widened ever so slightly and she inhaled softly but sharply_. 'What does this man know!?'_

She was certain the man in front of her had seen the small signs of her shock, and as he spoke he watched her carefully...most likely hoping to catch her off her guard more. "Seeking, studying, and deciphering the true history...heh heh...I'm sure you already know that though."

Aware of his intense scrutiny the lovely woman forced herself to relax again, her face falling back into it's blank mask of indifference. "How do you know about the true history?" She asked in an almost conversational tone. Her unconcerned manner made her target's eyes narrow speculatively. "Heh...Just knowing that the Glyphs exist...heh...heh...is not a crime..."

For one quiet moment they only stared at each other, metaphorically sizing each other up. Robin admit to herself again that CP9 had been right to warn her not to underestimate this man. He made a show of being injured beyond his ability to move but his mind was not dulled by pain in the least. _'What else,'_ She wondered. _'Does this man know? And how does he know it?'_

As if in response to her thoughts the injured carpenter's lips twisted into a grimace. "But in this world, there is only one person who can decipher it...and that is you!" His voice gained strength as he accused her of crimes he knew nothing about. "That is the reason, since you were only eight years old...there has been a high bounty on your head!"

"........."

She had nothing to say to that, nothing she could say. It was the truth. _'But how does he know about it?' _Everything had happened long ago. Long enough that the details behind it were forgotten by everyone except a few. What would a man, even one who worked with the government, half way across the world know about it...and why? She was curious as to how he had learned even that much but...in the end it didn't matter. He really was just as stupid and ignorant as everyone else. _'Self-righteous cowards...'_

"You are the only person in this world that can resurrect the ancient weapons...heh...heh..."

"...So you know about that too..." She said quietly. She forced herself to stay relaxed but her mind churned with emotion. _'The poneglyphs, the true history, the ancient weapons...How does he know?' _And from the last quiet corner of her mind she wondered, _'How does he know that I'm the last one who can read them?'_

"If you are with CP9...you must have left the Strawhats...heh...and are now working for the government...heh..." He continued. "Nma...I find it weird on their part to hire someone they have been trying to arrest for so long...But I don't care about their reasons for doing this. Because once the weapons are revived...It won't matter if the user is good or evil...One thing is certain...heh...heh...the weapons will never bring peace to this world...instead they will destroy it." His voice, though it still showed the strain his body was going through, was accusatory.

_'It's so easy,'_ She thought to herself bitterly. _'To label me as evil...just because I have knowledge that they don't...'_ She didn't let any of this show on her face though. It was just like history...fools destroy what they cannot understand and subsequently fear.

"The things that have been buried along with history...should never be unearthed!" He finished quietly, his eyes still on her face, watching for any reaction.

"Yes, I agree." No emotion on her face or in her voice.

"!!?"

This time it was his turn to be surprised and his thought was clear on his face. _'She what?'_

"But you should mind your own business. Regardless of how I choose to study history...you're just an outsider, you have no place to say anything."

Whatever surprise her words had given him he was quick to jump back in. "...That is not so..."

"?"

"The truth is, I'm very much involved...Because I hold the blueprint of the ancient weapon, Pluton!"

"!!!!!?"

This was beyond being surprised. Knowledge about the poneglyphs was rare but not unheard of, even people who knew what her original crime was were out there...but this was not about her finding and awakening one of the ancient weapons. She hadn't even thought that the blueprints for such thing were still in existence! '_That is what the CP9 is after?!!'_

"Blueprint of a weapon!?" She heard herself repeating through her shock.

"Heh..heh..Pluton was constructed on this island long ago...it is a warship..."

"...!!"

Of course this would explain why he was aware of those other things...but how and why he knew was hardly important now. If those blueprints fell into the Government's hands it would be the same as her resurrecting the weapons herself!!

Briefly Robin closed her eyes tightly, trying to force herself to stay detached. _'I am not involved! Whatever he has to say does not matter! I will fulfill my wish, and I do not care what happened afterwards!'_ These thoughts did nothing to block out the mayor as he continued speaking.

"But it's power was so great everyone feared it. Back then the engineers of the ship worried that the weapon might one day fall into the wrong hands. At which point a power that matched it must exist in order to stop it. Thus, the blueprint was passed down through generations."

This confirmed what they had said earlier. A blueprint that had been passed to Iceburg from the legendary Tom. But they hadn't told her what it was for...and she had resigned herself to not knowing. Not knowing what it was she was assisting in....would have made everything easier. Damn him!

"The world government wants it so bad, they have gone this far to get it. You don't even know about this. Any you are helping the government. How foolish!"

She longed to wipe the condescending look off his face but she remained impassive on the outside. She could not afford to loose control of herself or her emotions. But Iceburg was an intelligent man...he carefully calculated what to say to get the most reaction from this impassive woman. And so his next words broke through her outward calm once again.

"Tom, who entrusted the blueprints to me, had always been uneasy around the girl...who alone had survived the Ohara incident."

"!!"

The mayor continued, undisturbed by her exclamation of surprise. "She was so young, but she had the same devilish mind as the Ohara demons..."

The woman's eyes narrowed. It was the first definite expression he had ever seen on her face, and it was hatred. Despite the shiver of fear she gave him he continued to taunt her.

"Having inherited the will of the engineers before me, it is my duty to stop you. After the World Government found out about the blueprint...I should have just burned it."

He suddenly moved, judging this to be the best time to attack, while she was off guard. "But I can't do that because as long as you are alive there is a chance that the weapons will be awakened from their slumber!!"

"!!?" Even as he tried to shoot her, arms sprouted from his own, she twisted his neck to disarm him and then held him down against the floor. She didn't care what kind of pain he suffered like that...she had...she had...

"Uu...ugh..."

She was on top of him, both her original arms pointing the gun to his forehead. "!!"

"Is that all you have to say before you die?" She asked...and her voice wasn't cold anymore, it was burning, scorchingly hot with hatred. "Although...even if you did kill me...won't your blueprint still be taken?" Her extra arms held him down spread eagle so he couldn't move at all.

"...Nma...heh...Then I will...heh...tell you one more thing...heh...heh...The group that was really deceived...is yours..."

"!?"

*****President's office*****

"You are no match for us." The bull masked man said coolly as he watched Paulie bleed. "Heh..!! Heh...heh..." The shipwright carefully held the blueprints. He would not...let Iceburg-san down. "Heh..heh..."

"Now hurry up and hand it over...Before you get blood all over it."

Paulie stood. He was a bit messed up but..."Ha!"

Just laughing hurt. "Damn it...I thought I could win too...heh...heh..."

The second masked assassin moved so fast Paulie couldn't follow him. All he could do was fall heavily to the floor, unable to soften his landing at all. His muscles...Whatever the bastard just did had made his muscles unable to respond to his commands.

The man stood on his wrist, the hand relaxing as pressure was put on it, and the blueprints rolled from his limp fingers.

"Heh...Iceburg-san wanted...heh...me to...escape immediately...heh...heh...leaving that thing behind...and just saving myself...heh...because that thing....is a fake..." He managed to laugh at their shocked silence.

"!!?"

"....!!" The man in the bull's mask had unrolled the blueprints. "......A fake..!?" His shock and fury were heard in his voice and Paulie laughed again, coughing up a bit of blood as he did so. He could feel a tingling in his extremities and he hoped that meant he was going to regain the use of his limbs rather than being a bad sign.

"...!!! Stop this nonsense..." The other man said quietly, tightly controlled fury could be hear in his voice too. His voice...Damn it! Why couldn't he think straight!?

"I don't know who the hell you are, but...haa...haa...your plan has failed." The blond goaded them. It was the least he could do...or rather, the most he could do at the moment.

"Haa...What a scene...Unfortunately, I don't even know what you're looking for..." Which was still technically true, they were blueprints passed down from Tom-sama but...he had no clue what they were of...

"...Brat...." Ha! They were annoyed and he felt some satisfaction for that at least.

"But even though you're just bait, now that you're involved..." The man in the bull's mask finished, he had regained control of his voice. "...We can't let you live."

"Oh...haaa...haaa...You were going to just let me go before?" He asked cheekily.

All three men jerked as something hit the office wall, hard. It had cracks all through and now had a huge hole through the middle. "!!?"

"I'm stuck...!!" Strawhat Luffy's head down to his upper arms was stuck in the hole like a cork in a bottle. "Damn! I'm stuck again!! Nng!!"

_'What the hell!!?'_

"..!! Strawhat..!!" _'What the hell is he doing here at all? But especially why did he suddenly appeared in the wall like that?!'_

The teenager ceased his struggling to look up when he heard his name. "Huh? Ah!! You're the guy with the ropes!!"

_'Did he just noticed?!'_

"What happened? Are you okay?! You're bleeding!!"

He was ignoring the two masked men...or he just hadn't seen them...

"This is the third floor...I should be asking if you're okay..." Paulie replied dazed. What the hell was happening?

"Strawhat Luffy..." The man in the skull mask said. "Did you come here to take the blame for us?"

The young pirate looked at them in confusion. "?" Sudden understanding lit his face. "Ah!! A mask!? It's a mask!! Then it's you!" He glared at them, seemingly completely unaware that he was trapped and they were cold blooded killers.

"You're telling Robin to do something..!! Give Robin back you bastards!!!"

Skull mask stared at him for a long moment.

"**Ranyaku.**"

Whatever he had done was insane. It was like the wall hadn't ever been there. "!!?"

"What!?" The pirate landed beyond where Paulie lay. "...!! The wall broke from one kick!!"

Skull mask turned again. Paulie saw the movement behind Strawhat. "...!! Oi!!" He was too slow.

"Huh?"

The bull mask knocked him from behind. "Guheh!!" He threw the rubber man to the floor and pinned him there with strange circular metal pieces at the wrists, ankles, waist, and throat.

"It's an emergency." Bull face looked down at him as he struggled. "We don't have time to hang around with you."

"Ugh! I can't move!!" The kid jerked all around trying to get free. "Hey stop him too--! There's no time for fighting."

"Okay."

"Ugh!" Paulie also jerked against the restraints uselessly. Not enough muscle strength had come back and they were too tight. The assassins began to walk away.

"B-bastards!!" The blond shouted after them uselessly. _'Iceburg-san!!!'  
_

*****Inside the HQ building*****

*Ring, ring, ring*

All three of the other invaders looked up as their Den den mushi's rang. 'Click!'

"It's me. There's a hitch in our plan. Everyone head to the bedroom. Don't shoot Iceburg yet." 'Click!'

Robin stared at the man beneath her...He would die as soon as the others got here...

Iceburg looked up at her as she returned the communication device to her cloak. It seemed they had figured out about the fake already. He wondered if his apprentice had escaped in time...but then Nicco Robin pulled the gun away from his forehead and began to speak.

*****Courtyard*****

"Excuse me..!! I have something to attend to..." The first invader, still holding the deadly wire whip, had been facing off against Lulu. "What, are you running away!?" He snarled. Damn! This bastard wasn't even out of breath..!

"No.." Lulu gasped in pain as the assassin suddenly rammed him in the gut. The foreman fell heavily...no longer conscious. "I have something to attend to...so I'll finish you off quickly."

He disappeared as the Galley-La workers shouted in shock. "Wah! Lulu-san!!

"That's impossible..!!"

"One...one attack and...!?"

"W-wait!!"

******

**AN:** Words, say, talk? What's my line? Uh....did you know ice cream has no bones?!! xD


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** So there was much gloriousness that happened this week. :D My daddy came to visit me and we got to hang out so I was super happy, and he was able to bring me a bunch of books my sister has been meaning to lend me for like, two years, so that's happy. And he was also able to take my nephew's birthday present back with him to Alaska and the little squirt loved it so that also made me super happy. Oh and I aced my test this week. That was also good. xD

But none of that has anything to do with this story so it doesn't matter! lol. I've decided to keep with the two week updating schedule, because unfortunately my brain has started thinking up a bunch of new plots, so I'm having to split my writing time between this one and the uh...three others I've started this week. xD I don't even know if I'm going to post them but, blah. Whatever. I've gotten really addicted to ZoRo stuffs so now I'm trying my hand at it. :)

But because there was happy stuff happening I decided to get this chapter out two days early. Yay!! This chapter is pretty long too though. I guess I should try to go back and re-size them. Sorry!! xD

**Chapter 22: In which Iceburg learns the truth and everyone is reunited  
**

*****President's office*****

"Haa...haa..." Dammit!!

"Hey...you okay..!?" Luffy was watching the panting shipwright. He was messed up pretty badly.

"Haa...!! It's...nothing...!!" He coughed and then winced as the movement jostled his injuries.

Paulie stared at the ceiling...Shit, a lot of this was his fault and he knew it. "Haa...Strawhat...Why'd you come?...Everyone thinks you're the culprit...haa...haa...I'm sorry!"

"...It's alright, I'm used to being chased..." He sounded almost cheerful as he forgave the carpenter. "But one of my crew members was taken away by them. So we came to get her back!!"

Paulie swallowed thickly against the blood trying to rise in his throat...that was never a good sign. On the plus side he could move his limbs again...well as far as their restraints would allow.

"....Nicco Robin right? Haa...haa..."

He looked at the young pirate who was now staring at the ceiling.

"You're strong in a fight, right...!?"

"Yeah!"

Should he ask? Would the pirate even be willing to help him? He could say it was alright that Paulie had blamed him but...If he had caught any of their crew before this he would have killed them...Nicco Robin, Roronoa Zoro, Nami...

Ah shit!! Nami!! She had been right and he had...His eyes widened. "She's gonna be so pissed off!"

Paulie hadn't meant to say it out loud...in fact he should be thinking about the problem at hand, not worrying if a girl he barely knew was mad at him!

"Nami?" The pirate laughed. "Yeah, she's probably gonna be really mad at you!"

_'H-how did he guessed..?!'_ Paulie lifted his head as far as his restraints would allow and then slammed it back into the floor. It hurt...and that was good because the pain would help him focus.

"Can you...win against them?"

"I can win!!"

He looked at the rubber man beside him. He had never heard such...what was it...Conviction? Confidence? Something...Whatever it was...Strawhat had it...and he had to believe him. There was no other choice.

"....Then...fight beside me...!! I wanna win too..."

The pirate looked at him seriously. "...I see."

Paulie grit his teeth in anger. "Of course...Why does Iceburg-san have to be killed...by a bunch of idiots we don't even know?!!" He was suddenly shouting...he couldn't...he couldn't let that happen. "...Haa...He's my...teacher..you know..!! Haa...ha..He made me...a full fledged shipwright...!!" He clenched his eyes shut, face towards the ceiling again. He didn't think he could stand the look on Strawhat's face, whether it was pity or contempt.

"But in your condition..." The pirate started.

"I'm saying I wanna beat those bastards to pulps!!" He shouted. "I don't care...what my body's like after wards!! Haa...haa...haa...The rest is...the rest is unimportant! I'll keep fighting on 'til I'm reduced to a single bone!!" He coughed as his body tried to shudder in pain but he wouldn't allow that. He was going to help Iceburg-san and his body was just going to have to pull through!

He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Dammit!! Let me outta here!!!"

Beside him Strawhat Luffy nodded. A man who was willing to fight until he won or died...that was the kind of man he could fight next too.

"Okay!! Let us out, Dammit!!! Uwooo----!!!!

They shouted together as they fought to release themselves. _'Don't die...Iceburg-san!!'  
_

*****Iceburg's room*****

Iceburg sat on his bedroom floor. His shoulder was still hurting like hell but that was unimportant right now.

Including the tall man in the bear mask and Nicco Robin there were five of them. Hattori the pigeon had flown in when they opened the door and was now trapped inside as well...Iceburg almost smiled bitterly...looked like there were two prisoners.

"Go home!" He said humorlessly. "I have nothing to give you!"

"That's the problem..." The man in the bull's mask walked forward. That man...?

"!"

"What..." The man began to remove the bull's mask. "...shall we discuss first..." He held the mask under his arm. "...with you?" Hattori landed on his shoulder, perching there comfortable. "Koo, koo."

"Wha-!!!!" T...this was too much! It was unreal!!

"I'm disappointed with you." He said coldly as he put his top hat back on.

"Lucchi!!!"

"It's all your fault..." The skull mask removed his as well. "Kaku!!!"

His foremen?!!! What!? Why!?! He looked at the other two figures in horror, they couldn't be Tyselin and Lulu could they??!!!

"This is what you get for not handing it over, while the government was still requesting it of you nicely."

The smaller figure removed her mask and Iceburg was even more astonished. She shook out her long blond hair and replaced her glasses, adjusting them into place. "We really wished...to make this town a memory without having to harm you."

"Kalifa...!!!"

"You have your master's resolve." The tall man removed his bear mask.

"Blueno!! You...you were all with the government...?"

The four of them stood together, all in black and looking as cold and deadly as their reputation said. They were behind the scenes secret service, directly under the World Government....Cipher Pol No.9.

"That's right...concealing ourselves was easy as pie...but," Lucchi put his hands in his black suit pockets. "I'm so amazed by the depth of your forethought, I'm totally speechless. Now then, the blueprints for the ancient weapon "Pluton" please tell us...it's wear a bouts. Before there are any more victims."

Iceburg could only stare. Five years...five years!! T-there was so much history...memories! between himself and these people! Just earlier hadn't he been thinking how lucky he was to have Kalifa as his secretary..?!

And the foremen!! Those five...they had been like family to him and each other...How...how could this be?!! He felt the world narrowing down into one point of light and his body began to shake against his will. Five years...

*****Downstairs in HQ*****

"Don't worry..." The swordsman dismissed his crew mates shouts. "I used the backside of my sword..." He sheathed them carefully while picking his way across the unconscious bodies of the Galley-La workers.

"Why did you have to knock out all the shipwrights?!" Nami shouted.

"Zoro sure is strong--!!" Chopper was looking at him with his mouth dropped open in amazement.

"Whatever, let's go!!" Nami jumped over bodies to get to the stairs. "Zoro, this way!!" Chopper shouted...

..........."I said this way!!"

"How can you not know where to go!?" The navigator shrieked. Ugh!! How hard was it to figure out that he had to go up stairs?!

*****President's office*****

"Nii---!!"

There was a sound like a snap and the young pirate jumped to his feet. "I'm through!! 'Cause I'm rubber." He said proudly. He leaned down to help his companion.

"Good job!! Now, get mine off!! Haa...That cow and skull better be prepared!! Haa...ha..."

*****Iceburg's room*****

"We've been concealing ourselves here for five years...Don't worry, we did our jobs properly. I understand your discouragement but..." Lucchi was so different...It was like an entirely new person. "The time allowed for us on this case has approached it's limit. From now on, we will do our best to accomplish our goals. Be prepared...It would be better for you to not plan any thoughtless resistance."

Kaku leaned towards their 'boss'. "See him shaking?" He pointed to Iceburg, who's limbs were jerking sporadically. "He's gone into shock, he may not even be able to hear us."

"I see..." Lucchi looked at the mayor...his eyes were dilated. Five shots yesterday, one today, and then this...it wasn't a wonder that his body would react like this...but Lucchi was not in the mood to be patient.

Kaku obviously saw that. "Let me..." He pulled the blanket from the bed and put it around the hurt man's shoulders. "Iceburg-san?" The man swallowed thickly. "I can hear you..." But he still couldn't focus. Kaku looked back at Lucchi.

The leader nodded for the thin assassin to go back to his place. As long as he could hear and understand, that was all they needed. And it could be that he'd drop more clues like this.

"I assume you are aware of the name Cipher Pol. The commonly known ones are CP1 to CP8. The Government has an excellent secret service, each stationed at 8 ports in the world. With a single order, they are able to locate any information."

"...I know of them. But only up to CP8."

Lucchi nodded. It was good that Iceburg was cooperating.

"Yes...But we are CP9. The ninth Cipher Pol that shouldn't exist. Because of a certain privilege we have...our existence can't be known to the world."

Nicco Robin's face didn't change...but her breath had caught in her throat and now she was having trouble breathing normally.

"In the name of "Justice" we have permission from the Government...to kill...any citizen who doesn't cooperate with us."

"!!"

Those bastards!! "That's selfish...! There shouldn't be any killing in the name of Justice!!" The master shipwright's outburst left him gasping for air. They did not move to help him.

"The World Government has changed their opinions." The black haired assassin said coolly. "Rather than fear the resurrection of the weapons...why not awaken it and put an end to this period of pirates. Let it become the power of Justice..."

So that was it...they did whatever they wanted to and labeled it 'Justice' and they would awaken those weapons of mass destruction so that no one would oppose them.

"But you refuse to cooperate with us..." Lucchi continued smoothly. "You're saying 'No' to all those people in the world who are suffering from pirate attacks."

Like these murderers cared about those people..!

"That's not the point..." Iceburg looked down at his hands. "If the weapon is reawakened the whole world would fight over it! The suffering would only increase..!!"

"You don't trust the World Government, do you, Iceburg-san?"

The master shipwright looked back up at the people he had trusted...he had a lot of guts to say that to his face..! "I only know...about the nature of humans, brat..."

Lucchi kicked him in the face, causing the older man to collapse...barely conscious. "Be discreet..." The dark haired man glared down at him. "How long do you intend to pretend you're still the boss..." He narrowed his eyes.

"Kaku, take his pulse..."

The slim, long-nosed man leaned down next to Iceburg and took his wrist. "Excuse me."

The mayor tried to focus. "Haa..." 'Cough!' "Haa...haa..." Kaku was always so polite.

"Iceburg-san, we have actually come up with a theory now...you need only to listen...your blood will tell us the truth."

Iceburg tried to jerk away from the man holding his wrist. Kaku easily twisted his arm...if he moved it would break. He looked up at the assassin and forced himself to relax...it wouldn't do any good letting his arm get broken, they would still do what they wanted.

Lucchi began speaking again.

"First, having us get our hands on the 'fake blueprints'. Here's the problem. You presumed the criminals were Government officials and showed the fake. That would have worked if it were only the people who hold a grudge against you and had come to kill you off...The real blueprints would lose it's proprietor and no one would remain to pass it down. You're not so foolish as to have ignored that."

Lucchi stepped closer to him.

"You knew that and you still didn't try to hand it over to anyone. Unless you've....already entrusted it to someone."

Iceburg's heart jumped. Had they guessed...? He forced his breathing into a normal pattern. He couldn't give it away...not after all the plans and precautions he had made.

"Or at least...you no longer have it. It's possible to still think like that...of course there's no proof...Even in the range of our five year investigation we know nothing from your actions..."

He involuntarily twitched and Kaku bent his arm again.

"It's useless, don't move around."

"This person that you'd entrust with the blueprint...Must have a certain amount of skill..."

He held up the blueprints he had retrieved from Paulie. "Let's continue with my theory." He smiled coldly. "The fun part is here...The blueprints we have, if you look at them carefully the designer's signatures are on them."

"!!" He had used those particular blueprints because of their complexity. That, if the World Government had checked them, whenever they got their hands on it they would assume such a complex design would have to be "Pluton".

That, of course, was before he realized how deeply the Government had penetrated. Lucchi, Kaku, even Kalifa...Those three knew enough to not be fooled. Dammit!!

"'Tom', 'Iceburg', 'Cutty Flam', and finally the company name, 'Tom's workers'." He read off then looked back up at the injured man. "I don't know if you were hoping to outwit your enemies, but you wouldn't have ever dreamed...that your enemies were so close to you. That was your miscalculation." He rerolled the set of blueprints.

"If they were only trying to steal the blueprint recently, this would just be some scrap of paper...But we've been living in this town for five years. This name is very interesting to us..."

Iceburg continued to glare up at his dark haired betrayer.

"......" They couldn't know anything... 'Cutty Flam' had died years ago...they couldn't know.

"The legendary shipwright, Tom, and his company 'Tom's workers' has many mysteries. They were supposedly on this island, but there are no registrations. The fact that you were once Tom's disciple was difficult enough to deduce...But according to the World Government he had two disciples."

Lucchi, that despicable bastard! He was enjoying this! Enjoying untangling the complicated web that had taken Iceburg so long to put in place...

He tried to swallow naturally but it was hard. What was he going to do...? What could he do? _'Tom-san...'_

"An agent confirmed the death of one of the in an accident eight years ago...supposedly...But I remember this name, Cutty Flam."

He paced back and forth, enjoying Iceburg's glare of hatred as he helplessly followed the movement with his eyes.

"This was four years ago. A man entered through the gates of Galley-La and came to see you. He named himself only once..."

"I remember as well." Kalifa said as she readjusted her glasses.

"So do I..." Kaku said from the floor.

Iceburg's pulse was running too fast and he knew it. "......"

"Which means...Tom's other disciple, Cutty Flam, is still alive...still in this town..."

"........"

_'Ugh!! Why couldn't that idiot have just left years ago...!!'_

"Under the name of 'Franky'!!!"

Kaku watched him struggle as well. "There's no mistaking it...Who would have ever thought there was such a relationship between you two."

Lucchi turned back from his pacing to watch the president again.

"Franky was...a man who didn't have an origin. However we tried to find out...we didn't think to much of him, aside from being a dismantler and a hoodlum. You see, our predictions only came from truths. It's impossible that a dead person would participate."

He continued the facade even though they already knew everything.

"If it were the Franky Family, they come to the shipyard all the time to sell materials. if they were planned well enough, there would be plenty of opportunities to hand over the blueprint...You could say that they were neighbors who kept the least suspicious distance...If you really don't have the blueprints your bullish tone from before is understandable. If you entrusted it to your only fellow disciple, it makes sense that you did not entrust it to anyone in the Galley-La Company...Now the prediction forms a line..."

He looked down at the panicked man who tried so hard to hide it all. "The pulse in your veins has confirmed it!"

*****Hallway*****

"There!! Haa, haa, haa!" Nami pointed to the door at the end of the hall they were running down. "That door in front of us has to be it!!"

"There's lots of people lying in front of it!" Chopper tried to be as careful as he could to not stomp the unconscious shipwrights laying all over the hallway. Zoro didn't care if he stepped on bodies and had quickly passed them as they ran.

"Now go straight! We'll crash through the door!!" Nami seemed to have no problem running through the littered hallway without stepping on anyone.

"Don't order me around!" Zoro shouted.

*****Room next to Iceburg's*****

"Haa...haa...Strawhat!!" Paule yelled at the rubber man who was shouting in the middle of the empty room. "Uwooo----!!!"

"Moron, it's not this room!! Haa, haa..." He pointed to the pirates left. "It's the one next door!!"

Luffy turned to the wall. "It's the next one?!"

*****Iceburg's room*****

"...!!" Kaku had left his side and returned to his companions. "It's not your fault..." Lucchi said in mock sympathy. "Being unable to hide your emotions on a night where so much has happened... It's just proof that you're a warm blooded human."

"Haa...haa...As opposed to you? Haa..."

They ignored him...he was all bark and no bite now.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me before this." Kaku was still pretending to be polite to him!? "Let's hurry and find Franky." Kalifa and Blueno had nothing to said to him...the last five years had meant nothing to them at all.

"!?" Nicco Robin turned to the wall she and the former bar owner had entered through. Cracks were appearing all over it...as if something was about to burst through.

"?"

The pirates entered at the same time. Luffy and Paulie exploding out of the wall, and Zoro, Nami, and Chopper crashed through the door as the swordsman slashed it open.

"Uryaaa!!! Where's Robin-----!!" Strawhat Luffy shouted.

"L-luffy." Nicco Robin was speechless in shock. She had taken a quick step backwards when they entered, as if she would be sucked back into that world if she was too close to them.

"Luffy!!!" Zoro yelled at his captain. Where the hell had he been?!!

"A hinderence." Lucchi said coldly.

******

**AN:** So yeah! Things are progressing, albeit a bit slowly. I really hate trying to write CP9 when they're all "Grr!" and mean like...there are only so many words you can use to describe someone who is cold and emotionless...le sigh. But there are happy Nami/Paulie stuffs coming up eventually so...hang in there! lol!

And please let me know if you're catching any obvious mistakes I'm making. I have no beta reader so I have to go over everything myself, so I miss stuffs. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **Ah, this is a lovely lovely chapter. (In my opinion.:P) Mostly because of cute ZoRo stuff that I love. Hee hee. Just to update on the other stories...I've already finished two more one shots for my collection, and when I get a few more reviews I'll post again, and I'm half way through with two _more_ one shots. xD Oh and I have the first chapter done of a Nami/Paulie romance, but I don't want to post that until I have at least five chapters written, that way I don't feel panicked about updates. Um...and, (I almost forgot) I've also started two more stories that are ZoRo based. xD See? When people review I get a +5 to my motivation, and then I get lots and lots done. :D

Oh and....the insane stuff the pirates do in this chapter...I couldn't help it. If you stop to think about it you'll agree. They _would_ react just like that. :P Now, on with the show!!

**Chapter 23: In which Zoro picks a side and pirates are insane**

****Iceburg's Room**  
**

CP9 had not moved from their positions and Iceburg was unable to move...only the dark haired woman had shown her surprise with her quick step backwards.

"Hey!! Luffy!! Where've you been all this time?!!" The green haired swordsman was glaring at his irresponsible nakama. "Che!!" What a troublesome captain.

"Robin!! I'm so glad to see you again!!" Chopper had looked past Zoro's legs and was gazing at her...so trusting, so naive....that poor little fool.

"...?! Wha...What's going on here!?" Only Nami seemed to see the enemy and who they were. Luffy took a deep breath. "Robin!!" He shouted. "I've finally found you!!"

Robin couldn't say anything...sweat had started to appear on her forehead and she had to swallow...this...it had just become so much more difficult...

"Haa...haa...!? Haa...haa...haa...!?" Paulie stood in the opening in the wall, panting from pain, the run from the President's office, and shock as he took in the scene in front of him. He could not believe his eyes.

"Aw, Jeez..." Lucchi was becoming annoyed.

Iceburg struggled to lift his head from the ground. "Strawhat...Paulie...!!" Thank God they were okay! But...what were they doing here?!

"...!! ....!!?" He was speechless. "..Haa...Iceburg-san what...Haa..." He stopped stuttering and shouted. "What in the world is going on?!!"

"...!!..Paulie, why didn't you run away?!!"

He stared at his companions...Kalifa...Kaku...Blueno...He clenched his teeth, his mind was beginning to boil over in rage. "Haa...Haa..." This could not be what it looked like...! Not the discarded masks! Not the outfits! Not the four of them looking at him in disinterest! This...?!!

"What is this...!! It's like...!! Why are you guys dressed like...the criminals who're after Iceburg-san's life..!!"" His shouting was not good for his body, he could feel something tearing inside, but he didn't care. "Hey!! Kalifa! Blueno! Kaku! Lucchi! E-enough with the jokes, guys!!"

Iceburg clenched his eyes shut..._'No'_...For him this had been a painful betrayal of people he trusted...For Paulie it must be like...

For Paulie these people had been family!! More than that even, his family, his friends, his co-workers!! They were tied up in every part of his life..!! The master shipwright would rather have the pain of their betrayal on him ten times over than have Paulie realize this...

He had stayed strong though everything but...this is what brought him closest to tears. He had been looking out for Paulie since he was 15. Made him is first apprentice...Paulie was like a son to him.

"...Oh yeah!! Those are the shipwrights you were with earlier!! It's the pigeon guy!" Luffy looked back and forth between the two. "Right?!"

"........."

"Hey, I recognize that square nose." Zoro didn't get what was going on...so were they the bad guys then? Better the let the others take care of that...he focused on Robin who was nearest the window and farthest from him at the door.

To those who didn't know her they would think she was looking angry or maybe even afraid...to Zoro, who had observed her for months, she was struggling to stay detached. Their appearance here must have shocked her....and now she was fighting for control of herself for the up and coming confrontation with Luffy. Breathing heavily she looked at her former nakama in turn and jumped slightly when she met the swordsman's eyes. She looked away again quickly, like she was afraid he would see something she didn't want him to, and seemingly turned her attention back to Luffy who was closest and therefore of immediate concern.

If she had betrayed them why was she struggling with her emotions this way? Whatever they were. She had lost control and attacked Aokiji...maybe she was trying to keep herself from doing it again.

He studied her silently. Her stance was tense...like she was in the fight or flight stage and she hadn't decided which she would do. Her breathing was a little heavy, her jaw would clench and unclench, and her eyes would twitch ever so slightly...peeking at him to see if he was still watching her.

Fear, he decided finally. She had fear in her eyes whenever they would meet. But of what? For what, or who? Fear didn't explain why she was with these guys or why she had attacked the mayor. He would just have to wait and see what she said and to whom. He almost growled in irritation. Zoro hated puzzles.

Chopper looked at all the people in the room in confusion. He hadn't ever met any of the Galley-La shipwrights but...was there some sort of rift between them? The one with Luffy and the one on the ground were badly hurt...

Nami let out a shaky breath as she put it together. "...You mean the 'assassins' were working on the inside?!" Iceburg-san was lying on the ground in pain...what must he think...to have been betrayed like this?! Swallowing hard she looked at the carpenter with Luffy. His hands were clenched so hard his arms were shaking. Even from where she stood in the doorway she could see the pulse thundering in his throat. Blood was dripping down his face and arms and he was panting heavily...how badly was he hurt?

She turned her attention to the dark haired ex-mechanic as he began to speak. His voice was deep and cold, unlike the higher, funny version he had used for Hattori.

"Paulie...We're actually government intelligence operatives. You'll forgive me if I apologize, right?"

That...that bastard! How could he joke in a such a situation?!

"We're companions...we built ships together day in and day out...If it's to sudden for you to believe, would you like me to...step on Iceburg's face!!"

"...!!!" Paulie couldn't take it...this...this bullshit!! "Shuddup...this is too much!!...Haa...That voice I heard earlier...in the bull's mask matched yours...Dammit...!!! Bastard..!!!" His brain couldn't wrap around the concept of such a betrayal...so it focused only on one part. "You can speak properly!! You made fools of us all!!" He shouted.

"Stop it, Paulie!!" Iceburg yelled as his apprentice moved.

"**Pipe Hitch Knives!!**" The rope was lined with small knives, it almost looked like a row of teeth. "!" The rope passed through where Lucchi had been standing. Wha...?

"**Shigan**."

"!!?" A finger. Lucchi had stabbed him with his fucking finger...'_Spultch!_'

The assassin pulled back. "You still don't get it...!?" He let his former comrade fall.

"Paulie!!" Nami didn't even realize she had shouted.

"Hey! Rope guy!!" Luffy yelled as the blond dropped to his knees.

"Why...!! You guys...!!"

"Don't bother resisting..." Lucchi turned his back on the downed man. "We've mastered skills that soar far above those of humans. We've spent countless hours training in a martial art that makes the body equal to a weapon." He looked back at him.

"Rokushiki. The strength of one who has mastered is is equal to 100 men."

"Haa...haa..!!" He bowed his head in exhaustion. How could anyone...how could they turn away from five years of friendship?

_~"Koo, koo! You gamble to much." Hattori told him. He laughed it off. "Idiot! I'm treating ya' cause I was lucky today!! Blueno, more beer!"~_

"Haa...haa...haa..." How could someone pretend such a strong friendship to begin with?

_~"Jeez, Kalifa, don't you feel any shame dressing like that!?" The secretary was following after Iceburg-san, as always, and ignored him. "Forget it Paulie!" Kaku told him. "You don't have to look."~_

"....! Why would you...haa...haa..."

The leader of the assassins suddenly had his shoulder in an iron grip. "No matter. Your life will expire either way...Though we were friends..."

"Lucchi!" You bastard!!" Iceburg-san shouted...Paulie could hear the desperation in his mentor's voice. "Stop!!" Was that Nami shouting in his defense too? _'Guess she's not angry anymore...'_ He thought, surprisingly calm. Were these normal things people thought when they were about to die?

"Stop It!!!"

Lucchi released his shoulder and caught the sandled foot that had stretched to kick him. The pirate glared at him and released his other leg that was anchoring him to the floor. "**Gomu gomu no...!!**" The foot being held was what pulled him towards the assassin.

"**Tekkai.**"

"**Gattling!!!**"

Every punch hit him, Luffy was sure of it, but..."..!? What!? It's not working!!" The rubber man hopped back a bit to study his enemy.

"...This is annoying. **Soru**." The streak of black was all they saw as he moved. "Huh? He disappeared!!"

"**Shigan.**"

His sudden reappearance was followed by a one fingered attack, the same that had stabbed Paulie in the chest minutes earlier. "Augh!!! Ngg!!! ...!!" The teenager was thrown back, landing feet away from his nakama. "Luffy!!"

He held his throat and gasped for air. "..Keha!! Eeho! Gehd!"

The black haired man stood in the middle of the room, his pigeon resting on his shoulder again. "If you'd had a normal neck...you'd now have a hole in it, and would have died instantly rubber man."

One fist shot past him, catching onto Paulie's collar and hauling him back to their group by the door.

"Haa...haa..." Being slammed onto the floor like that hadn't exactly been the best thing for his already beaten body...but he appreciated the sentiment. He struggled to rise to his feet.

"You stupid..."It was said quietly though and without malice as an arm intertwined with his to help him up. He looked at her as she put his arm over her shoulders in a strange reversal of their positions this morning. Nami was glaring into the center of the room and either didn't notice or ignored him looking at her.

"What are you doing...Strawhat?" Lucchi had one hand in his pocket, a casual gesture and an insult...he was so much better than them he didn't have to be ready for an attack.

"You're planning to kill him! Weren't you shipwrights together?!!" Luffy shouted.

"Til a moment ago, yes...but it's different now..."

That son of a bitch...it would never be different.

"You really are a traitor! Fine then...Anyways, I promised this guy!! That we'd beat the crap outta the guys who tried to kill Ice-ossan!!"

Iceburg looked up at the group in the doorway. "....."

"...Why do you side with Paulie?" Kaku asked, genuinely curious. "He was trying to kill you earlier today..?" The slim assassin cocked his head slightly as he watched the pirate.

"'Cause I got business with you too!!!" The teenager shouted.

"Hey Robin!!!"

"!" She had to stop herself from taking another step backwards. "What're you doing with these guys?!! If you want out of the crew at least tell me why!!"

"Yeah!! They're government officials!! Why?!" Nami added.

Zoro's eyes were still on her, watching her. Her throat felt dry and she wanted to laugh, a little hysterically, when she realized he was making her nervous. God! She could not afford to lose control of herself right now...she just needed to make it out of here and then she would never see them again and....Her hands clenched into fists inside her cloak and she inhaled deeply, hoping she looked angry and not like she was about to cry.

"...You people don't seem to listen very well....I told the cook and the doctor goodbye...didn't they tell you?" Her voice was so cold...she glared at them the best she could.

She looked like she really didn't want them there.

"...I did !! B-but I don't get it either!!" Chopper was shouting but he was pleading too...he could understand less than all the rest. "Why!? Robin!! We came here to rescue you!!"

Paulie felt the shoulder shake of the woman he was leaning on....Aw shit...he had no idea what to say to crying women. "Pfft!" Her shoulders were shaking harder now and she let out a little "Mmph!" sound.

"?"

He looked down at her...his eye twitched..

...she was insane. She _had_ to be.

Nami was desperately biting her lips to stop herself from laughing out loud. Her cheeks were turning red and her eyes were sparkling..."Pfft! Humm!!!"

W-what the hell was there to laugh about here?!

Robin saw it too and it made her lose a little of her control. "What's so funny?!!"

Now everyone in the room was looking at her as she actually gasped for breath, she was fighting laughing so hard. "S-sorry!!" She inhaled and tried to talk again." Sorry it's just..!" _'Snicker!'_ "I can't wait to see the look on Sanji-kun's face when he finds out _Zoro_ got to be the knight in shinning armor for Robin and he didn't!!"

She totally lost it and began laughing. S-she was-!!

Chopper was also laughing?!!

A-and Luffy??!!

Paulie looked at the three pirates, completely astonished....what the hell was wrong with these people?!!

"I'm not a knight in armor for anyone!!" Zoro was shouting at them, his face a burning red. "That love cook can be one if he wants but I...S-stop that!!!" Luffy had leaned over and was pounding his fist on the floor with mirth. The swordsman's shouting only made his nakama laugh harder.

CP9 watched them as if they were deranged and Iceburg-san was...watching Robin.

Her eyes were closed tightly and she was breathing heavily enough that it was noticeable.

In all her life she had never met anyone who was as carefree as these people. They were loud and boisterous, and sometimes idiotic...but they were completely accepting. They had simply accepted that she would be traveling with them and had let her carve her own little niche in their crazy world. Everyone else in the world could think they were insane...but it was moment's like these that made her want to hold onto these people and never let go. No amount of danger could squash the relationships between them, no situation too serious that they couldn't relax...

She was more weighed down with what she was doing, what she had done, and what her life was about to become than at any other time in her life. The unfairness of it all was crashing down around her and she choked on sobs that she couldn't let out...She was sure she had never felt as happy as she did right then...and never as defeated.

"Ah ha ha!! Ha ha...Aha ha ha..." Slowly the crazy pirates got a hold of themselves. Luffy looked up at her, still smiling, and she let her feelings of defeat turn into fury. She had to finish this...

"To achieve my goal! A goal that can't be achieved...if I stay with you people!!" They had never heard such passion, such anger, such raw emotion in her voice before.

"I see why you made the choice that you did." Kaku was glancing back and forth between her and her former nakama. Out of everyone else in the room he seemed the least perturbed by the Strawhat's apparent lack of sanity. So he understood did he? Well she didn't need him to understand, or his pity!

"To accomplish my goal....I will sacrifice anything!!"

Zoro's face was no longer bright red, but a dull blush could be seen on his cheeks and ears. _'Sacrifice anything...?'_ What could Robin care about so deeply? "So that's why you are able to frame your friends as assassins without hesitating?" Her eyes met his again and this time she wasn't afraid, just angry...and tired. "What's this goal of yours?"

"I don't have to tell you that."

The injured man on the floor, he assumed it was the mayor, made a slight lurch as he appealed to the pirate crew. "Don't try to understand her...! She's...!!" He turned from trying to convince them to her. "Are you crazy Nicco Robin?!! Do you understand what you're trying to do?!!" He shouted at her gasping in pain.

She looked at him with those sharp cold eyes again. "You no longer have the right to say anything. Keep your mouth shut!!" She raised her arm to him and four more sprung up from the floor around his head to muffle him.

"Iceburg-san!!" Paulie shouted.

"I will not let anyone interfere!!" No one had ever seen her this angry. "Robin!! What're you doing!?" Even when angry...the Robin they knew wouldn't do this. "Are you serious?!!" Luffy shouted.

"What's wrong with you Robin?!" Chopper stepped closer to her, his eyes wide and watering. She couldn't stand to look into any of their eyes anymore!

"Are you really...our enemy!!? Robin!!"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to stop you right now..." Their attention was drawn back to the black haired man in the center of the room.

"We have to find a very important person after this, so we're in a hurry. We have no more business with this mansion...and we don't have business with you either. Kalifa, how much longer?"

The beautiful woman checked her watch. "...Two minutes." He turned back to the Strawhats. "This is sudden but in two minutes this mansion will be engulfed in flames."

"!!? What?!"

"Fire is a very convenient way of destroying evidence." He continued as if there was no interruption. "If you do not wish to burn to death, I suggest you evacuate quickly. That is...if you can."

Kaku, Blueno, and Kalifa were suddenly in a line between them and Robin.

"It looks like they mean to eliminate us." Zoro said calmly as he drew his first sword. "Nicco Robin seems to want to stay on the other side..." He knew his captain and he knew what buttons to push.

If Robin left they would never know it all. "Luffy, are you okay with Robin leaving the crew?"

"Hell no!!!"

The strong declaration from their captain made the swordsman smirk. He knew he would say that. Robin too had looked at Luffy when he answered. She was biting her lip and without meaning to, almost unwillingly, she looked past him into Zoro's eyes for the final time.

He had told Nami that he wouldn't choose one side or the other but looking into the desperate eyes of the tall black haired woman he made up his mind. Robin didn't want to go. Whatever the hell she was doing this for she did not want to go. He nodded at her grimly as he drew his second sword.

Robin jerked back from the look on his face. He had been searching for an answer when he looked at her and unwittingly she had supplied one. Resolution settled on his face and he drew his second katana. Oh God! They were going to try and fight! Her stomach jumped, partially from the happiness that they would fight for her, but mostly from the fear for their lives. She had to get out of here. With her gone CP9 would go after the man named Franky and the Strawhat pirates would not be able to keep up with them.

"The flames will rise from a number of rooms on the first floor soon...But the culprits were pirates...these things happen." Lucchi moved until he was across from Robin and beside Iceburg.

"...You..!!" Paulie wanted to shout with frustration. Everything that had happened, everything those bastards had done tonight, and for the last five years they were going to pin on these innocent people...and he had helped them do it. He was the most insistent person today that the Strawhats must be caught and charged with their crime...and that insistence would lead to Water 7 doing everything in their power to kill them if they made it out of here alive. They had used him, Dammit!, and he had let them do it...

"You use the masks of other people to get away with whatever you like. Talk about rude!" Nami huffed indignantly.

"They're already tainted masks, I see no problem with that." Blueno countered. The clock read two minutes to ten.

"I'll be going then." Robin pulled up the hood of her cloak and turned away from them. "Yes. You've done your part." She stepped toward the window and all the pirates shouted after her.

"Wait Robin!! I won't accept it!!" Luffy shouted at her back. "Goodbye..." Another step towards the window. "Robin!!" Nami and Chopper shouted together. Iceburg tried in vain to lift himself. "...Don't let her go..!! Haa...haa..Don't let Nicco Robin..!!"

Luffy charged forward. "Where are you going now?! We just found you!!" The largest of the assassins, Blueno, was suddenly in his path. "Get outta my way!!" He kicked at the tall man's face.

"**Tekkai.**"

Nothing! No reaction at all..!

"..!? What's with these guys and their hard bodies!?" Luffy glared at him as Blueno answered. "Our bodies are trained to the point of mimicking an iron shell. We can heighten our resistance."

"I said, get outta my way!!" Even using the Gatling he was doing no damage. The taller man evaded them all.

"**Kamie.** Taking hits is not our only skill."

"Whoa!! He's not getting hit at ll and he's so huge!!" Chopper could help but stare open mouthed. Next to him Nami was also shocked. "It's like he's a piece of paper just floating.." Paulie shifted against her side and she looked at him, distracted.

Robin took another step.

******

**AN: **So that's where the story ends. No, just kidding. :P I decided to post a day early though because my daddy is coming back to town, yay!!! It makes me a happy little chicken. Reviews do too. :P I really do want to know what you guys think, so please let me know! ^-^


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **So real quick 'cause I'm suppose to be leaving xD, I do not own One Piece, not any part of it...sadness. Um...stuff happens in this chapter and since I'm editing quickly I might miss things, sorry! Enjoy anyway. :)

**Chapter 24: In which they lose Robin**

****Iceburg's Room**  
**

"Robin!! Wait!!" The young pirate looked back at his opponent feeling really annoyed. "You..!!** Gomu gomu no..!!**" He stretched his fist back far behind him before letting it go. "**Bullet!**" No impact at all.

"**Soru**."

"He disappeared again!!" His arms snapped back into place as a voice behind him said, "It only seems as though I've disappeared. With the explosive power of my legs...**Getsupou**."

Luffy swung back around but he was already gone.

"I can kick the air and float." He spoke from above and the teenager looked up. "Eh?!" Shit! What was going on? "He's flying!!"

He was still looking up and was caught by surprise by the two behind him. "And..**Rankyaku**." Kalifa and Kaku kicked at the same time. "Buh?!"

_'A cutting technique!!?'_ Zoro saw it and shouted at the others. "Get down!!!"

"Why!?" Nami tried to look at him but the man leaning on her cut her knees out from under her. They both fell and she could hear him swearing in pain.

Luffy went above and past their heads, taking a huge chunk of the wall with him. "Luffy!" Chopper shouted. The wall behind them was destroyed with perfect symmetry. "They cut the wall with their kicks!?"

"If you have the speed to create a kamikaze, then it's possible. That's Rankyaku." The beautiful assassin called to them.

Zoro made his move.

His sword met with Kaku's in the middle of the room.

"We met on the ship, Roronoa."

"You're not a shipwright!" The green haired swordsman scoffed. "So your inspection at the time..."

Kaku narrowed his eyes. "Unfortunately for you I was serious when I appraised it. I told you that professionals don't lie."

"That's to bad." Their fight began in earnest.

"Ugaa!!" The rubber man pulled himself up from the remains of the wall and glared past Nami and Chopper who were calling to him. Robin had reached the window. The heavy breeze swirled into the room as she unlocked and opened it.

"Don't go Robin!! I'm not done talking to you!!"

She let out a deep breath. Time to finish it. When she looked back at them her face was completely blank...even her eyes were blank, devote of the sparkling good humor and life they used to have.

"No, I'm done. We will never meet again."

"Robin!!" Nami screamed.

Zoro heard her last words to them too. With a powerful swing he cut the ex-carpenter's sword in half. The man did a back hand spring to avoid him. "Luffy!! Hurry up and catch Robin!!" He shouted at his captain. The rubber man began sprinting towards her.

"Roronoa...You've got guts looking away." Zoro's attention was brought back to the man he fought to late. In the same technique that had pierced Paulie Zoro suddenly had three stab wounds.

"**Shigan**."

"Zoro!!" Chopper yelled as he fell to the ground.

"We don't need bullets to pierce human flesh." Kaku said coldly.

In the middle of the room Lucchi was holding Luffy by the face. "Go Nicco Robin." The rubber man was flailing but it did him no good. She jumped out the window and was gone. "Robin!!!" Chopper had begun to cry again...Robin was gone and he couldn't do anything and... "Luffy was caught so easily..!!" Nami was right, the pirate was still struggling in Lucchi's grip. Zoro was down too.

"..Shit..!!" Iceburg gasped.

The dark haired man's face never changed. He had no expression through interrogating Iceburg, none when he almost killed Paulie, or when he let Robin escape...it didn't change as he threw their captain to the side like a rag doll.

"..What..? What's with their strength..?!" The blond shipwright heard Nami gasp as he struggled to his feet again. "Who the hell...are you?"

"Our surroundings have changed...We, of the CP9, have been...prepared to give our lives for the government. We've trained our bodies to extremes since we were young...Thus we have gained the 6 super human strengths...Rokushiki." The leader of the assassins looked down on them like they were nothing. "I think it has finally sunk into their hearts. Us four are assigned by the government to extreme missions. And...you lowly pirates can see the difference in our combat power!!"

Luffy and Zoro were both panting for air as he continued.

"This incident is of the utmost secret. It's not something you can touch!!"

The clock on the wall struck ten.

"Lucchi, it's about time the fires should be starting." Kalifa straightened her glasses. "We should hurry."

"Yeah...But it's such a pity. I think I'll show you something interesting..."

Paulie, Nami, and Chopper gasped as he began. Luffy stared up at him shocked. "!!?" The assassin began expanding. Taller and broader in the chest and shoulders...

*****Outside Galley-La HQ*****

The strong wind proceeding Aqua Laguna caught and carried away the smoke billowing from Galley-La Company Headquarters. Dazed carpenters had dragged themselves and others out of the burning building and were now trying to save it.

"It must be the pirates!" One man choked.

"We can't extinguish it! We're too late. Everybody evacuate!!"

The men inside, struggling to make sure everyone was out, couldn't reach the third floor. The stairs weren't burning, they simply weren't there at all. They were smashed and shattered with no secondary route up available.

"Where's Iceburg-san!? We have to hurry! We can't leave him behind!!

*****Iceburg's room*****

"Lucchi...What the hell are you..!!?" Paulie had forced himself to stop leaning on Nami, if she had to run she wouldn't be able to escape dragging his heavy ass with her. Unable to stand fully upright though he was forced to lean on the door frame instead. They all stared at the monster in front of them.

"It seems the fire has begun to spread." The man-beast warned them.

"A devil's fruit..!!" Nami whispered in horror. "Which fruit was it!!?" Luffy started upward. "Neko neko no mi...model leopard."

Well that made more sense than it didn't. Lucchi was now at least twelve feet tall and probably half that across his chest. The ceiling had actually bowed away from the giant. His face, his arms, he even had a tail, all with fur and leopard spots. Even claws. Hattori continued to perch on the monster, undisturbed by the horrific change.

"...! A Leopard man eh..." Zoro glared up at him. This..._might_ be a bad situation...

"He's huge!!" Luffy was still sitting in the rubble his body had made of the wall when he impacted. Chopper was shaking badly. "..!! This is bad! A carnivorous zoan is a lot more violent!!" Not to mention the leopards scared the living daylights our of reindeer and the small doctor was no exception.

"Logia, Zoan, Paramecia...There are many unique abilities...but for Zoan...It's our special quality to strengthen ourselves physically." It almost looked like the leopard man was smiling. "Our powers increase even more when we train. Zoan is the strongest kind in close combat."

"Haa...What the hell...is this..!!" Paulie growled under his breath. Devil's fruit...

"...!!" Iceburg tried to lift his head again, he was sure he had heard noise in the hallway. Kalifa confirmed it as she looked up at her leader and said, "Lucchi, the other shipwrights are coming up!"

"...No, they can't...Rankyaku." His leg moved and the wall and ceiling in the hallway beyond the door frame began to cave in.

Workers and shipwrights hastily retreated as the floor above them began to collapse. Outside the other carpenters watched in horror as half the mansion collapsed in on itself. "Iceburg-san!!"

"Get away from the wall!! Chopper, Nami!!"

Paulie dodged left as the pirates dodged right. As if in slow motion they began running, Nami could see the chunk of ceiling that was going to fall on her...could see it but couldn't escape.

"Nami!! Ung!!" Chopper literally headbutted her out of the way. "Kya!! Ow!!" She slid on her hands and knees when she landed.

"C-chopper!!!" The area she had been running from...the area where the small zoan reindeer had been, was only a pile of rocks and bits of lumber now. "Chopper!!"

While this was happening to the right side of the room, Paulie had moved as fast as he was able to his mentor's side. "Paulie!! What're you..?!!"

Under incredible pressure the blond lifted himself to his feet, with Iceburg-san's arm around his shoulders, carrying them both. "I'm getting you out of here!!" He grunted in effort...Jeez, what he wouldn't give to be able to smoke a cigar right now! He didn't know when or where he had lost his but the familiar feeling and smell of it could do a lot for him right now.

"How can you with those wounds!!?" Iceburg-san held onto Paulie as best as he could...he had already lost so much blood!!

All of CP9 was watching them coldly. "Give up Paulie." Lucchi commanded. "Haa...haa...*gulp* haa...I thought...!! Haa...I really thought we were friends!!" He shouted, putting all his feelings into it. They gave no response except for the beast to raise his claw and say, "Only you thought that."

Dammit!! Dammit!! Dammit!! He couldn't do anything!!

The blond clenched his eyes shut under the pressure...why...why...dammit, why did it have to end like this!!? Paulie glared back up at the man-beast. He would not give Lucchi the satisfaction of seeing him crumble from betrayal.

"Pigeon guy!!"

Luffy's fist finally connected with results...Lucchi was knocked backwards.

"Strawhat!!" The injured shipwright shouted.

"**Shigan**."

The force behind the stab was so much that even Luffy's rebounding skin was pierced. Bleeding from the hole in his chest he gasped in pain...but was still on his feet.

"Luffy!!" Zoro shouted as the cat-man moved again.

Once again he grabbed Luffy by the face. "I'll send you..." He picked him up and swung, "Off this island!" releasing and sending him through the remains of the ceiling...he did not come back down. "Luffy!!" Nami shrieked.

"You!!" Zoro's swords were about to come down on the assassin. "**Tekkai**." He blocked with one arm, the other swinging so fast that the swordsman didn't see it coming. He also went through the ceiling and didn't come back. "Zoro!!!"

The beast looked at her and her heart skipped a beat in terror. She had...absolutely no chance. "You too..." He growled.

"Lucchi no!! Don't!!" Paulie tried to step forward. The movement was to much and it was lucky that he was able to land on one knee. Iceburg-san groaned in pain as he was jostled. "Nami!!!"

*****Outside HQ*****

"Damn...This is awful." The smoke escaping from the burning building was an immense pillar rising into the sky and being stolen by the harsh winds. "Is everyone out!?"

Even if they weren't..."We can't go back in! It's completely surrounded by flames!!"

The one horrible question on everyone's minds though was for their beloved mayor. "Did Iceburg-san manage to evacuate to safety?!"

"He must have!! Three of the leaders were with him. Paulie, Kaku, and Lucchi."

The hallway leading to Iceburg-san's room had collapsed, but in a stroke of sheer luck it had fallen to the second floor like a ramp, allowing the shipwrights to save the unconscious men trapped there, including Tyselin...

"It's hard to imagine that they'd be trapped in there."

The last of the rescue team escaped the blaze with one last victim. "A girl fell from the upper floors!!" When laid on the ground the unconscious girl was recognizable. "She's a member of the Strawhats!!"

"She is!! Let's make her tell us where the other members are!!"

*****Iceburg's room*****

The room was burning around them. They were tied back to back...even if they could move there was no escape. Iceburg-san had already passed out...either from exhaustion, the smoke, or...he didn't want to think about it. Paulie had failed in everything...he couldn't even save Iceburg-san though he would have gladly died to be able to...

And the Strawhats too...Dammit! They had all been caught up in this and now all four of them were...He took in a sharp breath, ignoring the stinging in his lungs from a broken rib and the smoke. The tears of agony and frustration he had been holding back broke through...Dammit!!!

He was losing consciousness, he could feel himself slipping into the dark.

He forced his head sideways and stared at the hole in the floor that bastard had kicked Nami through. Flames were coming in from there too. Even if she had been okay after what Lucchi did...she would have burned to death by now. God! Nami!

The blond shipwright finally gave up...it was a relief to go unconscious.

******

**AN: **Okay the end, for now anyway, lol. I love Zoro's way of looking at things, he's so dense. And I love Paulie who is so very lovely. I know this chapter is rushed and I promise I'll come back and fix it when I'm home, but I promised I'd get a chapter out so I really wanted too.

Cedezbenz: I'm so sorry! I can't remember if I ever responded to your last review or not. My brain is so scattered lately. But I still read and appreciate it!!! ^-^


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **Um...I have no idea where I am on my updating schedule. I got totally lost. xD I think I'll mark on my calendar which days I'm supposed to update which story. :P

Since I _finally_ remembered...I don't own One Piece!! xD I've been forgetting to put disclaimers up but I just want you all to know that I _am_ aware that it's not mine. I asked for it for my birthday but I don't think I'll be getting it. :P (But I did get this _totally_ awesome book!! My husband is so shiny!!!)

Thanks go out to Moonlit Mage, Aska the Light, and Cedezbenz (I don't know why but I have the _hardest_ time remembering how to spell your handle!! xD) for encouraging me. ^-^

**Chapter 25: In which we learn what Franky and Usopp have been up to**

*****Across the square from HQ*****

The assassins stood on the roof of a building across the street, watching the thick pillar of smoke rising from the ruined headquarters. "The pirates' testimony won't mean a thing..." As they had escaped the burning building he saw a carpenter come out with the pirate girl...so one of them would survive...until the city hung her in outrage. It was just as well though. Her presence there solidified that it was the pirates fault.

"This incident has been obscured...Iceburg-san though you may be a very talented shipwright and the mayor of a big city...an ordinary citizen shouldn't defy a large government!!"

With that over with Lucchi directed his team to their next task. "Let's go! We have to get the blueprints from Tom's other disciple, Franky...no Cutty Flam!!"

*****The Zousenjima wall*****

Kokoro watched the smoke continue to rise from a safe distance...Chimney and Gombe were with her of course. "Grandma! Grandma! That fire is so huge--!!!" The child had to hold on to a pole to keep from being blown off her feet by the fierce wind.

Kokoro drank as she watched a legacy burn to the ground...the second she had witnessed in her lifetime. "That's the Galley-La Headquarters..." She told the child, no hint of the her anguish in her voice.

"Who'd do such a thing!!" Chimney was indignant. "Well, I'm not quite sure...However...it seems as though my intuition was correct. Hopefully Iceburg is okay...That 'Thing' should never be brought into this world.."

*****Streets of Water 7*****

Even with their incredible speed CP9 couldn't search all of Water 7 for the dismantler. And with his house destroyed by Strawhat there was no telling where he'd taken refuge.

"Blueno, wasn't Franky in your bar earlier?" The leader held onto his top hat to keep it from being snatched by the wind. The taller man nodded. "Yes, but he ran off looking for Strawhat."

How annoying. But, "I see. To bad he didn't just sit tight and wait for us." was all he said.

"........There really is such a thing as the most unfortunate people." Kaku said from his right. "Hm?" The thin man pointed down. "Look."

Franky's family...

"We have the long-nosed guy!!"

"Yup! We have him!"

"If you don't want us to make sushi out of sea urchins-"

"Idiot!!" Zambai shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you!? It's 'If you don't want us to throw him in the sea!' !!"

"It's 'out of sea urchins'!" The first one insisted. "'Into the sea' idiot!! You have a really crappy memory." Another thug said in disgust. "Fine! You do the yelling then!"

"I'm telling you he won't hear us!" Zambai had gone back to following Aniki's instructions faithfully. "'If you don't want us to throw him into the sea, come to the warehouse under the bridge. Sincerely, Franky!' That's the message!"

"Aniki is gonna kick our asses!" One laughed nervously.

"Come out! Come out, Strawhat!"

"That long-nosed guy's probably in the warehouse with Big-bro by now...getting a good beating I'm sure!!" The gang laughed.

"Of course! They destroyed our Franky House! He must be in a bloody hole by now!"

"Huh?"

One of the brothers pointed forward where a man all in black and wearing a mask was standing. "Who did you say took whom to where?"

"Who the hell are you!? And what's with that demanding tone? Do you know who we are!?" Zambai blustered. Behind him the other members of his group had begun to pull out street weapons, grinning and laughing. "You're not worthy of our time!"

"If you want to live..."The stranger interrupted coldly. "You have three seconds to reply."

The Frankies stared at him in astonishment. What this man really so stupid? He was outnumbered 12 to 1!!? "Hey, let's teach this idiot a lesson."

"Where is the warehouse under the bridge?" The stranger continued. "Is that where Franky is?"

**********

**Old Street, The big bridge in front of the Northeaster garbage processing plant**

**(Franky's secret base)**

**********

"Gyaaa----!!"

"Gyaaaa----!!!"

"--yyauyau!!--" Franky was wiping his leaking eyes with a handkerchief while he sobbed. "Au, au, au, au, Gyaaaa--!!!"

"Eeeeeen!!" The square headed sisters were also crying.

"Then he left his friends from East Blue...!!!"

Usopp glared at them out of the corner of his eye. "Why're you crying!?" Like half of the story wasn't this idiot's fault anyway.

The crazy dismantelers posed together even when crying, on their knees with their left palm facing the teen. "Idiot!!" Franky blew his nose loudly. "I'm not crying, Idiot!! Although I am slightly touched by your display of iron will in protecting your ship alone!! I'm not crying! No one is!!"

"What's wrong with these people?" The sniper muttered to himself. "Anyways, now you know! I'm not friends with those guys anymore!!"

Franky looked at him chagrined. "That's right...!! I have to sing of this cruel tragic feeling..." 'Sniff' "Separated from friends, North wind Chop..." The bastard was strumming a damn guitar!!

"Aniki!!" The girls cheered him on.

"Don't make fun of me!!" Usopp held up him hammer threateningly but it wasn't worth the effort for these idiots. He satisfied himself with a glare and turned back to the Going Merry. He was still trying to patch her up.

Franky sank back into the circular couch he was lounging on. "..Ah, I'm exhausted from all that crying...even though I didn't cry." He rubbed his nose, sniffling. Mozu brought him a cup and set it on the table in front of him.

"Please have some tea Aniki. Careful, it's hot."

He picked up the tiny cup in his enormous hands and blew on it gently. "...Ok, I understand now...so you..." He paused and drank some. "It's so hot----!!!" He shouted as he tossed the cup away. "I burned my tongue!!"

"Be quiet! Damn it!!" The sniper couldn't tell if this sea water pantie idiot was being serious or not.

The man settled himself again. "I bet you hate us...for taking your money...and causing you guys to fight..."

Au! How sad!!

"........It was inevitable..." The teen finally said quietly. That didn't mean it didn't hurt but..."I don't blame anyone."

"Ah, well said!" The older man nodded in approval. "By the way..about the two hundred million..."

Usopp looked over at him questioningly.

"I spent all of it!!" Their hands were linked and they were leaning over, sticking their butts up in the air as they posed.

"Don't make me come over there!" It wasn't said seriously though...it almost felt like the idiot was being friendly...

"That's no good...you showed my your manliness! So now..." The dismantler sighed. "I can't stay angry...Even though you completely destroyed my home, Franky House...and you beat up most of my crew..."

Kiwi and Mozu held onto one of his arms each as he jumped up and began shouting again. "Big Bro!!"

"How dare you do such a thing! You ass!!!"

"Calm down!!"

When his fit of temper had passed and the blue haired man had resettled himself he continued. "---so, about that...let's just call it even. In any phase, let's talk about what to do now."

"It's 'in any case'"

"It's 'in any case' Aniki."

Usopp got the feeling they had to correct him a lot.

"What do you plan to do now?" He grinned and pointed to himself. "If you have no where to go I'll take you in!! Become my follower! I like you!"

Usopp was disagreeing before he had even finished. _'What am I a lost puppy?'_ "No way!! I won't become one of your ship dismantlers!"

He turned from Merry to look at them again...a spark of pride in his heart. "Even though I'm separated from my crew...I'm still a pirate at heart!!" _'Like my dad..'_

"Aaaah!!" Franky's eyes overflowed again and he grabbed his guitar. "Please listen to...'Pirate Valor'" 'Sob!'

"Aniki!!" The girls cheered.

"Stop making fun of me!!!" They really _were_ just idiots.

*****More time passes*****

"So there's a high tide coming?"

"Yeah, 'Aqua Laguna'. That's what the people here call it. The sidewalks in the old streets should be underwater by now. Normally, the civilian housing will be submerged from the second floor down." He explained. "If you're caught in the street of on the beach, you would be long dead. But you and your ship will be fine in here."

"Ah...Thanks a lot." The young sharp shooter said quietly.

Franky waved his thanks away. "Don't mention it, Idiot! Don't mention it!"

Usopp wiped his forehead...he was really feeling exhausted. No sleep last night...working on Merry almost all day...plus his injuries. The teen didn't realize how much stronger he had become in their journey.

"Isn't it tough, having to deal with this all the time?"

The dismantler shrugged.

"Yes. It's an annual evacuation, but everyone is used to it. The real problem is the rising sea level."

"Rising sea level?" The pirate repeated.

"Yes."

This was the most serious Usopp had seen him so far. "You'll see it if you descend underwater. The 'Old streets' you see about the water...is built on top of centuries old buildings of the old city, or Undercity as some call it."

"Mostly the Undercity is sealed off now. Kids used to go down and explore but they'd get lost. Sometimes they drown, sometimes they starve...sometimes the rats would get them when they were too weak to fight anymore."

"Aaah! Scary Aniki!!"

The two young women clung to each other while the blue haired man leaned back in his chair laughing at them. "It's not scary...just don't ever be stupid enough to go down there."

Usopp went back to work but he kept listening as the older man went back to explaining the rising sea level.

"Long ago, the Zousenjima and the Old street were actually one island. But now, the sea has covered the city...All the streets have turned to water roads."

Kiwi and Mozu had stopped hugging each other and one of them leaned forward. "Though, rather than saying the sea level is rising...it's more accurate to say the city is sinking."

"In ten years the town will become even more difficult to live in." The other added.

"Huh...so there's a whole facet to this beautiful place...But if it gets too rough here, people just take the train and leave right?"

He seemed to have asked the right question. Franky smiled at the mention of the sea train. "Likely, yes. But before the sea train, there was almost no communication between the islands due to the rough sailing that was required."

"And the pirates." One of the sisters said slyly, looking at Usopp from the corner of her eye. "Mmhhm. Pirates would attack and no materials would make it to Water Seven."

Franky ignored them and sighed contentedly. Such good memories....

"Imagine the residents of this lone island, and think about how it will be one day under the sea...The invention that quenched all such uneasiness is the sea train, Puffing Tom."

Usopp gave the dismantler a quick look. He sounded so proud, like it had been his own personal invention. He looked far away in his memories as Kiwi took up his story. "Now we don't even need a log and can cross the sea at any time. It's an incredible invention!"

Thinking about the sea train made Big Bro so happy...

"Our continued well being is all due to the invention of the sea train...which never would've happened if it hadn't been for the work of the great ship mechanic, Tom!"

*****Streets of Water Seven*****

"Noooo---!! Ah--! Big bro--!!" Zambai croaked as he ran. "Help us..!!" Lucchi stabbed him contemptuously. "Don't worry...I'll say hello to you big bro for you."

The other three members of CP9 joined him.

"Location acquired. Let's move." They jumped.

*****Warehouse under the bridge*****

"So bro...let's get to the big question...What do you plan to do after you fix your ship?"

Usopp actually smiled. "I'm going to go adventuring with it, of course!" The teen continued, oblivious to the look the dismantler gave him. "......"

"Then, one day I'll return to my home in East Blue!! Though I haven't exactly gone around the world...I've been in the Grand Line!! So that should be enough for my triumphant return!!"

".....No." Franky said bluntly. The young pirate and the dismantler's two sisters looked at him in confusion. After everything this kid had been through, especially in the last two days, the blue haired man hated to crush his dreams like this...

"You wouldn't make it! It's to far..."

"Aniki...?"

He stood and began walking towards Usopp. "When I brought the ship here I checked it out. There's no hope for that ship. Galley-La's evaluation is correct. It's my professional recommendation as a dismantler that you put it to rest."

The sniper took in a quick intake of breath.

"!!? What are you talking about!?"

Franky cracked his knuckles, eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses. "Let me take it apart for you."

Usopp jerked his slingshot out of his bag, aware that he was no match for the older man. "What's that suppose to mean, jackass!!? Stop!! Stay away!!!"

******

**AN: **Ooooooohhhhhh. I just love Franky and Usopp, but this is right before all the sad stuff with Franky's past. *sob* Laugh if you want to but I cried so freaking hard...


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **No I haven't forgotten this one. I've just been running around enjoying all the _other_ stories I've been working on. Don't worry, this is still my baby. :P

I do not own One Piece or it's characters.**  


* * *

**

**Chapter 26: In which Ussop defends Merry**

*****Warehouse under the bridge*****

They stood fifteen feet apart. "I'm saying that I'll help you dismantle that ship."

So...He was just like everyone else then...Usopp knew he shouldn't be surprised by that but...he had actually...kinda liked the crazy man..."Shut up!!!" He snarled.

"Aniki!!" The girls began to plead with him but he shook his head in annoyance and ignored them. They were all being so blind...!

"I'm not gonna let you do it!!" The sniper yelled. "Going Merry...is my ship!!"

The tall blue haired maniac shook his head at the kid's stubbornness. "No...it's not a ship anymore!!"

The teenager swallowed hard. "What?"

Franky stepped closer to him. "I asked you earlier...'What're you gonna do once you fix this ship'...If you were going to throw your life away along with it then I couldn't have cared less. But you said you wanted to get back to your home in East Blue. That's why I'm stopping you, kid."

"!?"

He pointed one enormous hand at the ship bobbing behind him. "This ship ain't gonna even get to the next island." The dismantler said firmly ignoring the look on Usopp's face...people heard unpleasant news every day...

"I will carry you from this land to that land. Ships are born with that in mind!!" Franky jumped, catching hold of the railing. "When a ship can no longer carry people to the next island..."

"No!!!!" Usopp shouted desperately. "Stop!!"

"It's not a ship anymore!!"

He tore off the chunk of railing, including the ropes tying it to the mast.

"Stop-----!!!!" Usopp reached for the dismantler, intent on pulling him away.

"Bro--!!" The girls shouted from behind them both.

He threw the ripped away piece of wood behind him.

"You bastard!!" The kid shouted. "Get away from the ship!!" The shot from his sling was an enormous shock, enough to throw the dismantler off his feet. _'Wha...?' _He stopped himself by skidding on the floor and looked up angrily. "You bastard..." He leaped forward and grabbed hold of the teen by one arm. "If you don't understand..!!!" He threw the sniper into the air and then jumped after him. "Then you'd better see it..!!"

Usopp realized what he was about to do just before the giant linked fists smashed into him, sending him violently down into the canal beneath Merry. "For yourself!!!" Franky landed next to the edge of the canal and glared down into the water at the dark shape of the teen, ignoring his sister's cry behind him.

Usopp fought the wave of dizziness, if he passed out now he would drown. That bastard!! He knew how hurt the teen was, his own men having done most of the damage. He looked towards the surface and Merry's underside. Then he clenched his eyes shut again...He didn't want to see this...Merry's keel....

"Haa...haa..." Franky watched impassively as the injured man hauled himself back out of the water, coughing and sputtering. At least he had seen it now...

The boy stumbled, Franky assumed in pain but...he bent and took hold of the edge of the hunk of wood the dismantler had just ripped away.

"Haa...haa...haa.."

The teen shook as he tried to simultaneously hold the broken piece and hammer it back into place. "Haa...haa...I'm sorry...Merry...Haa...haa..." His voice was soft but all in the room heard it. Kiwi and Mozu began to silently cry again...they cried for him and his loved ship that would die on her next voyage.

"Haa...haa...haa..."

Tears were running down his face as well, even his voice shook from exhaustion. "I'll fix you....again and again!!!"

"....!!" Why couldn't this kid get the picture?! "Hey, cut it out already, long-nose!! You saw the bottom of the ship right? The keel is broken, the outside plates are misaligned, and the ribs are in pieces!"

Usopp continued his work....he wouldn't...he...

"It could collapse with each wave that hits it!! Do you think the repairs of some amateur would-"

The hammer and box of nails fell to the ground and the sniper turned to shout at him with tears running down his face. "Shut up already!!! I don't want you telling me that!! I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up, you hooligan bastard!!"

Mozu turned and buried her face in her sisters shoulder trying to sob as quietly as she could. Kiwi turned her face away, unable to stand looking at the doom ship and the man who wanted to defend it. "What did you say!!?" The cyborg growled.

"I knew...all of the that." He sobbed to choking on tears and pain as he shouted. "I knew that Going Merry could not travel anymore!!!"

"!!?"

The pirate fell to his knees...the words were trying to stick in his throat and choke him. "I actually...knew all of that!! When I heard the result of the evaluation...I decided that it wasn't just my imagination back then..." He bowed his head to the floor.

"?"

"I thought it was a dream at first, I didn't think there could be such a thing, but...!!"

"....." Franky listened quietly to the boy's story, without a hint on his face of his own thoughts. Usopp didn't care...His tears continued to run freely and his body shook with more than exhaustion now but he didn't care...

"One night...I heard the sounds of hammering from the empty ship...!! The fog was really thick, but someone was definitely there. I never found out who, but the next day, the ship was repaired in a very poor fashion."

_~"Usopp, it's not the flying model anymore." Luffy was looking at Merry's head, now back to normal. "How did the person who fixed the ship...know Merry's original shape?"~_

"It was all so strange, but...I remember this one phrase...and I don't know if it was my imagination. Or maybe he really said it..."

_~"It's alright. I'll carry all of you...for a little while longer."~_

Franky jerked in surprise. "...!!" He looked back up at the ship that had been through so much. Could it really...?

"I know it sounds freaking stupid...!! But...I...I think that it was...the incarnation of Going Merry..!!!" He was still crying as tears were now forming a puddle under his bowed head.

"....." The blue haired man collapsed back onto his couch.

"The ship was probably already at it's limit...and wanted to warn us about it.." The teen continued, wiping his streaming eyes. "You probably think I'm crazy...I don't care if you don't believe me..."

The dismantler stopped him. "No need for that...he looked like a sailor, holding a hammer, didn't he?" The sniper's face whipped back up to looked up at the dismantler in shock. "...Huh? How...did you know that?"

The older man looked past him to the ship...with a new respect for it. "...'Cause kid, you probably saw a Klabautermann." He had never seen a ship that had one before.

"Klaber...?"

"Hn...No knowledge of ship-lore whatsoever huh? Alright I'll tell you...Klabautermann. A legend told among seafarers...It's a fairy that dwells on ships that are well cared for...It's basically an incarnation of the ship. It holds a hammer and wears a sailor's raincoat. When the ship's in danger it runs all over, warning every one about it."

"...." Usopp looked back up at Merry's head. _'That was...it really was Merry...that night..?'_ He listened silently as Franky finished his explanation. "It's said to help sailors in bigger ways sometimes...Seriously..." He looked the damaged ship over again. "This is the first time I've heard about it directly..." He grinned, pleased to know the stubborn kid was the type of person a Klabautermann would show itself to.

There was a sad kind of longing in his heart...what would it have been like...? To ride on a ship that was loved enough to manifest itself...? _'Ah ha ha...Guess I'll never know...'_ He looked back at Usopp who had gotten back to his knees.

"The more loved the ship is, the more gratitude it has for the farers. This ship...probably wanted to get you guys to 'the other side' no matter what. It must have been a very happy ship...To have met a crew it wanted to carry so much it even took on human form." He laughed quietly. The kid was right, this was no ordinary ship...What a waste...

"....Merry..." Usopp whispered as he looked back up at the ship lovingly. "I see...so then, the guy who talked to me...really was you...Merry." He stood again, feeling dazed, one hand reaching out to touch the damaged vessel. They were silent for a moment, all lost in their thoughts. The only noise was the quiet _'splash!'_ of the canal's waves against the side of the magnificent ship.

"This is amazing...!!" Franky leaned back comfortably into his couch, putting his arms up over the back. "So you...knew of the limits of the ship, and still had that big fight with your friends."

Usopp looked away from the dismantler, uncomfortable with meeting his eyes. "....It's not like that." He said softly. Both men jumped as the square head sisters finally let themselves cry aloud.

"Men are so clumsy---!!" Mozu sobbed. "They're stupid---!!" Kiwi wailed next to her. Both women had thrown an arm across their eyes, their tears leaking down their faces. _'Sniff!'_ "Huh?" There was knocking on the warehouse door. "Bro, someone's here."

"Probably Zambai and the others. What's he doing here all the way from the 'sea side'? He usually uses the front door." Franky made no move to get up as his sisters sauntered away from the couch. "Maybe he brought the Strawhat with him." Kiwi looked back at her 'Aniki'. "Ah! Oh, yeah! I forgot we were using you as bait to lure out the Strawhat!!" He laughed it off, as if kidnapping and blackmailing was unimportant.

Usopp's face had hardened again. "They won't come, we're not friends anymore. I already told you that."

_*Ding, Ding*_

"Eh? Why isn't he coming in?" Mozu looked towards the door. "Alright, alright, we're coming!" Kiwi called. The two young women began moving towards the door on the back wall of the old warehouse, while the two men continued their conversation.

"Hey kid...."Franky looked back at Usopp seriously, forgetting the distraction at the door. "You...should go back to your friends."

_*Ding, Ding*_

"Alright! Shut up will ya?" The girls were halfway across the room now.

The sniper took in a deep breath as he turned back to his ship. "I can't do that now." He said flatly. "I fought with the captain...! And the problem with the ship...hasn't been resolved yet."

"Che! It's been resolved! If you know that the ship can't go on, the problem is already solved!"

Usopp looked over his shoulder at the cyborg frowning.

"Leave it to me. I'll take care of it however you like." The dismantler continued. "Think about it!! I was just thinking, what's best for you when I destroy the ship..!!"

"Don't butt in!! This is my problem!!!" The teen shouted at him again. Jeez, what would it take for him to get the hint?!! Usopp wasn't going to abandon Merry...no matter what....Even if...it would cost him his life, drowning with it...he would not leave Merry to die alone.

"Yeah, and I'm saying I'll solve the problem for you. Be glad!!" Now Franky was yelling too. _'Ungrateful punk!'_ "Don't you get it!? This is troubling for the ship too!! The ship liked you enough to show it's human form. The day it sinks with you on board...It's never gonna die, y'know!? It's not gonna go to heaven!!!"

The sniper had bent and retrieved his hammer, and now brandished it at the older man. "So if you had a friend who was dying you'd tell him 'It's okay, you can die now'!!?" The blue haired man shook his head in annoyance. "You're changing the subject!" Franky accused.

"I'm not!! This is the subject!!"

**'Thud!'**

"Huh!?" Both men simultaneously looked across the room to the door. Mozu had just been thrown towards them, unconscious.

"Mozu!!"

"Bro..."

Franky jerked his eyes back up just as his other little sister dropped from a kick to her neck. "Ki-Kiwi!!!"

The dismantler jumped up with a roar of rage. "Who is it---!!?" He lifted his glasses as the figures in the doorway came into the light and he recognized them.

"Sorry to interrupt..." Iceburg's secretary adjusted her glasses as she lowered her leg. "The girls wouldn't let us in..."

* * *

**AN: **I love how Franky and Usopp's friendship developed...they're both so wonderful. xD I'll continue trying to update but I'm starting my actual degree program next week so...(I've been running through and completing pre-requisite classes so far.) But please review and let me know what you think! ^-^**  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** It's been a while since I've updated this one, sadly. :( Sorry about that to anyone who is still reading. xD As always thank you to my reviewers for encouraging me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I should note that document manager was being difficult today, so I put *'s where there should be line brakes and divider lines to separate both scenes and memories from each other.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter: 27 In which Franky's story begins to unravel**

Franky leapt toward her. "The Galley-La secretary...What the hell are you doing here?!!" His fist connected, not with the beautiful woman, but on the tallest man's forearm. "Hn!!?" The bartender jerked his arm and pushed Franky back.

"Blue...no?!!" He stuttered in shock. "What're you doing here?!! And dressed like that?" Both men moved at the same time, reaching out to grab each other by the face. Franky smirked slightly. "Cheeky aren't we...!! Who do you think I am?" With his longer reach the dismantler pushed the taller man away. "Who do you think you're selling a fight too..!!"

The larger man's fist clenched, only one finger extended. Other than that he showed no reaction to his precarious situation.

"You're kinda different today." The blue haired man said in confusion. "You're usually the slow bartender..." He noticed the fist with one finger extended and grinned smugly. "Oh!? Hey..." His taunt never left his mouth as an impatient Lucchi stepped in.

"Stop it, Blueno!!" He kicked out at the man struggling against his subordinate, sending the shocked man flying. While Franky skid to a dazed halt, smashing part of the wall, Lucchi looked up at the taller man contemptuously. "Idiot!!" The dark haired man snarled up at his companion. "What good is it if you kill him now?"

Blueno put a hand to his head, acting apologetic. "...Sorry..."

*

Across the room Franky stirred. Usopp was looking back and forth between the newcomers and the dismantler pulling himself up from the rubble. "Hey! Aren't you like, strong?!! And aren't they the guys from the shipyard..!! What the hell is going on?!"

*

The blue haired dismantler was on his feet again.

"What...!? Why am I getting beat up by the Galley-La pigeon boy...Blueno...the secretary...and even 'mountain monkey'..." He clenched his fists at his side and began shouting at them from across the room.

"What kind of group is this...you all look so serious. Thanks a lot for acting so Super...look what you did yo my little sisters! They're not even ready to wed yet." He growled and stepped closer, his anger level rising at their silence. "How did you find out about this place? This is my secret hideout!!!"

"I don't care about things like that." Pigeon boy said contemptuously. "I'll explain briefly so listen...Our lives in the city are fake. We're actually spies for the world government-."

"!!? The World...!! You!!?" The mechanic snarled at them. What the hell kind of joke did they think they were playing!?

"You probably know the meaning of that...and the reason we're here." The dark man continued, ignoring the other man's exclamation of surprise.

"Franky, we already know everything. Don't play dumb with us...it'll only result in further impatience." The four of them stood in a line across from him, looking at him with cold eyes.

_'Cocky bastards who think they know everything...what they need is a good ass kicking...'_ Pigeon boy's next words stunned the thought out of him though. "Your real name is 'Cutty Flam.'"

Unintentionally he jerked. "!!!"

His voice had the slightest hint of impatience as he added. "The other disciple of Tom, who was said to have died eight years ago."

Franky glared at them, unease stirring in his stomach. "...I dunno how you found out...but good for you...I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"..." The tall black haired man remained silent as Franky pulled himself back together; the teenage sniper was giving him a questioning look but he couldn't focus on that...His mind filled with the words said to him four years ago.

* * *

_~"It's only a matter of time before I'm targeted." Iceburg said seriously. "Take that thing and run away from this island...Franky."~

* * *

_

The bad feeling in his gut increased and he suddenly found he had to swallow hard. "So...how's that idiot Iceburg doing?"

The expression on their faces never changed. "He's dead."

He might have stumbled backwards, he wasn't sure...all that registered were those two words...It was like a shocking jolt to his system. T-That bastard _had_ to be lying...! His breath quickened without him realizing it.

* * *

_~"You two come over here. I have something to give you."~

* * *

  
_

"From Tom to Iceburg, and Iceburg to you, 'It' was passed on..." There was still no change in either the man's face of tone. It was like he didn't even care...didn't care what his words were doing to Franky. "It's finally checkmate for our long search." The assassin put one hand in his pants pocket; something about his expression was mocking as he said, "Now, Franky...give us the blueprint of the world's worst battleship...'Ancient Weapon Pluton'!!!"

Still the older man was silent. Breathing hard he was staring at the floor, remembering things he hadn't thought of in years.

* * *

_~"Flam? What a weird name. Can I just call you Franky?" A teenage Iceburg asked him. "Whatever." The blue haired orphan said dismissively.~

* * *

_

"Are you deaf!?" The murderer's voice pulled him back to the present. "Give it to us, Cutty Flam."

The shock of Iceburg's death was shattered by unbridled rage. "I ain't giving you nothin'!!!" Franky shouted as he shot his chain arm at the bastard.

Lucchi barely moved and still the attack missed him completely. Before he could pull the chain back...before he had even registered the move, the black haired assassin thrust his palm up into his face. On any normal man his nose would have been broken and the cartilage would have been shoved into his brain, killing instantly. Though Franky was not a normal man the force of the blow still threw him off his feet, into and through the back wall. Blood flowed down from his metal nose and he lost all conscious thought for a few seconds.  
*

Next to Merry Usopp gave a shout of surprise.

"Huh!!? ...!! What the hell happened..!? I didn't see anything!! ...He's too fast..!!"

He turned and shouted at the blue haired man, hoping to rouse him back to being awake. "Hey!! You!! Are you okay!!?"

".........."

_'Cough! Cough!'_

*_  
_

Lucchi remained silent, looking past the downed mechanic and into the room revealed by his landing. "What's wrong Lucchi?" The secretary asked as they walked towards him. The black haired man continued to peer into the darkened room as the dust from the wall's collapse settled. "What...is this dirty little room?"

"A drafting room...?" Kaku suggested. He stepped forward to his leader's left and looked into the old musty room too. "The perfect place to hide a blueprint."

"Search it." Lucchi said shortly.

The three others did so. Kalifa wandered over to a table set against the room's right wall and was curiously eying the dishes left out on it. They were covered in dust, almost everything in the room was, but the dishes were still clearly set for four people.

"....!" A slight inhalation of air turned their attention to the tall man with bull shaped hair. Blueno was closest to the desks pressed against the back wall. His hand had moved out to wipe the grim and dust away from a small metal plaque above one of the drafting tables. "....A nameplate. 'Cutty Flam'."

* * *

*****Outside the city*****

The wind had risen to new levels now, tearing around and through the city streets with a vengeance. The waves too had risen in response to the wind's prompts. The little rocky inlet the Going Merry had been anchored to was already under the sea, and the rest of the scrap island was being drowned. Aqua Laguna would arrive in little more than an hour.

* * *

*****Warehouse under the bridge, Franky's hideout*****

"I see...this dirty warehouse was once the main office of the ship building company...'Tom's Workers'."

The teenage sniper watched in trepidation as Franky rose unsteadily to his feet again.

"Tom, Iceburg, Cutty Flam..." Lucchi recited. "So this room of fond memories for the three who toiled here...is your alleged 'Secret Base'." He didn't bother to mask his contempt as he picked up an old picture frame.

The picture was of Tom, one hand on each of his disciple's shoulders, smiling at the camera while the young Iceburg and Cutty Flam fought with each other. Cutty Flam was pushing Iceburg's face, and the teen was pulling the younger man's hair.

"How cute." The assassin said mockingly.

"Shut up!!" Franky snarled. "Get the hell outta here!!"

"Once we have what we came for 'Shipwright Cutty Flam'." He made the title sound like an insult. "The blueprint ain't here!!" The older man clenched his fists closed in fury.

Lucchi didn't even spare him a look. He turned to the desk he was standing next to. "Alright...I'd expect that sort of answer from you." He slammed one foot into the drafting table, breaking the chair and the desk's legs in half.

Franky jerked in surprise again, one hand reached out to stop them. "!!?"

Without turning back to look at him the murderer spoke to his subordinate. "Kalifa." And the secretary adjusted her glasses smoothly. "Yes."

"Hey!!" The blue haired man shouted; hoping to spare the precious room more damage. He moved to reach for Lucchi but his arms were suddenly trapped to his side and thin cuts appeared all over his body. "Waaaa!!"

The blond woman snapped her wire whip, pulling it taunt so the razor sharp thorns would dig deeper into his skin.

"Oww!!!"

Another sharp jerk on the whip and the tied dismantler was pulled off his feet, landing heavily on one shoulder.

*

Across the room the teen gasped as he watched them ransack the little room. "...!! Omigosh..!!" Usopp covered his ears with his hands as he fought within himself. "Wh...wh...what'm I suppose to do...!!?"

Despite the reason he was here was because he was kidnapped, and despite the severe pain he was in because of Franky...Usopp liked the dismantler. He was a little insane and he ran around in sea water panties but...the idiot was surprisingly compassionate. Something about the crazy, sensitive, egomaniac made him likable.

Usopp didn't want to see the nutty man get killed...but what could he do to stop it?

*

Across the room Franky had managed to get to his knees. "...Guh...!! Damn you!!" Ignoring the blood that was dripping close to his eye he glared at the assassin's leader with barred teeth. Lucchi finally looked back at him. A dark smile flit over his features before his face went blank again. "It's not like you need to tell us right away." He said smoothly. "We have a trump card. It was twelve years ago but..." The black haired man allowed a cruel smirk onto his face. "Cutty Flam...you've committed a crime."

"!!!"The trapped man jerked against his painful bonds..._'W-What?! Does he mean...?!'_

His tormentor paused for only the briefest of seconds before adding, "Just like Tom."

The blue haired dismantler nearly exploded with fury. "Don't give me that crap!!!" He shouted at the calm Lucchi. "Tom-san wasn't a criminal!!!"

He was breathing heavily...remembering so much...the horrible moment when he realized what what was happening, the heart stopping horror when he saw two of his 'family' members unconscious and bleeding on the ground, the harpoon in his master's body.

* * *

_~"Tom-san!!!"~

* * *

_

"How dare you...talk like you know anything!!" He snarled. Face unchanging Lucchi kicked him in the face, forcing him to fall onto his back. "Criminals should well know the path they follow."

Usopp's slingshot was out and in his hand, the other groping inside his bag for ammunition.

* * *

_~"Never speak a word of what's about to happen, Franky!!" The giant merman commanded him. "Tom-san!!" He shouted uselessly.~

* * *

_

The blue haired man spat out blood. Shaking from the effort of rolling back onto his knees, fighting past the pain of the many sharp thorns piercing his skin, the older man spoke in a voice filled with fury. "How much do you think...!!" Veins stood out on his forehead, his eyes fixed past Lucchi, looking backwards into the past. "You actually know about Water 7!!?"

* * *

**AN: **So now we're at the beginning of Franky's past...I love Franky~!! He's so shiny!! But his back story is freaking _sad! I cried a lot_...a _lot_ a lot. Hopefully all the line breaks didn't give you a seizure or nothing...document manager just hates me. :(


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** I apologize sincerely for how long it's taken me to update this one. First I got distracted by all the others stories I'm working on, and then I kinda had a bout of depression about this one, but Matthew and I are re-watching this arc again, (we watch the series once every year. :P) and I remembered how long it's been. Sorry, I promise to get back on the bandwagon where this story is concerned; which means I'm even willing to start writing about Wanze. I hate him so much...so so _so_ much.

* * *

**Chapter 28: In which Tom reveals the future**

**~**Water 7, Haiseijima, (scrap island) twenty-two years ago****

"Ooowaaa!"

The cannon's fire echoed across the sea and the scrapyard island. "Ooowaa! Waaa-!" Twelve year old Cutty Flam shouted in fear as he fired the cannon again. "Take that you bastard! Take that!"

Battle Franky 8 was running, assisted by the explosive shots from the rear cannons, as fast as it was able. "It ain't working-! Dammit-! It's gonna eat me-!"

The enormous sea king that was chasing after the ship seemed to think so too. "Graa-!"

As it lunged, trying to claim it's lunch, the small battleship rammed onto and up the scrapyard island. The boy went flying off the ship as it's roll shattered it half to pieces. "Ooowaaa!"

****A little later*****

"!" The child held his head and rubbed the big stinging bump on top of it.

"Nma, what the heck are you doing? ! You're gonna die one of these days!" A sixteen year old Iceburg yelled as he pointed to the wreckage of the Battle Franky 8. "Why are you always making these weird dangerous things instead of helping? !"

The blue haired boy looked up to shout back at his fellow disciple.

"Shut up! It's none of your business, Bakaburg! These are my important warships! It's a 'Battle Franky'!"

"I don't care what the heck it is, just throw it all away before someone gets hurt!" The teen scolded.

"What do you care what's lying around here? This is the scrapyard island!" The younger boy glared and pointed at Iceburg. "Just you watch, I'm gonna build a new warship that can win against a sea king!"

Iceburg scoffed. "Nma! Like heck you could win! There are a bunch of 'sea kings' the size of islands." He turned to go. "Why don't you go get eaten or something!"

An enormous shadow fell over the two.

"Yo..." The merman coming towards them held three full masts under one arm. The other holding the whole rest of the nearly finished ship. "If you're a ma-n..."

He threw the ship high into the air. "Do it with a Don!"

Before it could begin it's fall the master shipwright skewered the ship with the three masts, the impact rolling it, making it landed perfectly in the sea next to the scrapyard.

"Okay." Tom-san, a golden puffer merman at least twice the height of a normal man and half that across his chest and stomach, turned back to his two apprentices with a smile.

"Tahaha! Launching complete. I made a good strong ship. Built with a don! Right Yokozuna?"

"Gero gero!" Tom's pet, the sumo frog Yokozuna, answered.

The merman dusted off his hands. "I'll finish up tomorrow!"

"Let's go home now." He motioned to the two young humans to follow. "I think I can deliver a 'don' of ships to the customer tomorrow."

Both boys followed him, their argument temporarily forgotten. "I'm hungry."

****Tom's workers Main Office****

"What's the count up to in Battle Franky?"

They sat together at the dinner table as the younger boy looked up excitedly. "Eight! I was so close!"

Iceburg snorted. "You liar, Bakanky!" He turned to their mentor frowning. "Tom-san, don't forgive him. He only makes weird weapons!"

The merman laughed with a gusto. "Taha...! ...! ...! ...Bakanky!"

Was that the only part he had heard?

"You laugh to much, Tom-san. Something got you good." Tom's secretary, Kokoro, placed a full plate in front of the still chortling shipwright.

Unsurprisingly Iceburg and Franky were glaring at each other, since Tom wasn't going to pick a side. She would have to intervene, (Once again!) and distract them from their own nonsense.

"Oh yeah," She murmured softly. "The trade ship carrying the wood...it was taken by pirates again." Pirate activity was growing, which meant they couldn't get the materials needed for shipbuilding. "The number of pirates increased after the pirate King died." She served Yokozuna who croaked at her in thanks.

"This town's finished...It's been swallowed by the Pirate Age."

The boys, who had been pinching each others cheeks, stopped and looked at her.

"..."

"We're losing hope." She continued. Though it looked like she was talking to herself as she dished out food they knew it was for their benefit.

"We get flooded by Agua Laguna, and we can only get wood and iron from other islands. Then the violent sea and the pirates halt the trading."

She sat herself on the other end of the table from Yokozuna.

"The zousenjyou people are fighting desperately for customers. People are losing their jobs. If Water 7 is left alone it'll become a shriveled island...just waiting for the flood."

Iceburg and Franky were shoveling food into their mouths so fast it looked like they weren't even chewing. Yokozuna was licking his plate clean with long strokes of his tongue. Tom had continued to eat normally, nothing could phase him. Kokoro sighed and looked down at her own untouched plate of food.

"This same Water 7...once rang in an ago of it's own with ships."

Iceburg silently contemplated Kokoro's words, but Franky didn't like to think about such bad things happening. Instead he said, "Yeah, I guess. Tom-san made a great pirate ship too!" He hastily swallowed what was in his mouth and addressed his mentor. "Hey, teach me the blueprint of a pirate ship!"

The master shipwright gave a great full laugh again as Kokoro said "Tom-san, you laugh to much."

The merman looked down at the young human. "Franky, there isn't a single blueprint for a pirate ship in this whole world!"When the boy started to protest he continued, smiling. "If the sailors paint a skull on the flag, then it's a pirate ship. If they paint a gull, it's a marine ship. It doesn't matter what you build, Franky. You must...throw out your chest with a don!"

****That night****

The scratching of the quill feather pen Tom liked to use woke Franky up. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he came to the lit desk. "You're not gonna sleep, Tom-san? What're you drawing?"

It was like no set of blueprints Franky had ever seen. The thing didn't even look like a ship! But if Tom-san was making it, it would be amazing.

"...Oh...This is this island's...hope."

"?" The child couldn't understand yet, he was to young...but he'd know it all in time. So all the merman said was, "I think Water 7 can be revived with this thing."

Iceburg lay in bed with his back to the desk so they wouldn't know he was awake. Even though Tom-san was always calm he through about Kokoro-san's worries too.

"..."

****Water 7****

"The judicature ship is here!"

Crowds began to gather as the giant ship docked at the water metropolis.

"What's a judicature ship?" One man asked. His neighbor was craning his head, trying to see over the crowd as he answered. "It's a moving court. Who did they come to try?"

"Make way!" A marine shouted, clearing a path towards the ship. The master shipwright, Tom, was being escorted to the floating court.

"Hey, wait!" Tom's first apprentice, Iceburg, shouted. "What did Tom-san do? !"

"Give back our Tom-san!" The second disciple was yelling too as the two ran to keep up with their master's steps.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." The merman assured them as he laughed. "Tahha! ...! ...!"

"Tom-san!" The younger boy, Cutty Flam, shouted after him.

****Courtroom of the Judicature Ship****

"You're here now..." The judge started, but Tom interrupted with a smile. "It was only a matter of time."

The judge cleared his throat uncomfortable. What criminal went to their sentence smiling? "It's a worldly issue."

"Of course."

The marine captain who was serving as the judge's escort began the trial by announcing his crime.

"For the criminal act of building the 'Oro Jackson' the ship of the world renown villain, Gold Roger...shipwright Tom will be accompanied to Enies Lobby...Where he will be executed!"

Still the merman showed no surprise or dismay, the smile never left his face.

****Outside the Judicature Ship****

The announcement of his crime brought even more crowds of onlookers. "Tom's going to be executed! 'Cause he built a pirate ship!"

The people of Water 7 knew Tom...it just didn't seem fair that such a loving big-hearted, though eccentric, guy was going to die for this. The pirate King had already been caught and executed, not to mention the Oro Jackson had already been burnt at Marine Headquarters. Plus Tom was a shipwright; building ships was his livelihood...why should he be punished for doing his job?

"Tom-san!" Iceburg and Cutty Flam shouted together. The press of the crowd made getting to the ship difficult.

****Inside the Judicature Ship****

"Normally, carpenters are not charged for the ships they construct, but this is in regards to the pirate King. It's a special case." The judge pronounced the verdict with regret. This man did not seem to be a bad sort at all but... "All those who supported his piracy, even a little, must be seen as dangerous."

It was the only apology he could make.

"Please escort the criminal."

Two marines came up on either side of him.

"Yes sir!"

Though the smile was still on his face the master shipwright was looking at the judge seriously. "Right now..."He began slowly. "I am developing plans for a steam engine paddle ship...that will run on tracks on the surface of the sea with a don!"

"!"

The marine on his left looked up at him but the merman could not be moved. "Hey, what're you doing? !"

Tom never took his eyes from the judge as he explained. "Let's say that the reason this island is so disused is because of bad trade. And the feelings of the town's people whose hearts have gone wild...Are the concern for this sinking island...The opening of the Sea Train will someday be the savior of Water 7!"

The marine hanging off his arm saluted desperately and said, "Excuse us! We'll take him right away!"

"...Wait." The judge looked into the face of the man he was condemning. "...Sea Train? !" This did not sound like a desperate plea of a man wanting to live...he sounded as though he had put quite some time, effort, and thought into the idea.

"The train...! It will puff out smoke, and run on the sea from island to island! It will carry people, things, even ships...unaffected by the weather...Anyone will be able to cross the sea at will."

The courtroom doors had been opened to the people of Water 7, allowing them to watch the proceedings but now they spoke up. "What're you blabbering this nonsense about...I'm ashamed as a carpenter." One said.

"What about the sea kings and Agua Laguna!"

"The tracks will just be destroyed and that will be the end of it!" A man shouted from the back of the room.

"The sea tracks..." Tom answered calmly. "Won't need repairs. It will sway a little below the surface of the water. And it won't go against the waves."

The merman's voice became more passionate, his deep feelings, like hope, for his idea and the survival of Water 7 becoming more pronounced. "The Sea Train will only use the tracks as a guide, like drawing in a rope. There will be no use for logs. I've also thought up a device between tracks and the paddles that will make a dissonance that the fish won't like. So then, the sea kings will hate the tracks, and they won't go near it."

There was a stunned silence in the courtroom.

"You can do that..? !" The man in the back asked in awe.

"It sounds wonderful!" A woman added hopefully.

"There are three islands that will be connected. 'Saint Poplar', 'Pucchi', and 'San Faldo'. It's enough so that the trade between these islands will stabilize and grow. The blueprints will be done soon," The master shipwright finished. "But it's not so simple that a normal shipwright could do it."

The judge leaned forward, fascinated by the idea and picture the man in front of him had painted with his words. But unless it was a benefit to the World Government his sentence could not be stayed. "Can you connect Enies Lobby?" He demanded while the captain assigned to him gave a, "Your honor!" of objection.

"It's possible."

Even the marines had gone quite at the unveiling of such a wonder.

"If this technique is completed with a don, and it goes over the ocean, interaction between all the islands of the world will change. The Sea Train is Water 7's hope!"

Iceburg and Franky had finally snuck into the courtroom to be near Tom. Now, with the end of his explanation and the idea taking off in people's minds, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. This was Tom-san's idea, what he had created to give people hope, and the two young humans were just as awed as the rest of them.

'_If it really works,_' Iceburg thought to himself. '_If trade between islands can be established and made routine then..._' The teenager looked down at his own hands. '_Then what Water 7 will need is a way to use this together. Kokoro-san said that the people of Zousenjyou fight each other for the chance to work..._'

His thoughts were cut off by the judge's words. "How long will it take?"

"Ten years." Tom-san answered promptly. He had already planned it all hadn't he? Every detail...down to the manpower and time it would take to make it. Iceburg was so proud...so proud to have Tom-san as his teacher.

"Then make it!" The gravel slammed down on it's pedistal...saving their hero's life.

* * *

* * *

**AN:** Franky's back story is pretty saddening. I cried a lot, but then again, I cried most of the way through this arc :P Sorry again for how long it's taken me to update, but I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please remember to R&R! ^-^


End file.
